Waiting for the Night to Fall
by Timaelan
Summary: Willing to help his mother after his father's death, Gohan took upon himself to sell his skills. Now with a life wrapped in lies and guilt, he must face a normal world at a normal school where he expects to meet normal people. Could this save him from darkness?
1. Chapter 1

_Translation. Again._

 _I picked up this Gohan-centered story because I had a blast writing it some years ago and somehow it feels good to go back to it. I dedicate the translation to my English-speaking friends who like Gohan much more than I do._

 _ **Warning** : I made a darker Gohan than the canon. I always have a hard time believing that, living the events he lived as a kid, Gohan could turn into the goofy, easy-going young man we see in the canon. It could never be his true self in my mind._

 _Either way, I hope that some of you will enjoy the story._

* * *

 **Waiting for the night to fall**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Sitting on the deserted roof of the building with his back against the wall of the mechanical room, Gohan was staring at the end summer sky. The sun wouldn't bring himself to set and his light kept reflecting on the scarce clouds and wrapping them into changing colors. This sky reminded Gohan of others skies and he found himself remembering a game he had played with his father ages ago. Both of them would look at the clouds for hours while making out the shapes of animals in their wooly forms. Gohan was a child then.

However, right there and right now, no matter how carefully he would study the clouds, none of them was willing to look like something familiar. The clouds above him were just stupid, useless clouds and they wouldn't even be able to drop the slightest drizzle to soothe the scorching heat. Gohan was no longer a child anyway. He had just turned seventeen and his father was long gone.

He sighed and gave his watch a weary glance. He still had more than half an hour to wait. He opened his backpack and scanned its content. There was a big book of literature inside. Gohan was supposed to read it whole before starting school the following week but he hated literature. All these subtle, complicated words put together in order to describe simple, uninteresting things - he didn't see the point. He took the book out of the bag nevertheless, trying to ignore how dejecting its weight felt in his palms.

His mother had always worried a lot for his future and for the time being, she was especially concerned about him going to high school. If truth to be told, the prospect made him nervous as well. He had never attended a classical school and he wasn't sure he would be up to the teachers' demands. He had gone through tests and he had been told that he had passed them. Regarding sciences he had even been brilliant, they said - He was so clueless about school that he had needed someone to explain him the grading system as to understand the result of his work.

The grades in literature had actually been weaker and it was the reason why Chichi decided he would have to read this huge book about classical authors. There was no way Gohan could be weak in any field. He had to excel at everything. Since the age of four, he had been asked to excel at everything. He was used to it and he had always meekly met the demands of adults.

He opened the book on a random page and stumbled across the portrait of a writer supposed to be a major reference. Gohan gazed at the picture while trying to meet the painting's sad eyes. The man had obviously not been the funny type. By reading his dates of birth and death, Gohan could count that his life had hardly last twenty-nine years. The teenager rolled his eyes and closed the book with a dry snap. It sounded much too depressing to him and he was too nervous for that right now. He peered at his watch again. Twenty minutes left.

He packed the book away and his thoughts drifted to highschool once again. The level of the classes wasn't his only concern. It was also about the others - The other students, the teachers, people in general. He knew he would be more or less able to make it with the adults. His mother had been so adamant about respect and politeness that he was quite good at coping with the cryptic world of adults. Yet, his classmates would be something different. Gohan had never dealt with people his age. Life had never given him this opportunity. Sure, there was Goten, but Goten was his brother and he was still a little boy. It didn't really count as an experience.

Gohan was wary at the thought of finding himself in the midst of standard teenagers with normal lives and normal parents. Unlike Gohan, the other students would have spent their entire lives among their fellow-men. Gohan had no doubt he would feel awkward in their company and he was aware that he was likely to be seen as a weirdo or as a moron – if not both. Thus, he was both curious about this careless world, and worried to find out whether he could really belong to it.

He fumbled in his backpack for a small bag. He pulled a pack of cigarettes and a photo out of it. He lit a cigarette and contemplated for a while the rings of smoke he managed to form with his first drag. Hours of waiting like those had allowed him to become skillful at this little game. He peeked at his watch. Ten minutes left.

The light of the day had ended up fading and a slight breeze was gently ruffling his dark locks. His mother would cut them off in a few days. His shaggy hair didn't look serious enough to attend highschool.

He grabbed the photo that had been packed with the cigarettes and studied it for an instant. The twilight was bothering so he lit up his wick lighter and placed the flame closer to the picture. It was the picture of a wrinkled man with a long face and drooping features. The guy's hair was a mix of salt and pepper. It was pulled into a ponytail with thick sideburns on both side of his jaw. He was wearing a very confident smile although he had likely been unaware of being photographed as the cliché had obviously been captured with a telephoto lens.

Gohan watched him for a long time at the dim light of the flickering flame. He wondered who this guy could be. It was the sort of question his mind was asking less and less and he would seek answers even lesser. Gohan was aware that it didn't really matter any longer at this point. His conscience wasn't exactly dead though, and he still kept giving a thought to the identity of the people on the photos if only a few seconds. Yet, his questioning was more like a silent prayer by now, a sort of by superstition. Basically, Gohan knew he didn't really care.

In the beginning, knowing the people's names and lives seemed important but in the beginning, he had only been fourteen. At that time, he still believed that his father was watching over them and that seasoned jobs in the farms would be enough to feed Chichi and Goten in wait for better days. Back then, Gohan had no doubt everything would be all right soon because everything always ended being all right.

The first time the man had offered him the deal about the people on the photos, Gohan had refused. He had even been deeply shocked. Despite his annoyance, he had decided to say nothing to his mother. He wasn't sure how she would react by hearing that someone had recognized the kid who had overcome the horrible Cell but he was sure she would be infuriated about the way people were trying to use her son's gift.

Yet, the man came back. He said he was called Mr. M. and as a naïve child as he was, Gohan had believed at first it was his real name. Yet, no matter his real name, Mr. M. seemed to be able to know where Gohan could be found any time. It was puzzling. Each time they met, Mr. M. told him a little bit more. Mr. M. only wanted the good of the world - Just like Gohan, after all. And what Mr. M. would ask of him was something Gohan had already done. And Gohan knew that too many qualms could cost lives - lives of beloved ones - right? Still, Gohan refused the offer each time. He was young, but he felt there was something wrong in the deal.

Then, there had been a terrible winter. It had been terrible for crops and even more terrible for Gohan's family. These dire times had the boy realize that his mother couldn't cope with the situation and that his father wouldn't help them anymore. Chichi could have asked for other help though. There was Grandfather Gyumao, there was Bulma, there were all of his father's friends but Chichi was proud. Gohan couldn't blame her. Her pride and her children were all she had left. She had asked for help at first but it had cost her too much to do it again. Too many times had Gohan heard her sob in the kitchen at night, when she thought he was asleep. He couldn't bear with it anymore.

The next time he saw Mr. M., he accepted his offer provided that whatever Gohan would be asked, it would only serve the world's sake. Mr. M. had promised without a second thought that the boy's services would - of course - only be required for the good of all, while congratulating him on his clever choice. Of course.

The fire devoured the picture and Gohan let it fall to the ground, flaring like a torch faintly stirred in the night breeze. The night had fallen by now. The young man stubbed out his cigarette and rummaged his backpack to take the binoculars out. Then, he packed off the rest of his stuff and stood up. He walked closer to the edge of the deck. He was dressed in black as to melt into the shadows and, as a last caution, he pulled his dark chech* over his mouth, before crouching behind the ledge of the roof. Then, he placed his binoculars at eyes level and start his watch.

The building was high and looking out down the facade of a hotel across the street. Gohan didn't like it. He was in a crowded tourist area which meant people all around – Some passers-by, the hotel's valet, two grooms watching the entrance, customers getting in and out. The young man observed their ballet for a while and checked his watch.

It was past five minutes already. He resumed his watch through the binoculars all by taking a gum out of his pocket with his free hand. Chichi wouldn't like to smell tobacco in his breath. When it was about the smell on his clothes, he always made up a story about the customers of the restaurant where he was supposed to work in, but he had to be careful about his breath.

A car that could match his information ended up stopping at the valet's level. A driver climbed down and leaned himself against the door, with the obvious intention of waiting patiently for his passengers. He had a brief talk with the valet. It was time. Gohan started his mental count.

One - The driver. Two - The valet. Three - A groom loaded with suitcases near the entrance. Four - An old lady with an overexcited poodle. Five - A bleached blonde woman with a thick fur, completely insane by the current heat. Six - An old wrinkled guy with sideburns walking at her arm. The ray of pure energy pierced his forehead at such a dizzying speed that the people around had a hard time understanding what had just happened. Even the sexy bleached woman didn't immediately grasp the reason why her immaculate fur had so suddenly been stained with red.

The guy with the sideburns slumped to the ground with a dull sound, and only at that moment, a mix of the shrill screams of the girl with the fur and the hysterical barks of the poodle echoed up to the roof where Gohan was crouched, his motionless finger still pointing in their direction. He crawled back cautiously, and stood up when he was out of sight from the street. Ignoring the clamors resounding in the air, he lost no time reaching the opposite end of the roof and flew away soundlessly, heading right to Barney's district.

He landed in a dark alleyway. Standing in the shadows, he got rid of the chech* still covering his mouth and put on a denim jacket over his T-shirt. Then, he walked to the street, spitting out his gum and lighting a new cigarette as he headed for the entrance of Barney's Inn.

"Gohan, my friend! Are you on a ride tonight?" Barney welcomed him from the counter.

Gohan scanned the place. It was Friday night and Barney's inn was filled with young people eating ice cream and drinking beer - Barney had never been a great stickler for the rules. Gohan smiled at him and stepped to the bar.

Barney was a tiny, half-bald man. Gohan had worked a while for him, but the young man had to give up any hope of career as a waiter due to his clumsiness. However, Barney and he remained friends and the bartender agreed to be Gohan's alibi for Chichi every night Gohan would feel like "being on a ride". Barney was the type to believe that young people should be allowed to have a blast once in a while and Gohan was so serious – too serious – in Barney's mind, why would it harm to have him unwind from time to time?

Gohan sat on a stool. "Hi Barney, I felt like a beer."

"You know you're not exactly of age for that, boy. As you're not of age for that either," the barman objected while pointing at the cigarette.

"I think I heard about it," Gohan replied in sarcasm as he knew Barney loved a little preach before allowing everything that was supposed to be forbidden.

Gohan pulled his phone out of his pocket and rested it on the counter, making sure it was on. He checked the messages while Barney served his beer.

"Another girlfriend?" the bartender muttered by giving Gohan a side-glance.

"Sort of" Gohan nodded with a half-smile, his eyes still glued to his screen.

"It's forbidden to smoke in here, it is a public area," a young girl's voice snapped.

Gohan raised his head in disbelief and found himself facing a girl with piercing aquamarine eyes. Although she was short, her fists on her hips and her disapproving face conveyed her deep irritation at him.

He had a slight puzzled frown. "Ain't that forbidden too?" Gohan retorted pointing at the glass of beer Barney had just rested on the counter for her.

She had a faint flinch but it lasted the blink of an eye. "How do you know I'm not old enough for that?" she spat in annoyance.

Gohan squinted in disbelief. "Everything in you screams that you're not in age," he hissed.

"She's right, Gohan," Barney cut off with unease. "Put out your cigarette. It obviously bothers her."

Gohan raised an eyebrow and turned to him in astonishment. He had a second thought but he ended up dropping his cigarette and stubbing it out on the floor already strewn with other cigarette butts.

"At least I don't bother anyone," the girl added with a shrug while grabbing her glass.

"For the moment," Gohan grumbled grudgingly.

The girl ignored him. She stepped away and joined a table where other young people were already seated. He watched her all the way long, a dull annoyance running through his nerves. A blonde girl sitting at her table gave him a glimpse and waved discreetly at him.

Gohan didn't pay her any mind. "Who does this girl think she is?" he groaned before sipping his beer.

"It's Videl Satan. She's the daughter of the great Satan, didn't you know?" Barney said in a low voice.

Gohan had a faint start and couldn't help his eyes to turn back to her. She was now talking cheerfully with her friends. So, Hercules Satan had a daughter. Gohan couldn't prevent his mind from pointing out that he had himself no longer a father. No glory, no father. Yet, he recognized Satan's eyes. Hercules had the eyes of a coward while she had the eyes of a know-it-all, but they were all the same.

"Would you like to join us?" a slick voice asked just beside him. He was snatched out of his thoughts and realized that the blonde girl had walked to him. He gave her a stunned stare.

"My name is Erasa. Are you alone? Why not come and sit with us? Videl isn't as bitchy as she looks," she resumed with a warm chuckle.

Gohan remained speechless. He didn't expect the offer.

"So?" Erasa insisted.

Gohan's phone vibrated at that very moment. He seized it at once and read the message. The job was done, the pay was there. He just had to go and get it. Mr. M just told him where.

"Another time, maybe," he answered before gulping down the rest of his glass. He pulled out a note for Barney and stood up.

"Too bad," the girl said mischievously, as Gohan had already pushed open the door of the inn by waving goodbye at Barney.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**

 ***** _chech: scarf used in Arabian countries to struggle wind and sand. I found no English name for them._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there. Thanks for all the nice things. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Gohan took a deep breath before knocking at the classroom's door. The class had already been on for at least ten minutes. He couldn't believe he was late on his first day. He'd stupidly gone lost in the school's endless corridors. The place was downright huge and he had asked his way more than once until a janitor took upon himself to bring him to the right room. The guy had hardly hidden his annoyance and his look had spoken volumes about what he thought of new students arriving straight from some far away countryside.

Gohan gave his outfit a last glance and wondered once again whether he had been right to trust his mother's choice about his clothes. She'd opted for an immaculate white shirt with a sleeveless jacket and matching trousers. As soon as he entered the classroom, Gohan knew he had been wrong. A single look at the other students was enough to make clear that nobody would dress so strictly to go to school. About fifty eyes turned to him in one move. Even the ones dozing in the back of the classroom had poked their heads as to study him with a mocking curiosity.

The teacher - a bearded man with a bow tie and a hound's tooth suit that could easily compete with Gohan's offbeat outfit - interrupted himself and considered the latecomer. After a short moment of silent bewilderment, dull mumblings and muffled chuckles spread among the students. The teacher raised his hand in a sharp gesture and the rumor faded.

"Good morning, boy. You got lost, didn't you? Come in, what's your name?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"Gohan Son," Gohan sighed in embarrassment.

The teacher gave him a knowing half-smile before browsing the student's list and marking his name with a cross. "Good. Take a seat, Gohan. Look, there's only one left, down there next to Mr. Sharpener."

Gohan located the empty seat next to a muscular, blonde guy and made his way to the place he'd been assigned, whispers echoing in his wake as he walked across the classroom.

Reaching his seat, he found a bulky backpack resting on his chair. He had a second thought and gave a questioning look at his blonde neighbor. The owner of the bag gazed back at him with a smirk and yet, he did no move to free the chair. Gohan ended up taking the bag away all by spying his classmate's reaction. Sharpener only watched him with amusement though.

Sitting down at last, Gohan lowered his head as to escape the guy's annoying stare. He hadn't expected a nice and warm welcome and it seemed he was proved right. The teacher had resumed his class and he no longer paid them any mind.

"So, you are _the_ Gohan Son? The famous genius beating all the highest scores in the science tests?" Sharpener asked in a low voice while leaning to him.

Gohan fidgeted on his seat as he was uncertain if the words were meant as praise or as reproach. "Yes, I'm Gohan. And – You - are Sharpner, right?"

"Impressing memory," Sharpner hissed in sarcasm, "But just call me Sharp like everybody else. What highschool do you come from?"

"I - uh - Actually, I've always been home taught so far. It's my first time attending a normal school."

"Really? Let me guess. Seeing your clothes, I'd say you come from some far away backwater full of hillbillies," Sharpener replied with a chuckle.

The talk was weighing upon Gohan already. He lowered his eyes and did no reply with the hope that Sharpener would get the message and just shut up.

It wasn't enough to silence him though. "Keep cool," he resumed with his irksome smile still on his lips, "All I meant was that your clothes are not the best type to pick up girls."

"Pick up girls?" Gohan repeated in bewilderment.

Sharp sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah - I should have known better. Such concern wouldn't pop up in the mind of a nerd dressed like you. You're lucky to meet me though because I know the best places in town to get stylish clothes. If you're nice enough, I'll tell you about them."

Gohan frowned as he was aware that what was happening was exactly what he had feared. He was seen as a complete moron. He just gritted his teeth and ignored him by starting scribbling the teacher's words on his notebook. Making friends hadn't really been part of his plan after all.

Sharp wouldn't even pretend to listen to the class. He watched Gohan with some dejection instead while the new student did his best to focus on the teacher's speech.

"The year is going to be veerryy long," Sharpener concluded in a sigh as he eventually made up his mind to fish out a notebook of his bag.

Gohan wasn't used to be taught the classical way. He had no trouble sitting and thinking for hours but the interaction with a real teacher was unfamiliar to him. The other students' feedbacks interrupting an explanation or an exercise felt disturbing as well. Yet, he tried hard to fit in.

The shrill bell ringing the break in the middle of the lesson caught him off guard. Actually, he didn't understood what the bell was about until he saw his classmates packing their stuff and getting up. They didn't even waited for the teacher to be totally done with his instructions about the work to do and some of them were out in the blink of an eye. The meaning of the bell had been so natural to them that it made Gohan even more aware of the gap between him and them. He was still seating with his pen in his hand while half of the students had already flowed out of the classroom.

"Here we meet again!" a cheerful voice exclaimed.

As he looked up, Gohan found the blonde girl who had invited him at Barney's the week before.

"Hi," he greeted awkwardly as he was unable to remember her name.

"Gohan, right?" she replied with a smile.

"A true genius. We've been missing that," Sharp grunted. He was ready to go, sitting on his desk with all his stuff already packed away.

"Sharp! Just try not to be an ass for once," the girl lectured him. She leaned to Gohan, a knowing expression on her face. "Don't bother about him. He's a brute but he isn't as bad as he'd like us to believe."

"Shall we eat?" Another girl's voice offered behind her back. When Erasa moved aside, Gohan found himself facing Satan's daughter.

"Erasa decided to adopt the new guy," Sharp informed Videl.

Videl gauged Gohan with a pout, ignoring the fact that Gohan hadn't even time to utter any opinion so far. Her features eased off. "Okay with me," she claimed, "I'm Videl and you?"

"Gohan," he mumbled in unease.

"Great, shall we go now? I'm starving," Sharp cut off while hopping from his desk.

Gohan hadn't much choice but to follow them meekly. He had no chance to find the canteen anyway and as they walked along the corridor he took care of memorizing their way through the school. They ended up stepping into a crowded cafeteria resounding with a dull hubbub. As they crossed the hall, Gohan watched the students chatting and heckling behind the backs of some uncaring supervisors.

Willing to go as unnoticed as possible, Gohan did his best to act the very same way as his mates as they served themselves and sat down at a random table. He had decided he should speak as little as possible for now and Erasa's endless babbling was helping a lot if truth to be told. Her ability to talk was impressive and Gohan wondered when she ever found time to breath. Once in a while, Videl would make a comment or Sharp would blurt out some sarcasm but it was scarce.

"So Gohan, where do you live?" she asked suddenly as they were eating.

There was a blank as he needed some time to realize that his turn to speak had truly come. "I live in the countryside -"

"Just like his folk clothes hint it," Sharp cut off with a smirk.

Videl rolled her eyes and sighed. Both girls turned to Gohan to let him know he could resume his answer.

"Huh - It's an isolated area in the East, plot 38. You might not know where-"

"Plot 38?" Videl interrupted him, "It's more than 600 miles away. You can't mean that you're doing all the way up here on a daily basis."

Gohan's blood froze and his mouth uttered an answer before his brain could elaborate it. "Uh - No, no, I - I have a place in town, of course. I live at an old aunt," he stammered.

"An old aunt? How romantic!" Erasa exclaimed dreamily.

"Romantic?" Videl repeated in disbelief.

"Anyway, it means that you have your parents out of your hair and that's cool," Sharp pointed out with a wink.

Gohan stared at them one after the other. He regretted his reply already. The story he'd just made up was a really bad move. He knew it would only trigger other questions calling for lamer answers each time. His classmates' comments were also quite disconcerting to say the least.

A shrill beep interrupted the talk and saved him for now, though. Videl took her phone out of her pocket and picked up the call with concern. Even Erasa kept silent while Videl nodded and dropped monosyllabic answers at the person on the line. It didn't last long before she hung up. She stood up in one go. "I have to go. They have a hostage-taking in the bank," she announced.

As a reply, Erasa and Sharpner gave her a mere absent nod and she left. Gohan kept his astonished eyes on her as she rushed out of the cafeteria. "Where the hell is she going?" He asked.

"Huh, she's going to help the police. They call her sometimes. You know that Videl is the great Satan's daughter, don't you?" Erasa explained.

"I heard of it but - well, she's still only a student," Gohan pointed out in disbelief.

"You have to know that Videl is very strong. You'd be surprised to see her fight. When in a good mood she can even beat me," Sharp replied.

Erasa shrugged. "Actually, she beats him any time but he'd rather die than to admit it. Some says she could even beat her father once or twice," she clarified.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. He remembered Satan. Truth was he had rarely seen such a lame fighter, no matter what people thought of him. And Videl was maybe strong but she was tiny and she was hardly seventeen. He feigned to focus back on the content on his plate all by keeping his train of thought.

He was stunned that such a young, frail girl could be called to deal with something as serious as a hostage-taking. Gohan's mind was seething at the obvious conclusion. What Videl was about to do was insanely dangerous and she could as well die today. They were all crazy to believe so blindly in Satan's lie. They wouldn't even hesitate to endanger his daughter, thinking she could cope with fearless armed guys. It wasn't right.

Truth was nothing had been right since the Cell game. Gohan could personally vouch for that. His guts stung even more as he realized that Videl was somehow like him. She'd never claimed carrying a world's hopes on her back and yet, she had to endure Satan's lies and cowardice since he liked it better endangering her rather than acknowledging he was a scammer.

At this thought, Gohan made his decision in the blink of an eye and he stood up at once. "I have to go. See you later," he said.

Paying little mind to Sharp and Erasa's bewilderment, he lost no time waiting for their reply and left the canteen behind. He made his way up to the school's roof and rocketed up to the sky after ensuring that nobody was around.

It didn't take long until he located police roadblocks around an imposing building that had to be the bank. He reached the ground in a small deserted alleyway and rushed to the street where the bank was. He had to cut through the crowd swarming the vicinity of the building but he was soon forced to stop as a policeman stood on his way. "Hey, boy. Where do you think you're going there?" the cop asked with a bossy tone.

"I - huh - I was wondering what was going on and I wanted to see it on my own," Gohan mumbled.

"This isn't a show, kid. It's dangerous. Shouldn't you be at school instead? Go away from here," the policeman berated him while pushing him back into the crowd.

Gohan deemed it wiser to back away. Nobody had any reason to allow him close to the hostage-taking and the cop had made it clear that he looked too much like a highschool student. Furthermore, Gohan noticed that eager journalists were lurking with cameras and that was no good. Should he do anything, he would take the risk to be filmed and recognized.

He walked back to the deserted alleyway and got rid of the sleeveless jacket. He also took his chech out of his bag and wrapped it over his mouth the way he was used to do it when on duty. Then he hid his bag behind garbage cans.

After a second thought, he focused and went super as to change the color of his hair. He knew he would still have to be careful about cameras and prying eyes but his transformation might prevent anyone from recognizing him.

He flew off to the roof of the bank's neighboring building. The place offered an interesting point of view, allowing him to observe the main bank's entrance where the hostage-taking was taking place. Yet, his blood froze at once when he found out that the hostage takers were standing just outside the main door with a careless Videl bargaining with them on the open. The guys were seemingly trying to figure out the better escape and Gohan had no doubt they were on the edge. One of them was holding a woman with a gun aimed at her face while two others were standing each side of him, weapons in hands and ready to shoot.

Closing his fist with his index finger stretched out as to mime a gun, Gohan pointed at the man keeping the hostage. He closed one eye and tried to aim. His first intention had been to kill them from afar with a ray of energy just the way he'd done it a week before, but, without his binoculars, he realized that it was way too risky. He could have wounded the woman.

He gave up and opted for a closest attack. He plunged down into the air and flew straight to the unsuspecting robbers. He kicked the hostage-taker right in the head and knocked him out. The guy hit the ground and stopped moving.

The woman uttered a howl of terror and surprise. Ignoring her scream, Gohan didn't lose any time and punched one of the henchmen. The hit stunned him and he stumbled with a loud thud. However, all this had left enough time for the third guy to react. He'd been the one talking to Videl and he fired without a second thought and without much thought at what or who he aimed.

Gohan embraced Videl from behind and whirled around in order to shield her from the bullets by increasing his energy. The shooting seemed to last an eternity. Some inches further, Gohan could see the cops' cars getting riddled with myriads of small impacts at the jerky pace of the constant fire. He could also feel Videl holding her breath while instinctively clutching his shirt with tense fingers, her head bowed in search for protection.

Then, the magazine was empty and the gun silenced. Videl gazed up at him. She looked stunned and lost when their eyes met for a split a second. At this very moment, he had the oppressing feeling that she knew who he was. It was impossible though. The chech only disclosed his translucent eyes due to his super form. Not to mention, she hardly knew him and his features were still unfamiliar to her. The chances that she could identify him were close to none. Despite all this, he wouldn't have been surprised if she'd uttered his name.

He didn't linger on the thought and whirled around to face the shooter. The guy was short of ammunition but he could have another weapon so Gohan knocked him out at once with a single kick. Despite the distance, he could hear the impressed mumbling of the crowd watching from afar. He knew he should hurry and disappear by now.

He looked around to consider the situation. The hostage had been out of harm all along for she had fled back to the bank's entrance and thus she'd been behind the shooter the whole time. She was sobbing, sitting on the ground but she was safe and sound.

The three robbers were lying unconscious on the floor. Gohan picked up the weapons that were still likely to be loaded and swung them to the numb policemen across the street. Then, he turned to Videl. A glance at her told him she was all right. "Are there more of them inside?" he asked.

She watched him with widened eyes and shook her head.

Gohan nodded. He was about to fly off but she called him back. "Wait!"

He froze and looked at her with a frown. "Who the hell are you?" she exclaimed, her voice tinged with demand and frustration.

He shrugged and raised high in the sky, leaving her behind. He was relieved to understand that she hadn't recognized him as he had stupidly feared it. He'd handled things pretty well actually.

Videl squinted at him until he was out of sight. Her mind was bubbling with anger and unanswered questions. Only when he was completely gone, she opened her fist to study what she had in her hand. She couldn't explain why she had so pathetically clung to his shirt during the shooting but she'd realized afterward that something had slipped out of his chest pocket in the process and she'd grabbed it without giving it much thought when he had turned away from her to take care of the last robber. She was astonished to find out it was canteen tickets from her own high school.

 **ooo0oooooo0oooo**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, hey. Thanks for all the nice things._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Gohan! We've been looking for you to eat with us."

Erasa's cheerful voice dragged Gohan out from his magazine. He looked up at her walking to him with Videl and Sharp chatting together in her wake.

Gohan had settled down at a picnic table in the school's park as to eat a sandwich. He gulped down his mouthful and greeted the group with a smile.

Sharp sat next to him on the bench and leaned toward him. "We couldn't find you in the cafeteria. I was very sad. Are you sulking, darling?" he moaned by blinking seductively.

Gohan chuckled nervously. He could never say exactly when Sharp was serious and when he wasn't. "Not at all, I – I just felt like picnicking today. It's sunny and I can't find my tickets for the canteen either way."

"Really? What a scatterbrain," Videl pointed out.

Sharp had an amused pout. "At least, he's dressed up normally today. I'm not far from believing that he picked up his folk clothes on purpose to shame us yesterday."

Gohan shrugged absently at the remark. He'd mulled over the best way to fit in the school's dress code without upsetting his mother and he'd decided that he would change his clothes each day on his way to school. It meant starting earlier in the morning but he felt more at ease among the other students all by avoiding endless argument with Chichi. He was glad to hear that he looked more normal in Sharp's standard. "Talking about it, how did your hostage-taking turn out yesterday, Videl?" Gohan asked as to change the subject of conversation.

"Don't you know?" Erasa exclaimed.

"Don't you even watch TV? Man, you should let go of your books once in a while," Sharp berated, "A super strong guy showed up out of the blue and saved the day. Videl had no time to do anything at all."

"Really?" Gohan feigned bewilderment.

"The golden ninja," Erasa added with a cheesy grin and gleam in the eyes.

"Golden what? What's that, 'golden ninja'?" Gohan choked.

"That's what the journalists named him. You really don't know anything about that, Gohan?" Videl resumed. Her disbelieving tone made Gohan uncomfortable and he just shook his head.

"He saved Videl by shielding her with his own body, can you believe it? Everything was filmed," Erasa carried on, her voice tinged with overdone admiration.

"I have to admit it's true but still, it was a crazy move. People could have got wounded or killed. Even though he did a good job, he was damn fearless," Videl stated.

"And - Do we know who this superman is?" Gohan asked hesitantly.

Videl sat down beside him on the bench and leaned sideway to him. Stuck against Sharp on the other side, Gohan couldn't dodge her closeness as she gave him a suspicious stare. "Why? Do you have an idea about his identity?" She mumbled.

"Me? Of course not! Why would I? I just heard of him for the first time," he objected.

She looked him straight in the eyes and took a deep breath before backing away from him.

He frowned. Why was she doing this? Torturing him and suspecting him. He'd saved her life yesterday. He could have contented himself with staying quietly at school, listening to Erasa's babbling and feeding his starving stomach. Yet, he'd come to help her and if truth to be told, she was having a hard time with the robbers when he'd showed up at the bank. He'd fixed up things in a heartbeat. There had been no wounded, no endless wait and no time for stress. Like each time he'd given a hand to help the world, things turned against him while he only craved for a normal and tranquil life.

"Look! There you have a picture of him. Isn't he the most handsome thing you ever seen?" Erasa said by slamming a newspaper on the table.

Gohan studied carefully the photo on the front page. He was relieved to find out that it was utterly impossible to recognize him. The picture was blurry and his black chech hid most of his face, not to mention his silver shaggy hair.

"Damn, stop it Erasa. He's masked. How can you assume he's good-looking? It's stupid," Sharp growled in annoyance.

Erasa remained unaffected by the harsh remark. She looked down at the picture with dreamy eyes. "You can't get it, Sharp. I just _feel_ it. It's obvious," she argued. She turned to Videl. "You were so close to him, Videl. What do you think? Could I be wrong?"

"I don't know, Erasa. I don't know if he's handsome but don't worry, I'm doing my best to find out what he looks like," Videl spelled out.

The bell ringing the end of the lunch break interrupted them and they had to move to the sport class to Gohan's deep relief.

Sport was the class Gohan had dreaded the most. He knew he would have to be very careful so that no one could suspect any of his abilities. When he'd joined the school, he'd asked if he could skip sport but the headmaster had been very firm about this option. It was impossible unless he had medical reasons.

As the group made his way through the school Gohan figured out that the place was even bigger than he'd thought at first. It was impressive and he felt grateful to his classmates for guiding him through this maze.

The amazing size of the school was up to its cost though and although Gohan had a scholarship, he still had a lot of expenses out of his pocket. He'd paid thanks to the money he'd spared over the years serving M and he told his mother that he had been offered a second scholarship in addition to the one he really had.

Chichi had been the one insisting on him attending Satan Highschool because it was renowned as the best school of the town. And what could fit better than the best school for the best student? She would never have brought herself to give it up for a question of money. As always, Gohan had found a solution. Since he earned far more than the mere part-time waiter he was supposed to be at Barney's, he'd always kept part of his money away from Chichi's prying eyes. Thus, he had a small fee at disposal and he used this hidden money to complete the bills.

Now was the first sport class of the year and he wasn't allowed to screw up.

They started with a short jog. The teacher placed himself in the middle of the stadium as to spy on the sluggish runners. His relentless eyes were watching for any attempt to slow down or stop and he would blow his shrill whistle each time he would spot a reluctant student.

Gohan took great care of ruling his pace and he was able to keep a quite slow speed. At first he tried to keep up with Erasa's pace. However, she was striving and even though she could hardly keep a regular breath, she wouldn't lose an opportunity to chat with whoever was running by her as soon as the teacher looked away. Thus, she was lagging behind so much that Gohan couldn't stay next to her unless ending up walking.

Videl proved to be something of a quick, tough runner and she was far away ahead of everyone. Gohan didn't want to draw unwanted attention by running with her. Sharp was a fair middle option. Gohan decided to use him as standard and he stayed on his heels all along. As a matter of fact, it happened to be quite amusing since it ignited Sharp's vivid competitive spirit. He couldn't bear with the idea that Gohan could overtake him and spent most of his time glancing over his shoulder in order to check out if Gohan was coming closer to him.

Gohan enjoyed the situation as a little revenge on Sharp's usual sarcasms but he didn't really care about the jog though. If anything, he was willing to keep the role of the awkward nerd and he was mostly concerned by the sports that would demand strength or quickness. Those could betray him, especially with a suspicious Videl around. Like Erasa had pointed it out, Videl had been very close to him during the hostage-taking, and she might have registered any little detail that could blow out his cover. She was a snooper and she was smart. Definitely dangerous.

When they were done running, the teacher noted everything he'd observed about each of them. Then, he gathered them and brought them to a gymnasium where a dojo had been settled down. The sight triggered Gohan's instant frown. He needed to avoid any sport involving struggle whatsoever. It was way too risky. Truth was he'd hoped that this kind of sport wouldn't be taught at school but as he saw the tatami, he understood that he'd been wrong. He felt a knot forming in his guts.

"Now kids, I have a surprise for your first class with me," the teacher claimed.

He was a middle-aged man and his manners had been somewhat military so far - cold and bossy. However, his tone had suddenly changed and he sounded very excited now - something like a kid about to meet Santa Claus. The detail aroused the student's curiosity as well as their wariness. A tense silence replied the announcement.

"The great Satan will honor us with a demonstration of martial arts!" the teacher added proudly.

Murmurs of astonishment echoed as the Champion himself showed up at the door, his goofy, triumphant face wearing a stupid confident beam.

"Videl, you could have told us," Sharp muttered.

"I didn't know," Videl whispered in confusion.

Satan stepped up to the middle of the tatami and raised his hands as a greeting until the group of students was back to quietness. "For this first class, I agreed to give you a little demonstration of Martial Art. I hope it will inspire you and motivate you for the whole year. And if you work hard enough, I'll be back to visit you at the end of the year. Don't expect to reach my level though. It requires too much talent and training!"

Gohan was standing in the back rows of the little crowd. He pressed his back against the wall and folded his arms while the other students before him were listening to the Champion with an overdone respect.

"So? Who does volunteer to be my partner?" Satan asked.

Several students raised eager hands. The Champion's gaze wandered on the group.

Half hidden behind his classmates, Gohan was studying him in disapproval. All this guy could do to look brilliant was to beat teenagers without any notion of fight and any training. Still, Gohan knew it would earn him glory and admiration whereas he'd been a complete coward at the Cell Game, whining for his life all the fight long. Seeing him again reminded Gohan of the terrible battle and of everything he'd lost then.

"You! Don't be afraid! You're shy but I can see you crave for it!" Satan exclaimed suddenly, pointing at Erasa.

"Me?" she murmured with a backlash. "Uh - No, no, Mr. Satan, I –"

"Yes, you! Come on! I'm not going to hurt you, come on," the Champion insisted.

The girl took an unwilling step back and bumped against Gohan right behind her. He gritted his teeth in repressed disgust. Choosing Erasa sounded the height of cowardice to him. He rested his hand on her shoulder and pulled her gently aside.

"I'll go in her place, Mr. Satan. Erasa hates fighting," Gohan claimed. Her eyes met his over her shoulder, and she gave him a grateful nod. Satan had a slight frown.

"I'm not scaring you, am I?" Gohan asked with a fake joking tone.

The Champion blurted out a loud laugh. "Of course not, boy! Come on. You want it so badly, it seems," he replied.

Everyone kept silent as Gohan walked to him. He knew he had to hold back. He even had to go very smoothly and it wouldn't be easy. Yet, the opportunity to scratch the champion's confidence had unleashed a mighty jubilation in him.

The two fighters got into position. Satan looked Gohan right in the eyes and something on the Champion's face changed. He cringed faintly.

Gohan didn't wait longer and throw a slight kick, sending his opponent straight to the ground. The Champion fell flat on his back with a loud thud.

Gohan raised his eyebrows in feigned astonishment. He could hear the shocked whispers of the other students on the edge of the tatami.

"Gohan! What the hell are you doing? Wait for the signal!" the teacher yelled angrily.

"Sorry," the young man replied sheepishly while raising his hands as an excuse.

"Your teacher's right, young man. There are rules," Satan coughed as he struggled to his feet. "Besides, it's just a demonstration. Now, wait for the signal."

The champion took his time dusting himself and doing some more stretching to warm up. Gohan was repressing his amusement while watching his pathetic attempt to gain time. Satan eventually went back to his fighting stance. "How did you say your name was, boy?" he asked then.

"Gohan, sir. Gohan Son."

Satan's features drooped at once and a nervous twitch stirred the corner of his lip. "Right, Gohan. So, we're waiting for your teacher's signal," he reminded after a silent while.

When the signal echoed, the young man kept still. After a second thought, Hercules threw a punch at him. Gohan blocked it in his palm and, whirling around with the Champion's fist imprisoned in his hand, he had him slide over his shoulder and sent him again straight to the floor. Satan's back hit the tatami with a resounding slam. This time, the audience stirred frankly and some girls let out shouts of surprise and dismay.

Gohan stared at his opponent lying at his feet. The Champion gazed back in disbelief and at that moment, Gohan could read in his eyes that he'd definitely recognized the boy who'd defeated Cell years ago.

"I can't believe it," someone whispered in the crowd. Gohan pinpointed Videl's voice and it sounded like a sudden reminder of where he was and who was there with him. Although he'd hold back his strength, he realized he'd done too much already. He enjoyed playing with Satan but it was a dangerous game and Gohan couldn't allow himself to get carried away.

He leaned over Satan and stretched his hand out as a help for him to stand up. "Go ahead. I promise your next blow will go straight to the point," Gohan murmured to him as the fighter grasped his hand.

The Champion gave a loud confident laugh as he turned to the bewildered students. "So. That was an amazing demonstration of self-defense, wasn't it? See, even a weak boy like Gohan can make it with the right move at the right time. I helped him a bit of course since I faked the fall," he explained.

Gohan's classmates were listening with some skepticism on their faces but Satan carried on. "Now I'm going to attack him. I'll go easy on him of course but I won't give him the opportunity to defend himself and you'll see the difference."

He turned back to Gohan and searched his eyes for a sign that he would truly play the game and feigned to be beaten. "Ready, boy?"

Gohan nodded. Satan kicked his chin. Gohan froze all his defensive reflexes and fell backward in an ungraceful and unnatural move. The Champion gazed at him in wariness until he was sure that the boy wouldn't attempt any counterattack. Only then, he beamed. The students and teachers applauded him and the winner roared with laughter.

Gohan laid on his back for a while, listening to the teacher congratulating the Champion with a warm, admiring voice. All Gohan could see was the ceiling above him and he closed his eyes, torn between a deep weariness and a muffled anger.

Yet, thanks to his contribution to Satan's glory Gohan had an excuse to skip the rest of the sport class, pretending he had now severe backaches. He even feigned limping in order to add some credit to his lie. The teacher freed him until the next class and Gohan left the gymnasium behind with relief.

After changing himself, he made his way back to the building where his classrooms were located. The teacher had allowed him to go work in the study room until the sport class was over.

He went back to his locker to take his books but as he opened the metallic door he found a white card pinned inside of it. He grabbed it with some bewilderment and turned it around to see what it was about. It was a new photo. It had been almost ten days since his last contract. The missions were given at a random rate. Sometimes he wouldn't hear of M for weeks and sometimes he would have three pictures in a month.

He looked at the guy's face. It was a filthy blonde haired man with an ugly scar running along his cheek. Gohan assumed the scar was a burn. The man looked unsympathetic, his eyes cold and aggressive.

Gohan clenched his fingers on the photo. He hardly dared imagine how M managed to slip this photo into _his_ locker in _his_ high school. It felt like a dreadful intrusion into his private life and he knew it was a clear sign to warn him that M could reach him wherever he was. He shivered out of wariness and anger.

All of the sudden he wondered what would happen if he didn't honor the contract. What could happen after all? What would happen for sure was that he would be short of money to pay the rest of the year in this high school, which meant that he would need an explanation for his mother. He would also have to face her disappointment. She would certainly lack money for Goten's tutor too.

Maybe, Gohan could replace him and teach his brother on his own. Was it really so important for Gohan to go through high school? Or maybe, he could find another school - a cheaper, less renowned one. He could also find a little job to feed his family. He still had some savings ahead, so maybe he would be able to - How long though? Until his father came back? Until his _dead_ father came back? And what would he do without any qualifications? Casual jobs for the rest of his life? It wouldn't do.

"You're oddly stronger than I thought," a voice said behind his back.

He got startled and slammed the door of his locker in a hurry. Videl was standing behind him. He didn't turn around to face her and merely kept silent.

"You dealt pretty well with my father," she insisted.

"Huh, don't imagine anything. I took him by surprise the first time and he fell on purpose the second time," Gohan muttered.

"Maybe. Still, even taking him by surprise, you had him hit the ground."

Gohan whirled around with a fake smile. "I told you it's not as incredible as it seems. Your father is up to his legend though and he ruined my back," he objected.

"And yet, you sounded quite confident when you volunteered."

"I did that for Erasa in the first place. She looked frightened at your father's offer. Besides I knew that he wouldn't really attack me,"

Her icy, piercing eyes looked right through him. Each time she stared at him that way he had the puzzling feeling that she was scanning his mind. Her eyes drifted to his locker he'd shut too hastily the moment she showed up.

Noticing her suspicious gaze, he turned the key locking the door once and for all. "I have to work now. I still have a lot to do in literature." Gohan resumed, eager to end her questioning.

While walking away, he could feel her disbelieving eyes glued to him and only then, he realized that he'd forgotten to keep on limping.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey there. So, the good news are that **Kalebxdd** accepted to be my beta again for this story so the style might improve. Take note that he even add his personal touch by rewriting a part of the chapter. It means we're drifting away from sheer translation in case some of you read the french version but it's for the best._

 _Thanks for the support. Enjoy_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Gohan stretched and leaned back in his seat. He peered at the clock above Barney's counter. It was nearly ten o'clock and the unfriendly book of literature still rested open before him on the table. Gohan couldn't tell who or what he had been reading about.

As he glimpsed through the window, he found out that the night had fallen. The days were getting shorter although the weather was still mild.

Gohan had started school about ten days ago. Since he needed Chichi to believe he was working as a waiter, he had to spend every weekend evening downtown. Barney was kind enough to allow him to hang around in his bar and Gohan had decided he might as well use this free time to try to tame classical literature. Even so, the subject still remained unamenable to his excellence.

He took solace in the thought of his mother's pride. The sparkles of love and admiration in her eyes each time he left for "work", taking his books to be able to work during the "breaks", were definitely something he held dear. Even though Gohan couldn't deny that her pride was somewhat unjustified, the important thing was that Chichi was so much happier than the first years after his father's death. Nothing else mattered.

He forced his weary eyes back to the book but he couldn't focus. He rummaged absently through his bag and pulled out the same worn magazine he'd been carrying around for days. It was about motorbikes. Gohan had turned fascinated by these machines. He'd never ridden any bikes and basically, he couldn't figure out that it could be more exhilarating than flying, but still he felt oddly mesmerized by the steel monsters.

"Look at him, stuck in his books again. You, freaky nerd," Sharpener stated while sitting opposite of him with a beer in his hand.

"Even on a Friday night in a bar. You should relax man," he added with his usual cocky smirk by closing Gohan's literature book in a loud snap.

Gohan looked up at him with a sort of gratefulness. "Do you have better suggestion?" he sighed at the newcomer.

"Well, a beer might be a good start," Sharp replied by sliding a fresh glass toward him. "As a matter of fact, I'm waiting for the girls but we don't have real plans for now."

Gohan set his magazine aside and took a sip from the beer. Sharp's attention was caught by the paper and he pulled it to him. He contemplated the machine on the cover page for a while. "You like bikes?" he asked Gohan, his voice tinged with disbelief.

"Actually, I've never given it a try but I think I would love it."

A worrying smirk stretched Sharp's lips and a spark flared in his orbs. "Then, I know what we could do tonight. I'll take you to see some races. If we're lucky enough, we could even find someone ready to lend you a bike. "

"Try what?" Videl asked as she showed up.

Sharp gave her a knowing peek. "A little race. What do you think? Are you in, Videl?"

She slumped down on the bench next to him and pushed him aside as to get enough space to sit. She had a thoughtful pout. "Why not? Will you run with us, Gohan?"

"Run? Huh. No, I just said I would love to try riding a bike," he objected.

"Goohaan! Are you there too? I thought you'd be home for the weekend," Erasa exclaimed as she walked to them, a glass of beer in each hand. She placed one in front of Videl and sat opposite from her, forcing Gohan to make some place for her on the bench.

"Erasa's right. Aren't you home with your parents for the weekend?" Videl resumed.

Gohan cringed. He'd known from the beginning that he should have made up a better lie about where he truly lived. He would have to deal with his mistake for the rest of the year now – which would mean tricky lies all along. "Huh, not tonight," he replied awkwardly.

"So? What about this race?" Sharp cut off.

"Gosh, no! Not again. No motors tonight, I hate that. There are always a bunch of gross drunkasses there. Not to mention that it ends up in accidents most of the time. It's boring," Erasa grunted.

"Come on, just a race or two. If I win, I'll use the prize to pay us a night in a select club, I promise," Videl insisted.

"Besides, Gohan dreams of riding a bike," Sharp added.

Erasa shrugged in resignation and sipped her beer.

"What is it about these races? It doesn't sound very legal," Gohan asked.

Sharp chuckled. "They aren't. I hope it doesn't scare you."

Gohan smirked at Videl. "Does that mean you're a law breaker too, Videl?" he asked.

Videl scowled and flushed. She glared at him but he wouldn't break eye contact, willing to get an answer. "Well, once in a while. What about you?" she mumbled.

"Once in a while, I am too," he said while repressing his urge to laugh.

She felt he was mocking her and she was finally the one to avert her eyes. She gulped down her beer in one go as to keep her composure. Gohan studied her frown with amusement. This girl wasn't used to losing an argument.

She snapped her empty glass on the table. "Let's go," she claimed loudly.

They embarked on Videl's craft and she took them out of town. They flew over a dark countryside with a scattering of farms. A few miles beyond the town's boundaries, Gohan made out a large area bounded by rows of braziers and some spotlights connected to generators. As they came closer, he found that the many flames were marking the border of a track where machines of all kinds were racing in a cloud of dust and mud. From above the sight was hectic and the roars echoing in the air made it even more puzzling. Groups of people were pressed in places that seemed to stand as checkpoints. Videl landed apart from the main crowd beside a row of other crafts.

"What the hell is this place?" Gohan asked, fascinated by the queer atmosphere.

"It's an underground racetrack. Everyone can place their bets without any questions," Sharp explained.

"Not to mention it's the best place to meet drunk guys with gross manners," Erasa huffed.

"You know you can count on me in case you're in trouble, Erasa," Videl reminded.

"On me too, if you ask," Sharp growled.

Gohan was no longer listening to them. He was already out of the craft and melting down into the crowd, watching the place and the people with astonished eyes. A guy in a rotten cabin was selling drinks and fried food while loudspeakers were broadcasting music at an excessive volume. A joyful hubbub rose from the audience, mixing laughter, shouts, and the sound of motors being regulated.

The group of current drivers rode by the checkpoint in a deafening din. Gohan studied the competitors with interest. There were a lot of different machines. Motorbikes, cars and a whole bunch of unlikely vehicles – things patched together with undefinable pieces of metal and only inspired by their owner's tortured imagination. All of them dealt incredibly well with the muddy soil and all of them were going at full speed.

The crowd yelled in excitement as they drove by. On a small platform, a guy with a cowboy hat and a microphone spelled the order of the current competitors. His loudspeaker hardly competed with the shouts and whistles his words were triggering. When the pack of vehicles was past the checkpoint, people calmed down at last.

Gohan was snatched from his scrutiny by a hand on his arm. "If you really want to give it a try, you'll have to train."

When he turned around, he found Videl standing next to him and smiling at him. He noticed that it was the first time she smiled at him so naturally without any challenge and any suspicion in her eyes.

Gohan felt excited to be there. "Are you - going for a race?" he asked in disbelief.

"Sure and I intend to win some zenis on top of it," she replied without a second thought.

He noticed a spark in her eyes. "But - Do you have a bike?"

She showed him a capsule she was holding between her fingers. Then, she threw it casually on the ground and an impressive machine appeared before Gohan's bewildered eyes. Videl grabbed the helmet clutched on it and mimed a curtsey. "Here we are," she claimed.

Gohan narrowed his eyes, admiring the bike's shiny steel.

"Hey, Gohan, I got one for you too. If you're still willing to try it, that is," Sharp said behind him.

Gohan frowned at him as Sharp pointed his thumb at another bike a little farther. It was nothing near Videl's – smaller and battered – but the sight of its awesome engineering delighted Gohan nevertheless.

"Good. I'm going to sign up for the next race. Have fun, boys," Videl announced, walking away in the crowd to the platform.

Gohan stepped closer to the bike Sharp had brought for him. He walked around carefully while studying the commands he had learned about in magazines.

"Hey, Son, just one thing. You break, you pay. Can you afford it?" Sharp warned with crossed arms.

Gohan kept examining the bike. He sat on it and tested his position as a driver for a while. He felt frantic. He had to try it. "I can afford it," he replied eventually.

Erasa showed up holding a pack of beers. "Gosh, the guys here are quite the classy type, as usual. Do you want to know how many groping hands my ass had to dodge so that I could get us this little treasure?" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"We don't really care," Sharp said without a single glance at her.

Erasa ignored his reply and went to Gohan with a grin. "So, Gohan, how do you like real bikes?"

As a reply, Gohan smiled at her and turned on the ignition, forcing the bike to roar fiercely.

Sharp had taken the beers from Erasa's arms and he was opening one of them. "You know how to do it?" he asked in a shout as Gohan was testing the motor. Before Gohan had time to answer, the bike jerked ahead. The impulse Gohan had given had been somewhat too brutal and the machine slipped slightly at first. However, Gohan could get the upper hand on it pretty fast and was able to restore his balance and drive further.

Sharp watched him from afar as he circled around them. "This guy is... surprising," he told Erasa as she took a beer from the pack.

Gohan was soon carried away. He knew nothing about driving bikes except for what he'd read in books and magazines and he needed to adjust himself to the machine's reactions. Yet, his unusual strength happened to be helpful as the bike's weight was no trouble to him and he managed to maintain his balance easily enough.

As he had expected, he liked it. It was both freedom and might although strangely different from what he felt when flying or fighting. It was somehow all at once –flying _and_ fighting. He took a long ride around the place and went back to Sharp and Erasa now sitting next to a brazier. He stopped the bike beside them with the motor still on.

"Gohan, you're doing great!" Erasa exclaimed by saluting him with her bottle.

"You want us to believe that you've never ridden a bike before, are you kidding?" Sharp muttered.

"Actually I read a lot of books about bikes," he explained sheepishly.

"You're incredible. You're really able to learn anything. I understand now why you love books so much," Erasa pointed out.

"Bullshit," Sharp growled.

"I'm in the next race," Videl claimed as she was walking back to them.

She gave Gohan a worried glance, then turned to Sharp. "How is he doing with the bike?" she asked him.

Sharp had a bitter chuckle. "How he's doing? I think he tried to fool us. He's probably already driven a bike before. He barely hit the ground once or twice. Boring," Sharp grumbled.

"Don't be jealous, sweetie. It's called talent. Maybe one day, I'll explain to you what it's about. Right now, you're not mature enough for that," Erasa mocked while faking a kiss.

Videl sat down beside them and watched wordlessly as Gohan killed the engine to join them. He grabbed a beer and looked at the pack driving by again, causing the loud excitement of the crowd, then the cowboy's announcement in the loudspeaker. "I'm going to sign up too," he claimed absently.

"What? You're crazy," Videl exclaimed. He stared at her, his features stern and unaffected. She blinked at the unusual mask she was discovering on his face. He was suddenly impassive, quiet, sure of himself.

"Why not? I can do it," he added simply.

"Gohan, it's dangerous," Erasa objected.

"Dangerous. Huh, it's not a problem. I know I can do it," he insisted.

"The other competitors are no angels, you know. Besides, I remind you that there are no real rules,"Videl resumed.

"I'm not always an angel either," he replied, his eyes back to the track.

"Let him be Videl. It might be more exciting than his usual nights studying literature," Sharp chuckled.

"Quit your crap, Sharp. What if he has an accident?" Videl yelledl.

"I'm going to sign up," Gohan said as he got up.

"This guy is nuts. I like it," Sharp pointed out as he watched him walk away.

Videl felt deeply irritated at his careless tone. "You should try to dissuade him instead of making moronic comments," she scowled.

With that, she rose and ran behind Gohan. "Gohan! Don't do that, it's stupid. It's really dangerous, especially if you never drove a bike before. You have no experience –"

He stopped and turned to her. His onyx eyes went right through hers as he took her by the shoulders, and he gave her a weak smile. "Videl, don't worry for me. I know what I'm doing. Although if it is as dangerous as you say, I'd be worried about you too,"

She almost choked. "Worry for me? I've done this before. And don't turnt this on me!" She was blushing out of anger and frustration.

"I know Videl, it's never about you. Let go of me now," he replied calmly. Then he gave her his back and made his way to the platform where he could sign up for the next race.

Speechless, she stared at him until he melted down into the crowd. Could it be that he was drunk already? This guy was definitely impossible to pin down.

They had to wait more than half an hour before they were called to the starting line. All the while, Videl kept a wary eye on the empty cans of beers accumulating on the ground. None of her friends seemed to share her concern at the prospect of Gohan running that damn race though. Erasa had picked up a second pack of beer while Sharp remained very cynical about whether Gohan would bite the dust. He had even made a bet with Erasa about this possibility as the girl had turned more disconnected with each beer. Gohan's confidence hadn't faded though and Videl could feel his impatience bubbling.

Thus, when they eventually positioned himself on the starting line, the only thing she could do was position herself by Gohan's side as watch him. She spotted the most offensive competitors around them and did her best to stay at distance. Her intention to make some money by being among the winners was long gone and the only thing she could focus on was Gohan.

A girl in a very short dress waddled in front of the pack. When all the drivers were still in place, she walked to the side of the trail and raised the flag signaling departure. As soon as she lowered it, a roar of motors and a rain of mud coated the world while the mass of machines darted on the track.

Videl accelerated as much as possible in an attempt to free herself from the other riders' oppressing pack. Yet, Gohan went out of her sight in a split second. The darkness and the crowd swallowed him before she could do anything.

Gohan felt the adrenaline running in his veins the moment the machines around him rushed away on the track. He had to repress his jubilation as he was unwillingly increasing his ki. Having his _ki_ make a difference was the last thing he wished. He threaded his way between two cars before him and went to maximum speed, as soon as he was able to leave most of the embarrassing crowd behind.

He was caught off guard by the first turn. Only then, he realized that he should have scouted the area before the start of the race. Dust and mud splattered his face through the slit of his helmet for he hadn't pulled down the visor and it didn't help scrutinizing the road. All the same, he didn't weaken his efforts to catch up with the drivers ahead.

He didn't know exactly in what position he stood in the race, so he simply overtook any competitor he found on his way. It was providing him a fierce joy each time he did. He had to dodge some other bikes that tried to bump him on purpose but what he dreaded the most were the turns. The light of the brazier along the road was weak so the only thing he could do to keep himself on track was keep a careful eye on the lights of the vehicles ahead of him. It was the only safe way to detect the turns. Yet, at some point, there were no longer lights to guide him. First he felt excited at the thought that it could mean he was the first but wariness soon took over as he was uncertain about the possible tricks of the road.

All of a sudden, the ground curved down under his wheels. He hadn't anticipated the gap and lost control of the bike. The machine left the ground and landed on the side of the road, his wheels furiously scratching the earth as it fell aside. Gohan was thrown down. He hit the ground by bumping his head just before his bike crashed straight on his leg.

The shock stunned him for an instant. He could hear the sound of the pack rushing by on the trail. He disentangled himself of the heavy bike and crawled aside. He felt dizzy and only at that moment, he realized he should have gone easy on the beer.

He sat on the floor and pulled off his helmet. He had to wipe away the mud that had cracked through his open visor to clear his sight.

"Gohan!"

He turned to the voice calling him and squinted. He could make out Videl running to him in the dim light.

Worry shone through her eyes, a genuine concern for his well being. A tug at his lips told him that he was smiling.

Videl stopped by his side, sinking through her haunches to meet him at eye level. " You idiot," she whispered to him. Her hands reached out, maybe to wipe some smudge away from his face, but they stopped in midair and never completed their course. " You could've died. And why is that so funny?'

He didn't know why it was. But by the time he had rubbed the grime from his eyes and lips, he was laughing.

 **ooo0oooooo0ooo**


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all the sweet things._

 _A special word for Zoro21. I remember you loved the french version of this story. You really can't get enough, can you? :)_

 _The chapter was beta read by_ _ **Kalebxdd** once again. _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Gohan had enjoyed the night a lot. The race, the atmosphere, he'd loved everything. However, waking up on the next morning with a headache, he also remembered that it had also ended in a tricky situation.

After the accident, Videl and him joined Erasa and Sharp while Videl insisted on taking him back home. Gohan's leg was bleeding and of course, there was no way she would let him walk back to his place. Of course, there was also no way either he would explain that he was okay enough to fly back on his own to plot 38.

Although his brain was somewhat hazy because of the beer, he realized at once that he needed to make up a good story. Quickly.

Videl and Sharp bargaining with the bike's renter had gained him some time. Gohan's bike was a wreck and he had sheepishly confessed that he hadn't enough money with him to pay for the damage. The owner of the machine was a tattooed mountain with fists like anvils and he made it clear that he wanted instant payment and wouldn't content himself with the teenagers' promise of coming back the next day to repay their debt.

Videl and Sharp had argued a long time about who had the bright idea to take Gohan here and to let him be part of the race with a bike he didn't own. Gohan was filled with exhaustion and dizziness and he just sat down next to a brazier while not really paying attention to the fight. For some reason he didn't feel concerned over the bike. He was much more worried about finding an answer for Videl when she would ask him where she had to drop him.

By the time Videl and Sharp were able to gather the fee the guy was claiming, they found out that Erasa was gone and nowhere to be seen.

Videl had a dreadful fit at that. "I can't believe you picked up another pack of beer, Sharp. I'm pretty sure she drank it all and where is she now? _You_ gotta go and find her while we wait for you in my craft," she barked at him, spluttering out of rage.

"Damn, calm down Videl. I'll get her," Sharp grumbled in annoyance and, doing as he was said, he walked away and lost himself into the restless crowd.

Videl kept glaring at him until he was out of sight. Then, she grabbed Gohan by his collar and forced him on his legs. "You're coming with me," she grunted.

He could feel her deep irritation as she dragged him to her craft but it wasn't enough to shadow his glee about the race and the rest of the night.

"Where does your aunt live?" Videl muttered by having him sit down in her aircraft.

"Videl, keep cool. We had some fun tonight, didn't we? Or are you always on edge like that?" Gohan chuckled.

Her eyes widened in disbelief and anger. "Fun? Did you see your leg? It's soaked with blood. Doesn't it hurt enough to remind you it's nowhere near fun? It wasn't _fun_ , it was just _stupid_ ," she exclaimed while removing the tissue she'd wrapped around the wound. The fabric was dripping in blood and she swung it out of the craft.

Something clicked in Gohan's muddy brain. His unaffected behavior and his insensitivity to pain were becoming too suspicious. Drunkenness was definitely making him too thoughtless and too restless; he had better shut up.

Videl searched her glove box for a medical kit and she started cleaning the wound. It was mostly superficial gashes but it was bleeding a lot. She poured the disinfectant while studying Gohan's face. "Does it hurt?" she asked in a suspicious voice.

"I think I drank too much to feel pain," Gohan grumbled as he felt too exhausted to pretend he was aching.

Videl didn't reply but he could read her mind on her face. Even overly wasted, she would have jumped out of her skin if anyone had poured pure alcohol on a wound like this one and as she bandaged him again, she didn't miss that Gohan's muscles were more impressive than average.

That was bad and also he felt troubled by her touch, his blood was hammering his temples, reminding him that he needed to find a damn answer to her damn question. _Where does your aunt live?_

Sharp showed up all of a sudden. He was supporting an unsteady Erasa half humming, half singing an awful melody.

"Erasa, where have you been?" Videl asked in concern while storing the medical kit back in place.

"I met some super-cooooool guys. One of them had a guitar and – hooo, I never knew I loved guitar so much," she stammered. The hectic way she uttered each word and the overdone emotion in her voice spoke volumes about her inebriation.

Sharp rolled his eyes and Videl gave her an amused smile. Gohan noticed that she was much more compromising with Erasa than she'd been with Sharp and him and he couldn't help but find it unfair.

Videl and Sharp helped Erasa to fasten her seatbelt and when everyone was settled, Videl started the engine and turned back to Gohan. "Where do I take you?" she asked once again.

"To the Capsule. I'll show you the way," he replied. Actually he couldn't have found a better answer. Bulma's house was in a town nearby and it was close enough to the High School to match his lie. Truth to be told, he was quite proud to be able to make up such a good story despite his state of haziness.

Videl had left him at the entrance of the Capsule's building and he pretended to enter the house. Bulma's security system recognized him at once and granted him access without any problems. Thus, he could give the perfect illusion that he was just coming back home. Once in the garden, he only had to wait for his friends to be gone before flying quietly to his real place.

The water of his morning shower cleaned his wound, allowing a closer look at it. It was no longer bleeding and it wasn't that bad – Just like he had suspected. Now, the next thing he needed to deal with was finding a good explanation for Chichi because he'd come home later than usual.

He dried up and got dressed, taking good care to choose trousers that would keep the wound out of sight. In the kitchen he found Goten working at the table. The breakfast had already been cleared away save for a single plate Chichi had set aside for Gohan.

She was standing behind her younger son and watching his every writing. "There you are, Gohan. You came home late last night, honey," she greeted.

"Barney had a problem with a fridge that went out of order. We had to sort out all the food and stock what was still good in the cold room before he could leave the bar. I didn't want to leave him on his own," Gohan lied with a flat voice.

Chichi smiled and focused back to Goten's notebook.

"It doesn't mean that we won't go fishing, does it?" Goten asked sheepishly.

Gohan gave him a comforting grin and shook his head while gulping down the food his mother had saved for him. He watched Chichi and Goten arguing about the results of the exercise. Goten tried clumsily to plead non-guilty on the mistakes but all he got for that was a slap on the head and the command to start over again.

With that, Chichi left him alone in order to take care of the shopping bags she'd brought back. As she was storing the groceries in the cupboards, Gohan brought himself to speak. "Mum, I was thinking about something." His voice was more hesitant than he'd like and he paused.

She looked up at him in wait for the rest and he had to clear his throat before he could resume. "Huh, the way to school is somewhat long and – well, I'll have to stay late at the school's library if I want to keep up with the work. So – I wondered if you would mind if I stayed at Bulma's during the week. If she's okay with that, that is."

Chichi frowned. "I don't know. Do you think it's really necessary?"

Gohan could say the idea annoyed her but she hadn't refused at once and he took it as a good sign. "The other students are also wondering how it can be that I live so far from school although I have no craft. I can't tell them I just fly. Yet, if I lived at Bulma's during the week, they would stop their questions," he mumbled.

She rested a closed fist on her hip and her frown got even deeper. Her voice was still calm though. "Are you ashamed of what you are, Gohan? Why not just tell them?"

Gohan rubbed his head while repressing a sigh. Chichi didn't figure out how hectic his life would turn out if he did what she suggested, especially considering all the people around him held Videl's father as the strongest man in the world and savior of mankind. Actually he realized that his mother was completely disconnected from the outside world.

He looked up at her with his most pleading eyes. "Mum, flying all the way long every day is tiring and there are so many things I need to work out to catch up with the other students."

This time, his argument was a hit. Chichi's features softened as she resumed her task. "Only if Bulma is okay and you'll have to be careful not to bother her," she conceded at last.

A large grin twitched his lips. "I'll go see her before work tonight," he claimed.

His glee didn't last long though. Back in his room, he found out that he'd received a text message. Tonight - 10.30 - an address. Three lines, no further comment. Nothing unusual and yet it was enough to knot Gohan's gut for the rest of the day.

Targets were not always predictable and the appointment had been canceled several times since the day he had found the photo in his locker. Now, for some reason, Gohan found himself torn between the hope this would be a false alert again and the urge to be done with the job and to get the money. He had to pay Sharp and Videl back for the bike and the school's monthly bill wouldn't be long to come. Gohan wouldn't be able to pay both at once. Most of his savings had been used to pay his equipment and annual registration.

At some point, Gohan had dreamed of buying a bike for himself and since last night the dream had become even more vivid and nagging. Yet, he had to face facts. The bike was very secondary in his situation and if anything, the price for last night was a total waste. Besides, the money could only be used for the family's sake. Only that. He had always sworn to himself that he wouldn't take it for any other reasons and even if his principles were somehow cracking as time went by, he would hold on to this one.

He went to Bulma's place in the late afternoon. She hadn't seen him in a whole year and true cheer shone through her face when she found him at her door. She nearly dragged him into her home in excitement and before he knew it, he was sitting in her kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"So? What's up?" She asked while taking place opposite of him.

"Everyone is doing well. I'm going to school now," he told.

"Really? Great! Tell me more. What school is it?" she exclaimed.

"Satan High School."

They were interrupted as Trunks and Vegeta showed up, seemingly back from some training session. The kid beamed as soon as he saw Gohan. "Gohan! Is Goten is with you?"

"No, not today. You should go see him sometimes. My mother won't allow him to leave the house on his own," Gohan replied with an amused smile. "Hey, hi, Vegeta," he added as to greet the man.

The Saiyan gave him a simple nod and opened the fridge to get drinks for Trunks and him.

"So, Satan High School?" Bulma resumed while lighting a cigarette. "That's an excellent school. Very expensive too."

"Well, I've been offered a scholarship. What a chance, huh?" Gohan explained.

"A scholarship wouldn't cover all the expenses in such a school," Bulma pointed out. "Can your mother make it through nevertheless?"

"Don't worry, I found a job as a waiter during the weekend."

"Waiter?" Vegeta cut off indignantly.

"Yeah. See, some of us have to work," Bulma retorted with a bitter glance at her husband. She focused back on Gohan and stared at him thoughtfully.

Gohan knew that Bulma could count better than his mother and she also had a much more accurate notion of what the cost of Satan High School and a part time waiter's wages were. He didn't want to leave her enough time to add up and subtract so he resumed hastily. "Actually I came to ask you a favor. Since Mount Paozu is far from school, I was wondering if you would allow me to stay at the Capsule during the week." He had a glimpse at Vegeta and added. "If it doesn't bother any of you, that is."

Bulma beamed. "How could it bother any of us? We have at least a dozen empty, useless guest rooms and some of the outbuildings we arranged for the Nameks are still standing in the park as well."

Gohan felt grateful at Bulma's suggestion. "The Nameks' outbuilding? That would be pitch perfect for me. That way, I would be able to come and go without disturbing you."

"You may even have the opportunity to use the Gravity room. I can tell you need some fair training," Vegeta hissed.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You'll just have to get used to Vegeta's humor," she stated.

"It should be fine, then. I'm so relieved. Thank you Bulma," Gohan said.

Bulma looked as glad as he was and she offered him to stay and have dinner with them, but he refused, making up an excuse with his duty at Barney's. He was mostly willing to avoid Bulma's questioning about the family's situation.

Bulma had always watched them from afar. She had especially helped them after his father's death, when Chichi was pregnant and during the first years after Goten's birth. The times had been very hard then. Gohan had been too young to work and support his mother and the little money Goku had left - a few remnants of tournament prizes – was gone pretty fast. Chichi's pregnancy and delivery had been somewhat difficult and even though Gohan had only been a boy, quite unaware of money, he had always known that they were in trouble. Opening his eyes and ears - especially when the adults whispered behind his back – had allowed him to grasp that Bulma had dealt with all the health expenses. She had scheduled Goten's birth in the best hospital in West City while Chichi had first planned to have the baby at home with a midwife's help. Gohan still recalled words Bulma had said to his mother to coax her. "These children don't come easily and Gohan just lost his father. Don't take a chance."

Gohan didn't like remembering that. He adored his brother and he was happy to have him. Goten was totally unaware of all the violence and brutality Gohan had gone through and this innocence made him a true sunshine in the house. Yet, his birth and the first years after it had been a rough period in Gohan's life and even now the kid's confusing resemblance to Goku kept reminding Gohan that his father was no longer there to protect them.

Since Bulma had helped Chichi so much in these hard years, she couldn't be clueless about the financial situation of Gohan's family and she might find it weird that he attended Satan High School, even blessed with a scholarship and even with a waiter's job. She might conclude that there was another income somewhere and that was bad. Thinking about it, Gohan made the decision to avoid as much as possible any talk about money with his father's friend.

Thus, instead of eating with the Briefs' family, he opted for a quick dinner in a fast food restaurant face to face with the picture of the man with filthy blond hair. Gohan's brain had already memorized his unmistakable face with the awful scar running down his cheek but he liked it better to study his features again and again.

He'd checked the address where he was supposed to find him at 10.30. It was a club and that detail made him nervous. It meant he couldn't plan to reach his target from afar. It wouldn't do to just sit on a roof and wait. The front of a club was always crowded, especially at such hour, so the deal would be very different and much trickier than the previous contract. Gohan would have to go closer to the guy and he didn't like it to say the least.

When it came to killing beings without any human appearance, like Freezer or Cell, things were simple. They were frightful, cruel and evil and they had to be annihilated without a second thought. When it was about people, things weren't so easy though. They all looked like normal citizens and each time Gohan had to go close to them, this normality would hit him hard.

The first time he'd killed a man with his bare hands, he'd retched. The target proved to be a pimp running some nasty business and Gohan had no doubt he'd been sent straight to hell. At that time, he wasn't very experienced and there had been a witness. A very young girl hardly his age, dressed in a very suggestive dress with overdone make up had stumbled across him with the corpse still in hand. She didn't scream. She didn't even try to call for help. She just froze and gazed wordlessly at him with a disturbing mix of gratitude, relief and fierce jubilation. Her eyes had been more than enough to let him know that he'd done the right thing and, as far as he knew, she'd never said anything to anyone about him afterwards but even so he threw up on his way home.

He was long done with retching but he still felt a nagging discomfort when he had to get closer to his targets. It wouldn't only make things uneasy though, it was also dangerous. Gohan had always avoided any collateral damage. He had never harmed anyone but the men on the pictures. No bodyguard, no henchman, no witness had ever been reached by his blows. He'd always taken very good care of that. Only the guys on the pictures. However, when it was hand to hand, the risk was everywhere. The risk of being seen – or even worst, recognized – and the risk of hurting people who were not on the picture.

After his meal, he smoked a cigarette on the front step of the fast food restaurant while trying to gather his thoughts about the best way to act. When he was done, he flicked off his cigarette and headed to the district where the club was.

The sky was darkening and the street lamps were lighting up gradually. He couldn't help but think that the day before, at this very moment, he was about to start one of the most incredible nights of his life.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kalebxdd**_ _is still on board as beta-reader._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

At first sight, the club wasn't the classy type. Its entrance stood in a narrow alleyway apart from the street. The area was dimly lit and looked gloomy to say the least. Yet, even so, a bunch of people were gathered around the door while three bouncers were sorting out who was allowed inside and who wasn't. Gohan watched them from afar and came to the conclusion that he wouldn't stand a chance of getting in. A guy would only be granted access if he was a regular customer or if he came along with at least two smoking hot girls.

Gohan mulled over the possibility of forcing his way through some back door. But he didn't know the place so it would be a hazardous prospect demanding time and luck. Gohan did not have time.

He walked away and headed to a nearby neighborhood, where he knew he would find obliging girls who wouldn't ask questions. He didn't need to search long before he stumbled across a blonde girl dressed up like a Lolita. "Hey, cutie. You look like you're looking for company. Did you girlfriend leave you behind?" she asked him with a slick voice.

He had a nervous smile. This kind of girls always made him nervous. "Good evening, miss. I-"

"Miss? Oh, what a sweetheart you are," she exclaimed, swaying her hips and fidgeting with her plunging neckline. "Would you like to take the leap? I got everything you need. I'd even say I'm a specialist-"

"Listen, I just need you to do me a favor. I would need a friend of yours, though. Do you know anyone around?" Gohan interrupted her, willing to stop her ploy. His cheeks were burning as he was desperately trying to avert his eyes from her exposed curves.

"A friend of mine? You're not exactly the good boy I believed you were, are you?" she replied with a playful smirk.

As a last resort to silence her once and for all, he took a bundle of notes out of his pocket and waved it under her nose. What he had in hands was about all that was left of his savings. "There. I just need your help to enter a club. You and your friend would have to look, huh, as natural as possible. Got it? Once inside, we go our separate way and you leave the club. Do you think you can do that?"

At the sight of the money, she froze and her cheerful face turned stern at once. She snatched the notes and hid them into the lacy bra her top could hardly cover. To Gohan's relief, her behavior also became somewhat more casual. "I'm Jade. See the girl over there with the red boots? That's Orchid. If you're okay with her, we'll follow you but the whole thing cannot last more than two hours."

Gohan looked at the brunette standing a few meters further. She was wearing a very tight dress which might do, he deemed. He nodded and the three of them went back to the entrance of the club.

The girls played the role perfectly. They walked on each of Gohan's sides, smiling and laughing like good friends. The bouncers were coaxed in the blink of an eye and they hardly glimpsed at Gohan when they allowed the group inside.

Once in the main hall of the club, Gohan let go of them. Before she walked away, Jade whispered at his ear. "If you change your mind about my first offer, you know where you can find me." Gohan didn't dare answer. He only smiled awkwardly and greeted her with a nod.

He took care to check that both girls left the place. He couldn't help but peek at their curves all the way to the exit of the club, though. He felt relieved when they were out of sight. If anything should go wrong, he'd like it better knowing they would be far away. They had a close look at him and they would be able to recognize him so he couldn't take the risk of somebody connecting them to what Gohan was about to do.

He peered at his watch. Fifteen minutes left. He ordered a drink and sat down at a table near the entrance of the main dancing room so that anyone getting into the club had to walk by him.

The weak light flashed and jittered to the music. Gohan melted into the shadow as much as possible while focusing on the faces of the customers arriving at the club. Yet, the dimness and the flow of people made it difficult to study all of them.

Then, all of a sudden, he made out filthy blond hair. The man in the picture was there among a group of four people. An elegant woman held him by the arm and another couple was with them. Gohan gulped down his drink in one go and stood up to walk in their wake like a cat hidden in twilight.

He followed them up to the floor where a quieter music was playing. The atmosphere was quite different there. The dance floor was smaller and the room was mostly arranged with sofas and coffee tables. At such hour, the place was almost deserted.

Gohan went to the bar and ordered a second drink while the target and his group sat down at a table a few meters away. He peeked at them and sighed in annoyance. At that moment, the elegant woman stood up and walked to him with determination.

Gohan's blood ran cold as he had the feeling that she had noticed him. He turned hastily back to the counter and lowered his head. She posted herself right next to him and gave him a glance. He was relieved when she addressed the barman. "Jesse!" she called.

The barman came to her with a smile. "Hi, Lisbeth. What's up? You guys want a bottle?"

"Yes, please. There are four of us. "

Gohan glimpsed aside as to watch her. She was about Bulma's age with a slim body vouching for the loving care she put into her appearance. Yet, her features betrayed a certain weariness underneath the neat make up. Gohan noted that the blush she'd spread on her skin wasn't quite enough to hide the purple bruise on her cheekbone. It matched a serious hit about two days old.

She gave the barman a handful of notes and went back to the table without a single look at Gohan.

Gohan resumed his discreet observation of the group by absently crunching his ice cubes. What he needed now was the target, alone in a deserted place. He had no idea about how to make that happen though and if he didn't force his luck he could as well spend the night waiting for an opportunity that would never come. Moreover, as time went by, the place would become more crowded and that would weaken his hope of having a clean job done.

Lisbeth stood up again and went away. Gohan peered at his watch once again. It had only been fifteen minutes since he was there but it felt like an hour. He was caught off guard when the target got up and left the table in turn. Alone.

Gohan finished his glass in one gulp and followed him from afar. He was glad that this target had no bodyguards. This would at least make things easier.

The guy made his way along a dim corridor and entered a swinging door. Gohan found it was the men's restroom. He stopped in front of the door and listened to the noise coming from inside. The place sounded deserted. He felt his adrenaline boiling in his veins by realizing that this might be his luck.

He cracked the swinging door open and scanned the restroom without stepping in. He could see each toilet cubicle and they were all free with ajar doors save for the furthest one. There was no one here except the target. Gohan gave a last peek at the corridor but it was definitely deserted.

He entered the restroom and took care to hold back the swinging door as to close it silently. Then, he walked with bated breath to the only cubicle that was locked. He was startled on his way by a loud sigh echoing all of a sudden and he froze. That wasn't a male's voice. He crouched down to take a look through the gap at the bottom of the door in an attempt to figure out what was going on. At that instant, he grasped where "Lisbeth" had gone. If needed, repeated knocks resounded against the partition wall to let him know what the target was up to. Gohan repressed a curse and stepped back into the dark corridor.

He lit a cigarette and leaned his back against the wall in wait for the lovers to be done all by praying that no one would interrupt them. It was still early though and the customers were sparse upstairs.

He could hear the sex-making somewhat better than he wished but he had no other choice than spying for the end.

He remembered Sharp's suggestion about dressing differently to "get girls." He found the expression quite moronic to say the least. He couldn't help but visualize his friend chasing girls and trying to lasso them in order to prevent them from running away.

Despite what Sharp had said that day, girls mattered to Gohan though. He was different from the other teenagers on many points but when it was about girls, he was at least completely normal and truth was he would have loved to have a girlfriend. However, once again, it was something he couldn't afford. It would only be one more complication in his life. It would mean more lies - Lies about who he really was and lies about what he really did – and he didn't need more lies. All the lies composing his actual life were already heavy enough on his mind, even if they were absolutely necessary to have his world go round. Adding a girlfriend to that mess was sheer madness.

Maybe he should accept Jade's offer. Lies were the basis of the relationship with that kind of girl. Nobody would want to know anything and nobody would be disappointed. He shook off that thought with a shiver. He didn't consider himself that desperate yet, and he forbade himself from thinking that he would ever be.

As Lisbeth muffled moans were promising an impending end, he tried to figure out what it would feel like to be a normal boy. What would he be up to, then?

Erasa had caught his eyes, of course. Everyone noticed Erasa. Everyone loved her too. She was always cheerful. She was also cute and sexy. However, Gohan had also noticed that Sharp was somehow acting jealous about her so he assumed that his friend had his eyes on her. Gohan wondered if Sharp had any chance of success with the blonde girl.

Either way, Gohan wasn't interested in Erasa. If he were to pick up a girlfriend, he would try his luck with Videl without a second thought. Her beauty wasn't as bright as Erasa's but she was much more interesting to Gohan. This girl was a constant challenge. She was unpredictable and uncatchable and truth was she fascinated him. He liked it. Furthermore, thinking about it, her life had been built on a lie and it was something she had in common with him. Videl was smart and Gohan couldn't believe that she bought her father's glory as "the strongest man in the world". She had sharp instincts and she had likely understood for a long time that Satan was nothing but a coward weakling. That might not be something easy to live with and he wondered how she dealt with the situation.

Gohan's train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of the tap turned on in the restroom. He flicked his cigarette out hastily and stepped back into the shadow, his eyes locked on the swinging door. Lisbeth opened it hesitantly. She glanced down the corridor without seeing him and walked back to the bar while adjusting her skirt.

As soon as she was far enough, Gohan entered the restroom. The filthy blonde haired guy had just come out of the cubicle and he was carelessly buckling his belt. He jostled Gohan absently and posted himself in front of the mirror. Then, he turned on the tap and began to wash his hands.

Gohan stood behind him and watched him through his reflection. Once again, it was time.

The guy ended up noticing Gohan's insistent stare through the mirror. "Do I know you?" he growled with a frown.

Gohan didn't answer. He stepped forward and in a split second, he grabbed the target's shoulder with his left hand while placing his right palm between his shoulder blades. The filthy blonde haired had barely time to gap. He raised his hand in a shy attempt to get rid of Gohan's grip but it was already too late. Gohan sent a blast of energy through his open palm and directly into his body. It was a very weak shot and yet, it was enough to blow up his heart and some other organs while leaving his clothes and skin hardly burnt.

The man grimaced and his eyes widened in bewilderment for the last time. He collapsed at once. Gohan held him back before he hit the ground. He lost no time and dragged the limp corpse back to the cubicle. He left the slumped body inside the toilets and closed the door.

Nobody was around yet but he wanted to gain himself some time to leave the club before anybody stumbled across the dead man.

He left the restroom and walked back to the bar. He met two giggling girls staggering to the women's restroom. He moved aside to avoid drawing their attention. Yet, nobody paid him any mind all his way back to the exit of the club.

He found out that a thick mass was now packed outside the door. The bouncers were struggling to keep people at distance while some of them were bargaining for their authorization to get in. The situation was a blessing for Gohan. The bouncers were too busy to see him sneak out although a young man leaving a club so early in the night, alone, wasn't something natural. Gohan knew by experience that those guys were generally good observers and they remembered faces easily so he was always wary of their attention.

He went out unnoticed and kept walking without a single glance backwards. When he was far enough from the club, he pulled his chech and his denim jacket out of his bag and put them on. He urged to look as different as possible from the guy who'd entered the club with Jade and Orchid an hour earlier.

Then he flew off to Barney's place. He landed in the dark alleyway next to the bar and lit a cigarette at once. He stayed there for a moment, smoking silently while waiting for the beating of his heart to calm down. He couldn't prevent the man's grimacing face from flashing in his brain, the wince making his features even uglier than usual.

A cynical thought came to Gohan's mind as he pointed out that the guy still had a pleasant way to spend the last minutes of his life. Lisbeth would no longer need to apply tons of blush to hide bruises. Despite this comforting idea, Gohan felt slightly nauseated. He knew a beer should be enough to get rid of that feeling though. The main thing was that once again the target happened to be a nasty bastard. The rest didn't matter.

When he was done with his cigarette, he made his way to Barney's bar.

"Good night, Gohan," Barney greeted him with his usual good mood.

Gohan forced a smile on his face and walked to the counter. "Hey, Barney. Can you serve me a beer?"

"You look upset tonight, boy," Barney stated while pouring the beer.

Gohan didn't reply. He pulled out his cell and rested it on the bar instead.

"I bet it's about a girl again," the bartender mumbled knowingly.

Gohan repressed an amused grin. Barney would always see girls as the only possible cause of his concerns. Gohan wouldn't blame him though because Barney believed Gohan was a normal boy and girls would certainly have been his main concern if he _had been_ a normal boy.

"It might be the reason why she's been waiting for you for about an hour," Barney added with a wink, his chin pointing at the back of the dining room.

Gohan looked up in puzzlement and turned. Videl was sitting alone at a table, absorbed in the reading of a book. Three empty glasses and a cup were standing in front of her like witnesses of her long wait.

She hadn't seen him and Gohan had a second thought about whether he should go talk to her or leave at once. His musing was interrupted by Barney's hand on his arm. "Go see her, boy. Else, I'll tell her you're here," he said with a frown, as if he'd guessed Gohan's thoughts.

Gohan sighed in resignation. He grabbed his phone and his drink and walked over to Videl's table.

"Hey, Videl. Barney tells me you were waiting for me," he greeted her with a shy smile. As she looked up at him, he read some relief on her features. He sat down opposite her.

"How is your leg?" She asked by closing her book.

"It's fine, thanks. Are you worried?"

"Of course I am. I feel guilty," she shrugged.

"You don't have to. Everything's all right," he repeated in a comforting voice.

She stared at him for a moment with that look of her – the one that made him feel awkward each time. Her crystalline eyes were locked on him and filled with a weird mix of admiration and roughness, as if she was trying to scan his soul.

"I don't have your phone number," she stated.

"I didn't give it to anyone. I hardly ever use my phone, you know. It's – well, you know just for emergencies," he grumbled with unease.

"I wanted to check how you were doing so I went to your aunt's house. Your aunt Bulma Briefs," she resumed.

Gohan was startled by that. He regretted his reaction at once as she didn't miss his slight jump at her words.

"She told me you work as a waiter but she didn't know where. She looks like the cool type," Videl carried on.

"I can't deny that she is pretty cool," Gohan admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"So, where is it you work? I thought at once it could only be at Barney's but he told me you quit a long time ago. He told me he didn't know where I could find you."

Gohan sighed in annoyance. He took his time to sip his beer and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Then, he gazed wordlessly at her. Unsurprisingly, she wouldn't content herself with an enigmatic silence. Her eyes told him that she was still waiting for an answer and it meant he had to make up a good story. Better than that, he had to figure out something really indisputable. Otherwise, she would keep seeking the truth and the situation would turn even worse.

Yet, the trouble with Videl was that every answer he gave her would call for a new question and her questions were getting trickier each time, to say the least. He felt like a mouse believing each time that it was rid of the cat whereas the cat would always be back. "Truth is Barney fired me and – I didn't dare to tell my mother and aunt. Happy with that?" he grunted.

Videl leaned back and crossed her arms, likely mulling over Gohan's explanation. "Bulma Briefs isn't your aunt," she objected.

Gohan gritted his teeth at that. Damn, that girl was annoying. "It's true, she's not. Yet, our families are very close and I consider her as such. What the hell are you looking for, Videl? Why do you feel the need to stick your nose in my business? Is it something I did to you?"

He felt nervous and annoyed. He was aware that he was still on edge because of what he'd just done at the club and he was running short of patience.

However, Videl just blinked and remained unaffected at his harsh voice. She even smirked at him. "I hold the parts of a jigsaw puzzle in my hand so it's natural that I want to piece them up to figure out what hides behind. It's just that, Gohan. Why do you think I'd wish to harm you?"

"Bullshit. There's no puzzle. I'm just desperately normal and you bother me because you find it amusing to make me uncomfortable," Gohan hissed by lowering his head in order to escape her inquiring gaze. His reply was more aggressive than he'd intended. Meeting Videl at this very moment had caught him off guard and he hated being caught off guard.

Videl didn't look offended though. She leaned to him in an attempt to have him look up back at her. Getting no result, she ended up reaching out for his scarf. She pulled it gently to her forcing Gohan to raise his head in the process. When he did so, she kept drawing the fabric until their faces stood very close to one another.

Gohan grabbed her hand to have her let go of him but he froze his gesture as he felt mesmerized by the pure blue of her orbs.

"Your scarf. It's a chech," she stated in a low voice.

He frowned wordlessly.

"It's something unmistakable. The fabric is very light," she noted again.

He unhooked her fingers of the scarf and backed slowly away from her. He didn't dare reply, waiting for the rest of her speech with bated breath.

"The guy who helped me at the bank was wearing the exact same scarf. On his face, that is," she concluded in a whisper.

Gohan's mouth was dry. His nerves were on fire. "So what? That guy is blonde with blue eyes and – damn, he can fly. And me... quite opposite as you can see," he growled while adjusting the chech back.

"That's right yet his scent is exactly the same as yours. That's pretty disturbing, isn't it?" she added.

"Are you a sniffer dog or something?" Gohan objected with a shrug.

"Maybe not but he's definitely like you. See, he lost his canteen tickets just like you did. They all stayed in my hand when he flew away at the bank."

Gohan scowled. He hadn't seen it coming. He hadn't realized the hostage taking had been the moment when he'd lost those damn canteen tickets. He didn't reply, his eyes stubbornly glued to his beer. Videl stood still too.

The tense silence was interrupted by the frantic vibration of Gohan's phone on the table. He seized it hastily and grabbed his bag. M. was telling him where to get his money. He craved to leave and interrupt this terrible moment but Videl grasped his wrist as he was about to get up. "Gohan," she called him pleadingly as if she wanted him to end their talk.

When he looked down at her, he had a second thought about what to do. His hesitation hardly lasted a split second though. "See you on Monday, Videl. If you have other twisted ideas like this one, keep them to yourself."

He read some sadness tinged with anger in her eyes but he didn't linger on her and rushed out of the bar.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello. Thanks for the support._

 _As always, **Kalebxdd** edited this chapter._

* * *

 **C** **hapter 7**

A raging rain was pouring, streaking the window with crushed droplets. Videl was studying their weird patterns while sitting alone at the huge meeting table. Someone had fixed her a cup of tea and she had been asked to wait in that empty room.

With nothing else to do it didn't take long for her mind to drift to Gohan as it always did of late. It had been about ten days since the race and their talk at Barney's and Videl hadn't dared any attempt to resume their discussion. She was still puzzled about how tense and aggressive Gohan had been. He'd acted like an animal trapped by her questions and although she had behaved unaffected while facing his nervousness, truth was she dreaded his reaction now. Actually, she realized she feared losing him somehow.

It was a confusing feeling. Gohan didn't belong to her. They'd hardly known each other for a month and she wasn't very familiar with him to say the least. And yet, she was afraid that he would back away from her. It would be easy enough for him to ignore her or banish her from his world and this prospect oddly scared her.

Erasa claimed Videl was in love with him. Videl could only shrug at that. She had never been in love with anyone and, as far as she knew, no one had ever been in love with her either. As a matter of fact, she doubted that such feelings truly existed. Videl was the rational type and she regarded love as a sort of legend. Erasa was quite the opposite though and she was keen on anything hinting a cheesy romance. Videl was used to her friend's liking to imagine secret pairings all around and she hadn't taken her suggestion very seriously. Unexplainable feelings about Gohan would still plague her though.

When their classes had resumed the next Monday, he had been back to his usual self. He was the same shy newbie, awkward nerd and clueless countryman as ever. His behavior looked natural but Videl still wouldn't miss that he was nothing near the fearless Gohan driving the bike in the race or even the angry Gohan she had met at Barney's. So, even if he wouldn't confess it and even if it didn't fit his attitude at school, Videl wouldn't give up to her strong conviction that he was the Golden Ninja – or whatever name he was given.

Since Gohan wouldn't speak to her, she had decided to unmask him. The only problem was the Golden Ninja hadn't showed up again so far. During the previous weekend, Videl had been called once more to stop some thugs in a high-speed car chase with guns. She had hoped so hard to see him that she'd watched out for him the whole time and almost got shot. He hadn't come though. Maybe he wouldn't come anymore. Maybe Gohan felt her so close to the truth that he liked it better not to take any chances anymore. What she didn't understand was the reason for all these secrets. If Gohan was so strong, why would he hide his abilities? Why not act for people's sake like she did?

She had started to scribble randomly on a notepad in an attempt to soothe her nerves. The lead of the pen snapped all of a sudden, snatching her out of her meditation. She gave a deep sigh and put the pen down. She stretched and glanced at the door with the hope that someone would come in. Yet, everything was still and quiet. All she could hear was a few muffled voices coming from the corridor. She peered at her watch.

Someone of the central police station had called her and asked her to take a look at some tricky business the police was investigating. Videl would receive such request once in a while. It was always about exciting cases and she loved working on them. Yet, it seemed that even her usual liking for this kind of things had faded. She couldn't refuse her help though, so she had come to the central police station today, missing her afternoon classes in the process. She had been waiting quietly so far, but truth was she wasn't exactly eager to know what their troubles were about and as time went by, her patience was wearing thin.

She rested her chin in her palm and her only obsession of the moment surged back in her brain. Bulma Briefs was another unexpected thing in Gohan's life. Videl couldn't figure out how his humble Eastern family had come to forge such strong bonds with the famous Heiress of West City that Gohan would regard her as an aunt. By what unlikely chance had those two universes collided into one another, Videl had no clue.

She'd gone to the Capsule to clear that up. Gohan had been caught off guard by her move - she'd seen it in his eyes back at Barney's - and yet, she hadn't found out much there. Bulma Briefs had been cold at first when Videl rang her bell, but as soon as the name of Gohan had been mentioned, she had eased off in a way that told Videl Gohan had said the truth about her. Bulma Briefs knew him very well and considered him very close. The Heiress had no time to chat with Videl when they met. She'd just explained that Gohan was at work for the time being and that she didn't know where Videl could find him. Then, she'd suggested the girl to try her luck another night. All this fit Gohan's tale.

The door opened at last. "Sorry for the wait, Miss Satan," a guy with a mustache apologized at once.

Videl stared at the four guys entering the meeting room and taking place with her at the table. The mustache, by far the oldest of them, seemed to be their boss. Videl had already met him but she couldn't remember the name. She didn't dare ask and just kept quiet.

He rested a thick file on the table and cleared his throat. "There you have the case we called you about. We assume it started a long time ago, but as a matter of fact, we're not totally sure," he explained with unease.

One of the cops stood up and set himself to pin a huge panel to the wall. Videl could see pictures scattered on the paper, all of them linked by arrows and writings.

"You know we have elections soon and the mayor would like us to clean the town a little bit. Yet – huh – we have serious troubles with local maffia struggling for control," the boss carried on while Videl was still trying to make out the content of the poster.

"Until now, it wasn't exactly a problem for us. I mean, it's quite common and as long as it's about family business, we don't really mind if the riffraff wages internal war. I'd say it's even quite helpful for us since it loosens their nets and it makes our job easier," the guy struggling with the thumbtacks added.

Videl blinked. She was somewhat bewildered. She was hardly ever asked to help on that kind of cases and she found them quite boring if truth to be told. Investigating on organized crime was closer to a real police work while she was more useful when it was about action. She turned to the mustache in wait for the rest.

"Yet, as things stand, the targets of the killings are more and more high ranked in the criminal organization and it calls each time for furious, bloody vendettas. The mayor doesn't like it. And neither do we," he stated.

"I understand. We have to stop these people," Videl approved sternly.

The cops glanced at each other hesitantly but their boss resumed. "The trouble there is that we have all reasons to think that it's the same killer, no matter which organization the target belongs to. The guy has a unique way of proceeding and every time he's out, you can be sure he'll cope with an important person everybody thought unreachable. And each time, it triggers a hell of a mess."

"What's so special about your guy?" She asked.

The boss took a picture out of the file and handed it to. She watched it carefully. It was a man with drooping features and shaggy sideburns. She had never seen him before.

"Look at this one, for example. He'd been in the business for over twenty years. Illegal games, drug traffick, pimping - He'd made profit on about anything without getting himself dirty. He was called the Banker. He was a genius at laundering money and he would work for anyone as long as his commission was high enough. He was very useful to a lot of people," the Chief explained.

"How did he die?" Videl asked.

"Well, we're not exactly sure. He received what seemed to be a laser beam right in the head."

"A laser beam? Like in sci-fi movies?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sort of. Nobody saw what it was nor heard anything. According to the witnesses, there was a flash falling from the sky and then the guy fell stone dead with a hole in the forehead."

The cop took another picture out of his brief and slid it to Videl. This time the man was much younger with an awful scar running down his face.

"This one is the latest one," the mustached man resumed, "All his internal organs have blown up while there wasn't a single bruise or broken bone to be found on him. He hardly had a slight burn between his shoulder blades. All this happened in a nightclub and once again no one saw or heard anything. His wife had just talked to him and the next minute, he was nothing more than a corpse."

Videl could hear the growing frustration in the cop's voice as he was telling the story. He was sweating and turning a shade of crimson at the mere mention of the nothingness of each case.

"And that one, on a private beach, where he was walking his dog hardly two meters away from his bodyguard! And that one, in a fucking fitting room of a highly select luxury store!" he kept growling in repressed fury.

He ended up snatching a handful of pictures out of the file and photos of men flew over the table. Videl stared speechless at the clichés scattered in front of her. There was about fifteen of them.

The cop struggling with the panel had finally overcome the thumbtacks and, seeing his boss over the edge, he resumed. "In this kind of case, it's very difficult to find reliable witnesses, the victims being themselves disreputable people. Yet, if anyone had any ideas who did these killings, you can be sure the murderer would never be able to do it again. That's why we think no one knows him. Neither us nor the maffia."

Videl's eyes wandered across the many pictures of all those men killed in such mysterious circumstances. "But - what can I do to help you?" she finally asked with some puzzlement.

"We think that this killer doesn't belong to the criminal underworld. If so, his way of killing would be remarkable enough to have him pinpointed and neutralized a long time ago. According to our informants, some criminals even think the guy work for us. Our newest hypothesis is that it might be someone practicing Martial Arts."

Videl widened her eyes in astonishment. "Martial arts? But - I never met anyone able to do that kind of things. Even my father. And Martial Arts – As you know, we are taught straight principles about respect so it demands to stoop very low to use Martial Arts for such nasty things," she mumbled.

The cops' faces scowled at once around her. She perceived their disappointment and she couldn't help but feel sorry for them. She sighed. "Listen, your theory about a Martial Artist isn't very realistic. To me it looks more like the guy has a very special weapon causing these kind of damages. Whoever the killer is - huh, he's been very clever so far but I'm sure he'll end up making a mistake."

Before she was done speaking, one of the cops had gathered the pictures in order to put them back in the brief. The one standing up next to the wall took out all the thumbtacks and unhung the panel.

"Sorry for the waste of time, Miss Satan. We already studied the possibility of a weapon, but see, a weapon has to be built, reloaded, fixed, carried – In short it's noticeable. Yet, we have nothing. Something's wrong there," the boss replied in dejection while the other cops were busy packing their stuff.

Videl realized that they were in a hurry to go back to their work now that she had wiped out all their hope. She shook their hands and grabbed her bag. The interview had been so short she still had time to go back to school.

On her way back, her mind lingered on the cops' strange story but soon enough, her concern turned back to much personal matter. She had to cross the whole city to reach the high school and she prayed she would be in time to catch Erasa at the end of the classes and get a copy of her notes.

When she climbed down her craft in the school's parking lot, the bell claiming the end of the classes had just echoed. She ran to the entrance of the building both in fear of missing her friend and in an attempt to escape the nagging drizzle still pouring.

She had to make her way against the crowd as all the students were rushing to the exit. She stumbled across Erasa right at the door of their classroom.

"You're back already ?" her friend exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, it didn't last very long. Can you give me your notes?" Videl panted.

Erasa smirked and skirted around Videl in order to make her way further down the corridor. "Ask Gohan. He's still inside. I'm in a hurry for my music class," she replied.

Videl frowned in disbelief as her friend was walking away from her. Glancing back over her shoulder, Erasa added, "As a matter of fact, Videl, you're pairing with him for the presentation in physics. You'll thank me later."

Videl gaped. By the time she found something to retort, Erasa was already gone and lost in the crowd. That girl was hopeless. Her fascination for romances would never fade and it gave her senseless ideas. Videl wondered how she'd made it to have Gohan picked as her partner for the presentation, but she assumed that it hadn't been a big deal for Erasa's twisted brain.

The classroom was almost deserted. She crossed Sharpener rushing out as she came in while Gohan was still standing at his desk and packing his books into his bag. She walked to him and he gave her a smile. "Hey, Videl. Did you skip school this afternoon?" he asked playfully.

"Not exactly. The police needed me. Nothing important. I was told we're pairing in physics."

"Right. Magnetism," he announced, his attention focused on the better way to sneak a last book into his bag.

Videl scowled. She hated physics. Gohan looked up at her with a satisfied grin though. "In other words, how opposites attract," he added with some amusement in his voice.

She just sighed. "It sounds inspiring to you. Great. Would you lend me your notes about the classes of this afternoon, so that I can copy them?"

"Sure. Let's go to the library," he suggested.

They struggled their way along the corridors through the restless mass of students, stuck between the flow of the happy ones who were done and hurrying to the exit and the stressed ones who had to reach the right room for their next class.

The library was quite deserted at this time. The photocopiers were settled in a separate room. It was empty when they entered it. Gohan rested his bag and took his notes out of his bag.

As he was sorting them out, Videl leaned against a machine. "So? How are we going to do this presentation? Do you want me to come to the Capsule?" she asked.

He seemed caught off guard by the suggestion. "Uh - No, hm, I'd better come by your place," he stammered.

Videl squinted at him. "Would your aunt mind if I came? I mean, she looked pretty cool –"

"Your home is closer to school," Gohan cut off, still focused on his papers.

Videl raised a skeptical eyebrow but she didn't insist. She grabbed the stack of notes Gohan was handing her and inserted it into a copier.

If it had been anyone else instead of Gohan, she would have assumed that he was forcing the choice of her place with the secret hope of seeing her father. Yet, Gohan didn't give a damn to Hercule and his fame. Videl had understood it from the first day of class. His true reason was more likely to keep her at distance from his universe as he always did. For some reason she felt hurt.

Despite the bothering noise of the copier, Gohan kept talking to her about the classes she'd missed in the afternoon. He sounded oddly enthusiastic. Truth to be told, he was always fascinated by everything they were taught and Videl realized that he knew already everything he'd written down his notes without even reading them again. This guy was a learning machine. He understood and remembered anything at once. On this point, he was amazingly true to his reputation - A real nerd as Sharp liked to call him.

Videl was no longer listening to him though. His reluctance to let her come to the Capsule was still tearing her gut. "You should at least give me your phone number," she interrupted him.

Gohan paused and blinked. "Huh, I told you I don't use it very much. I never have it with me. I – I don't like these kind of things," he replied sheepishly.

"Really? And yet, you looked very interested in those kind of things the other night at Barney's," Videl pointed out.

Gohan kept quiet and his smile faded, giving way to a blank expression. Videl bit her lip. She'd never mentioned their talk at Barneys before but she couldn't hold it anymore and she was aware that the way she was doing it now was blunt. Her blood froze as she realized that Gohan was reacting exactly the way she'd dreaded. He was closing his mind to her and she hated it.

"I broke my phone," he stated after a while. "I have to get a new one but for now I have none."

Videl pressed her lips in annoyance. She didn't believe a single word of his excuse and his lie was hurting more. She even had the feeling that she was blushing. At that moment, an idea popped up in her mind. Something she'd never thought about before to explain Gohan's secretive behavior. It was so obvious. It matched everything. Gohan had a girlfriend.

The mysterious girl had been the one sending the signal he'd been nervously waiting for when they were talking at Barney's. Videl remembered how hastily he'd left after receiving the message. That girlfriend might also be the person he spent his night with when he was supposed to work as a waiter and she might also be the reason why he didn't want Videl to come to the Capsule or to have his phone number. Maybe he feared confusion and jealousy.

Videl had never considered this theory because she had always regarded Gohan as a goofy innocent nerd. However, Gohan had proved many times that he was nothing near what he seemed, so maybe he wasn't that naïve about girls, although Sharp would gladly claim he was.

A lump was forming in Videl's throat as she was clumsily collecting the copies the machine had spit out. Gohan was now back to their talk about magnetism but she couldn't focus on his words anymore. Right now, all she wanted was to yell at him that she didn't give a shit about physics. She could hardly bear him standing so close to her.

"Videl? Videl?" Gohan's voice brought her back to reality and she stared at him in puzzlement.

"How about Friday evening?" he asked.

She frowned, clueless about what he was talking about.

"I'll come to your place on Friday night to work on physics. Would that be okay for you?" he repeated.

"Fine with me," she mumbled while packing the copies into her bag.

"Do you want the references of –"

"I told you, it's fine!" she cut him off. She'd almost shouted the words in irritation.

She didn't wait for his reply and left in a hurry. She strode to the exit of the building. Something oppressing was urging her to rush out. As soon as she was outside, she was welcomed by a furious rain soaking her to the bones. It pressed her even more to run away up to the parking lot where she'd left her craft. Yet, when she reached her craft, she found herself unable to find her keys. She rummaged nervously in her bag but by doing so, she just dropped all of Gohan's notes on the damp ground. The papers were soaked in an instant.

She paused and considered the distressing sight for a while. Then, she suddenly sobbed. She couldn't even explain why she was crying but she needed it and since there was no one around, she did nothing to repress the tears.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey. There we go. **Kalebxdd** edited this for us. Have fun._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Gohan peered at his watch with a sigh. As usual, Sharp was late. Fortunately, they were about fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. They had to report at the intendant's office for their monthly interviews and since they were summoned one after the other, they had decided to go there together. Gohan could hardly believe he'd been in high school for a whole month already.

He shifted from one leg to the other, shivering in the cool wind of the early fall.

Sharp had a date with his girlfriend and he was slow at coming back. Gohan had been bewildered at first that a date could be fixed inside the school. The place wasn't exactly the best choice to enjoy a romantic moment, to say the least. Yet, he had figured out that Sharp wasn't seeking anything romantic. His girlfriend and he were far beyond a poetic and platonic relationship. They were rather on a "hygienic" basis according to Sharp's own word. Their arrangement sounded somehow disturbing to Gohan and yet, he had to admit that it also made him curious. He knew the girl – cute and nice. She was in second year just like them but not in the same class. Sharp and her had a queer relationship and they wouldn't see each other outside the school. Sharp had told Gohan that her parents were the strict type and they would watch her closely. They'd never tolerate her dating a boy, especially a boy like Sharp.

Gohan felt numb and he ended up sitting on a bench. It was late afternoon and this area of the campus was completely deserted so he took the liberty of lighting up a cigarette. He took a drag and hid the glowing butt into his palm as a precaution in case someone would show up.

He smiled, thinking back to Sharp's girlfriend as he was realizing that the girl was lying to her parents as much as he was to Chichi. He did it for good reasons though. Nothing to do with pleasure.

Sharp eventually showed up through a side door of the building. He walked to Gohan and sat on the bench's backrest. "Do you really think it's the best moment to reek of cigarettes?" he lectured him.

"It depends whether one has my grades or yours," Gohan replied flatly.

Sharp cocked an eyebrow at that. "You're right. I don't have much to lose at this point. Gimme one. We still have time, don't we?"

Gohan nodded and handed his pack to him. "You're still late though," he pointed out.

"Gosh, I wasn't checking my watch. You'd figure that out if you tried dating a girl," Sharp shrugged.

"I don't have time for that," Gohan replied.

Sharp burst out of laugher and nearly choked on the smoke he had just dragged. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Ain't that a typical loser's argument?" Sharp sneered. He gave Gohan a disturbing stare for a minute, then he resumed. "Okay, let me tell you I know someone with a crush on you. I'm ready to be the coolest guy ever since you helped me in Math so if you want, I can fix a date for you. What do you say?"

Gohan didn't answer but gave him a questioning gaze but in return, Sharp just smirked and patted his shoulder. "Nah... I know you have no time for that. Forget it."

"Tell me who," Gohan uttered.

"Who do you think it is?"

Gohan was thinking of Videl of course. However, it sounded highly unlikely that Sharp could ever boast about fixing up a date with Videl. She would never allow him to interfere in such private matters. Besides, Videl had turned quite distant in recent days. She looked sad and although she kept eating lunch with him, Sharp and Erasa, she hardly talked to Gohan. He oddly missed her nagging ways. She wouldn't act that way if she had the slightest crush on him though, so there was no chance Sharp could be talking about Videl.

"No clue," Gohan said, rolling his cigarette between his fingers.

"Angela. You know, that red-haired girl," Sharp blurted out.

Gohan needed to think for a minute before he could visualize the girl. He barely knew her. She didn't look very smart but she was indeed rather cute. If he'd had a normal life, then maybe…

He looked up at Sharp's knowing expression. At that moment, the whole talk made Gohan feel like a normal boy in a normal world. He would love to end it like it was supposed to end. Gohan would want to find out whether he liked the girl. He would accept his friend's wicked offer and Sharp would fix up a date. Gohan would go to the date, awkward and cursing himself for playing such a foolish game. The rest of the story would depend on many random details but he wouldn't need to fear anything or to keep control. He could just let life do its job.

Gohan flicked his butt harshly. "Drop it," he sighed with some sadness in the voice.

"What? Damn, she's not so bad. You can't deny it. God, Gohan, you should relax sometimes," Sharp frowned.

"Forget it, that's all. Now we're going to be late."

"You're so stuck-up. I don't get it," Sharp mumbled while taking a last drag on his cigarette.

Gohan felt piqued by his word. "You know what _I_ don't get? I don't get that you pick up girls to screw them in the locker room while you're not even able to invite Erasa to do something nice with you."

Sharp pressed his lips together at the blow. "Don't try to teach me something you don't know yourself. Let's go now," he growled by getting up.

As always, mentioning Erasa had put an end to their discussion and it had been exactly what Gohan had been looking for. He repressed a sly smile and followed his friend.

They had to run across the wind-swept lawns of the campus in order to reach the intendant's office in time. They were panting as they entered the hallway but the secretary told them the intendant would be late.

They sat down in the hall where one of their classmates was already waiting. Since the secretary was watching them from the reception desk, none of them dared to speak. The three students were stiff and silent, trying to look as nice and polite as was expected of them in such place. Gohan unsealed a pack of mints and slipped some of them into Sharp's hand.

The door of the intendant's office opened. A girl came out with her eyes glued to the ground, while the name of their companion was called by the secretary. He rose and entered the office. When the door closed on him, everything went back to silence.

Lulled by the cozy stillness and the diffuse heat, Gohan's mind drifted to Videl. He had to go to her house tonight to work on their physics presentation. He'd had no intention of teaming up with her in the first place. In fact, he had instantly planned to work with Sharp. With, or rather without Sharp. Fact was Gohan had intended to do the job alone and then to make sure that Sharp would be able to spit out some basic notions to the teacher.

Gohan had never liked teaming up. He'd always felt uncomfortable about it. It meant that others would count on him and that he would have to rely on them. Even with his father or with Krillin, he'd always been bad at it, never feeling up to his partner. His father had always taken care of him, doing anything necessary to have Gohan exposed to minimum risk, and Gohan had just done what he was told to do when he was told to do it. Thinking about it, he'd been a bad partner and his father was dead now.

However, his plan to form a non-team with Sharp had been disturbed. As the teacher had been waiting for volunteers, Erasa had turned to Sharp. She'd winked and gestured at him to pair up with her. Sharp had been puzzled at first. Nobody ever asked to team up with him, at least not when it was about homework. As a matter of fact, it meant a fatefully low score. Yet from her desk a few rows away, Erasa was giving him a begging look. Her eyes were so sparkling, so – There were no words. Gohan couldn't explain how girls could sometimes obtain anything they wanted. Regardless, Sharp and Erasa had been registered as a pair and it had been the end of Gohan's plan.

Then, he'd noticed that the number of students in the class was odd and he'd hoped that he might be allowed to work alone when all the pairs would be formed. He had lowered his head to go as unnoticed as possible and he'd waited for all the teams to be done. How moronic. He'd forgotten that Videl was missing.

The intendant's door opened again. The student that had been waiting with them stepped out and the secretary called Sharpener's name. Gohan had to repress a chuckle as she took great care to utter his first name. "James Sharpener". Sharp hated his first name. He used to say that hearing it spelled out always meant troubles ahead. He got up and pulled the hem of his jacket as to smooth it out. He was certainly more nervous than he would care to admit. He entered the office nonchalantly though and the door closed on him.

Gohan hadn't liked Sharp at first. He was a boaster with a big mouth. He liked to act like a brainless brute and he could be crude, if not hurting. He was also very concerned about his looks. Furthermore, Gohan was aware that he was nothing near the kind of guy Sharp would appreciate. If anything, the mocking way Sharp's friends would look at him proved him right. Gohan even suspected Sharp from tell them he was bullying the new nerd to have him make his homework and allow him to cheat during the tests. If truth to be told, Gohan had definitely came to the conclusion that Sharp and he would never be more than class neighbors. However, they had been hanging around together for a month and Gohan had ended up taking a liking to his classmate. He'd realized that his behavior was somehow staged. The true Sharp was actually quite different. Now, Gohan would say that Sharp was the closest thing to a friend he had ever known.

He sighed as his thoughts went back to the presentation. Things would have been so much easier with Sharp. Gohan was happy to see Videl tonight nonetheless. She'd been behaving differently since that afternoon when she went to the cops but he hadn't dared to ask her what their interview had been about. He assumed it was confidential anyway. Moreover, he didn't want to draw her attention. Their talk at Barney's had been stressful enough. Either way, she was somehow avoiding him now. Her oppressing interest for him had oddly faded away and he should feel relieved but for some reason, he was rather concerned instead. Thus, the prospect to spend some time with her cheered him up even if it was only about studying magnetism.

He was a little wary at the thought of her luxurious house and he dreaded to stumble across her whiner of a father but there had been no way he would invite her at the Capsule. Bulma had set up an outbuilding formerly housing the Nameks for him. Actually, it was more space and comfort than Gohan needed and he also had a separate access so that he wouldn't need to disturb anyone in the Briefs' home when he went in or out. Basically, he could invite whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Yet, Gohan was especially worried about Videl meeting Vegeta. Oddly enough, Gohan had more interactions with the Saiyan than he'd thought he would when he settled at the Capsule. He'd realized pretty soon that Vegeta had been looking forward to his removal as Gohan was indeed a training partner close at hand. Gohan had gladly accepted some sparring session with him already and he'd fathomed that his performance in the fight against Cell was still lingering in the Saiyan's memories. As a matter of fact, Vegeta hoped to gain some reassurance in their fights. His obsession for all encompassing would never die.

The prospect of Videl meeting Vegeta and talking to him was a dire one, to say the least. She was too nosy and he just didn't see the point in hiding any truth. The mix of both traits was a time bomb for Gohan's world.

Videl had reminded him that he needed a phone. He couldn't decently give the number of the phone he used for work. Sharp also mocked him about the fact that he couldn't be called. Phones happened to be such a natural way to communicate for teenagers that it was getting too weird for Gohan to have none. He knew he should take care of it as soon as possible.

"Gohan Son."

Gohan blinked at the call of his name and turned to the secretary. She was a bulky lady watching him with unaffected eyes. "Mr. Son, you didn't fall asleep, did you?"

Gohan stammered a confused apology and stood up. Sharp glanced at him knowingly as their paths crossed and Gohan entered the office. The whole room was furnished in varnished wood and thick carpets. There were books everywhere. The young man sat wordlessly on the chair in front of the intendant's desk.

The intendant was a scrawny old man. Since he was getting bald, he liked to comb back his greying hair in order to cover his shiny skull. His face was claiming his age and he was always dressed in corduroy suits adorned with a dark bow tie, which he certainly deemed distinguished. He also had a very special way of articulating each word to excess and it always made his speech sound weird, as if he was addressing morons. He was definitely the sort of guy to weigh every word he spelled, though and Gohan respected him deeply. He was in charge of half of the students in second year. He knew them from their first year and would follow them in their third. All together, it was about hundred students and Gohan had noticed with some amazement that he seemed to remember each of them perfectly. He would never misname anyone.

"Mr. Son."

The intendant almost chanted his name, his eyes glued to the file in front of him. He ended up looking up at Gohan and gave him a warm smile. "Are you getting accustomed to our school?"

"Perfectly, sir," the young man replied at once.

"I was said you never went to school before. Is that right?"

"It's true."

The man sighed and Gohan sensed a sort of disapproval in his reaction, but he didn't comment further on that topic. "You're up to your admission tests but since you never attended an official school, you still have to deal with some weaknesses."

"I'm aware of that," Gohan admitted meekly.

"Literature and sport. What's your problem with literature?"

Gohan pressed his lips and kept quiet. He couldn't tell the man literature was boring the hell out of him.

The intendant looked him in the eyes for a moment, then he resumed. "The world doesn't only go around a chain of scientific rules, Mr. Son. You need to learn to look beyond that. You need to read. What do you read?"

Gohan cocked a hopeless eyebrow. What did he read? He read his lessons, his school books, sometimes even magazines, but he was aware it wasn't the expected answer.

The intendant mimicked his bewildered face in a mocking manner. "That's the problem," he stated. He rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a thick book. He laid it in front of Gohan in a snap. "Read this. We'll talk about it during our next interview," he ordered.

Gohan repressed a frown and thanked him politely while packing the book into his bag.

"What about sports now? You're also reluctant to sports, it seems. You're not the first one," the intendant resumed.

"I'm not – the physical type, sir," Gohan explained with unease. Truth was that he was trying so hard to numb his abilities during the sport classes that it had turned quite ridiculous. So ridiculous that the teacher was fed up with him.

"That's what you say. What your teacher says is that you're mocking him. And I'd say that you think that sport is pointless. Am I wrong?"

Gohan nodded weakly as he had no clue about what he could say.

"The body is as important as the mind. You know, you're really brilliant. If you keep going on like that and if you catch up in sport and literature, we plan to double your classes with the third year and maybe you could take the final exam with them."

Gohan was startled by the suggestion. He hadn't expected it. He would be done with high school in a single year. He'd already missed the first one, and he would be allowed to skip the third. He wasn't sure he liked to go so fast but, as always, adults seemed determined to push him forwards, always higher, always faster, always stronger. Chichi would faint out of pride and that would solve some money problems for sure but still, the idea bothered him.

"We're in no hurry for now. There's still nine months left. Just think about it and come back next month after reading the book," the intendant concluded.

"Yes, sir." Gohan got up and headed for the door.

The intendant called him back though. "Huh, and Mr. Son, I've been doing my job for thirty years so I'll take upon myself to give you a small piece of advice."

Gohan turned to him and listened sternly.

"You know what reeks even more than cigarettes? Cigarettes mixed with mint. I already explained that to Mr. Sharpener before you. Next time, I'd appreciate if you wouldn't take me for a fool. I invite you to join Mr. Sharpener in detention as to mull that over. Have a good day and see you next month."

"Yes, sir," Gohan muttered sheepishly before leaving the room.

As he stepped out of the intendants' building wondering where the detention rooms were, Gohan came across Sharp with his back leaning against the wall. He was smoking while seemingly waiting for him.

"So, Mr. Genius. Detention?" Sharp asked with a half-smile.

Gohan rubbed his head in confusion. "Yeah. And you must be crazy, smoking again. You just got caught. Do you \want to be kicked out?"

"Keep cool. No one's lurking around at this hour. Beside I'm already sentenced to detention. It's not like I still have something to lose. Then, you were gone for a while," Sharp shrugged.

Gohan couldn't help a smile. Sharp sounded so careless about authority sometimes. "It was cool of you to wait for me. I don't know where the detention rooms are. Maybe you know?"

"Of course. I always know where the detention rooms are. That's the perk of being my friend," Sharp chuckled.

They made their way lazily through the alleys running throughout the deserted campus. At some point, Gohan noticed huge trucks being unloaded and the sight puzzled him enough to stop and watch.

"They're starting the preparations for the Savior's Day," Sharp explained.

Gohan frowned. "The Savior's day? What's that? A sort of religious thing?"

Sharp gave him a disbelieving stare. "You really know nothing, do you?"

Gohan couldn't help but to blush as his question sounded so stupid to his friend.

Sharp didn't pay him further mind. "It's a big party here in high school," he resumed. "It's Hercule's birthday. You still remember we're attending Satan High School, don't you?"

"How could I forget it?" Gohan grumbled. He'd just realized that his detention would cause him to be late to go to Videl's.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey. Thanks a lot for all the support/reviews etc..._

 _So, Yunayuu pointed out that my chapters were short and I can't deny I'm a short-chapters temper in comparison with other authors. Yet, I'm a regular updater and **Kalebxdd** allowed me to update on a weekly basis so far. I promise I'll do my best to keep going on as long as he stands by my side - keep in mind he's also an author with personal works going on._

 _Another things is I have many chapters in store. For those who didn't check out already, this story has 38 chapters all together._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Wary of Videl's prying eyes, Gohan decided to land some blocks away from her place. Rain was pouring again, soaking him mercilessly, and he had to run the rest of the way while cursing under his breath. He was about an hour late and he'd had no means to warn her. Sharp's battery had died during detention and Gohan couldn't use M's phone to call Videl. He was very uncertain about the way she would welcome him now.

When he came up to the right house, the gate was open. He made his way through the garden and as he reached the entrance, he noticed that the front door was ajar as if someone was waiting for him. He hesitantly stepped forward and found himself face to face with Hercule standing in the doorway. As a matter of fact, the champion was ready to go out. Behind him, Videl was standing in the hallway. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw Gohan.

Hercules frowned at him. "Erg, you're late, young man," he pointed out while clearing his way inside to get safe from the rain.

"I'm sorry. I had my appointment with the intendant and- well... it last longer than planned," he stammered.

"We thought you wouldn't come anymore," the champion mumbled in a disapproving voice as he closed the door.

Videl scowled at him and Gohan sensed her anger. "Do you want me to come back another time?" he offered sheepishly.

"Actually," Hercules resumed, "the maid is gone and, huh, I'm about to go out, so –" He sounded like he was debating with himself about the best answer to his question.

Gohan turned to him in wait for his decision but Videl interrupted her father brusquely. "It's fine. You can stay. Dad, stop it. I don't need anyone to watch me. This is Gohan. Do you remember him? You met him when you came for your demonstration at school."

For the first time, Hercule looked up at their guest. He gaped out of realization. Despite his efforts to look natural, Gohan couldn't help but harden his face when their eyes met. He offered Satan a handshake though.

"Of course, I do," Hercule murmured while repressing a grunt of pain.

Gohan had squeezed his hand a little harder than necessary. It was a discreet and satisfying way to remind Satan who he really was. A gleam of wariness had kindled in the champion's eyes, and Gohan realized that the man was dreading to see his secret revealed. Hercule knew that the young man could do it in a split second, and worse, he could do it here, in his house, and under his daughter's eyes. He could knock him out in the blink of an eye and prove that Hercule had never been the strongest man in the world nor anybody's savior.

Gohan liked the idea pretty well but obviously, he did nothing.

Videl perceived the silent conversation between her father and Gohan and she crossed her arms in an annoyed stance. "You're going to be late, Dad," she reminded.

The champion blinked as if dragged back to reality. "Right, honey. I have to go. I'd stay if I could but the mayor is a friend and you know I promised him to help him get re-elected."

"I know that already," Videl cut off. "Don't worry, it's just a physics presentation."

Hercule eventually brought himself to leave the house with a last concerned glance at his daughter. He was obviously wary at the prospect to leave her alone the whole evening with that boy he didn't trust. If he'd predicted that he would show up, Satan would have asked the maid to stay.

When he was gone, Gohan turned to Videl with a sheepish face. "I was in detention with Sharp, we –"

"Whatever," Videl interrupted him while whirling around.

She walked away wordlessly and he had second thoughts before following her into the house. Her voice was cold and sharp and she didn't give a damn about why he was late. Gohan was hurt and concerned by her attitude. As a matter of fact, her unusual distance twisted his guts even more than her exhausting pushiness. For the first time, he wondered whether he had done or said anything to upset her.

The splendor of the house left him no time to think further. The luxury and refinement in each room took him aback. Being a close friend of Bulma, he'd already had a glimpse at the world of rich people, but the heiress of the Capsule stood as a very simple person in comparison with Hercule's taste.

"Do you want something to drink?" Videl grumbled in an uncaring tone.

"That would be great," Gohan replied as he realized that he didn't even have time to have dinner.

The kitchen was huge, all marble and copper. Everything was shiny and immaculate. He felt impressed and couldn't help but study every nook.

"Soda. Is that okay?" Videl's voice snapped. She had already grabbed a bottle from the fridge without bothering for an answer. Then, she noticed his puzzled look and sighed in annoyance. "Earth to Gohan. Stop watching everything. We're not in a museum, just a kitchen," she grunted.

"Excuse me," he murmured when she handed him his drink.

As she made out the sorry shyness in his attitude, Videl couldn't prevent her mood from cooling. She was still angry at him, about all his lies and his _secret girlfriend_. He'd wounded her and she had decided that she would remain unresponsive to any warmness. Yet, her determination hardly resisted those sheepish eyes of his. "We didn't always have this much money, you know," she explained. "When I was younger, it was quite the opposite. But, as you know, my father earned everything we have at the cost of senseless effort and risk."

Gohan stared at her thoughtfully. He wondered if her speech was sincere or if she'd figured out her father's scam. She was so insightful when it was about Gohan's lies. Was it possible that she'd never suspected anything about Hercule's?

Gohan's eyes wandered once again through the amazing kitchen. He should have been the one inviting her into such a splendid house. Chichi should be the one to enjoy such a modern kitchen to cook her tasty dishes. Things had turned out differently though. The Son family had never claimed the credit from killing Cell. They had just chosen to mourn Goku, while he had decided that the family would make it through much easier without him. So, there they were and it was too late for sorrows or bitterness. Even too late to think about going back or to blame Hercule and Videl.

"I know the story," he replied.

She nodded. "Good. So, let's go to work and stop gaping at everything." Her voice was brusque again and he shivered at the sound.

He followed her wordlessly through the house and up to what seemed to be Videl's office. The atmosphere in this room was somewhat warmer and less sophisticated than in the rest of the house. The place was still spacious and modern though. Gohan couldn't help but compare it to his own workspace, also known as a wooden table stuck between his wardrobe and the window of his bedroom.

He found out with some surprise that Videl had already done some research about the topic. Truth to be told, Gohan was already able to spell out the whole presentation on his own. For some reason, sciences sounded so familiar to him that his mind dealt with them completely naturally. Rereading his notes and consulting some books at the library had been enough for his brain to grasp all the necessary knowledge and shape the basis of a complete presentation. This was why the teachers liked to say he was brilliant. Well, that was the way they named it. Gohan just knew things were like that and he had no credit in that weird ability. As a matter of fact, he regarded it as a curse sometimes - Just like his gift for fighting, which had forced him to stand on the front line of the biggest of his father's battles. It was the very same ability that caused the entire world to spin around him when he was only a child.

Thus, he was willing to appear as a normal student. Videl mustn't suspect that he already knew everything about their presentation, so he just took out the books he had found at the library and they went to work.

Videl had always found it hard to cope with physics but she did her best to hide that detail. Teaming up with Gohan made her feel uncomfortable and she still cursed Erasa for setting it all up.

First of all, she was well aware of Gohan's genius and she'd rather die than hint that she wasn't up to his brain. That was the reason why she'd studied the topic beforehand. The result was nothing near Gohan's knowledge but she refused to sound stupid to him.

Now, beside that matter of pride, she had to deal with the necessity to stay relaxed and focused while sitting next to him and reading the same books as him. That was a very special torture. She avoided looking at him as much as possible, her eyes always locked on their notes, but even so his scent was overwhelming. It was the very same scent she'd smelt on the stranger at the hostage taking, she was sure of that.

To add to her unease, his voice would trouble her at times, reminding her that' he'd already understood all the obscure things she was struggling to fathom. Despite her efforts to have no eye contact with him, he was everywhere and it was getting on her nerves.

She slowly realized how much he impacted her mood, just by standing by her side. Rather oddly she wished him both to vanish and to never leave and thus, deep down her mind she had to admit that Erasa was maybe right. Maybe Videl was _in love_ with him. How embarrassing was that?

When Videl had figured out a few days before that Gohan had a girlfriend, she had decided that it would be best to stay away from him - except of course if it was about unmasking the Golden Ninja. Yet, that was something easier said than done as she was enduring the restlessness of her mind begging her to get closer to him. Her self-esteem on the other hand wouldn't bear such indignity and Videl found herself stuck in a mighty whirlpool of feelings, struggling over the best decisions to make.

Her pride had always prevailed so far and she kept regarding her attraction for Gohan as a form of strong curiosity that would end up fading away. However, sitting a few inches from him, she was getting unsure and all her convictions were cracking. She was successful at hiding her doubts though and she managed to look focused on physics and act distant.

Meanwhile, Gohan kept pretending to discover magnetism. He waited for her to understand at her own pace. Yet, without knowing it, he sometimes corrected her, just like a teacher would have done and thus, he unwillingly unveiled the knowledge he was not supposed to have. He felt Videl was nervous and tense but he didn't understand the reason.

After about two hours, they were done with their work. Videl finished noting the last ideas while Gohan stretched out with a yawn.

"You already knew everything, didn't you?" she grumbled, still focused on her writing.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he replied in bewilderment.

"About magnetism, what else? You didn't learn anything tonight and I'm pretty sure you already had an idea of how our presentation should be like when you came," she stated coldly.

He bit his lips. "Of course not. Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm getting to know you, or at least a little bit," she replied, looking up at him for the first time.

Anger flared again in her eyes and Gohan stared at her with some sadness. "Videl – Is something wrong with you? It's like you're not the same anymore since that day you went to the police. Tell me what it's about. Maybe I can do something to help."

She froze. Rage washed over her although she couldn't say why. Eventually, things were getting out of control. "You're a liar, Gohan Son. A huge liar! That's what's wrong," she spat bitterly.

He gaped in astonishment. "What? What- What did I do?"

His face was again the puzzled, innocent one and she couldn't take it anymore. "Liar! You're trying to have me believe we just did that work together while you did it on your own – Lie. You're trying to have us believe that you're a poor weakling while you're able to punch my father out all by pretending it's an accident – Lie. You try to have me believe that you are not the Golden Ninja and you are - yet another lie! And above all, you try to have me believe…"

 _That there is something special between us, and there is nothing since you already have a girlfriend_. She broke off abruptly and ended her sentence mentally, shocked that she'd been so close to saying it aloud.

Gohan kept silent. Videl had just summed up his whole existence. He was an excellent fighter and pretended to be a creep in sports, a guy who was bullied by Sharp. He had saved the world and pretended to be a great admirer of Hercule. He was the Golden Ninja and pretended to be a simple student. Most of all, he was a professional killer and he pretended to be a good son to his mother and a hero to Videl. He was a liar every minute of his life. He was a freak craving for a normal life. He lowered his eyes and sighed. "Erasa, Sharp and you are my only friends. I'll never do anything to hurt you, you can believe me," he replied softly. "Before I came to school, before I met you…"

He interrupted himself. Videl felt he was going to confess something. For the first time since she knew him, she sensed his walls cracking down. She shut up and stared at him in hope. When he looked up, she saw a face she'd never seen before. It was a mix of calm and sincerity.

He had a weak smile as he found out that the anger in her eyes was gone. "Before I met you, I never felt like I was really myself. It's like, huh, I can't explain. What you say is true, I understand and remember all the things that are taught to us the minute the teacher explains it. I can't help it but I don't want you to regard me as a freak for that because when I'm at school or even the other night when we went to ride bikes, I felt so good with you. It's a sort of carelessness I never knew, as if I just have to enjoy my time and be myself. You are my only friends."

Videl's eyes widened. She didn't expect that kind of speech. It sounded like Gohan was a hundred years old. However, she couldn't deny the authenticity resounding in his words. "Your only friends?"

He rubbed awkwardly his head and lowered his head again. "I know. It sounds weird and somewhat freaky. We've only known each other for a month and you certainly think I'm a weirdo, but save for my family and my parents' friends, I never had any real bonds with anyone. Well, maybe a dinosaur or two."

She beamed softly. Contrary to what he thought, it had nothing to do with his humor though. She smiled because of what he said. _I never had any real bonds with anyone._ It could only mean that there was no girlfriend in his life. Her twisted mind had made up the whole story. An unexpected relief washed over her. It was like a rock had been crushing her heart for the whole week and Gohan had just removed it by wording his true feelings.

Gohan couldn't explain why he'd confessed so much to her. Words had spilled out in a rush when he'd perceived the anger in her eyes. Hearing her calling him a liar with such ferocity and with such trueness had scared him and he'd somehow lost control. He'd believed he was about to lose her. She had seen through him. She had glimpsed at his darkness and she'd felt betrayed. Gohan had been panic stricken at the thought that she would end their friendship once and for all and something in his mind screamed that he had to let her know how much he needed her.

As her features eased off, he was overwhelmed with glee. He felt like hugging her as if he hadn't seen her in a very long time. Yet, instead of that, his stomach gurgled loudly. He pressed a hand on his belly in an attempt to silence it.

"Sorry, I didn't eat anything tonight," he explained shamefully.

She burst out in laugher and it sounded wonderful to his ears. "Pack your stuff and join me in the kitchen, I'll make you a sandwich before you leave," she offered.

He did as he was told and when he entered the kitchen, he didn't miss that she was no longer cold and annoyed like she'd been the whole night. She looked uncomfortable though. He felt awkward too as he was embarrassed for having spoken up about his feelings. Maybe it was just because he wasn't used to telling the truth but still, he was trying to forget how pathetic he'd sounded. He had never been so honest with anyone and Videl might be the worst person to confess anything to.

They kept quiet until she was done fixing the sandwich. He didn't dare point out that it would never be enough to fill his stomach. He grabbed the sandwich and claimed that he had to go. She looked at him with some surprise, but she didn't object and walked him to the door.

As he was about to leave, she grabbed him by the wrist and held him back. "Gohan."

He looked down at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Never mind. See you on Monday," she just sighed.

He nodded and gave her a soft smile. "See you on Monday, Videl."

As soon as he was out of her sight, he rocketed to the sky and headed to the Capsule. He needed to get some stuff before flying back to Mount Paozu. He landed in Bulma's garden and made his way for his house. The picture of Videl's smile was still floating in his mind and he felt incredibly good.

He got startled as he made out Vegeta's figure standing in the shadow next to his door. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" the Saiyan asked.

"God, Vegeta, you scared me! What the hell are you doing here at this hour?" Gohan exclaimed.

"I live here. What about you? Aren't you supposed to be waiting on pathetic people?" Vegeta replied with an unaffected face.

"I – huh - I left earlier tonight," Gohan mumbled.

"Did you? You work very irregular hours."

Gohan frowned in annoyance. "What do you want? Are you spying on me?"

"Spying on you? What the hell could be so interesting in a kid's life like yours? You train so little that you get startled by anyone hiding in the shadows," Vegeta huffed.

"Oh, training. So, that's what you want. Listen, I'm exhausted and I have to go home to my mother right now. So no thank you, no training tonight," Gohan sighed.

"I know you wouldn't train tonight. It wasn't the reason why I came. I came to remind you to be on your guard and as much as I can see, I did well."

"On my guard? Why should I be on my guard?" Gohan asked. "We're in peace and I go to high school, so what should I be aware of?"

The Saiyan glared at him. "You really don't see? Too bad for you," he growled as he walked away, leaving him behind.

Gohan frown went deeper while watching him head for the Capsule's main building. He rolled his eyes and decided that the best thing to do was to forget Vegeta and his freaky behavior. Best was to think back of Videl actually.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey. Fast update. It's only translation to me so be rather thankful to **Kalebxdd** for that._

 _Thanks for the nice feedback._

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Gohan was sitting on the bench behind the gym. It was an isolated area of the campus, overlooking a huge lawn with a few trees. Despite the cold breeze the young man enjoyed the peace of the place and the greenery all around reminded him of the nature he was missing since he lived in town. Having some time off between classes, he had decided to come here and read the book the intendant had given to him. Everything had been quiet so far but he could sense Sharp approaching.

"Still reading? What's that book anyway?" the boy asked as he sat next to Gohan.

Gohan shrugged. "A story about a whale(*). Weird – Aren't you supposed to attend your support classes by the way?" he replied while grudgingly moving away to leave some space for his friend.

"Support classes? I guess I forgot that," Sharp mumbled.

Gohan eventually unlocked his eyes from his book and looked up at him. Sharp was busy rolling a cigarette. Gohan sighed. "You'll end up being kicked out of the school, Sharp."

"Don't worry, man. They wouldn't want to miss out on my mother's dough," Sharp growled, still focused on his task.

Gohan didn't answer but Sharp looked up at him with a smirk. "She pays well to have people raise her kid in her place. Trust me. She has seventeen years of experience. Well, sure enough, the price gets higher each year," he chuckled, running his tongue on the paper.

Sharp never mentioned his mother in a sentence if it wasn't also about money. Anyone would think it was a way to rub his money in people's face. Gohan knew better though and he had long figured out that it was mostly because paying bills seemed the only parental duty Sharp's mother was able to fulfill properly. "Will she be at the Savior's ceremony?" Gohan asked out of curiosity.

Sharp sneered. "Sure. My step-father is campaignin the mayor's election so needless to say they won't miss an opportunity to show off as good parents. What about yours? Will they come?"

"My mother won't be able to travel so far."

"And your father? Are they divorced?" Sharp asked absently.

"My father's dead."

Sharp gave him a side glance and frowned in confusion. "Shit. Sorry for that, I didn't know."

"Talking about it won't change a thing," Gohan said flatly.

As a matter of fact, him and Sharp scarcely mentioned their parents. Gohan was too reserved for that and Sharp seemed to hate the topic.

Erasa had told Gohan that Sharp's father was a famous musician – although Gohan had obviously never heard about him. He'd left Sharp's mother just after their son's birth and he spent most of his time on tour all over the world, each place with a different girl. The main thing he ever did for Sharp was pay senseless allowances while Sharp's mother would ask for more money each time he'd release a successful album. Sharp hardly saw him once a year.

Sharp's mother was a very beautiful woman according to Erasa. She had remarried very quickly with an influential businessman. In the middle of that mess, Sharp had been raised by successive nannies and later on, he had gone to some renowned boarding schools. All of them had sent him back to his mother with some despair until Satan Middle School had accepted him.

"And what about the ball after the ceremony? I hope you'll be there, won't you?" Sharp resumed as he lit up the cigarette.

"I don't know," Gohan mumbled absently while going back to his book.

Sharp slammed his palm on the page he was reading to get his attention back and Gohan looked up in amazement.

"Hey! Forget your book for a minute, will you? You can't miss the party," Sharp claimed.

Gohan raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Can't I?"

"Good God, Gohan, you're going to die a virgin or a hermit, or both! Just let go!" Sharp exclaimed by rolling his eyes.

Gohan smiled and closed his book. Sharp's overdone indignation amused him. He was definitely theatrical sometimes and it was part of his charisma. "So, how do you say we avoid a disaster like that?" Gohan asked.

Sharp smirked at the question. "First of all, you have to find a girl to go with you. Angela - Well, it's too late now. She's dating a guy in third year. You're too slow, man."

Gohan shrugged. "Too bad, then."

Yet, Sharp wouldn't give up so easily and he bit his lips while mulling over the issue.

"Maybe I could go with Videl, what do you think?" Gohan offered.

Sharp raised his eyebrows. "Videl?"

"Yeah, why not? I don't know any other girl here anyway. I mean, save for Erasa but you wouldn't like it if I'd go with her, would you?"

Sharp looked down and frowned. "Erasa is going with a third year too, but – Videl?" He paused and a smirk stretched his lips. "Of course. How didn't I see that before? You have a crush on Videl." he declared.

Gohan was caught off guard by the statement. "Of course not! Why would you say that? We're just looking for a girl so that I can go to this party, that's all. It would be best if I knew her and it's not like we have much choice."

Sharp nodded knowingly and Gohan realized his friend wouldn't buy his explanation. Sharp's moronic face was definitely getting on his nerves. "I told you already that I'm not looking for a girlfriend and that's the point. At least things will be clear with Videl. We're only friends. So, drop that idiotic smile from your face and stop believing that everyone is as perverted as you," Gohan insisted.

Sharp chuckled. "When I hear you talk like that, I really get the feeling that you've spent your whole life in a cave," he mocked him. "Of course, everyone here is as perverted as I am, but not everyone will admit it openly, that's all."

Gohan sighed in weariness. "Whatever. Forget it. I won't ask Videl and I won't go to that party. I don't feel like being shamed the whole night by your crude jokes."

Sharp's smile faded at once and he gave Gohan a pleading stare. "Don't drop me, please. Come. Invite Videl if you want. I swear I'll be a gentleman. I'll keep my mouth shut about that crush of yours, I promise."

Sharp pressed his palm on his heart and raised his other hand as if swearing an oath. Gohan just shrugged. He was well aware that such a pledge couldn't be worth much in his friend's mind, especially if there were beers at the party.

Sharp pursed his lips at this disbelieving silence. He took a drag of his cigarette thoughtfully, then he resumed. "If you don't do it for me, do it for Videl then."

Gohan gave him a questioning gaze and Sharp couldn't help a smile. "True. Nobody ever dares to invite her save for some stupid boaster. Being the savior's daughter isn't always a bed of roses," he added.

Gohan stared at him in disbelief. He was hesitant to trust him. Sharp leaned toward him and carried on in a low voice as if disclosing a secret. "Last year, Erasa nagged at me so much that I had to put off my girlfriend to go to the ball with Videl instead. No kidding, our poor Videl has a hard time dealing with guys."

With that, he laughed coarsely. Gohan frowned. If Videl had been there, she would doubtlessly punch him right in the nose both for telling this story and for laughing about it. Gohan knew that Sharp didn't mean it bad. He liked Videl and she was his friend but, he would always laugh at anything implying boys bonding with girls. As a matter of fact, he would always laugh at anything sensitive - anything that wasn't supposed to be funny.

"All right," Gohan snapped as a way to cut off the joke. "I'll invite her. We'll all go together."

"It'll be cool," Sharp sighed with satisfaction.

"If they don't kick you out, that is," Gohan added.

Gohan leaned against the backrest of the bench and looked up at the sky. He'd just done exactly what he had sworn not to do. Before Sharp mentioned Savior's Day, Gohan hadn't even mulled over the possibility to go to this ball. His mind had put this event aside; he wasn't concerned by it. It felt as if he wasn't even invited. Gohan was well aware that these kinds of things –Savior's Day, his life at school and even his little talks with Sharp – would create the confusing decoy that he was an ordinary boy. All these little things were bonding him to a world he couldn't fit in and yet, he tended to get used to its soothing carefreeness.

He had to remember that he was only attending high school in order to pass the final exam. If everything worked out, he should be able to do it at the end of the year. In the meantime, he should keep his distance from that attractive world though. It was a rule difficult to keep in mind and going to Savior's Day wasn't going to help.

Of late, the only moments when he couldn't forget who he was were at night. Nights were always filled with dreams of a wincing face with a filthy blond hair or of a pin-up in fur splattered with blood and screaming.

Above the two boys, the blue of the sky couldn't get rid of the few clouds lurking around, each one chasing the other. Before he knew it, Gohan was trying to make out familiar shapes in the clouds. The wind was moving them around and transforming them, but they would never look like anything else than mere clouds.

"Ain't that my friend Gohan?" a nasal voice exclaimed, snatching him out of his contemplation.

Sharp and Gohan cringed at once as they found out a group of three boys was walking to them. Gohan recognized Sharp's friends. The one who'd called him was named Joon. He was taller than Sharp and as muscular as him. Gohan knew him as the guy would only gave him wordless and scornful glances each time they met. Gohan had no doubt that the greeting he'd just been addressed was nothing near friendly and he didn't bother answering.

Joon resumed while coming closer to him. "I was told that you were pretty good at writing assignments and that kind of shit."

"Maybe," Gohan replied.

"I hope you're at least better at that than at choosing your clothes because I need you to do me a small favor," Joon stated causing his friends to laugh.

"Let him be, Joon," Sharp muttered in annoyance.

"Don't worry, Sharp. I'm not going to cling to him. I just have a very boring assignment to do and the teacher is kinda bustin' my ass about it, so I thought about my friend from the countryside. Huh Son? What do you say?" Joon replied.

"I don't write assignments for anyone," Gohan said calmly.

"Don't you? Then you've got plenty of time to do mine, "Joon snarled while stepping closer in a threatening stance.

Gohan and Sharp were still sitting on the bench. They instinctively stood up in one motion to be at Joon's level.

"Stop your show, now," Sharp hissed while throwing his cigarette away and positioning himself between Gohan and Joon.

Joon glared at him with a smirk. "What's going on Sharp? Are you afraid for your girlfriend?"

He had hardly enough time to finish his sentence. Sharp punched him and Joon fell backward out of surprise. Gohan didn't move but his eyes shifted immediately to Joon's friends. They were watching the events in disbelief and Gohan realized that no one had expected Sharp's reaction.

Joon sat up in a jerk and kicked Sharp's ankle causing him to lose his balance and stumble down on the ground. "You're nuts, Sharp! You're dead," Joon barked in anger as he pounced on him.

Gohan contemplated the two guys fighting on the ground for a moment. He should step in. It would have been so easy. Joon's movements looked so slow and so messy that Gohan would have stopped him in a heartbeat. Yet, he dreaded underestimating his strength. He'd never fought normal people. Besides, he wasn't supposed to be violent here. Sharp seemed to be doing well, either way.

However, Joon's friends were getting closer to them and the prospect of a general brawl became unavoidable to Gohan.

"Are you all crazy? Stop that now!" A voice yelled all of a sudden.

Looking up in astonishment, Gohan found out Videl had just showed up through the back door of the gym. Her command stopped Joon's buddies, unwilling to cope with her. Yet, Sharp and Joon kept fighting like dogs in the dust. They were spitting fierce insults and furious threats while punching each other.

"Sharpener! Joon!" The voice of a supervisor took over from behind Videl.

The man was heading their way and this time, the order had immediate effect. The two boys parted brutally and struggled to their feet. Joon had a dirty swollen eye and Sharp's nose and mouth were dripping blood. He wiped them roughly on the back of his sleeves while eyeing the supervisor.

The man glared at them in disapproval. "James Sharpener, aren't you supposed to be in support class?" he asked sternly.

"Maybe, sir," Sharp admitted halfheartedly. His face was still blushed in anger and Gohan felt he had a hard time soothing his fury. Actually he was hardly able to hide his annoyance at the interruption.

The supervisor stood in front of Joon and grabbed his chin between his fingers to study his wounded eye. "Joon, medical bay. After that, I want to see you in the general supervisor's office," he claimed.

Then, he turned to Sharp still wiping his blood with a tissue he'd found in his pocket. He looked in quite better shape than his opponent. "Sharpener-"

"Yeah, I know the tune. General supervisor, huh?" Sharpener cut off in a growl.

The supervisor gave him an annoyed stare. "No. As for you, you'll go directly to your intendant. Now. All the others, I want you back to whatever you were up to," he ordered.

Videl and Gohan cringed. Sharpener was granted a special sentence and that was no good. In addition to fighting, he was skipping support classes so it might make his case somewhat more serious. Meeting the intendant save for the monthly interview was never a good omen.

"Sir!" Gohan protested.

"Mind your own business, Mr. Son. I don't want to see you around anymore," the supervisor broke off.

Gohan insisted. "But, it's Joon. He –"

"I told you, I'm not interested in what you have to say. You should go to the library instead of hanging around since it seems you can't stay away from trouble," the supervisor snapped again.

Gohan wanted to plead further for Sharp's sake but Videl grabbed his sleeve as a way to tell him to shut up. Joon and his friends were already gone while Sharp had picked up his belongings. Gohan and Videl watched him head wordlessly to the intendants' building under the supervisor's escort.

"We still have a good half hour before our next class. We'll wait for him over there," Videl suggested in a low voice.

They reached the intendant's building through a separate path, and sat themselves down on the steps leading to the entrance so that they could meet Sharp when he got out.

"God, what happened with this guy? I thought he was Sharp's friend," Videl hissed.

Gohan had a second thought before answering. He felt guilty of what had happened. He hadn't considered a single minute that Sharp would step in for him and react that way to Joon's mockery. Gohan was aware that the situation had been somewhat dangerous, given he was supposed to be a nerd with no skill for fight but he had never wanted things to turn out this way. Everything had gone too fast. "That guy – Joon – he threatened me. He wanted me to write an assignment for him and Sharp – huh, he just wanted him to calm down," he explained sheepishly.

Videl frowned and stared at him in disbelief. Gohan could read the disapproval in her eyes. He assumed that she still believed that he was the "golden ninja" and since he was able to withstand a burst of machine guns, he might have dealt pretty well with a prick like Joon. When she spoke at least he expected her to blame him for having Sharp believe that he couldn't make it through without his help. "Sharp is a moron," she just stated.

Gohan looked down in embarrassment. What Videl said wasn't fair. Sharp wasn't a moron. Gohan had lured him like he always did.

Videl seemed to read his mind and she resumed. "He's a moron because he told everyone that he had you write down his assignments and that was why Joon came to you in the first place. Don't be mad at him. Sharp likes to show off but he never thinks about the consequences. He's also a moron for believing you needed his help though."

Gohan kept quiet and lowered his head. What could he say?

A wild wind was gathering the clouds and darkening the blue sky little by little as they sat silently for a while.

"Either way, I hope he won't be kicked out," Gohan eventually sighed.

"I don't know. I don't think so. His mother is quite influential, but meeting the intendant is still a bad sign, not to mention Sharp spends his time skipping his support classes, getting caught smoking on campus and a bunch of other things. He's kind of exhausting," Videl replied.

She sighed thoughtfully and turned to Gohan. "You know what? You should help him a little."

"Me?" Gohan repeated in disbelief.

"Yes. I noticed he likes you somehow. I've known him for a long time. He doesn't listen to anyone. You should give it a try. You know, like trying to avoid him getting into trouble and to have him focus a bit more on his studies. You owe him that a bit, don't you?"

Gohan mused over Videl's suggestion and shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not sure he would listen to me. What do you think they'll do to him now?"

Videl had an amused smile. "I think that the worst punishment for him would be to be banned from the Savior's ball. He loves these kinds of parties so much. Now, since his mother and stepfather are supposed to come to the ceremony, I guess the school wouldn't like to miss such a great opportunity for publicity."

Gohan was relieved to learn that the sentence couldn't be more serious than the meaningless decision to forbid Sharp to attend Savior's Day. If truth to be told, Gohan didn't only feel guilty about Sharp's trouble, he was also somewhat afraid. He was realizing that if Sharp was to be kicked out of the school, they would probably stop seeing each other and Gohan disliked the idea. Videl's explanation reminded him of the talk he had with Sharp. "Speaking of that Savior's Day, would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked.

Videl flinched. As Gohan looked up at her his features were so innocent that she had a second thought about the true meaning behind his offer. Regardless, she knew at once that she would accept. First of all she was craving for it, but furthermore she had no will to attend the ball alone or once again with a boring partner. "Of course. No problem," she murmured shyly.

The door behind them slammed open and Sharp surged out of the building with a scowl. His lip was split and slightly swollen. He stopped on the porch as his two friends stood up at once, staring eagerly at him. "So?" Gohan asked impatiently.

"Three days of suspension and a week of chores. I can live with that. My mother will be glad – she's been asked to come meet the intendant too," Sharp declared.

Gohan and Videl heaved a sigh of relief in unison.

Sharp's wounded lips twitched into a smirk as he looked at Gohan. "You'll have to be aware of these three morons though. You and I are in their crosshair from now on. Too bad we were interrupted, I was doing good."

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**

 _(*) The book Gohan is reading is Moby Dick by Herman Melville (1851)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Holà, here we are again thanks to Kalebxdd._

 _Okay, let's spice up the sauce by giving Gohan's shaky pile of lies a first poke._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

The silence was broken by a thrill beep snatching Gohan out of his reflection. The stillness of the studious students was disturbed at once. They stirred and whispers echoed in the classroom. The teacher gave Videl a disapproving glance and turned to the rest of the class. "Quiet!" he ordered.

Videl had picked up her phone to stop the terrible ringing. She mumbled something inaudible to the person on the line. Her classmates were staring at her and despite the calls to order of the teacher they wouldn't go back to work as they were waiting to know what the call was about.

Videl eventually hung up and stood up. "Sir, an awful fire is going on in the southern district," she announced.

"There is also a Math test going on here, Miss Satan," the teacher sighed.

"Sir, they really need a hand," Videl insisted.

"Hm. I guess Math will wait then. Just give me your paper and we'll see later how you can make up for the half-done test," he replied wearily.

Videl walked to his desk but on her way she paused for a split second and glanced over her shoulder at Gohan. When their eyes met he lowered his head, pretending to focus on his work.

She rested her copy on the teacher's desk and rushed out of the room. When she was gone, the mumbling faded and the sound of her steps sprinting away echoed down the hall.

"They wouldn't let _me_ run off right in the middle of a Math test and yet, I don't have much to say there," Sharp whispered.

Gohan didn't answer. He was blankly watching his paper, his pencil still on hold. His eyes drifted to the window next to him. He tried to catch a glimpse of Videl's craft flying away but the parking lot was too far away.

Fire was something dangerous. Why the hell would they call Videl for help? Admittedly, she was a good fighter, but what use was it when flames were the enemy? She could be injured. She was always so fearless – too fearless for her own sake. This was bad and he felt tense at the thought. Attempting to soothe his wariness, he reminded himself that Videl had been called countless times by the police for help and she'd always dealt with any situation without him – save for the hostage-taking that was. Besides, if he made the single move to give her a hand, she would really end up unmasking him.

This whole debate got on his nerves. He tried to go back to his Math test, doing his best to ignore the creeping concern disturbing his brain.

 _Had Videl ever fought a fire? Probably not._ He was pressing too hard on his pencil and before he knew it, the lead snapped. He sighed and changed his pencil, unaware of the teacher's glare.

Gohan focused back on his paper with some helplessness. He had still two questions left. All of a sudden, he resumed his work at a quick pace. He was done with the test in ten minutes. He didn't bother checking his results and packed all his things in his bag hastily.

"Already done, Mr. Son?" the teacher asked in disbelief as Gohan stood up.

"Done," Gohan confirmed while laying his paper on top of Videl's. Then, ignoring the astonished gazes of his classmates, he left the classroom and hurried to his locker. He snatched it open and dropped his bag inside. He contemplated some of the personal stuff he had in there for a moment. He had to be cautious, so that Videl or anyone else wouldn't recognize him.

Standing in the deserted corridor, he unbuttoned his shirt and stripped out in haste before grabbing a plain black T-shirt he had used some days before for a sports class. He put it on with a pinch of nose as the garment wasn't exactly fresh. However, Gohan needed to look as common as possible and he had no time to figure out anything better. He also took his chech out of the locker and dropped it over his shoulder. He was aware that Videl had pinpointed the fabric but Gohan couldn't well show up with an uncovered face. Furthermore he might also need a shield from the smoke. The chech would have to do and he'd get rid of it when everything was over.

He shut the locker and dashed out of the building. As soon as he found an isolated area he rocketed to the sky. He pulled his scarf over his nose while searching the right direction to head to. It didn't take long before he made out a large cloud of black smoke above a district some miles south. He switched to higher mode as to change the color of his hair and speeded away toward the fire.

As he got closer, he realized the extent of the disaster with some unease.

A surly wind stirred up aggressive and powerful flames. Gohan could gauge that they were already consuming four or five buildings. Fueled by the strong wind of fall, the fire seemed eager to reach the next buildings as well. A thick, dark smoke was clouding the sky and preventing Gohan from seeing exactly what was going on in the streets below him.

He could hear sirens and honking covering the rumor of a crowd mixing civilians and rescuers. From time to time, colorful revolving lights flashed between the curls of smoke. A man was yelling orders in a crackling loudspeaker while scattered groups of people were running all over the place in an attempt to get away from the dangerous area. The disorganization was total.

Floating high enough in the sky, Gohan watched the mess carefully for a while but Videl was nowhere in sight and nor was her craft. There were too many vivid auras in that huge mist to locate Videl but he could sense that she was somewhere down there.

He heard a chopping noise coming closer from behind and he noticed that four helicopters were on their way to the fire. He decided that it might be best to land and descended carefully through the screen of smoke. While he'd intended to reach the ground unnoticed, the mist shielding his sight and the people swarming the place made it impossible to find an isolated landing area. No one paid him any mind either way.

Firefighters were running in all directions, seemingly trying to follow the instructions that were spit through the loudspeaker. Gohan couldn't even locate the speaker as ashes were floating in the air all around. On top of it, the impressive flames licking the building walls were causing a strange, orange gleam to floodlight the streets. In the midst of that mess, police officers were having a hard time guiding the civilians out of the dangerous area and nobody had the mind to address Gohan. Everyone here was busy doing their jobs or figuring out the right direction to run away.

Gohan looked up at the fire burning a few feet away from him. He had no clue whatsoever as to where he could find Videl. Several buildings were burning and she could be in any of them. Chaos urged his mind to find her though, and he was slowly losing his nerve.

Out of hopelessness, he grabbed the arm of a policeman running by. "Videl Satan. Have you seen her? Do you know where she is?" Gohan shouted over the hubbub.

The cop's face was stained with soot. He widened his eyes with a frown as if the question sounded utterly insane. "Videl Satan? No idea," he growled while pulling away from Gohan's grip. Before Gohan knew it, the guy was rushing away calling a disoriented woman heading to a building on fire.

As a last resort, Gohan increased his energy level in order to create a protective screen around him and made his way to the closest building. Firefighters were coming and going, jostling him without the slightest glance at him.

Walking further, Gohan noticed that fire hoses had been settled and turned on. Their powerful jets of water pouring on the flames looked quite useless.

All of a sudden, a deafening deflagration resounded throughout the place. The shockwave caused some of the men around Gohan to lose their balance and they all curled up instinctively. Rubble was projected in the air, crashing on the cars and the asphalt of the streets but fortunately, as Gohan checked the people around him, nobody looked seriously hurt. "Fuck! There are still gas pipes over there!" someone yelled in the distance.

Gohan's blood ran cold. He had to find Videl. He flew off and tried to figure out where the explosion came from. "Videl!" He called once again. The screams, the sirens and the loudspeaker were forming a din covering his voice. On top of it, Gohan found out that the detonation had made him half-deaf and that it might have affected everyone around including Videl if she happened to be nearby.

Regardless, he couldn't stop calling her name while desperately scanning the windows of the burning buildings. Before he knew it, he was screaming her name at the top of his voice but pretty soon, he found himself short of breath. The acrid, black smoke entering his lungs was burning his throat. He had a coughing fit and was forced to fly higher in search for fresh air.

The wind was constantly changing direction, dragging the smoke in its wake and forming a huge fuzzy cloud. It was hard to escape from the suffocating mist and Gohan had to gain more and more height as he was still shaken by a furious coughing and in need for true oxygen.

When he reached a clearer sky above the shield of smoke, he found out that the helicopters were circling the burning area rather pathetically as they didn't look like a great help. One of them belonged to a TV channel and a cameraman was eagerly filming the disaster from the open door. Gohan took care to stay far away from this one.

He was still struggling to regain a normal breathing rhythm and he pulled down his scarf to take a deep breath. He closed his eyes while greedily sucking for air and enjoying the harsh wind. At that moment, his attention got caught by muffled voices. They were distant, squealing, hardly audible.

He looked down and his eyes searched the thick mist beneath him. He put his scarf back in place and flew down with the weak sound guiding him. He needed to sink somewhat lower back into the black cloud and figured out that he was only a few feet above a building roof. Two small figures caught in a whirlpool of ashes were desperately gesturing at him.

He landed carefully on the roof. The figures were actually two little girls. One of them was about thirteen while the other might be near Goten's age. "There he is!" the youngest shouted by pointing at him. "Help us! This way!" the eldest one called, dragging the little one in her wake.

Gohan hurried to join them. He was caught off guard as the children pounced on him and embraced him forcefully. They were crying and sobbing in fear, their faces dirty and stained with tears. "Take us away from here, please, please," the eldest one whined. "You can fly. Take us away." The younger girl didn't say anything but she had grasped his T-shirt and she was pressing herself against him, sobbing loudly and whipping her snot in the fabric.

Gohan tried to have them loosen their grips on him but they wouldn't let go. They were scared and the more he tried to get away from them, the more they would panic. "Come on. Calm down, girls. Everything's gonna be all right now," he told them. However, his words were useless to comfort them and they kept begging for him to take them away. He understood that nothing would soothe their fear but do what they asked for.

At that moment, a sudden gust of wind blew off a curl of the mist shielding his view and he found out that Videl's craft was standing a few feet away from them. His heart skipped a beat.

He grabbed the eldest girl by the shoulders to get her attention. "Is Videl Satan with you? Is she in this building maybe?" he asked eagerly.

The girl nodded. "She was the one to allow us out of our apartment. She told us to stay on the roof and wait for her or anyone to pick us up. Then, she went back to see if she could find other people in there...but...then, there was the explosion," the child stammered. She pointed at something hiding in the mist. "The staircase is gone now and she can't go out anymore… Take us away from here, please." She burst back into tears with a begging gaze as she feared that he would try to rescue Videl and leave them behind. Next to her, the little one had a fit of coughing.

Gohan hesitated for an instant. What he craved for was exactly what the girls dreaded. He didn't need to have a clear sight on the building to guess that its structure was weakening. Even though no flames were to be seen by now, the fire would keep getting higher and higher along the staircase. The acrid smoke becoming thicker and thicker was vouching for that.

He was snatched of his musing by the persistent cough of the youngest girl and as his eyes landed on her, the picture of Goten surged in his mind. "Let's hurry," he murmured while grabbing her by the waist. He lifted the eldest one with his other arms and the children wrapped forcefully their legs and arms around him. They tensed when they left the ground. "You're holding me too tight," Gohan protested. Yet, they would only cling to him even more and when they were high enough to find some fresh air he was close to be strangled by their desperate embrace.

He had a furious desire to snatch off the scarf covering his nose as it prevented him from sucking much needed oxygen. He closed his eyes for a moment as to keep control before rushing straight to the nearest helicopter.

It was the TV Channel's with the cameraman. Gohan was aware that the guy was carefully filming him but there was nothing he could do about it. He made his way to the open door and called the man. "Put down your camera!" Gohan shouted, "Help me. Take the little one!"

The cameraman hesitated but he reluctantly did as he was said. Gohan handed him the child. The girl got panic-stricken by the height and she clung eagerly to Gohan, screaming and nearly pulling off his scarf. In a reflex to hold it back, he almost dropped the other girl. "Stop fidgeting!" Gohan roared.

His angry voice seemed to have some effect on the girls as they stopped squirming and kept quiet at once. The picture of Videl trapped in the building was haunting him and triggering a dull panic toying with his nerves.

The man in the helicopter ended up catching the children one by one and the girls reached the cockpit safely. As soon as he was free again Gohan rocketed back to the building leaving no time for the cameraman to turn on his camera again.

The sky was so dark and the smoke so thick that he needed what seemed an eternity to locate the roof of the building and the access to the staircase. He was totally on edge. Sweat was dripping down his eyes as much from the heat of the nearby fire, as from the anguish twisting his guts. The situation was bad and he had a hard time keeping a clear mind.

The access to the floors was blocked by a pile of rubble and he needed to send a blast of energy to make his way to the inside of the building. A hellish wave of heat escaped the hole as soon as he pierced the crumbled debris and it felt like his skin was literally burning. He paused for a moment and tried to catch his breath before sneaking into the building.

The part of the stairs running down from the roof to the top floor was still untouched but beyond the last floor everything had already stumbled down into the furnace below. Gohan wondered how long the structure would hold. It was so hot and suffocating in there.

There were two apartments on the top floor. The door of one of them had been left gaping and he decided to start his search there. He entered and called Videl. He heard a muffled voice answering him from a room on his right. "Videl?" he yelped, rushing to the place.

He saw a hand poking out from under a collapsed wardrobe. He lifted the piece of furniture at once. His heart skipped a beat as he recognized Videl lying on the ground, and coughing frantically.

"There you are! What took you so long?" she spat. "That damn wardrobe fell on me when there was the explosion and..." She wanted to speak further but she was too short of breath.

She didn't look like she was seriously injured and she was already trying to stand up now that the wardrobe was no longer blocking her. Gohan hurled the piece of furniture away and knelt beside her. "Are you all right? We must leave. Now. Everything is about to collapse," he urged.

She leaned on him to get up. She was unable to answer as she could hardly hiss painfully to breathe. Her face was stained by soot and blood and sweat was running down her cheeks. Her bright, blue eyes looked even more piercing as they met Gohan's. She murmured something but her voice was hoarse due to her burning throat.

"What are you trying to say?" Gohan asked while supporting her so she could stand up.

"The little girls! You took them away?" She whispered.

He was so concerned by their situation that he needed some time to figure out what she meant. "Don't worry," he grunted as he dragged her out of the apartment.

As they reached the landing, a new explosion echoed followed by a chain of vibrations running up through the floor and the walls. The building was shaking and part of the roof above them collapsed all of a sudden in a deafening crack.

Gohan instantly generated a screen of energy around them while Videl yelped out of panic. The ground beneath their feet was blown to pieces and Gohan had just enough time to tighten his grip around Videl's waist to avoid her slipping down with the rubble. Lifting his hand above his head he sent energy blasts as to destroy any fragment of walls pouring on them while rising in search for an exit. He could feel Videl's ribcage struggling for air. She needed to breathe. He took a glance down and found out that the remains of the staircase were gone and eager flames were rushing up to them through the gaping stairwell.

He gritted his teeth and released some more energy as to pierce the crust of crumbled concrete screening the former access to the roof. Then, all of a sudden they were in the open. Since he'd been focused on his blasts, rubble had made its way through their protecting shield hurting them ruthlessly. He instinctively pressed Videl against him in order to have her shelter by his body. He was suffocating though and his head was starting to spin. In a last effort, he speeded up to get away from the fire and smoke as the flame were reaching the roof and licking Videl's craft already.

For a while, everything was dark as they were still engulfed into the acrid clouds but after what seemed an eternity their sight cleared and gusts of fresh wind slapped their faces, making their eyes water at once.

Gohan took a deep breath, ignoring the damn scarf sticking to his lips and sucking as much air as he could. The helicopters were still circling in the distance. He didn't wait for them to take interest into Videl and him. He rocketed straight away from the fire and didn't slow down until he'd crossed the city.

The crisp air on his cheeks soothed the burning of his skin and dried out the sweat dripping on his forehead. Videl kept quiet and motionless the whole time with her arms and legs wrapped around him. She had lifted her head nestled against him to ease her breathing and enjoy the pure oxygen.

He landed in a park where he'd spotted a deserted area next to a small lake. He loosened his embrace and Videl dropped into the grass while still trying to catch her breath. He sat quietly beside her as to regain his wits as well.

She looked up at him. "I thought this time was my last one," she murmured. "You could have hurried a bit more."

He didn't answer. He was waiting for his heartbeat to return to a normal pace. He was realizing his own terror and how lucky he'd been to find her in time. He silently thanked Kami.

They looked at each other and shivered at the thought of how dreadful the danger had been.

Just then, a slight drizzle started to fall from the sky. They raised their heads in one go, enjoying the coolness and the promise of the downpour. The rain was caressing at first but it soon turned blunter.

"Gohan," Videl whispered as she lifted her hand slowly to take off the scarf on his mouth. He immediately grabbed her hand to keep her away from the fabric.

Her clear orbs were tinged with some sadness at his move. "Gohan, I recognize your T-shirt. You wore it in the sport class some days ago, and your scent –"

"You're mistaking," he grunted while pulling away from her and struggling to his feet.

She stared up at him. "Even your shoes. Gohan, goddamnit," she exclaimed.

He couldn't help a frown as he glanced at his sneakers.

"Gohan, why don't you want… I can't explain how you make it with your hair but I know it's you," she resumed. Her voice sounded like pleading.

He stepped back. "I have to go," he stated. He turned around but as he was about to fly off, she called him back.

"Gohan!"

This time, she sounded like she was commanding him to stay and he was startled by her urging tone. He froze and turned to her with questioning eyes.

She raised her eyebrows and gave him the slyest smirk he'd ever seen on her face. "Got you," she concluded.

Only then he realized that he had stupidly reacted to his own name. He clenched his teeth and rose slowly into the sky in order to leave. Below him, the voice of Videl was half-covered by the downpour but he could hear her yell her gratitude.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello. Thanks for still being there. Thank you **Kalebxdd**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

While sitting in his bathtub and studying the bubble floating at the surface of the water, Gohan couldn't stop wondering how Videl was doing. He could still picture her face smeared with blood and ashes. She'd been wounded in the fire and although he had been convinced it was nothing serious, he couldn't help but feel concerned. He'd left her behind in the deserted park and he wasn't even sure if she'd had her phone to call for help.

Truth to be told, the way she'd trapped him had scared him away. He'd been so stupid to believe that his T-shirt and scarf would be enough to fool her. Not to mention his sneakers. What a moron. Despite his experience as a liar, he hadn't stood a chance against her clever eyes. She had caught him so easily, it was a shame.

He closed his eyes with a sigh. Now he needed to figure out what he would tell her tomorrow for he had no doubt that she would go back to the topic and he couldn't keep denying the evidence. He just hoped she wouldn't confront him publicly.

He hadn't turned back to school after leaving the park. He'd felt too restless and he'd headed straight back to the Capsule. Fortunately enough he hadn't met anyone on his way and he'd locked himself into his small house. He'd been seriously shaken up by the events and he craved for stillness and comfort. A hot bath had been the best plan coming to his mind and he'd been soaking in there for an hour or so now, feeling like all his stamina had been drained into the steaming water.

He could have gone back to the fire to give the rescuers a hand. Actually, that was exactly what he should have done. That was what his father would have done. Had he been there, Goku would have dragged him along and they would have both helped until the fire was put out. Some years back Gohan wouldn't have had a second thought about turning back but today he'd even hesitated to rescue the kids, urging to save Videl first.

It felt as if helping people no longer interested him. It wouldn't provide him the same satisfaction as before. He was weary of giving and who could blame him after all? He'd given so much already. He'd given his childhood, his father and he was still giving away some pieces of his soul as he kept getting rid of some rats for everyone's sake.

Of course, he didn't regret the choice he'd made to save the little girls but he couldn't prevent a thrill at the thought that things could have turned out otherwise. He wasn't sure how he would have reacted if the building had collapsed with Videl still inside.

He chased that idea away from his mind and sat up to get out of the bath. He had to make sure that the rain had been enough to bring the fire under control. He dried himself and got dressed. There was no TV in his place so he made his way to the Briefs' house to watch the news at Bulma's.

Paying the rain no mind, he crossed the garden and knocked at the Briefs' backdoor. He entered before getting an answer and found Trunks and Vegeta standing in front of the television in the living room. The boy called him happily as soon as he showed up. "Gohan! Look! You're on TV!"

Trunks was overexcited and pointing at the screen as if Gohan had been awarded for some outstanding performance. Gohan gave him a weak smile and looked up at the TV. He recognized the cameraman's point of view in the helicopter. His own figure was surging from a cloud of smoke holding the sobbing girls in his arms.

Standing a few feet from him with his arms crossed, Vegeta gave Gohan a swift glance and the young man glimpsed some kind of disbelief in the Saiyan's eyes.

"Why did you cover your face though? Nobody can recognize you," Trunks complained in disappointment.

"That's the point, Trunks. I don't want anybody to recognize me. Don't tell anyone at school you know me, will you?" Gohan replied.

Trunks stared at him in puzzlement.

"I just want to be left alone so promise me you won't say anything to anyone. Can I trust you?" Gohan insisted.

"Whatever. If that's what you want," Trunks muttered with a shrug.

They kept listening to the news. They were talking of a Golden Ninja, the words causing a contemptuous pout on Vegeta's face. Then, the journalists ended up explaining that the fire was finally under control and might be put out at night. They claimed an amount of victims that was to be confirmed and hardly mentioned Videl's help.

"It reminds me of your father," Bulma's voice suddenly said.

She had showed up unnoticed behind Gohan's back with a cup of tea in her hand.

"His father wouldn't have hidden his face," Vegeta snorted.

"That's for sure. He wouldn't even have thought about it," Bulma retorted with a roll of eyes.

Gohan gave Bulma an uncertain glance. Of course he was nothing near his father. His father would still be fighting the fire by now, looking for more people to save.

"You saved those children, Chichi will be proud of you," Bulma added with a loving look at him. She stretched her hand out as to pat his hair affectionately, but she changed her mind at the last minute as she remembered that he was no longer a little boy.

Vegeta turned away from the TV. "The Golden Ninja. How pathetic," he grunted on his way out of the room.

His comment had Gohan rub his head in embarrassment but Bulma rested her hand on his arm and smiled at him. "Don't listen to him, Gohan. You can be proud of yourself. What you did was risky and yet you didn't hesitate to save these kids. Why don't you stay and have dinner with us tonight? I'll fix you a good meal," she claimed in a comforting tone.

He accepted the invitation but he lacked his usual appetite. He was still thinking of Videl and wondering what he would tell her when they would meet at school.

The night didn't help his brooding over the situation and the next day, while standing before his locker and ready to take his things for his first class, he still hadn't the slightest idea of the story he should tell Videl.

He sighed and opened the locker with a weary gesture. A picture fell to the ground as soon as he flipped the door open. His blood froze at once. The photo was face down and all he could see was a white square lying on the floor. Hearing Erasa's coming closer, he picked it up hurriedly and put it in his pocket.

"Hello, M. Genius. Going to the ball with Videl?" she chanted cheerfully, a delighted grin stretching her lips.

"Huh, yes," he admitted with a shy smile.

"Sharp is awfully good at convincing people," she added playfully.

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at the statement. "And still, you won't go with him," he pointed out, "I heard you're going with a third year."

Erasa squinted in disbelief and Gohan knew at once he'd said something wrong. "Why would Sharp want to go with me? He has a girlfriend, remember? You got weird ideas sometimes."

"Excuse me, I think I misunderstood something," Gohan stammered while taking his books out of his locker.

Erasa didn't look affected by his remark though and she went back to her careless mood. "By the way, did you see the Golden Ninja is back?" she squirmed, "I really thought we wouldn't see him again. He's still as sexy as ever, I think I'm in love."

"You're getting old with that guy, Erasa." Sharp grumbled as he joined them and opened his locker next to Gohan's.

Erasa had a playful pout. "Jealous. I still wonder who he is. I would love to meet him for real."

"It could be me," Sharp offered with a smirk.

Erasa just gave him a skeptical stare.

Sharp stopped rummaging his locker and opened his arms like an invitation to take a closer look at him and consider his suggestion. "With some gel in my hair and a black scarf over my nose, what do you think? We have the same muscles after all."

Erasa rolled her eyes. "Bullshit. Tell me, isn't today the day your mother is supposed to come and meet the intendant?"

Sharp's smirk went even deeper. "Exactly, dear. This afternoon. She'll have to move her appointment with her hairdresser and it means she'll be all the more pissed," he replied while gathering his belongings.

Erasa couldn't help but giggle at the thought but her chuckle was interrupted by an authoritarian voice snapping across the hall. "James!"

The three students quieted at once and they turned around as to see where the call came from. A blonde woman, wearing a tight, sophisticated dress was heading their way with a determined step. The general supervisor was trotting meekly behind her. The sound of her heels clacking on the floor and her hair pulled into a flawless bun gave her a military bearing.

Gohan had no doubt she was Sharp's mother. Just like Sharp said, whenever someone cared to utter his first name, it reeked of trouble. Erasa was right though. The woman was beautiful. The other students gawked at her but she wouldn't pay them any mind.

She stopped right in front of her son and Sharp looked down in annoyance. "Hi, Mum," he mumbled halfheartedly.

"I had our appointment brought forward as I had other… things to do," she announced with a wolfish grin.

Only then, she looked up at Gohan and Erasa. "Hello, sweet Erasa. How are you, honey?" she greeted.

"I'm fine, thank you," Erasa replied shyly.

"I haven't seen you in a while. You should come visit us some day," Sharp's mother suggested. She paused when her eyes fell on Gohan. "And you are Gohan Son, aren't you?"

Gohan flushed at once as he was taken aback by the fact that she knew his name. She was gauging him, her face still wearing a wicked smile. "Right, it's me," he stammered in unease.

She turned to the general supervisor now standing next to her. "I assume he is _the_ Gohan Son. The one who passed all the tests so brilliantly although he'd never set a foot in a school before?" she asked while pointing at Gohan.

"It's him. A very promising boy," the supervisor confirmed.

"Thinking that some kids wouldn't be able to get half of his results even though they had the best teachers since their early childhood, I'm impressed," she commented with a pout.

Had it been possible, Gohan would have turned even more crimson than he already was. He felt awfully embarrassed and he couldn't even bring himself to look up at Sharp.

"You should tutor my son, Mr. Son. Be sure I can be _very_ grateful," she added.

"Yeah, sure, boy. She can afford it," Sharp growled.

"That's right. Glad you acknowledge that the problem has never been about my financial possibilities, honey, and sometimes I wonder whether it's not just about intellectual possibilities," she retorted coldly.

The supervisor cleared his throat in disapproval. "James' problem has nothing to do with his capacities, Mrs Misk. It's all about motivation." He was obviously bothered by the tension between mother and son.

Sharp's mother cocked her eyebrows in disbelief. "I'd love to believe you."

She turned back to Gohan and Erasa and gave them a thrilling smile, having them cringe at once. "Let's go, James. See you soon, kids."

She walked away, her stressful heels clacking on the floor. The supervisor hurried in her wake while Sharp followed much more reluctantly.

Gohan and Erasa watched them bleakly for a while. "It doesn't look good," Erasa sighed absently.

Videl was still missing when the first class started. Gohan watched her empty seat. He was unable to focus on the teacher's speech. In a way Videl's absence gained him some time but on the other hand he found himself worrying about her. Erasa was sitting too far from him to ask her anything but maybe Videl had indeed been seriously wounded. Or maybe she just took a well deserved day off, after all.

Sharp didn't show up either and Gohan realized that the sentence of temporary exclusion had eventually taken effect. His mother had likely been forced to leave with him. Gohan calculated that it meant he wouldn't see him before Savior's Day.

A firm knock at the door eventually interrupted the last class of the morning and Videl came in apologizing for being late. Relief washed over Gohan as he found out that she was fine save for a few stitches on her forehead and a wrist bandage.

"You should be resting today, Videl. It wasn't necessary for you to come," the teacher pointed out in a soft voice.

"I'm fine, Sir, thank you. I really wanted to attend my classes today as I already missed my Math test yesterday," she replied.

As she made her way to her desk, she glanced at Gohan. He immediately focused back on his book, pretending he hadn't noticed her. She smiled at his behavior and sat down wordlessly.

As soon as the bell claimed lunch break, a crowd of students eagerly gathered around her as to ask for more details. Gohan saw her disappearing behind a living wall of restless students. He seized the opportunity to get up and leave the room unnoticed. Erasa went out with him but she had to attend her usual music class and she left him behind. He had no other choice but to go to the cafeteria alone.

He was served with an undefinable dish and he chose a lonely table to eat away from prying eyes. He feared Videl would tell everyone about him, so he studied his classmates heckling around. Yet, no one paid him any mind and he deemed it to be a good sign. For now, it seemed that no one was considering him as a Golden Ninja. He was still an anonymous second year, a newbie with few friends. He finished his meal in haste and left the cafeteria to go back to his favorite bench behind the gym.

It wasn't raining anymore but the air was damp and the grass of the lawn was still soaked. The clouds were fading away, allowing sunshine once in a while.

He sat down on the bench and took out his book about the whale. He peered at his watch as to check how much time he still had left, then he let the sailor's story hook him.

"I was sure I'll find you there," Videl said, as a whale finally loomed on the horizon.

He jumped and looked up at her. He hadn't heard her coming. She walked to him and before he knew it she grabbed gently a lock of his hair. She studied it with a pout. "You burned your hair," she stated.

With a move of his head, he snatched the strand out of her grip. "Are you hurt?" he asked while closing his book.

"Hm. I have some scratches and I coughed all night but most of all I had the scare of my life. You saved me…"

"Are you going to tell everyone?" he cut off nervously.

She sat next to him and looked him right in the eyes, mulling over the question for a while. "I don't know. Not for now, anyway. Why all these secrets, Gohan? You saved those girls, you saved me. You are a hero."

She sounded truly puzzled. He sighed. He was about to reply that he wouldn't have gone to the fire if it hadn't been for her, that he had hesitated to save the girls knowing that she was endangered and that he hadn't even cared to go back save more people the moment he'd been sure she was safe in the park. Yet, her eyes were gleaming with a blissful awe and he didn't feel like disappointing her. "I'm no hero, Videl. I just can do things that most people can't and that's it," he said instead.

He could read the disbelief in her aquamarine eyes. She would still consider him like someone amazing.

"I want to be left alone. I don't want people to look at me like a freak, can you understand that?" he resumed.

She nodded slowly. "These things you do…Like ... flying or ... changing the color of your hair, how do you do that?"

"It's all about mastering your ki," he explained although he doubted she knew what he was talking about.

"Mastering your ki," she repeated thoughtfully.

She was staring at him with some fascination, and he felt that her gaze at him had changed. That was exactly what he'd dreaded. "Don't look at me that way. I'm the same as yesterday."

"I already knew who you were yesterday," she pointed out mischievously. "I was just wondering what you're still hiding."

He had a slight frown at her words. "You found out everything that was to be found out in my opinion."

"I am not so certain of that," she claimed.

He flinched. His guts were twisted by her merciless scrutiny. She would never let go and he was wary about everything she could still do to learn even more about him. He grabbed her arm firmly. "Videl, if you speak to anyone... I'll have to leave the school. I'll have no choice."

She blinked at his statement. He was meaning it. He would really leave the school and maybe she wouldn't even see him again. She became aware of how much he cared for his secret. Truth to be told, unmasking him had been a game for her but it had never been a game for him, she saw that now. It felt like all his extraordinary abilities were painful to him and yet she couldn't understand why.

She had always thought that everything would be over the moment she would be able to unveil his identity as the Golden Ninja but it was quite the opposite. Things were far from clear if not more obscure. Gohan was still a total riddle in her eyes. He said he had no desire to be a hero, or a Golden Ninja while she would dream to have half of his skills.

A sunbeam fell from the sky through the fluffy clouds and straight on them. As the light touched Gohan's face she realized how handsome he was despite his wary sadness. She gave him a comforting smile. "I'll hold my tongue. You're still going with me to Savior's Day, aren't you?"

He was caught off guard by the question. "Huh, yes, sure."

"Good. You're my true savior now after all," she whispered. She leaned closer to him and placed a kiss on his temple. Her lips lingered on his skin and he closed his eyes. As she pulled away and grabbed her bag, he had an instinctive move to stop her but he repressed his gesture.

"I have to go see the Math teacher about yesterday," she claimed in a low voice while standing up.

She was doing her best not to look at him while he wouldn't unlock his eyes from her. He kept quiet and watched her all along when she walked away. When she was gone he realized he craved to take her in his arms. He cursed himself for being so dumb and missing the opportunity.

The touch of her lips was still tickling his skin and he could still feel her clothes brushing his arm and her scent lingering in his nostrils. He wanted her back. He wanted her close to him.

The thrill bell claiming the end of lunch break resounded all of sudden, snatching him from his bliss. He closed his eyes and sighed. Some things were definitely about to spiral out of control. His cunning lies and his art of concealment were crumbling down when Videl was around. On top of it he was becoming unable to keep her at distance. All this was getting to end badly.

He packed his book back in his bag and made his way to his classroom. As he put his hands in his pocket, he felt the picture he'd found in his locker in the morning. He'd completely forgotten about it. One more picture. He toyed with it for a while but he couldn't bring himself to take it out of his pocket. The feeling of the small square between his fingers was more than enough to darken his mood as the sweetness of the moment with Videl was already fading away.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey. I have to thank everyone supporting this story - especially Yunayuu for his/her great enthusiasm. Oh, and Nancy : you're so insightful, dear :)_

 _Thank you, **Kalebxdd** for your great work. _

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Satan High School's campus was unusually clean that night. The lawns had been mowed, the paths running in between raked and swept. The building where the ball was to take place was adorned with banners of the school and a few steps away, right in the middle of the park, a gigantic white tent had been erected to shelter the ceremony. Garlands of varicolored lanterns were hanging in the trees all around in order to guide people when night would fall.

Fortunately enough, the rain had stopped. The day had even been quite sunny and the weakening light of late afternoon was now flooding the elegant settings. As Savior's day was to start soon, background music was playing through loudspeakers to welcome the guests heading to the tent.

Leaning against the wall of a nearby building, Gohan was watching the scarce groups of students and parents showing up one by one. He was smoking a cigarette while standing in the shadows. Once in a while, he would give a glance around as to check that nobody would come unnoticed and catch him. He had little chance of being punished tonight though, because tonight was Savior's Day – the birthday of Hercule Satan, hero of the world.

Bulma had offered to go with him but Gohan had told her it wasn't necessary. At Chichi's request, she had insisted on taking pictures of him dressed in his classy suit though. Although she was proud of Gohan attending such a high society event, Chichi had no desire to make the trip from Mount Paozu only to listen to endless speeches praising the man who'd stolen her son and husband's credit. Truth was Gohan wasn't looking forward to it either.

He hated the idea of witnessing Satan enjoying the glory that should rightfully belong to his dead father. A thousand other reasons should have kept him away from that stupid Savior's Day as well and yet, he'd come either way. He wouldn't be able to say why he'd given in to Sharp's insistence but against all odds he was happy he had.

He just had to face the fact that he was feeling good in that school. He had _friends_ there. For the first time in his life he held someone for _his_ friends. Videl, Sharp and Erasa weren't family, or his father's companions. They were just people his age - normal people on top of it. He felt normal with them and they wouldn't expect him to be anything else than himself. Around them he didn't need to be strong or brave or brilliant. He just had to be Gohan Son, some seventeen-year-old student. They wouldn't demand him to save the world or keep up with his father. They would only care for his company no matter his mood and he cared for theirs in return.

That was an unfamiliar world to him and he loved to feel like he belonged in it. He loved to forget the fakeness of the situation and the fact that they would never see his true self.

Yet, no matter how oblivious he tried to be when he was with his friends, it was still an illusion. As a reminder of that bitter truth, he'd received a message from M in the morning claiming a job was to be done this evening. Even so Gohan had decided that he wouldn't miss Savior's Day. Had he done so, what he was supposed to do later tonight would have felt even more unbearable than it already was. Even if that meant he would have to steal away during the ball, he needed the comfort of his friends more than ever.

The ceremony in Satan's honor that was to take place before the ball wouldn't be the best part though, so there he was, standing in the shadow and smoking thoughtfully with no hurry to join the guests.

He spotted Erasa walking toward the tent along with her mother. They look very much alike in the distance, both blonde and wearing white dresses while chatting happily. Erasa was a beautiful girl. Gohan remembered her astonishment as he had suggested that Sharp could have offered to be her partner for the ball. He couldn't help but wonder whether she had ever noticed the way Sharp cared for her. Maybe she was only pretending to be clueless because she didn't have feelings for him and she didn't want to hurt him.

She was always wary of other people's well being despite her apparent thoughtlessness. Her mood was constantly cheerful and her mind always positive even though she sounded somewhat naïve at times. She was definitely the solar type. Quite the opposite of Sharp if truth to be told. Quite the opposite of Sharp's girlfriend too. Maybe the connection between Sharp and Erasa wasn't as obvious as Gohan pictured it. It wasn't exactly his business though, even if he couldn't help but feel concerned about them.

He took a last drag his cigarette and flicked the butt as it was time to join the guests.

He made his way to the tent. A crowd was now pressed at the entrance and a hubbub of joyful voices was echoing under the white canvas capital. Elegant chairs had been arranged in rows for the audience with panels determining where each class was to sit. On each side of the tent mouth-watering buffets were disposed on long tables framed by watchful waiters who wouldn't allow anyone near the food as long as the ceremony wasn't over.

Gohan gave the food and drinks a thoughtful stare. Then, he located the space where the second years were supposed to seat, searching the best place where he would be able to doze in peace during the boring speeches to come. As he was making his way through the guests, a hand slipped into his. He turned around in surprise and found Videl smiling at him. She pulled him in another way than he was heading.

He was taken aback at how different she looked tonight. She had tied her hair on the top of her head, letting her locks carelessly cascade down her neck, but her dress was what made her breathtaking. In itself the garment had nothing remarkable save for its color which was the exact same blue as Videl's eyes. She hadn't even cared to put on jewelry and she still had her bandaged wrist and the stitches at the root of her hair, but the dress was enough to have an outstanding light shine through her. "The ceremony won't start for a while. Come with me," she whispered with a wink.

He did as he was said, allowing Videl to guide him wordlessly, holding his hand like a child. People on their way would sometimes greet Videl or congratulate her and she would reply with nods and smiles but she would never stop walking ahead.

Gohan followed suit, mesmerized by the blue of the dress and the dance of its folds with each of Videl's steps. She looked so different tonight. It felt almost as if it wasn't her true self. He realized that it was just actually a side of her he had never known before. His thoughts were somewhat confused.

She took him out of the tent and away from the guests. As she was walking ahead of him out of the oppressing crowd, the light of the setting sun made her even more beautiful.

She let go of his hand and quickened her pace while making her way around the ballroom's building. Gohan unlocked his eyes from her frame and he figured out that a bunch of students had left their parents behind in the tent as to gather here. Some were smoking, some were casually chatting. Some couples were kissing in the shadow. A few feet away, Sharp and Erasa were talking, beers in their hands. Sharp saw him and gave him a sarcastic smile. "My, what a relief you didn't dig out your grandfather's suit, Gohan," he greeted him mockingly.

Gohan had missed the asshole's humor and he smiled back. "As you can see, I fit in with the herd. What about your sentence? Is it over?"

"Unfortunately I have to face it. Holidays are over. I'll be back on Monday," Sharp sighed while handing him a beer.

"My dad will be late, so we'll have some time before the Ceremony," Videl informed as she opened a can for herself.

Her innocent words cracked the bliss of Gohan's mind and he peeked nervously at his watch. Not that he would worry about Videl's statement but she had reminded him that he had to check out his schedule. The message he'd received this morning said 10 pm by giving an address. As usual, there was nothing else. The message and the picture. That was all.

As his classmates were chatting happily Gohan found himself unable to listen to them anymore. The mention of time had ruthlessly dragged his mind back to what was yet to come. He was getting somewhat restless while picturing the features of his target. The guy was quite young – younger than the previous ones at least – black hair, a bony face with aggressive, nervous eyes. Women might have a liking for such man but not Gohan. Gohan disliked his common look. He'd studied the picture very carefully for hours but there was nothing remarkable to remember about the guy's face.

All of a sudden, a loud whistle echoed, snatching Gohan out of his musing and causing all the students to scatter away in a split second. Gohan needed some time to grasp that the whistle was an alert to warn about some supervisor's arrival and the impending start of the ceremony. Videl grabbed his sleeve and dragged him away. "Still dreaming, Gohan. You'll get caught," she muttered.

He turned to her with a dazed face. In reply, she took his can and flung it to Sharp. Sharpener cursed as he did his best to avoid the splattering of beer. Gohan glimpsed at him as he was gathering all the cans and thrusting them into a bag.

"Come on," Videl urged him while taking his hand once again.

She brought him back to the tent through a different path. Coming closer to the entrance, she let go of his hand and took mints out of her pocket. She ate some and slipped the rest in Gohan's palm. "Be nice. We'll see each other after the Ceremony," she said before rushing to the tent and leaving him behind.

He stood numb for a moment, jostled by his late comrades hurrying to join the audience they weren't supposed to have left. Sharpener was eventually one of the last. Seeing Gohan uncertain, he grabbed his arm and pushed him forward and into the tent.

"I would gladly offer you sit to with me and my family but as you know things are sort of tense right now," Sharp grumbled to him.

"Don't worry for me," Gohan replied absently.

Once inside, the two boys parted. The crowd was now sitting down and Gohan noted that most of the seats were no longer empty. Yet, he pinpointed exactly what he'd been looking for. A chair was free at the end of a row and it had the surprising perk to be placed behind a pillar blocking most of the view to the platform. This was the perfect spot to doze peacefully and unnoticed.

He sat down and made himself as comfortable as possible next to a bulky woman already watching the platform with awe in the eyes. The moment the first word of the first speech was uttered, Gohan mourned his unfinished beer. Unaffected by the praise and the general cheer greeting Satan's apparition, he took out the picture of his target and studied it for the thousandth time.

He was rubbing nervously the edges of the photo with the tips of his fingers while struggling to memorize the features of the guy. His mind couldn't help but to drift to the real problem though. The real problem wasn't the picture, it was the address. Gohan had checked it on a map of the city and to his greatest confusion, he'd found out that it was a police station. Wasn't it worth asking questions for once?

When he'd started working for M, the instructions were always given along with a brief explanation about the target. It was somehow a way to remind Gohan that he had made the right choice. Over time, information became increasingly scarce but even so, Gohan had always done what he'd been asked to. Now, he was granted no detail whatsoever about his contracts. Like an old business partner no longer requiring guarantees, M deemed that Gohan would no longer need any explanation.

It felt like he'd just become an ordinary gunslinger and it was a disturbing thought. Was he asked to kill a cop now? Maybe a corrupt one. Or maybe he was asked to kill a gangster. Gangsters also entered police stations once in a while.

Looking up absently, his eyes fell on Videl sitting a few rows ahead of him. She was motionless, listening sternly to the school's Headmaster. The curve of her neck and bare shoulders, the amazing blue of her dress, the folds of the fabric hanging on each side of her chair, everything made him shiver. He was her savior. That was what she told him the other day. He was a hero to her. He would have liked this statement to be the one and only truth about him. Thinking about it, it was maybe only up to him. Why not just refuse to fulfill the contract? It would mean giving up the money, so what? Quite ironically, he knew that if he did, he would have to leave high school and he would no longer see her. He would have to go back to his lonely, boring life at Mount Paozu. The mere thought froze his guts.

He looked down at the picture. Killing this guy would be simple routine to him after all. He'd done it dozens of times. M had never betrayed him as all targets happened to be first class bastards. Every time Gohan had the curiosity to check it out, that fact had been proven right, even though he had to admit that he hadn't checked it out very often as of late. He would just have to do what needed to be done and come back. With some luck, nobody would notice him being gone for a while and after that, he would be able to have fun and party with Videl, Sharp and Erasa. When was the last time he attended a party? He couldn't remember but what he knew for sure was that he never went to that kind of party.

When the ceremony eventually ended, it was about 8:30 pm. There was a thunder of applause before the audience stood up and rushed to the buffets. Despite the eager mass Gohan was skillful enough to get his hands on a fair amount of food. He glimpsed Videl among the crowd. She had seemingly left her father and the school Headmaster behind so Gohan made his way to her without a second thought. "I got something to eat, you want some?" he offered her.

She looked at him with an amused pout. "Just take me to the ball, now. We're supposed to join Sharp and his girlfriend outside."

He shrugged and followed her while stuffing a sandwich into his mouth. "What about Erasa?" he sputtered on his way.

"Erasa is going with a third year so we'll see her later," Videl sighed.

Gohan didn't get the full meaning of that answer but he assumed that, for some reason, a third year wouldn't like to hang around with them.

Sharp and his girlfriend were actually standing at the entrance of the ballroom. Sharp's girlfriend was a tall girl with wavy hair and hazel eyes called Aya. She always sounded like she was mocking everything and everyone, starting with Sharp. Yet, oddly enough, she would always be free for him whenever he felt like seeing her. The rest of the time, she would act like they were strangers. She could eat with her friends at the table next to theirs while Sharp and her wouldn't care to give the slightest glance at each other. Their relationship was definitely confusing in Gohan's eyes. It was nothing near the bond he pictured with a girlfriend.

"I can't believe it. How did you get so much food?" Sharp exclaimed, as he found out all the sandwiches Gohan was bringing back.

"This is my secret. Are you hungry too?" Gohan replied with a proud grin.

"I'm rather thirsty by now. I'm just out of two hellish hours with my mother and my stepfather. I need to relax a little," Sharp chuckled.

"Take it easy this time," Videl mumbled warily.

Aya and Sharp were carrying heavily loaded backpacks and Gohan found out that they were full of beer cans. Only at that moment, he realized that many other students were heading to the ball's building with bags coming out of nowhere.

As their group eventually made its way inside the Ballroom, Sharp carelessly took Aya's hand. Gohan noticed his move and he gave Videl a hesitant glance. Should they do the same? Videl's eyes wouldn't meet his to give him an answer though. He rubbed his head in embarrassment and after a while, he ended up deciding that Sharp and Aya were nothing near Videl and him so he just walked apart from her.

The room was beautifully decorated. The place was huge with a dance floor set up in the middle and tables and chairs all around. The light was dim and music had started to play already. Gohan was delighted to find out that more food was at disposal here although no one seemed interested in eating for the moment. He served himself again as to reload his stock and joined his friends already sitting at a table. Shielded by the dim light, Sharp hadn't waited to open a beer.

"The music is always lame at first. It's like they wait for the parents to be all gone before fun can begin," Aya hissed while opening a can too.

"Just wait a minute, honey and you'll see what a real dancer is. I promise it," Sharp sneered.

"Huh, please, Jamie. Not that again," she complained.

"What do you mean 'Not that again'? You know I dance like a God. And don't call me that by the way. Gohan, do you dance too?"

Gohan squinted. "Dance? I don't think so. I'm not even sure if I ever gave it a try," he replied after a second thought.

"Are you kidding?" Videl choked.

"Don't worry, Videl. I'll teach him," Sharp resumed confidently.

"Poor Videl. That sounds like a threat if you ask me," Aya sighed.

Videl shrugged with a soft smile. "We'll see. Will you try it Gohan?"

"Huh, yeah, sure. If you want," Gohan mumbled with some uncertainty while watching some fearless students already swinging on the dancefloor.

Sharp and Aya had brought a lot of beers. Gohan realized that they even had more bags hidden up and there. The students turned restless quickly enough as more alcohol was handed around.

At some point, Sharp and Aya vanished from the table and Erasa showed up. She started to chat with Videl, giggling and chuckling while the empty cans kept replacing the full ones in the backpacks under the table.

Gohan was nervously checking his watch. Seeing the girls lost in their talk, he eventually left them behind under the pretext of going to the toilet. None of them paid him any mind though and he doubted that they had even heard his words.

When he stepped out the building, the freshness of the night reminded him that he should have been warier of his drinking. His head was slightly spinning. In the park, the huge tent that had sheltered the Ceremony was now dark and deserted. The only lights on were the garlands of lanterns hanging from the branches of the trees and spreading a weird colorful twilight over the lawns. All the parents had left the place as was the custom to leave the kids alone to enjoy the Ball on their own. Gohan knew some supervisors were supposed to lurk around but he hadn't seen them so far.

He walked away from the entrance of the ballroom. Scarce groups of students were outside talking quietly on the benches or heckling on the lawns, most of them obviously drunk. Couples were melting into the formless shadows of the night and Gohan couldn't help but to glance at each of them in fear that Sharp and Aya would be there too. He wouldn't like them noticing him stealing away although they might have been too busy to give a damn.

He didn't see them though. He wandered away for a good while before he was sure to be completely alone. He flew off to the gym's roof where he had left his bag. He got rid of his suit's jacket and his neat white shirt. He'd donned a T-shirt underneath his clothes and slipped into a black sport jacket. When he was done he took the picture out of his pocket once more.

From the roof he was standing on, he could hear the muffled music and glimpse the school banners and the garlands of lanterns shining in the night. He sighed as the thought of Videl surged up in his mind. He'd left her behind unnoticed and he felt somehow guilty for that. He couldn't help but wonder how long she would need to realize that he was gone. Maybe she had already. If Gohan's job was to last too long, she might as well leave the ball before his return. He wouldn't see the blue dress again. He would miss the opportunity to dance with her. He would miss the opportunity to dance at all.

He clenched his fingers on the picture and gave it a hateful stare as if the photo was to blame for all of that shit. He grasped his backpack and flung it over his shoulder. As he ascended in the sky he felt pleased that it was night. Night always helped him bear with his doubts.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey. What should I say? Happy New Year I guess._

 _ **Kalebxdd** beta read this one - again? Again. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

The place wasn't a common police station. Gohan figured it out after studying the business going on in the building for half an hour. There were hardly any cops in uniform wandering around and there was apparently no public allowed inside. It looked rather like the headquarters of special unit of the town's police department and the cops working in that place were the type to deal with criminal matters rather than with pickpockets. As a matter of fact, unbeknownst to him, Gohan was at the central police station where Videl had been summoned a few weeks earlier.

The building was square and high, its walls of grey bricks pierced by large windows equipped with bars. Gohan had chosen a nearby roof across the street as a lookout, allowing him to watch the place with his binoculars. The large size of the windows and the night offered him an unrestricted view of the scarce offices where lights were on.

Security was poor. A man in uniform was standing outside the main entrance - probably along with one or two other ones at the reception desk inside - and CCTV cameras were pointing at the street but that was all. Gohan had no doubt that the building was swarming with armed guys ready to shoot any intruders though. Sitting on the ground behind the ledge of the roof, he counted the exits once again.

First of all, there was the main entrance. It was a wide double door and it was the usual way for people to go in and out. Actually they were mostly coming out due to the late hour. They would go pick up something to eat or they were done with their daily job and going home. Once in a while some of them returned with bags of takeaway food but elsewise nobody was entering the building. Gohan couldn't feel any special restlessness among the cops. They were having something of a very usual night, it seemed.

The second exit was the parking lot. Yet, the traffic through that way was very weak. Since he was there, Gohan had seen only one car going out with a woman as a driver.

The third and last exit was a tiny side door. He'd almost missed it at first. Actually it was likely sealed, looking old and unused. Gohan had checked the other facades of the buildings but there were no other exit there.

He peered at his watch. He still had five minutes until ten. He sighed and put down his binoculars. He wondered if the target would go out or come in. Another question haunting the back of his mind was who this target could be. He ran his hand across his forehead wearily in attempt to throw off that nagging questioning. It was a little late to linger on that detail. He just craved to be done. He craved for everything to work out smoothly so that he could go back to the damn ball. He was also aware that he had drunk more than he should have and a sort of exhaustion had seized him.

What the hell was he doing here? He was about to kill someone. Not just anyone, someone who might be a cop. This was something serious and yet, he hadn't been able to give up to that petty ball. Even worse, he couldn't prevent himself from drinking and laughing at Sharp's moronic jokes before showing up on that roof. He hadn't resisted the taunting prospect of being Videl's partner for the ball either. Damn, they had been supposed to spend some good time together and he'd abandoned her. What a hero. He'd been foolish to believe that he would be able to cope with that double life of his. The result was now plain to see. He was a half-drunk moron about to screw a risky mission, which meant screwing his life in the process. Not to mention he'd betrayed Videl by leaving her alone at the ball. He was a total mess.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to gather his wits. Letting his brain list everything he'd done wrong wasn't going to help. He had to focus, otherwise it would really end badly.

He watched the main entrance through his binoculars again. "Come on ... where are you? Show up now," he mumbled for himself like a prayer to his target. It was time now.

Yet, the entrance was still deserted. The standing guard was shifting from one foot to the other in an attempt to keep himself warm in the crisp breeze while the huge lanterns above the door casted a quiet shadow on the street. Gohan turned his attention to parking lot, but everything was still there too. He was getting nervous.

He checked his phone searching for any messages canceling the mission but he only confirmed that he was five minutes past the deadline already. The last message was the one he'd received in the morning and it said 10 pm.

"Damn, not only does this guy look like nothing but he's also late," Gohan hissed in annoyance.

He positioned the binoculars back on his eyes. An old man in a raincoat walked in, greeting the guard on the way, then nothing. Gohan sighed out of impatience. Boredom and beer were slowly fogging up his brain and he was struggling to stay focused.

All of a sudden, he glimpsed a swift movement from the corner of his eye. He turned his head just in time to see three guys rushing through the small side door he'd thought sealed and unused. He pointed his binoculars at them but it was already too late. The door had closed on them.

Gohan cursed under his breath. He hadn't even had time to make sure the target had been among the newcomers. A dull anger seized him. All that was bad. He had no clue if he should still expect the target to show up for the guy might just be inside that damn bunker by now.

Gohan was a master when it came to lying or going unnoticed. He could play a nice waiter, an uncaring pedestrian or even a harmless student. He had never run out of ideas when it had been to sneak in any place. Any place but this one. They surely had cameras in each nook and even if they didn't, he didn't stand a chance of lasting five minutes before he would get spotted. A cop could be bad at many things but there was one thing he couldn't afford to miss, especially if he was working in this kind of special unit. He wouldn't fail at recognizing another cop in his own police station. It meant that the first person Gohan would find in his way would pinpoint him as an intruder. The very same person might as well store his every feature in their memory.

What could he do? He kept watching the street for a while, with the faint hope that the target was still to come. Yet, after ten minutes, he had to face the obvious. The guy was there, inside that unreachable place. He gritted his teeth at the thought, feeling like hurling the binoculars out of frustration.

Should he wait for the guy to come out? It could last hours as far as he knew. Should he give up and return to the ball? The wind caressed his hair gently as if suggesting him to do so. Gohan calculated that he still had some money, not enough for all the bills of the month, but he could bargain for payment terms with the school. Maybe. The school wouldn't bargain with him though. They would call Chichi and she would discover that the scholarship wasn't enough to cover all the expenses and that would trigger angry questions about the way Gohan had been able to pay so far. Not to mention M might not trust him further with any job and everything he'd done so far would crumble into dust. That was something of a dire prospect and it sobered him somehow. He bit his lip and scanned one by one each window of the building. He had to find a solution. The quicker, the better.

He was startled by a light turned on in one of the offices overlooking the facade. His blood froze and he pointed the binoculars at the window. "Kami, I love you so much," he whispered as he made out the target entering the room along with another man.

He took the photo out of his pocket and gave it a last peek. No mistake, he was facing the right man. The guy sat on a chair and his face went out of Gohan's sight. Now that he had located him, Gohan had other issues to handle though. He needed to go closer to get the job done but he also had to plan a way to run away as unnoticed as possible. He couldn't afford to get chased. Most of all he didn't want anyone to find out that he could fly. How many people were able to fly in the world? The police might not know the answer but people around Gohan did. Not to mention Videl only knew one person capable of such a feat.

Gohan pulled out his chech. He had deemed it useless to get rid of it since Videl had unmasked him. He covered up his nose with it and packed the rest of his belongings in his bag before hiding it behind a ventilation shaft of the roof. Aside from his hands and eyes, his clothing was totally melting into the darkness of the night.

He flew silently to the grey brick building, taking care to avoid the light casted by the lampposts. He stood on the narrow ledge running along the façade, pressing himself against the wall and coming as close as possible to the window. He gave a swift glance inside as to figure out the room's configuration and the number of people present.

The vertical bars sealed in front of the window bothered him and made his balance very precarious. He was nevertheless able to make sure that the target had a single companion for now, very likely a cop considering the gun in his hip pocket.

The room was rectangular with two windows piercing its length. The two men were sitting opposite of each other at a table next to one of the windows while Gohan was spying them through the other. Thus, the target was turning his back on him and shielding the cop's sight of the young man. A few steps away from the table, a door was ajar on a dim corridor.

Gohan grabbed one of the window's bars in his fist and bend it slowly. He held his breath as to remain as silent as possible and took care to keep his frail balance. When he deemed the bar was bent enough, he did the same with the next one in order to get a fair way to slip between them and reach the window pane.

When he was done, he paused for a moment as to catch his breath. He peeked at the neighborhood and checked the facing buildings. The street was dark and still and his black outfit was supposed to melt down into the shadow but he was relieved to figure out that the neighborhood looked deserted.

He leaned to the windowpane and glimpsed inside once again. He felt slightly dizzy due to the beers and he nearly lost his balance. He caught hold of a brick at the last minute and his wrist knocked into one of the bars. He stood still back against the wall and waited with bated breath to figure out if someone had noticed him.

Yet, he could hear the two men chatting further. Gohan couldn't make out what they were talking about but he noted that the target kept silent most of the time. The other man was the one to speak.

As far as Gohan had been able to glimpse, the guy in the picture still had his back to him. He was slumped in his chair, smoking a cigarette while seemingly listening to his companion.

At some point, the ring of the phone interrupted the talk. Gohan heard someone pick up and some snatches of answers. Then everything went silent.

Gohan took the risk of a new peep and he found out that the target was now alone, smoking absently while the other man was gone.

Gohan hardly had a second thought as he slipped in through the bent bars and slammed the window open wide with a single pressure of his fingertips on its casement. He lost no time and jumped inside the room. His acting was completely reckless, he knew. Anyone could come in any moment, especially considering that the door was still open. Anyone could walk by in the corridor or hear him and step in. That would mean the urge to run away likely by flying. Not only would the job be screwed but his secret would also be seriously endangered. He was usually much more cool-headed and cautious but it seemed his annoyance mixed with the influence of the beer had drowned all his thoughts.

The guy jumped on his feet and turned around as Gohan landed on the floor. The young man gave him a hateful glare. He felt oddly mad at him as if that man was the cause of all the mess he had to handle. The target stood no chance to gather his wits. Gohan was behind him in the blink of an eye with his arms snaked around his neck. A firm pressure was enough to trigger a gloomy snap. The man's body went limp at once and the cigarette slipped from his fingers. Gohan held the corpse tightly to prevent it from hitting the ground with a thud. He leaned down and laid the dead guy silently on the floor.

As he straightened he found himself face to face with the second guy coming back and standing numb on the doorstep. The newcomer was frozen in astonishment, his finger clenched on a stack of paper in his hands.

Gohan's face was hidden thanks to the scarf but his eyes widened in horror nevertheless and for a split second the cop and him stared at each other in equal disbelief. Before the cop knew it, Gohan was close an inch to him pressing some special spot in his neck and sending him to blackness. Gohan held him back as to lay him softly on the floor just like he'd done with his target.

It was too late to hope to keep playing unnoticed though. Footsteps and voices echoed in the corridor, all of them heading his way. Gohan dashed to the window at once. He snuck out like a cat between the bars and dived from the ledge into the night. He glided in silence over the street all by making sure to stay out of the streetlights.

He heard yells behind his back and he gave a glance back at the window where figures were leaning out in an attempt to locate the intruder. Yet, Gohan was already much too far away, shielded by the shadows of the night.

He flew around the block and joined the roof he'd used as a lookout through its opposite side. As he picked up his bag, his eyes lingered on the police building across the street. The place, so quiet a moment ago, was now as restless as an anthill. Men were swarming the street while cars were surging with screaming sirens out of the parking lot. The angry shouts of the cops were echoing between the high buildings and up to Gohan's ears.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve and caught his breath for a moment. What he'd just done had been insane. Not to mention he had to get rid of an uninvited witness. He hadn't hurt the guy but things had never turned out so bad. The teenager shivered at the thought that the cop had seen him, or at least he'd seen his eyes.

Gohan had a dry mouth. He took a gulp and peeked at his watch. It was about eleven. He had to go back to the ball. Maybe Videl would still be there. He strapped his bag on his back and flew off.

He crossed the whole city, opting for a high fly in order to avoid the cops' helicopters likely looking for him.

When he landed on the roof of the gym, his guts were still twisted with his heartbeat racing. He tried to ignore that detail while slipping hastily back in his suit. As he joined the park of the school a sole concern was still nagging at his mind. Would Videl be gone?

He was relieved to find some students on his way. The music was still playing in the ballroom so he assumed the party wasn't over yet. As he made his way to the ballroom, he became nervous at the thought that he would have to lie to Videl. He was so bad at it.

Despite the freshness of the night, some students were haunting the lawns and the groves of the park. Small, scattered groups were chatting loudly while sipping beers or smoking. Gohan kept walking to the entrance of the ballroom, wondering whether he would still find his friends in there. His train of thought was harshly interrupted by Videl's angry voice calling him. "Gohan!" she roared.

He flinched at the anger echoing in that single word. She had showed up out of a dark path of the park and she was striding to him with daggers in her eyes. "The fuck! Where have you been! We've been looking for you everywhere," she exclaimed.

"I – huh – I was – then," he stammered pathetically.

"Whatever. Tell me later, we got some trouble there," she grunted with gritted teeth. She grasped his wrist and dragged him along as she made her way back to the path she'd come from. Her grip was nothing near the loving hand she'd slipped in his palm before the ceremony and Gohan figured the problems she'd mentioned might be big ones.

He had to quicken his pace in order to keep up with her as she kept pulling him in her wake. It didn't prevent Gohan's eyes from again wandering over the folds of her dress. The fabric would move in rhythm with Videl's steps, its blue color as mesmerizing as ever.

She guided him through an alleyway lined up with tall trees, and up to a lawn surrounded with shrubs. There was no one around except a small figure kneeling on the grass. As they came closer, the weak light of the lanterns allowed him to recognize Erasa. She had her back turned on them while leaning over someone lying on the floor. When she looked up at them, Gohan found out the person resting on the ground was Sharp.

Erasa's face eased up as she saw them. "God, Gohan, she eventually found you," she exclaimed in relief.

"Damn, why'd ya call for help? I told you I'm fine," Sharp growled while propping himself on his elbow.

Only then did Gohan figure out that his friend's face was covered with blood. Erasa had indeed been trying to clean up with her handkerchief. She looked helpless if truth to be told. "Shit, what happened to you?" Gohan hissed in disbelief.

"Nothing. Nothing happened to me," Sharp muttered as he struggled to sit up. Each move seemed a painful effort to him. His white shirt was torn and stained with splashes of blood.

"Shut the fuck up, Sharp," Erasa cut off in anger. She turned to Gohan. "Joon happened of course. Joon and his friends beat him up," she explained.

"Three on one. These assholes were as brave as usual," Videl added with a frown.

"You really missed some fun, Gohan," Sharp snorted, pushing Erasa's hand away from him. He was now trying to get to his feet but he happened to be too dizzy to stand up. He stumbled back down to the ground and gave up any further attempt.

Erasa watched him with a weary sigh as Sharp grabbed his aching head with both hands. "Dirty bastards. They were leaving when I came. I yelled at them but there was nothing more I could do then," she resumed.

"We have to find the supervisor and tell him," Videl stated.

"Don't even think about it," Sharp growled.

"And what is your idea, moron? Look at you. You're wasted and reeking of beer. What are you gonna tell your mother?" Videl retorted.

"Don't worry about my mother. I'll figure out something. I- I just have to go home," Sharp mumbled. With that, he laid back on the ground with his forearms covering his eyes.

Erasa gave Videl a hesitant stare. "They have to pay, let's go see the supervisor," Videl repeated.

Gohan was listening to them in disbelief. He gazed at Sharp muttering under his breath. He was in a bad shape to say the least. In the dim light, Gohan could make out an impressive black eye and blood had been dripping all over his face and down to his neck. Sharp's swollen nose was also a worrying sight. The way he slurred his words also vouched for Videl's statement. Sharp might have knocked back a damn bunch of beers.

Then, Gohan's attention was caught by a smear of Sharp's blood on Erasa's dress. For some reason, the picture of the crimson dark stain on the white fabric shocked him even more than the rest. A dull rage overwhelmed the Saiyan and before he knew it, his energy level flared. He was caught off guard and he had to struggle to keep control. He'd stood still and listened to them so far but he felt oddly restless all of a sudden, his boiling blood tickling his nerves. _They have to pay_. He totally agreed with that.

"I'll go get them," he announced coldly.

Leaving no time for an answer, he whirled around and headed back to the ballroom. He tried to locate Joon's aura but there were too many teenagers all round and Gohan didn't know Joon enough to pinpoint his ki. Not to mention his own dizziness wasn't helping. He gave up his attempt to use Joon's aura and mulled over the best place to start searching for him. He came to the conclusion that, being the cowards they were, Joon and his friends wouldn't go back to the party in fear of being caught. They had more likely settled down in a dark nook of the park as to keep binging in peace.

"Gohan! Gohan, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Videl called behind his back.

He ignored her and kept walking nervously. He picked up a random direction sinking further in the shadows and away from the other students. He had no doubt the guys he was looking for would want to hide somehow. Guys like them were always hiding after a nasty blow.

"Gohan, calm down. Don't do anything foolish. Let's go get the supervisor," Videl carried on. She was following him, having a hard time to keep up with his pace.

He didn't pay her any mind. He kept striding through the dark vegetation wary of any move or sound that would warn him of Joon's presence.

Videl sighed. She ended up keeping quiet for he wouldn't even slow down at her argument. Yet, she kept following him in concern while secretly praying for Joon and his friends to be hiding far away from that place.

After a while some drops of rain started to fall. As if it had been a signal for the end of the hunt, Gohan slowed down and stopped allowing Videl to finally catch up with him.

"Gohan, you might hurt them if you fight them. They're not level with you and you know that," she pointed softly.

He frowned down at her. "What about them, then? Were they level with Sharp? He was drunk on top of it. He didn't stand a chance," he growled.

"They're bullies though. You're not like that," she objected gently.

Videl's words froze his guts as the picture of the brown-haired guy he'd killed an hour ago surged in his mind. What chance had that guy had when facing him? Videl couldn't suspect how wrong she was for Gohan was exactly like Joon and his friends. He was even worse. He was smarter, but he was worse. If he hadn't been a brute, he would have stayed by Videl's side at the ball instead of running away to kill an unarmed guy. He would have been close to his friends and he would have been able to watch over Sharp. None of this would have ever happened. This thought rekindled an overwhelming fury and his energy flared again. This time, he couldn't help but power up and his hair turned white in a blink while an invisible might radiated from his body.

Videl flinched and couldn't help a backlash. "Gohan, calm down," she whispered with bated breath, "I beg you. I'll do whatever it takes to have them punished for what they did. They'll be kicked out of the school."

He looked down at her and contemplated her pleading eyes. What he saw in her cristal orbs wrenched his heart. In her mind, his anger was only the sign of his concern for Sharp and although she disapproved of his actions, she still considered the feeling as righteous. She was so far from the truth. He was most of all furious at himself and Joon was the perfect scapegoat for all his frustration, but she would never know. Sadness washed over him at this thought and all the fury dissipated at once.

Perceiving his second thought at her words, she stepped closer to him and gently caged his body with her arms, as if she had been strong enough to hold him back from going anywhere. The rain was getting thicker and he could smell the scent of her damp hair. "Please, if you keep hunting them you know it's gonna end badly. Promise me to stop that madness," she whispered further.

Little by little he felt soothed by her firm embrace and the softness of her voice. His hair returned to its normal color. She looked up at him with shiny eyes and gave him a shy smile. There was such trust and such benevolence in her clear eyes that he craved to deserve her feelings. "Promise it," she insisted in a breath.

"I promise," he replied in a low voice before pressing his lips on hers.

If truth to be told, he hadn't exactly intended to do that. Videl had a start of surprise but she didn't push him away. He freed his arms from her embrace and wrapped them around her shoulders as to hug her forcefully.

The rain kept soaking them and Videl's hair was now dripping on her forehead but they didn't move, enjoying the blissful moment. They were interrupted by Videl's phone buzzing frantically. She pulled away from him and took it out of her pocket. Despite the twilight he could make out her slight blush. "It's Erasa, we have to go back help her. We can't leave her alone with that oaf," she announced while avoiding any eye contact. Then, before he knew it, she let go of Gohan and ran away across the deserted lawn back to the ballroom. "Hurry up, Gohan!" She shouted at him.

Her voice sounded so cheerful now. It was like she was about to burst out laughing.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey there. This chapter was beta by **Kalebxdd** and his suggestions helped improving some points here. _

_Now I have to add a small note. Our insightful Nancy mentioned Piccolo and Dende. I just realized that I completely forgot about the Nameks - especially Piccolo. For some reasons, Gohan's mentor slipped off my mind so you won't find him in that story. I know, I know, a Gohan-story with no hint of Piccolo inside is sheer nonsense. Sorry for being a mess but I'm hopeless :)_

 _So, if you can get over that detail, enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Erasa, Videl and Gohan's very first intention had been to go see the supervisor. Yet, Sharp had rebelled against it, threatening that it would be the end of their friendship if they did and even though he was drunk and hardly able to stand, he'd sounded serious enough to have them shrink from their first thought. Videl herself caved in although she'd been adamant that the supervisor was their best hope to solve the situation. She suggested taking Sharp to the hospital instead.

His nose was likely broken and he needed some serious stitches since the bleeding wouldn't stop. Sharp rejected that prospect as well though. What he wanted was to go home, claiming he didn't need anybody meddling with his business. At that point, they should have broken off Sharp's bargaining as to let some adults handle the issue. Yet, the three of them were quite drunk too and if truth to be told, none of them were looking forward to being questioned by a suspicious doctor or lectured by a disapproving supervisor. It made it all easier to let Sharp make the silliest decisions all by praying it would drag them out of their mess.

They did their best to make their way unnoticed to the exit of the school. Gohan and Erasa were supporting a bloody and bitching Sharp while trying to avoid the attention of the few students still braving the rain in the park. Most of them were high though and they hardly mind the sight.

The icy downpour hadn't been enough to sober Sharp and he was still loudly claiming revenge while they helped him climb into Videl's craft. He kept babbling on and on about Joon even after they'd taken off. Nothing would calm him down and his restlessness was getting worrying and annoying. At some point, Gohan wondered whether he should maybe just knock him out as to silence him. Mother Nature was kind enough to take over on that matter as Sharp started to puke his guts out. If anything, Gohan would say that it had been the moment when things had really spiraled out of control.

Sitting in the backseat with him, Erasa shrieked in total panic while their friend wouldn't stop throwing up all the beers he'd recklessly gulped down. She urged Videl to land at once and Videl did in the most hazardous way possible. As a matter of fact, she totally missed her landing and lost control of her machine.

Gohan was turned to the backseat, keeping an eye on Sharp twisting in pain as the craft whirled on its side and hit the ground. Gohan was quick enough to grab the back of his seat at the last minute but Sharp was flung on Erasa, crushing her against the door in the process. Sitting on the same side as Erasa, Videl was hurled against the upright of her door as well.

"Fuck, Videl! What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill us?" Erasa roared in exasperation while trying to get rid of Sharp's limp body on her.

Videl frowned while rubbing her aching temple. "My head's spinning. It might be the damn painkillers I was prescribed," she grunted.

"What? God, how dare you drive us while you've mixed alcohol and drugs? Aren't you supposed to be Daughter of the Savior?" Erasa hissed when she was able to push Sharp away from her at last.

"What about it? Would you like it better carrying your sweetheart to his home on your back?" Videl spat back.

"He's not my sweetheart! And you're the one who offered to go see the supervisor and didn't do it, aren't you, Mrs 'sense of responsibility'?" Erasa barked.

The girls went into a fierce fight, completely oblivious of a half dead Sharp lying next to Erasa in a pool of his own mess. Gohan tried to step in and calm them down but he quickly deemed it wiser to let the girls settle their issue on their own. He climbed down the craft as to figure out how damaged it was. Videl's machine happened to be a pathetic sight and it was obvious that it would no longer fly further.

Paying no mind to the yelling girls, Gohan dragged Sharp out of the cockpit and hoisted him up on his back. He knew the hospital to be only a few blocks away and headed its direction under the rain. Sharp was half unconscious and he was hardly able to mumble his disagreement. Gohan just ignored him and kept walking.

After a while, Videl and Erasa caught up with him by running under the downpour. They were quiet by then which was a good thing for Gohan had no desire to cope with the medical staff on his own.

When they eventually entered the emergency room, they were a sad mess to see. All of them were dripping with rain. The girls' beautiful dresses were drenched and wretched while their hairstyles had given way to dangled locks sticking to their forehead and cheeks. They were shivering while trying to keep themselves warm by sharing Gohan's jacket. Best of all, Sharp's head was dangling on Gohan's shoulder, soaking the half-Saiyan's white shirt with blood. Their miserable look was enough to have the medical staff rush to them and handle Sharp's state.

"What happened?" one of the nurse asked as Sharp was taken away to the treatment room.

Gohan peered at the girls in uncertainty. "A fight," he replied after a second thought.

The man gave each of them a doubtful peek.

"Maybe he drank a little too much too," Erasa mumbled in unease.

The guy in the white coat raised an eyebrow but he didn't ask anything else and left them behind as to head back to the treatment room. None of the three dared to add anything and they sat down wordlessly on a bench in the waiting room.

Videl was sitting between Erasa and Gohan. She shifted nervously after a while. "We should call his parents, otherwise the hospital is going to call the school and it will be the death of us," she stated. Erasa nodded in agreement.

"Who got the phone number of Sharp's parents though?" Gohan asked. With that, he leaned forward as to give Erasa a questioning stare. Videl turned to her as well causing the blonde girl to pale.

"Oh no, you won't have me call his mother. She freaks me out," she whined.

Videl rested a comforting hand on hers. "She shouldn't. I can tell she likes you."

Yet, Erasa shook her head forcefully. "No, no, no. I won't. Besides, she might be sleeping by now and she will be even more pissed if I wake her up. You can't force me."

Videl slipped a gentle hand into her friend's pocket and pulled her phone out. She handed it to Erasa. The blonde girl took it reluctantly and browsed her contact list. When she found what they were looking for, she froze and her eyes turned to Gohan. " _You_ should call her. If she's ever been keen on someone, it's on you. After all you're _the_ Gohan Son who brilliantly passed all the tests," she stated. Videl gave Gohan a surprised glance. He sighed and took the phone to make the call.

The ringing of the phone echoed countless times before a raucous voice picked up. "Misk?"

Gohan cleared his throat. "Hello Mrs Misk. Gohan Son on the phone. I'm very sorry to bother you at such ungodly hour but, huh, James had a slight misfortune and -"

"What sort of trouble did that goddamn kid get into this time?" Sharp's mother mumbled in obvious annyance.

Gohan ran his hand into his hair. "Mrs Misk, I'm currently at the hospital with him. Don't worry, it doesn't look like anything serious but we need you to come either way," he explained. Despite the mess in his brain, the teenager was able to speak in a very natural voice and he sounded very reassuring although he was giving bad news.

Silence answered him, so he resumed. "He's been wounded but I don't really know what happened to him. The doctors will tell you exactly what it's about."

"I bet he was drunk again," Sharp's mother cut him off.

"Drunk? I didn't notice anything that kind," Gohan answered in complete innocence.

Sitting now on either side of him, Videl and Erasa listened to him in disbelief as he was putting on a show to Sharp's mother. His skill for dissimulation and lie was plain to see and they hadn't ever suspected that side of Gohan. His low voice and serious tone created the perfect illusion that he was sober and in total control of the situation, not to mention he was lying with great nerve.

He eventually heard a deep sigh on the line. "I'll be there in half an hour or so," Sharp's mother grumbled.

"I'll wait for you, Mrs Misk," Gohan promised meekly. When he hung up, both girls remained speechless.

He cleared his throat in unease. "She's on her way. She sounded pissed."

For some reasons, that statement had Erasa suddenly burst into tears. She was certainly as drunk as Sharp and considering the emotions she'd gone through so far, the prospect of Sharp's mother storming in any moment was too much. Videl tried to soothe her by wrapping her arm around her shoulder and whispering soft words into her ear. Gohan noted once again that while Videl was demanding with anyone else, she was utterly compromising and protective with Erasa. Gohan assumed it was the mark of a special friendship between them.

Yet, no matter how comforting Videl was, Erasa kept sobbing and mumbling nonsense about Sharp dying and his mother ruining Erasa's life as a revenge. Videl decided that the best option was to call a taxi to drive her home before Sharp's mother showed up. Gohan agreed with that. He wouldn't be able to bear with more drama.

Before Videl left the waiting room with a whining Erasa pressed against her, she gave Gohan a last gaze. She smiled at him and he saw unusual sparkles in her blue eyes. Gohan felt unexpected warmth overwhelming his guts. He smiled back and the girls disappeared through the swinging doors of the emergency room.

That night had been a total disaster if you asked Gohan. Yet, when it was eventually time to slip into his sheets, his thoughts went back to Videl's dress and her petite body against his, and he came to the conclusion that it had been worth all the mess.

Sharp's nose wasn't broken but his pride was shattered. When he showed up on Monday morning, Videl, Erasa and Gohan paid him instant attention in concern of what he would have to tell. However, he kept quiet and ignored them as he walked to his desk and sat down. His eye was a dark purple while the top of his nose was red and swollen and the arch of his eyebrow had been stitched up. All their classmates had their eyes locked on him as the class started. Gohan only had time to greet him before the teacher ordered silence as to begin his lesson.

The teacher didn't look surprised at Sharp's condition which could only mean that the school knew what had happened to him. Gohan had no doubt that Sharp's mother had warned them. Being the bossy vixen she was she had maybe even dragged the headmaster out of his bed at first light on Sunday. She was used to getting attention whenever she longed for it and she wasn't the patient type.

As for Sharp, he was in no mood for his usual sarcasm about the class this morning and he kept silent. Gohan could perceive his anger by the way he clenched his finger on his pen. His friend also did his best to avoid meeting his eyes. Gohan was uncertain whether he was angry at him for taking him to the hospital and calling his mother. All he knew was that Sharp had ignored Erasa and Videl's calls all through the weekend.

A knock at the door interrupted the class and a supervisor showed up. He gave the teacher a small note and whispered something in his ear. All the students were silently watching them in a general attempt to hear some snatches of words and to grasp what was going on. The supervisor paid them no mind though. As soon as he was gone, the teacher glanced at the paper and cleared his throat. "James Sharpner, Erasa Solis and Gohan Son, you're expected in the headmaster's office at the end of the class," he announced.

Whispers echoed at once in the classroom and the teacher had to call his students for order. He gave no further comment about the supervisor's visit and resumed his lesson. Erasa glanced back at the boys with a questioning look but Sharp just kept scowling while Gohan shrugged in ignorance.

As soon as the bell claimed the end of the class, Videl and Erasa dashed to the boys' desks. "What the hell is going on?" Erasa hissed in concern.

"My mother is messing around as usual," Sharp grumbled.

"What did you tell her? Why call us in now?" Erasa resumed with bated breath.

Sharp gave Gohan an upset gaze. "I didn't tell her anything about what happened. What about you Gohan. What did you tell her, man?"

Gohan raised his hands in innocence as his three friends were staring at him in wait for his reply. "Huh, I just said that Erasa had found you in the park and that I brought you back to the hospital, I said that I didn't know anything else."

Sharp rolled his eyes. "God, you said you found me in the park. That's why we're being called in. Now, she'll think that some students did that to me."

"That's the case," Videl stated coldly.

Sharp punched his table in anger. "I don't want Joon and his bastards to be punished or kicked out of the school, hear me? I want to take care of them on my own."

"It's stupid," Videl commented with a shrug.

"I never asked your opinion, Mrs Know-It-All," he retorted while standing up. They glared at each other when Sharp walked by her but she didn't argue any longer as her friends left her behind to exit the classroom.

Gohan understood Sharp's point of view. Sharp didn't want to rely on anyone to do him justice and who could blame him? Certainly not Gohan. He knew too well that low profile wouldn't earn the best reward. Actually, Gohan was quite willing to help his friend getting his revenge. He was even looking forward to it, considering that he had been Joon's target in the first place.

Gohan and Sharp walked wordlessly down the hall with a halfhearted Erasa on their heels. "The headmaster will want to know what I saw in the park and I'll have no choice but to tell him," she stated in a low voice.

Sharp froze and turned to her. "You won't do that. You didn't see anything and you won't tell him anything. You'll just say the same thing as Gohan. You found me all bloody in the park. I'll say that I was attacked by strangers at the exit of the park as I was about to leave and that I tried to come back to the ball in order to get some help. Ain't that a good tale? What do you think Gohan?"

"Not bad. I didn't suspect your brain could work so well," Gohan replied playfully.

Sharp smirked at him but Erasa still looked hesitant. "You mean you want me to lie to the headmaster and to your mother?" she resumed with some hopelessness.

Sharp gave her a gentle smile. "You won't be damned for that, freckle. You'll do that for me, won't you?"

"I don't like it," she insisted in annoyance.

He grabbed her shoulders gently to have her focus on him. "I know you don't but it's not such a big deal when you think about it. You can do that for me, huh?" he repeated with a soft voice.

She shifted her eyes away from his with a frown while jerking away from his grip. Then, she strode away without a word, making her way further to the headmaster's office.

Sharp watched her for a moment. "She'll do it," he told Gohan. "As for you, like you already told my mother, you don't know a thing of course."

"About what?" Gohan asked mischievously.

The two friends smirked at each other before resuming their walk in Erasa's wake.

Lying wasn't a problem for Gohan. It had stopped being a problem a long time ago. Yet, for Erasa, it was obviously something unnatural and unpleasant. Most of all, she was nothing near stupid and she knew that her lie was supposed to allow Sharp to have his way, a way she disliked for it might cause more trouble.

When they reached the headmaster's waiting room the man was already standing there to welcome them. He called Erasa at once, speaking to her in a soft voice with a hand resting on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. He guided her inside his office and closed the door, leaving the boys on their own. The man's soothing behavior with Erasa hadn't gone unnoticed from Gohan and Sharp and they looked at each other in concern. He'd picked up her in the first place and he was to question her without Sharp by her side. No doubt, he expected a confession.

"Are you sure she won't talk?" Gohan whispered as they sat down.

Sharp leaned against the back of the bench with his hands behind his head. "Don't worry. She'll be mad at me, that's for sure but she'll keep quiet," he sighed casually.

Although Gohan liked the idea of fixing things Sharp's way, he couldn't help but find it incredibly selfish to force Erasa to lend a hand to his scheming. Furthermore, Gohan didn't understand that she accepted playing the game. Once again, he realized that Erasa and Sharpner's bond was somewhat confusing.

When Erasa stepped out of the office, she proved Sharp right as she glared daggers at him. She didn't bother speaking to them and exited the room. Sharp turned to Gohan with a half-smile. "I told you so," he murmured.

"Gohan Son, will you come in please," the headmaster's voice called.

Gohan played his part perfectly. He was the Gohan-Son-who-had-so-brilliantly-passed-the-tests. He hadn't seen anything. He had taken his friend to the hospital despite the rain. Thinking about it, he should certainly have warned the supervisor back then, but Erasa and him had been freaked out at Sharp's bloody condition. Their bad move had been due to panic, no doubt. However, Gohan had still enough wit to ask Erasa for Mrs Misk's number and he'd called her. He had also waited for her at the hospital after he'd sent an exhausted Erasa back home by taxi. Wasn't he a responsible teenager? He took care not to name Videl in his tale, of course.

Sharp's mother attended the interview, listening to his every word. She did her best to look unaffected but Gohan could say she was in awe with him. He had a pang as he couldn't ignore that, while staging his show, he was embodying everything she was dreaming her own son to be. A brilliant, responsible leader. Instead of all this, she had Sharp. A brainless, rebellious dunce. Unbeknown to her, Gohan was only much more manipulative than Sharp, and no matter how smart she was this woman got lured. At this thought, he hated her most. Yet, at this moment, he had to keep seducing her. "I don't think any students in our school could have done something like that, if that was your idea, Madam," Gohan concluded in the most reasonable tone as possible.

She had a small chuckle. "You're a kind kid Gohan, but James can be something of a brawler and it wouldn't be the first time he got into a fight. You don't know him like I do."

"Maybe, but the more I think about it, the more impossible it sounds to me," Gohan insisted.

She had a broad grin and Gohan knew that he'd won the game provided Erasa had stuck to the plan. However, sitting at his desk, the headmaster was staring at him with a thoughtful face and Gohan fathomed that the man was much less convinced. He would more likely suspect the exact truth. He had certainly heard of the brawl with Joon, not to mention the intendants knew each of their students by heart. Yet, Gohan realized the headmaster wouldn't say anything for he had no will to get into troubles with Sharp's mother.

As soon as Gohan left the office, Sharp was called by the headmaster and Gohan had no time to speak to him as they switched place. He just winked at him to have him know everything had gone according to their plan. Gohan was aware that it would be too suspicious for him to stay in the headmaster's waiting room now that he'd been questioned, so he decided to go wait for Sharp on the bench behind the gym instead.

When he reached the place, he sat down and fumbled in the inside pocket of his jacket. He took out a bundle of notes. It was the pay for his mission at the police station and it worried him. He counted the money carefully with a frown. Like he'd suspected it, a third of the fee was missing.

He hadn't been able to get the money until very early this morning. He'd had no opportunity to do it on Saturday night due to the events. Then on Sunday, he'd slept too much in the morning and he had to hurry back to Mount Paozu after that. Thus, he'd only returned to the city at dawn this morning to get his pay. When he'd picked up the package, he'd felt it wasn't as thick as usual but he'd had not time to check it so far.

When it was about getting his pay, things always worked the same. M would text him the name of a hotel or a bar and Gohan showed up at the address claiming to see Mr. Cell - A sort of tasteless joke, courtesy of M. The place was rarely the same but each time the receptionist or the bartender would answer that Mr. Cell had to go but left an envelope for him. And each time, the envelope would contain the key of a deposit at the main train station. It was where Gohan would get his money. As a result of this system, Gohan hadn't seen M in months if not in a whole year. Meeting him was no longer necessary. Gohan had become the perfect employee and he didn't need to be told anything.

Gohan stared at the money in annoyance. It wasn't enough. He gritted his teeth. It was maybe time to review his agreements with M. He pocketed his treasure back into his jacket and took out his phone. He had to see M. He had the surprise to find out that it was reciprocal by discovering a new message from his boss fixing an appointment the next day after school in a downtown bar. Gohan sighed and packed his phone back with an irritated frown.

The situation was definitely getting on his nerves and he pulled out a cigarette. He didn't even bother to watch out whether someone was around and lit it. Gohan wouldn't deny that he hadn't been on top at the police station but the job had been done. True enough, he'd acted recklessly, but when he'd left the place the target was as dead as a doornail. The disbelieving face of the cop stumbling across him surged back in Gohan's mind. He remembered every detail. The guys' fingers clutching the stack of papers in his hands, the stupor in his round eyes. Gohan had no doubt that the cop remembered him as well. Gohan had no choice but to knock him out. He hadn't harmed him but he was aware that he'd been close to disaster. He'd been incredibly lucky but he'd broken his vow to hurt no one else but the people on the pictures. Furthermore, he'd done it without a second thought due to the shock of facing that unexpected witness. The cop's face would haunt him for a long time, he knew. Just like his own face would haunt the guy, no doubt.

"Mr. Son! Smoking is forbidden inside the school!" a voice boomed, snatching him out of his musing. Gohan was startled and looked up only to find Sharp walking to him and laughing at his scared eyes.

"You should see your face, man. What were you dreaming about, tell me?" Sharp asked as he sat down next to him.

"I was dreaming of a world without any of your moronic jokes," Gohan growled, "So? How did it end?"

"Case closed. My mother caved in. I was officially attacked by strangers outside the school."

"The headmaster doesn't buy it," Gohan pointed.

"I don't care for the headmaster. The only one I care for is Joon."

"Still, the supervisors are gonna keep an eye on you and Joon from now on."

Sharp smirked. "I'm aware of that and that's why I'm going to wait for a while. As the word says revenge is a meal best served cold."

"A dish," Gohan corrected, "it's a dish. How long are you going to wait?"

Sharp stretched with a grimace of pain. "First of all, I'll wait for my ribs to get fixed but it will be time soon enough. Are you in?"

"Of course, I am," Gohan mumbled absently. Sharp's idea excited him a lot but he was remembering that he had promised to Videl that he wouldn't make anything violent. He also remembered the way he'd sealed that promise and the memory of that moment had him smile unwillingly.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey there. **Kalebxdd** was behind the scene once again._

 _A last word about our Namekian friend. I wrote this story years ago. It's over and I can't change the plot to include Piccolo in here. So, definitely, no green to be expected. I hope some of you will still enjoy the story._

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"What does the story of the whale mean?" the intendant asked.

Gohan looked up hesitantly at him while clenching his fists on his lap. "Huh… It's about a quest."

The intendant nodded all by waving his hand as to ask him to explain further. Gohan focused in search for better words. "It's an obsession?" he tried.

"What else?" The older man insisted.

Gohan felt lost. "Huh… It's an obsessive quest?" he stammered.

The intendant sighed and rubbed his eyelids in contained weariness. "So, what does it lead to?" he carried on.

"It results in total destruction - death of the entire crew and the sinking of the ship," Gohan offered warily.

Gohan assumed he hadn't given the answer the man had been expecting as the intendant drummed on the desk with his fingers. Fortunately, the nerve wrecking sound of his nails tapping on the wood stopped soon enough and he eased off. "Well. It seems that you're at least able to read a book without picture, Mr. Son and that's good. I would even say that you're close to pinpointing the underlying message in the story, which places you at the same level as a student in his third year of Middle School."

Gohan shifted on his seat. That didn't exactly sound like praise.

"You're not in third year of Middle School though. You're in second year of High School and we still plan to have you take the final exam with your older schoolmates, so you should work on your skill for analysis," the intendant resumed while taking back his book Gohan had laid on his desk. He put it away in his drawer and pulled another book out, much to the boy's despair. It sounded even heavier than the first one when the old man dropped it on the desk.

"Next time, you'll tell me about this one," the intendant claimed with an obvious satisfaction.

"Yes, sir," Gohan mumbled meekly all by repressing an annoyed frown.

As he slipped the book into his bag, the man went back to his file and browsed it for a while. "Literature is better. Sport – Well, make an effort my boy. I suppose we could do without sport but it's a pity. Regardless, your teachers are still pleased by your results so if you keep going that way, we're planning to double your current classes with the third year's classes within a month or two. You have already been registered for the final exam as a precaution," he explained.

Gohan got startled by the last statement. "Sir, I don't think I can…"

"Of course you can. Trust me," the older man cut off. "You have extraordinary skills and it's an outstanding blessing, you know. Don't you feel somewhat bored among second year students? Be honest."

If he had to be honest, Gohan would tell him that he never had more fun in his life than among these "second year students". He would reply that he'd never learned so much in such short amount of time than he had in their company, even if it had mostly been outside the classroom. He would also explain that he'd never considered his extraordinary skills as an outstanding blessing yet rather as an insistent disability that had always kept him apart.

He couldn't confess his true thoughts to the intendant though. Although the man could claim he'd been doing his job for thirty years, Gohan was sure he'd never dealt with a Saiyan before. "If you say so, I assume you know better," was all Gohan could answer.

The intendant smiled at that. "As a matter of fact, I know better. However, there's something else I should let you know. Your scholarship might not be enough to cope with the additional expenses the exam implied. We'll have to discuss that issue with your mother. Do you think it will be a problem for her?"

Gohan looked down in concern. "I don't know. Will it cost a lot?" He mumbled.

"Let's say it might be a financial effort, but I don't want you to worry about that. I'm pretty sure we'll find a solution. I know your mother is very motivated by your success. Not to mention, it would save her the cost of a third year," the man replied.

Gohan closed his eyes. Hiding the real cost of the school from his mother demanded constant caution. He had to intercept the bills and he even needed to forge her signature on the school contract. The intendant's plans would ask for more cunning, and more lies too. Most of all, the situation would require Gohan to find more money in a short amount of time and his relationship with M wasn't at top for now.

Oblivious of his student's worries, the older man gave a satisfied sigh as he closed the file. "There's one last thing before you go, Mr. Son," he resumed.

Gohan looked up at him in wariness. He'd been wise enough not to smoke before their appointment that time but he knew that the guy somehow liked to keep the best for the end.

The intendant's blue eyes went straight to his black orbs as the man clasped his hands under his chin in a serious stance. "I know you're a close friend of James Sharpener and I would be a fool to believe I could do anything to change that, even if your friendship sounds somewhat, well, let's say "unexpected" to me. So, since you both decided to hang around together, would you mind keeping an eye on him? Rather than the other way round, I mean. It would be really kind from you to do that for me, or should I say, to do that for _him_."

Gohan gritted his teeth. "I'll do my best, sir," he replied in a flat voice.

The intendant grinned at that. "Thank you, Gohan. See you in a month then, and don't forget to come back with the book."

Gohan got up and left the office. His intendant was definitely a moron. The man would just regard him as a freaky genus and a nice, polite kid. True enough that was what Gohan wanted him to believe but damn, the guy claimed he knew better and if he had actually been able to see beyond the surface he would never have asked Gohan to influence Sharp whatsoever. Actually Gohan was mad at the realization that in the adults' eyes his friendship with Sharp had become the best excuse for everything he did wrong. Should he lie, should he smoke, it could only be under Sharp's influence.

He was feeling deeply irritated when he exited the intendants' building by flinging the door open. His anger froze at once as he found Videl standing on the outside porch. She was waiting for him, her back leaning against the railing. The autumnal sun piercing the clouds and flooding her figure was a sight that had his annoyance fading away instantly.

Her blue eyes were sparkling and she looked somewhat uncomfortable, her fists clinging to the fence behind her. It was the first time they were alone since the ball, since that moment when she had followed him to prevent him from harming Joon and his friends.

She was breathtaking standing in the sunlight and something flared in his guts. It was enough to forget at once everything of his interview with the intendant.

"So, what did the intendant say?" she asked shyly.

He smiled at her. "Everything's all right."

She nodded absently. Her eyes told him that she didn't care for the intendant's opinion and neither did he actually. He walked closer to her causing her to eventually let go of the railing and stand straight.

"Sharp got his support class," he whispered.

"Erasa got her music rehearsal," she replied all by looking down in embarrassment.

They kept still for a while, each one avoiding the other's gaze. Some students were going in and out the building paying little mind to them. Gohan's fingertips touched hers in a swift gesture that couldn't be noticed by people around. A powerful emotion was overwhelming him and making his breathing almost painful. He was dying to kiss her. "Do you want us to meet up at Barney's on Friday?" he offered in a low voice.

She slowly entwined her fingers with his all by watching out for possible prying eyes. "I can't. I got punished. Because of the accident. My father was mad so I'm stuck at home for now," she replied.

"Punished?" Gohan repeated in disbelief. He tensed at the word. How could Satan believe that he could afford to "punish" Videl? Had he been punished for all his lies and his cowardice? Gohan took a deep breath as to calm down. He had to remember that Satan was Videl's father in the first place and that meant that the man counted in her life, no matter who he was. Moreover Satan's opinion and decision impacted her existence much more than Gohan's point of view. As irking as it stood, Gohan had to bear with it.

"A driver picks me up at the end of my classes and I'm not allowed be late," Videl added with a sorry voice. "I was supposed to go to baseball training this afternoon but the coach is sick so I took the opportunity to come see you before going home."

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "How long will it last before you're free again?" Gohan asked

"As long as my craft isn't fixed. Two weeks or so,"

Gohan sighed in disappointment. He couldn't take his eyes off of her lips and he was struggling to repress his urge to take her in his arms.

"Come," he offered all of a sudden as he went down the steps of the porch, pulling her by the sleeve.

She followed him wordlessly to the bench behind the gym. As usual the place was deserted. He gave her no time to sit down as he grabbed her face with both hands and pressed his lips on hers. He gave no thought to his move. He knew she wouldn't back away, he'd read it in her eyes at the very moment he'd stepped out the intendant's building.

He'd been craving for that kiss for three days and during all that time, there had been something in his way. The frustration had his desire flaring up even more and he couldn't help but deepen his kiss, his tongue searching feverishly for hers as he was still holding her head. She was caught off guard by his eagerness and she was forced to step back as to keep her balance. She returned the kiss and the embrace though. It felt like sheer bliss to him. Not only the kiss and the feeling that he was about to mix his soul with hers but also her touch, the warmth of her body pressed against his. He wished that moment to last forever but Videl eventually broke the kiss while trying to loosen his embrace. "Someone may see us," she whispered.

In reply, he just went back to kiss her again. He could no longer worry for anything else than her warm, wet mouth. He didn't want to either. The world looked so pointless compared to the jubilation of that feeling. She let him have his way more than willingly for a while but she ended up pushing him away once again. "Gohan, someone might show up. If we're caught, there's no doubt my father will hear about it and I'll be stuck at home for my whole life," she chuckled softly.

He released her with some reluctance but he still couldn't unlock his eyes from her. She grabbed his fingertips and looked back at him with a small smile. The light shining through her face was so bright that he had a hard time preventing himself from kissing her again. "My driver is about to be there," she stated with a sigh.

"Fifteen days, huh?" Gohan sighed in turn.

"Maybe a little less than that, counting the days we've already been through," Videl corrected with a pout of amusement. "Come, walk me to the exit but behave yourself, huh?"

As they were about to reach the parking lot, Videl turned to him with a stern face. "Erasa told me about Sharp's bloody lies but you remember what you promised me, don't you?" she asked.

"Did I promise anything?" he replied by raising an eyebrow.

"About Joon. Don't play a fool, Gohan. No violence," she mumbled in annoyance.

He smiled at her. "Did I really promise that? That bastard doesn't deserve it," he sighed.

"Seriously, Gohan, Sharp will get in more trouble. Promise me that you will watch over him," Videl insisted in concern.

At that moment, Gohan would have promised anything to her. As long as she'd stay by his side, as long as that spark would kindle again in her eyes each time they met his, he would give anything to her. "Don't worry. I promised, Videl."

Her features softened at his words. She beamed at him. A big car was waiting with its engine running a few feet from them. She stepped to it and greeted Gohan with a wave of her hand before climbing into the car. When the door was closed, the stained-glass window shielded her from his sight. He kept watching her faint figure until the vehicle drove away and he stood numb on the parking lot even after she was gone, her scent still overwhelming in the air. Fifteen days, it sounded like an eternity.

"Gohan, how nice to meet you!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed

As he turned around he found himself face to face with Sharp's mother walking to him on her high heels. She was wearing a classy trench and her blond hair was drawn into a neat bundle. Like the first time he'd met her, he noted that her confident stride and the clacking of her shoes on the pavement made her bearing somewhat authoritarian. A large grin was adorning her face.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Misk," Gohan greeted her respectfully.

"My, no need to be so formal. Just call me Maya, it's much friendlier," she chuckled. With that, she hooked her arm around his. It was a familiar gesture and he disliked it at once but he remained unaffected and kept listening to her. "I needed to talk to you about something, but all that mess about that awful assault prevented me from doing so."

Gohan cringed at her slick voice. He had no desire to know what such a woman could have in mind and he tried to change the subject. "Really? Did you come to pick up Sh… James?"

She burst out laughing. "Seriously, Gohan. I stopped picking James up from school a long time ago. Actually, I have an appointment with the headmaster but I guess he might wait five minutes," she explained.

As far as Gohan knew, the guy could as well wait for her two hours without uttering a single complaint. She eyed him with a stern face, her smile gone. "We shall talk about my offer to tutor James, remember?"

Gohan felt uncomfortable that she would insist about that but he assumed that she wouldn't be the type to hear a no for what it was. Just a no. He shifted and released his arm from hers. "What about him? What does he think about it?" he asked.

She had a cold grin. "James? He's never keen on work and as a personal philosophy, he always dislikes anything coming from me, so we'll do it without asking for his opinion. When can you come?"

For some reasons, Gohan felt cornered. "I- I don't have much time, you know and I usually go back to my Mum on the weekends. She lives far away," he stammered.

"I'll pay you well. I heard you had a scholarship, your mother might understand. I can call her if you want," the woman cut off.

Gohan stiffened at the mention of his scholarship and the idea that this witch could call Chichi to let her know she hadn't the same means at disposal for her kids' education twisted his guts. "It won't be necessary. I can help him to work when we have big tests but I can't tutor him all the time and – I can't guarantee the result," he grunted while repressing a scowl.

She had a disappointed pout. Gohan realized that she hadn't expected to meet any resistance coming from him. She sighed and ended up smiling at him nevertheless. "Let's start like this. Can you come on Friday?"

"Friday will do. I'll fix things with Sh .. James," he agreed.

She patted his arm in satisfaction and greeted him before entering the park of the school. Gohan felt deeply annoyed that he'd caved in and once again, he felt a deep hatred for that woman. He checked his watch and found out that he was now late for his meeting with M.

He flew over the city as fast as possible without going noticed by the scarce crafts crowding the sky. His little "talk" with Videl had left his body and nerves burning. He was on edge and he had to regain his composure, he knew. His interview with M was important, especially considering he might need money for the final exam. He also had some things to settle with the guy and he had to play it smart.

If truth to be told Gohan felt torn. On one hand, he felt like breaking his deal with M. He wanted a normal life, a life where he would be able to enjoy his time with Videl and he wouldn't need to lie to her. Yet, on the other hand, fate was making his double life as necessary as ever and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was just a fool to believe he could loosen M's grip on his life so easily. He'd killed people. It didn't matter that they were scum, there was nothing Gohan could do to erase his acts. Even if he stopped the crap he'd become a killer and he couldn't deny a part of him didn't mind that fact. His conscience would bother him once in a while but still, he'd never be a nice student with a normal life.

The appointment had been fixed in a cigar bar, a place that was perfectly mirroring M's personality. The man was the calm type no matter what happened, always wearing elegant suits and holding reasonable speeches. Actually, he was a master in the art of hiding his true self and it had always been impossible for Gohan to guess his real thoughts or feelings.

As a kid Gohan had been fascinated by him and he'd vowed a total trust in him. He'd bought his advice and tales with no second thought. He'd really believed he was a hero by keeping the world safe from the bastards milling around. Still, it hadn't made the job less rough. No matter the aim, killing someone wasn't an easy, harmless matter. Gohan had cried after each mission the first times and the nights following each killing were plagued with horrible nightmares, but even so, M had been able to soothe his doubts and his fears. He'd always been able to convince Gohan to keep going on and do it again and again. The teenager could still remember their endless talks as M reminded him why he'd made the right choice by deciding to work for him.

Gohan had obviously asked questions about who M really was, and how he knew everything he knew, but M had never given any true answer. The main thing was that what they were doing was for everyone's sake, right? As for the rest, M claimed that anyone should be allowed his own secrets and secrecy was something Gohan had been taught to respect. He'd been taught no to tell about his adventures on Namek, not to tell anyone how his father was dead and back, no to disclose who had really killed Cell… All these details of his life had to be kept hidden so he'd grown accustomed to secrets as part of anyone's life. Ultimately he'd stopped bothering about M's real identity and true motives.

The bar was a cozy place. The thick carpet hushed any noise - especially the talks going on – while the entire furniture was made of varnished burr walnut. At this hour customers were scarce, most of them looking like businessmen settling their deals in low voice. Jazz was playing as background music, making the atmosphere somewhat old-fashioned.

Gohan recognized M at once. He was sitting at a table in the back of the room with a glass of brandy resting in front of him. He was wearing a dark suit with thin stripes and smoking a big fat cigar. His look was actually quite ordinary and anyone meeting that bulky short man with grey hair would hold him for harmless. Gohan assumed that it was his best trick to lure people. Gohan walked straight to him and sat down opposite of him.

The waiter showed up straight away. Although Gohan's outfit mismatched the style of the bar and made him look even younger than he was, he didn't pay any mind when the teenager ordered a whiskey on the rock, like an experienced businessman.

M had a half smile at his choice but he didn't comment on it. There were no greetings either. The man kept smoking his cigar while his eyes were glued to his young guest. Gohan felt nervous and he took out a cigarette and lit it in wait for M to start the talk. He'd been the one summoning him after all.

"It's been a long time, Gohan," the man finally said after the waiter had brought the whiskey.

"Yeah, maybe too long," Gohan mumbled before sipping his drink.

"I remember you as a kid. Things hadn't been always easy in the beginning but you're almost a man by now," M resumed.

Gohan put his glass down and stared at it for a minute. He had no desire to dwell on good old time. M wasn't baffled by his annoyed silence though and he carried on.

"You're so brilliant. I never said it to you before but I have to admit that you amaze me. You're a quick learner and you never shrink from anything, no matter what it takes. Once you've decided something, you always get to the bottom of things and you never complain," he said with a curl of thick smoke escaping his lips.

"A good little soldier," Gohan summed up bitterly, eyes down. He had the unpleasant feeling to replay his interview with the intendant.

"A good soldier," M corrected, "You didn't stay little very long. You surpass anyone in your job."

"Is that the reason why a third of my pay is missing?" Gohan cut off as his patience was getting thin with all the praise.

M rested slowly his chin in his palm and looked him straight in the eyes. "What happened on Saturday night, Gohan?"

Gohan glared at him. "I did the job," he hissed.

"That's right, but someone saw you," M retorted, his voice as calm as ever.

Gohan was seething. "No one saw me. My face was covered. All they saw was a man with black hair," he spat.

"I admit that it is not much but it is not exactly nothing either," M pointed out.

Gohan took another sip of his drink while trying to ignore the awful taste burning his throat. He needed to keep a cool head. "The job has been done. You can't cut off my pay. I want the rest. I need it now."

M took another drag of his cigar, ignoring the young man's hard glare. "I know you need it. And I need you as well. I just want you to picture, just for a tiny second, what would happen if someone finds out who you are."

Gohan frowned by looking down in silence. M leaned to him over the table and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Imagine your high school friends. Your mother. And what about your little brother?"

"Leave my friends and family alone. They're my problem, not yours," Gohan spat in rage.

"Listen to me, boy," M snapped at him. "They're my problem as well because I wouldn't like anything to happen to you and if you want your little quiet life to keep going on the kind of mistakes you made on Saturday mustn't happen anymore."

Gohan knew that all too well. He was mad to hear it coming from M's mouth. He drank the rest of his whiskey in one gulp and looked up at him. "You really think I don't know that? Do you think I triggered that mess on purpose? What the hell did you have in mind when you sent me to a police station swarming with cops? Who was the guy in the first place?"

M sank back into his armchair with a sigh. "We do as we can. I admit that the police station was a risky place but I promise the target wasn't a cop. He was even far from guarding Order and Justice. I just wanted to make sure that you'll be careful from now on."

With that, he took a folded newspaper resting on the chair next to him and slid it over the table to Gohan. "The money is inside. You can read the article as well. It will answer your questions." M grabbed his coat and got up.

"Take good care of yourself, boy. I might need you pretty soon." he concluded while leaving money on the table for the drinks.

"I want a raise," Gohan announced coldly upon seizing the newspaper.

M was standing opposite from him. He looked down at him and cocked an eyebrow. He puffed on his cigar and took his time to breathe the smoke out, as if mulling over the claim. Gohan stared at him unaffected, in wait for his reply.

"It had to happen, I guess. You're not in trouble at least, are you?" M eventually said.

"I take serious risks and, as you said, I am the best. It comes with a price," Gohan merely grunted.

M had a chuckle. "I see, you're becoming something of a businessman, huh? I thought you were only doing all this for the sake of the world."

This remark made Gohan feel uncomfortable, but he kept silent, his glare still locked on the older man.

M had a small smile. "All right, it's fair for you to have a little fun after all. I'll give you a half more. Then, here's one last thing: hold your tongue with that little Videl Satan. Women have their own weapons. I'm not sure you can compete with that."

Gohan jumped at Videl's name. "Stay away from her. If you dare approach her…" he growled in a threatening tone.

M raised his hand in appeasement. "Gohan, I'm only interested in evil people, you know it. If anyone is to harm her, it won't be me. Have a nice day."

Gohan didn't answer but he kept glaring at M with gritted teeth as the man made casually his way out of the bar.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	17. Chapter 17

_Haloa. Thank you for the support of all kind. I loved all your suggestions. You'll have to read further to find out._

 _A special word for **Kalebxdd**. Beside beta reading, he helped me deal with some tricky parts of the chapter._

 _Ignition._

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

After taking the bundle of bills and recounting the money with care, Gohan had left M's newspaper on his bedside table and he'd shrugged it off his mind. It took some days before his eyes fell back on it as he was just done with his work and allowing himself some rest on his bed at the Capsule.

His mood had turned bleak after his meeting with M. If anything, their talk had proved Gohan that he was nothing near quitting their nasty business. The young Saiyan could no longer fool himself as to believe it was only about the money. There was something more that kept him going on and that was why he was "the best", as M liked to call it.

That bastard had also listed everything Gohan had to lose if he ever was to be identified. First of all, his mother. Chichi would never get over the revelation of what her son had become. She had always overreacted about the slightest bug in his life. Anything concerning her children was of utmost importance to her. It had always been this way since he was born and the only thing that could make her happy was to know that they were doing fine, walking the right direction. The holy right direction. Work, honesty and whatnot, he knew.

When he'd been sentenced to detention with Sharp the month before, she'd turned mad. Even though he hadn't told her the exact reason behind the punishment and even though he'd explained that he'd just been caught for forgetting an assignment, her fury had felt like an earthquake. Her reaction wouldn't have been worse if it had been about the end of the world. Her sons were both her strength and her weakness. If she was to hear about his real job, Gohan could hardly picture how she would take it. He'd drifted so far away from the direction she wanted him to take. It might just be the death of her, simple as that.

Then, there was Bulma's reaction. Or worse, Videl's. He would lose her at once, that was for sure and that would just be the death of _him._

In short, it shouldn't and it mustn't happen because his life would crumble the minute his secret would be revealed. Even so, Gohan was aware that it could happen at any moment no matter how cautious he would be.

It had almost happened already a few years before, when that girl had stumbled across him as he'd just murdered her pimp. She'd been taken aback by the sight and Gohan still remembered her face as exactly as he remembered the cop he'd met on his previous mission. Despite the make-up spread on her skin, Gohan could say that she hadn't been more than fifteen. He could still picture her big, sad hazel eyes and shiny lips with her long hair framing her childish face. She had stared at him for an instant and her expression had changed with the realization of what he'd just done. She had given him a half-smile while some fire had kindled in her dull orbs and she had raised an approving thumb. Her gesture had snatched him out of his numbness and he'd run away in the blink of an eye. The girl had never said anything to anyone but she could have done it. It could happen on every mission.

Even so he'd decided to keep going on. M had no doubt he would. M had been around for years now and as frustrating as it sounded, he held him on a leash. It wasn't only because of the money. Even if money had become a pressing need these times, a part of Gohan urged him to continue. It was a dark side of him, some obscure instinct he could no longer deny.

Gohan sat cross-legged on the bed and pulled the newspaper onto his pillow. Unfolding it, he was quick to spot an article entitled "Alleged gang leader murdered in police station". His target's picture was printed next to the text. Gohan went through the article.

The journalist explained how the murder took place all by using a lot of conditional tense, which was a sign that he hadn't been able to check a lot of details. After that, he summed up all the things the victim had been suspected of - Racket and drug traffic along with some exploitation of illegal workers. The guy seemed to be some nasty bastard once again but nothing had been proven so far and Gohan couldn't help but think that he should maybe have let the police get to the bottom of it after all.

As a conclusion, the article questioned the policy of the current mayor who was definitely having a hard time cleaning his own city of criminals, pointing out that its police department was incompetent enough to have criminals kill each other inside their own stations. Gohan felt bad for the cops as they were tagged as complete morons and he especially pitied the one he'd knocked out so ruthlessly. Yet, the teenager was ultimately relieved to find out that there was no accurate hint about the murderer. The only thing the journalist said was that he'd run away and he'd likely acted alone.

The noise of the door cracking open pulled him out of his reading. He raised his head and found Vegeta paying him a visit. As usual, the Saiyan wouldn't care to knock at the door – his personal way to remind that this home was his which meant he owed nothing to anyone.

"Hi Vegeta," Gohan greeted although he knew he wouldn't get any answer.

The Saiyan walked to him and looked down at the newspaper wide open in front of him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Gohan asked.

"Come train. It's been a long time and I think you need it."

Gohan tilted his head. He liked the idea. He noticed that Vegeta was staring at the newspaper spread on the pillow. He closed it hastily causing his guest to look up at him. "Shall we go?" Gohan suggested with a fake grin. Vegeta nodded and exited the room.

As a matter of fact, Vegeta wasn't in the mood for basic training. What he wanted was a true fight. It felt like the Saiyan had a raging will to hurt his partner. After taking some tough blows head first, Gohan found out that he should be more focused but still, it wasn't enough to compete with the Saiyan's speed and might and the younger fighter gestured for a break, doubling over after a harsh kick in the guts. Vegeta broke his fighting stance and joined him. "What the hell are you up to tonight? We talked about training, didn't we?" Gohan panted.

Vegeta crouched down to his level. "This is training," he stated coldly.

"Huh. Weird how it feels like you're trying to beat me to a pulp," Gohan hissed.

"That's because you let your guard down. You don't pay enough attention to what's going on and you believe I'm going to take it easy on you. You're relying on your luck too much."

Gohan looked up at him in disbelief. His words sounded awkwardly like M's.

"I'm not your father. Your father is no longer here to take care of you like when you were a kid," Vegeta added. With that, he stood up and powered up until his hair turned white. "Are you ready to keep going on?"

Gohan frowned. Only Vegeta would tell him something so blunt about his father. So blunt and yet so true. The teenager nodded and got up in turn, powering up to his opponent's level.

They fought long a long time with an increasing ferocity and at some point, Gohan stopped thinking. In such moment, fight was bliss. In such moment, he was no longer his true self. He was the fight. He was the shock, the pain, the jubilation when he hit his opponent or when he dodged the blows. He was all that. Or maybe in such moment, he was just his true self more than ever. Regardless, the trance was enjoyable and he always felt whole at the end of the battle. Exhaustion forced him to ask for mercy though. Although he was up to Vegeta's level, the older man was far more enduring than him.

The Saiyan eased off when Gohan claimed the end of the fight. He smirked in satisfaction at the younger man. Gohan mirrored a smile and grabbed a bottle of water. As he was drinking greedily Vegeta walked past him and headed for the exit of the room. "Bulma filled the fridge if you're hungry," he mumbled without a glance at him.

The young man nodded, noting with some awe that the Saiyan was barely panting. Gohan had defeated Cell but that was a long time ago. He could see the difference between Vegeta and him now. Vegeta was an experienced fighter. He trained every day and he wouldn't be the type to rely on his luck, that was for sure.

Gohan was sore and he needed to take a sensu to make it through the last day of his school week. He was relieved at the prospect to have two days off for the weekend but he still had agreed to go to Sharp's as to "tutor" him, if Sharp ever happened to be "tutorable".

Sharp's house was a huge villa standing on the outskirts of the city and Gohan was stunned to find out that Videl's place looked actually quite humble in comparison.

He pressed the intercom button and the gigantic gates opened automatically. Gohan entered the property and walked up the alleyway to the door through a breathtaking garden. Sharp was waiting for him on the porch, wearing an amused smile. "Hi, teacher," he greeted sarcastically.

When Gohan had told him about his mother's demand, Sharp had made his point clear. He had no intention to please her whatsoever. Like she had herself pointed out, it was his personal philosophy. Still, Gohan had also figured out that while playing rebel, Sharp was actually lacking self-confidence so much that he wouldn't even attempt to improve his grades. Being convinced that he would fail no matter how hard he would try he found it much less humiliating to have his lame grades justified by his reluctance to fit in rather than by his inability to learn anything properly. It was somehow clever and it sounded actually much more glorious.

"Are your parents home?" Gohan asked while entering the house. If truth to be told, he had no desire to meet Maya again.

"My what?" Sharp joked as he closed the door, "Make yourself home. We're on our own with only the butler and my sister and her nurse."

Gohan was caught off guard at the statement. Sharp had never mentioned any sibling. "So, you have a sister?"

"Sort of. She's two years old and she's my half-sister but you're not here for a family reunion, right?"

"Will Mr. Son have something to drink?" a tight-up voice asked behind Gohan's back.

Gohan turned around and found a middle-aged man wearing a stern suit and standing a few feet from him. He hadn't heard him come but he figured out he was the butler. Gohan hated that odd habit of rich people to have people do things for them all the time.

"Well, a vodka would do if you have some, Jasp," Sharp suggested mischievously.

The butler rolled his eyes as he was apparently accustomed to his jokes. "Would a soda suit you?" he offered Gohan.

"Fine," Gohan murmured, feeling somewhat embarrassed by the formal way the guy was addressing him.

"It still tastes better with some vodka in it," Sharp pointed out as Jasp left.

Gohan followed his friend through the house and up to his room. Sharp's room was actually closer to an apartment inside the house.

The main room was furnished with a huge bed surrounded by high-tech equipment such as an impressive big screen TV, sophisticated amps and several game consoles. A door opened on a vast dressing room while a second one lead to the bathroom. The last door allowed access to Sharp's "office". It was a room as big as Chichi's living room with bay windows overlooking a small garden. Sharp had two desks at disposal. One was swarming with computer equipment and the other was covered with stacks of notebooks and papers. Books, magazines and records were piled up in a huge casebook while a sofa and matching armchairs were arranged in the middle of the room. The place was quite messy but its size made it still comfortable.

Sharp slumped on an armchair. "You didn't seriously plan to work, did you?" he growled.

Gohan took place on the chair of one of the desk and dropped his bag with a sigh. "I didn't really want to come actually. It's, you know, your mother. She sort of… insisted so much."

Sharp sneered. "Yeah, I know exactly how she is. You caught her eyes to say the least."

"Don't worry Sharp. I'm not interested in that tutoring thing. I mean, if you want me to give you a hand, you can count on me but if you don't - I don't want your mother's money either way." Gohan replied in unease.

Sharp burst out laughing at Gohan's statement. He opened a drawer and took out a tobacco pouch. At that moment, Jasp came in with a glass of soda on a little silver tray. He rested his load down next to Gohan and he added an envelope with Gohan's name written on it. With that, he headed to the door wordlessly but he paused on his way as he spotted a dirty plate in the middle of the mess. He took it away and exited the room silently. He hadn't even bothered about Sharp rolling a cigarette. Gohan assumed the man might have some tacit agreement with his friend as none of them would mind the other's business.

"You're cool, Gohan, and I like that you won't let my mother fool you but take the money anyway and don't worry about it, she won't miss it," Sharp resumed.

"I'm not going to do that. It would be like ripping her off," Gohan grumbled with a frown.

Sharp smirked and reached out for a small fridge Gohan hadn't noticed standing next to the bookcase. Sharp took two beers out of it and threw one to his guest. "Scamming a scammer doesn't count as a scam," he stated.

Gohan caught the can in flight and looked down at the envelope the butler had left. It was Maya's money and Gohan was hesitant to take it like Sharp had suggested. Was scamming a scammer much different from killing a killer, after all? While pondering about the question, he opened the can and the beer splattered out of it as the drink had been shaken up by Sharp's move. Gohan cursed under his breath all by trying to wipe his pants the best he could.

Sharp had an amused smile at the sight. He took a sip from his own can and resumed. "So? What's up with Videl?"

Gohan froze his gesture and stared at his friend in puzzlement. He hadn't confessed his relationship with Videl to anyone so far. Sharp had been in no condition to grasp anything at the ball and since then, Gohan and Videl had hardly any opportunity to be alone so there was no chance anyone had seen them. Thus, Gohan couldn't believe Sharp was referring to Videl as his girlfriend _._ "What about Videl?" he asked with caution.

As a matter of fact, Gohan had no reason to keep secrets from Sharp. His friend could be a loud mouth, but he would never betray Gohan and Videl, knowing that it would endanger their relationship if things leaked out to Satan's ears. Sharp wasn't stupid and most of all he had some sense of friendship. Yet, Gohan still didn't like the idea of letting Sharp know about his feelings for Videl.

"Oh, come on. I might not be the smartest, but I'm not clueless. You are both so obvious. Especially Videl. She tends to – you know, sort of hop whenever you show up. I've known her for a long time, she couldn't fool me, believe me," Sharp replied with a knowing smirk.

Gohan lowered his head in embarrassment. The thought of Videl "hopping" when he was around had his cheeks turn pink.

Sharp's smile widened and he lit up his cigarette. "Just like I suspected you're both completely clueless. Thinking that Erasa feared you might go too fast with Videl," he added while exhaling the smoke.

Gohan got startled. "Erasa? Do you mean you talked about Videl and me with Erasa?"

Sharp raised an eyebrow. "Course, why not? To be honest, she was the one to tackle the topic. She was sure Videl and you would end up together since the first day of school. I didn't believe her at first – you know how much of a cheesy romantic she can be and all. I mean, she likes to picture pairing everywhere, especially where there's no hope of pairing whatsoever."

Gohan swallowed hard. He'd never figured out that things worked that way. Romantic feelings had always been something very intimate and personal in his mind. At best, they would become official once married or even when kids were born. Out of these cases, romantic feelings were hushed. Well, Gohan had to admit that it was the way his family worked. Nothing would ever be worded or explained about these feelings. His father wouldn't know how and his mother wouldn't want to.

"You know what I mean, right?" Sharp asked at once. "Because Videl, huh. Well, be careful with Videl."

Gohan turned a great crimson that time. Sure enough, his friend was no longer speaking of feelings. Sharp liked to talk about sex. Often. Too often. Gohan didn't pay any mind to his habit. Once in a while he would listen with some curiosity but most of the times Sharp was just boasting and gloating about himself. It was part of his theatrical self. Just like a brilliant student would love to talk about his grades or an athlete about his medals, Sharp liked to tell about his sexual experiences - should they be real or imaginary. That was Sharp's life though and Gohan didn't mind. Yet, right now, he was talking about him and Videl and that was something different.

Sharp leaned forward in an attempt to meet Gohan's eyes. "I always thought that people in the countryside had more practice," he sneered.

"Do we really have to talk about that?" Gohan snapped all of a sudden as he was getting upset.

Sharp stopped his cocky behavior and stared at Gohan for a while. "If we don't, who else will? How long has it been since your old man died? Or would you rather chat with your little brother?"

Gohan raised his eyebrows at this reply. Were fathers really supposed to talk about that with their sons? Even though Goku would still be alive, Gohan couldn't picture such discussions with him. He shifted on the chair and looked up at last at Sharp. "What is it you want to talk about exactly?"

Sharp sank into his chair and took a sip of beer. He was no longer smiling. He looked rather focused as if searching the best words. "Well, I have no doubt you know how things work but there are one or two things I think I should tell you. First thing is, man, it's Videl. Videl has never been with anyone before so I'd like you to be careful, understand?"

"Careful," Gohan repeated blankly although he didn't grasp the exact meaning of Sharp's advice.

"That's it. Try to remember it at the right moment, if the right moment ever comes one day. You'll see, it's easier said than done but if you're not careful, you might hurt her."

Gohan cringed at that. He'd never imagined such possibility. He'd dreamed of Videl more often than not and his dreams had always been passionate. The idea that he could hurt her had never crossed his mind. He gazed at Sharp's face expecting to see his familiar playful smirk, but there was no longer any mockery in his friend's eyes. Gohan realized that Sharp was truly meaning what he said. His aim wasn't to make Gohan uncomfortable for once. His usual teasing crudity was gone and he looked concerned, deeply convinced that Gohan needed to hear what he was explaining. Gohan had never seen him so serious and he decided to keep quiet and listen to him.

"Second thing. If Videl gets pregnant you're dead. The Champion will rip off your cock and your life may be fucked if she decides to keep the kid. Normally, girls are briefed on that subject but you never know, so best is always take your precautions. Even if you're in a hurry." Sharp stated.

Gohan narrowed his eyes and stared at his friend with some disbelief. "Okay, okay. I know that already," he growled in annoyance.

"You think you know," Sharp cut off harshly, "but just wait to see if you're able to remember your biology class when in action. Since you're supposed to be a sensible nerd, just try to keep the situation under control because it would really piss me off for both of you."

Sharp took a few sips from his can, paying no mind to Gohan's scowl. The blonde guy sounded somewhat upset as he carried on. "It pisses you off that I feel the need to tell you that and it pisses me off too to have to tell it, believe me. Yet, you have no father and Videl has no mother, so I thought it would be useful. I assume Erasa will do the same with Videl."

"Erasa? Does Erasa know anything about sex?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Of course, she does. What do you think? Because she looks like a naïve doll waiting for Prince Charming you think she's a nun? Is that it?"

"Well, yeah. Sort of. What do you know of her life anyway?" Gohan shrugged.

Sharp scowled at this question. Gohan knew he'd tackled a topic his friend disliked - Erasa and their strange relationship. Both of them were so close all by feigning indifference. Gohan thought Sharp wouldn't answer. He always did that. As soon as Erasa showed up in a talk, it was the end of it.

"I know because I was the first to have her, some time ago," Sharp grumbled.

Gohan almost dropped his can in astonishment. If anything, this was the last reply he'd expected. His mouth gaped unwillingly. He'd never pictured that Erasa and Sharp had been lovers _before_. Sharp had never given the slightest hint about it and neither had Erasa. Gohan realized how wrong he had been when he'd sensed something blossoming between them. It was nothing near sparkles yet rather something close to burning embers and whatever had been going on between them it was now over. It bothered him somehow and he couldn't prevent himself from asking. "You mean there's nothing left between you and her? Why? How did it end?"

Sharp lowered his head and stared blankly at his can. He took a last drag his cigarette, like a necessary support and looked up back at Gohan. "It ended with Erasa crying in a clinic and parents yelling. Know what I mean? See, I don't really have a father either and Erasa's mother is… Well, let's just say that biology classes won't always do," he mumbled.

For the first time since they met Sharp's heedless attitude was gone. Seeing him like that, Gohan felt even sadder for Erasa and him but he didn't know how to word it.

Sharp finished his can in one go and broke the awkward silence with a smirk. "Just take my mother's money and let's go have some fun," he claimed, back to his usual self.

"What do you have in mind?" Gohan asked in suspicion.

Sharp stood up and grabbed his jacket all by throwing his empty can into the wastebasket. "Trust me. Just come, we're going out. Take the dough too."

Gohan felt hesitant though. "But - Your mother will find out and she'll be furious," he objected.

Sharp sneered at that. "Are you kidding? My mother will see nothing. She'll be back home in the night and, for sure, she won't come check what I'm up to. Don't worry."

Gohan took the envelope with reluctance. "What about the butler?" he still argued.

"Jasp? The last thing he wants is to bear with my mother's fits. Besides, he doesn't give a damn. Believe me, he won't speak. Move, now," Sharp shrugged.

Gohan obliged and followed Sharp through the house and up to the familial garage. It was actually more like a giant hangar with a series of cars of all kinds lining up. Most of them looked unused. Sharp weaved in and out of them and guided his friend to a row of impressive bikes. He turned to Gohan with a wolfish smirk. "I'll take that one, which one do you want?" he said while pointing at one of the machines.

Gohan was hardly able to remember that he didn't have any driving license as the shiny steel was kindling sparkles in his eyes. He studied the bikes one by one with some blissful delight until he pointed at the one he could pinpoint as the most powerful of all.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi. Thanks for all the support._

 _Nancy: Yeah, I love how sweetly moronic these boys are :)_

 _So, **Kalebxdd** edited that little piece. _

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Gohan woke up at the distant sound of water running. Forcing his eyelids open felt like an incredible effort. He was welcomed by a dazzling light pouring into the room through a large bay window. The brightness unleashed instant pain into his brain and he blinked to get used to daylight. He didn't recognize the place and it kindled a slight concern in his mind. He brought himself to sit up but the throbbing pain flared up in his skull at the change of position. He shut his eyes and massaged his temples in an attempt to soothe the ache. When he felt somewhat better he opened his eyes again and eventually remembered he was in Sharp's room. He was still wearing his clothes and creased notes were scattered around him on the bed. He stared at them absently and tried to piece up his memory. A picture of the finishing line of the muddy race track surged in his mind and he couldn't help a smile. He'd beaten Sharp. He'd beaten them all. His jubilation was instantly chilled when his eyes met the wall clock though. His smile dropped and he jumped out of bed.

As soon as he was upright, a powerful dizziness seized him and he felt the urge to find the toilet. He located the bathroom door and rushed forward to it. Flinging it open, he flashed past Sharp exiting his shower and dived to his knees as to throw up into the toilet bowl.

"Wow ... you're not at your best in the morning," Sharp's voice grumbled. With that, he left Gohan in his personal agony and went back to the bedroom.

Gohan had never been so sick. He had the feeling that his body intended him to expiate every single drop of the many drinks he'd recklessly knocked down the night before. Gohan couldn't remember all of them, but his stomach had kept a careful record, it seemed. When his spasms eventually calmed down he hoisted himself to his feet with the help of the sink bowl. He was hesitant to turn away from the toilet bowl, uncertain about his guts' plans. His head was spinning too.

He faced the mirror and wiped away the steam of Sharp's shower. He watched his reflection with some wariness. He wasn't looking good. As a matter of fact, he was looking awful. He looked tense and tired - his complexion dreadfully pale and the whites of his eyes somewhat yellowish and glassy. He ran a weary hand over his face. Chichi would bite his head off. He'd been supposed to go back to Mount Paozu the night before after his "work" at Barney's. Instead of that, he'd dropped on Sharp's bed dead drunk after bringing the bikes back at dawn and it was now past noon. Not to mention, no one knew where he was. He would have to make up a serious excuse for that mess while his hazy brain was unable to elaborate any believable tale. Actually, even the prospect of flying back to Mount Paozu sounded like science fiction to him. In short, Gohan was definitely screwed.

He looked down at his clothes. He was filthy. He'd fallen off the bike many times, and due to the rain of the previous days the ground of the track had been a muddy hell. He tugged a fold of his sweater to his nose and grimaced at the stench. He added the fact that he was stinking like hell to the list of his troubles. He reeked of cigarettes, beer and a whole lot of other stuff Chichi wouldn't appreciate.

"Still alive?" Sharp asked as he showed up behind him with fresh clothes on.

"For now, but I won't stay that way if I go back home like this. I need clothes," Gohan replied.

Sharp smirked. "The dressing-room is right next to you. Go help yourself, man. By the way, Jasp was cool enough to leave a breakfast tray outside the door. I'm already working on it. Join me when you're done."

Gohan shrugged as his friend exited the bathroom. He stripped off his soiled clothes and stepped straight into the shower. He needed to regain his wits, provided he could remember where he'd lost them. The hot water was hardly enough to have him connect back to reality. When he was done, he walked to Sharp's dressing room as to pick up new clothes. The place looked like a shop with endless shelves of clothes lining up everywhere. Gohan sorted out an outfit as plain as possible with the faint hope that Chichi wouldn't notice the clothes weren't his. Coming back with someone else's clothes would cause more questions and Gohan had enough on his plate by now.

When he ended up joining Sharp in the bedroom his friend was done with his meal and counting the crumpled notes, sitting on the bed with a cigarette between his lips. "We were great, Gohan. I have to admit we were quite wasted but damn, we had them bite the dust," he claimed with some excitement.

"We were? Actually I can't remember much except for the finish line," Gohan sighed in reply.

"Don't worry, it'll come back. Eat. It will help you," Sharp suggested absently.

Gohan sat on the bed and gave the tray a skeptical gaze. Jasp had fixed them a feast but his stomach was still reluctant at the sight. They were startled by a sudden knock at the door.

"James? Jasper told me Gohan was with you?" Maya's voice asked. "His father is here. I'm coming in," she added at once.

Sharp had just enough time to drop his butt in the cup of coffee served for Gohan before the door was cracked open. Maya stepped into the room and paused. She gave her son an upset glare as a slight cloud of smoke was still floating in the air. She didn't say anything though and she regained her usual composure soon enough. She grinned at Gohan. "Your father is here. You didn't warn your parents about you sleeping over at our place, did you?" she said her voice tinged with faint reproach.

Gohan was numb at her speech. "My… father?" he repeated blankly.

He found out with some horror that Vegeta was standing on the doorstep behind her, his eyes darker than ever. "I never said I was his father," the Saiyan grunted.

"You're not?" Maya asked in astonishment.

"He's my uncle. Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Gohan cut off hastily as he had no will to let Vegeta explain anything.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing here? I bet you know these damn women by now. Never do this to me again. Go back home, now," the Saiyan growled in cold rage. He stared at Gohan with some contempt, then glanced at Sharp and whirled around as to leave the room wordlessly.

Maya watched him in puzzlement. "Gohan? What was this about?"

"Don't worry, Maya. I was about to leave either way," Gohan explained as he was already packing his stuff in a hurry. He jumped into his filthy sneakers and rushed out in Vegeta's wake without even taking the time to tie his laces. "See you Monday, Sharp!" he yelled while running to the exit of the house.

The way back home turned to hell. Vegeta hadn't waited for him. He'd headed straight back to the Capsule before Gohan could even catch up with him. The teenagers assumed that Bulma might have pissed him off seriously to have him leave his beloved training and pick him up at Sharp's. It could only mean Chichi had one of her dreadful fit and that didn't bode well. Gohan hadn't even given a thought to his mother whereas he'd just bought a new phone he could have used. As a matter of fact, Gohan hadn't bought it to use it, it was just supposed to have him look like a normal teenager in the first place.

As expected the flight to Mount Paozu was painful. Gohan was craving to go back to bed. He felt drained and struggled to keep his energy level high enough.

He needed a break mid-way. Sitting on the ground of a deserted field, he decided that having breakfast might help him to regain some stamina and fortunately he'd been wise enough to pick some fruits and buns on Jasp's tray. Filling his stomach happened to soothe his spasms and nausea but it also triggered a powerful urge to go back to sleep. He considered that a short nap should do after all and he laid down in the grass all by pledging to himself that he wouldn't rest more than ten minutes. Before he knew it, his mind was floating in a cozy nothingness where no clock was allowed and, when he opened his eyes again, the sun above him told him at once that he had broken his promise again. Cursing under his breath, he jumped to his feet and rocketed to the sky as to make his way back home.

As soon as he landed near the house Chichi dashed out of the house. "Where were you?" she yelled at the top of her lungs while running up to him. "I was worried sick about you! I've been waiting for you since five this morning! Where the hell were you?"

He cringed at her shrill, furious voice and lowered his head as if expecting a blow. She strode closer, her face transformed by rage. He could only mumble some senseless sound. She grabbed him by the collar and shook him forcefully. "I don't understand a word! Good God Gohan! Do you have any idea of what I went through? I couldn't reach Barney and I was about to be on my way to the City! What happened to you?" she barked.

"I went to see a friend after work and I fell asleep at his place," Gohan sighed.

She glared at him in suspicion. "And how come you only come back now? With that awful look on top of it?"

Gohan bit his lip. Making up the lame excuse he'd just uttered had left his brain bloodless. He was unable to handle more questioning and he deemed it wiser to keep quiet rather than making things worse.

Chichi crossed her arms and raised her chin. "It's a girl, isn't it?"

Gohan was taken aback by the suggestion. "Wha-what? No! God, Mum I was at Sharp's. You know he's the friend I'm tutoring," he exclaimed with a disbelieving frown.

She kept staring at him skeptically.

"Ask Vegeta, if you don't believe me. He picked me up at his place," Gohan insisted in annoyance. Calling Vegeta as a witness wasn't the best way to convince his mother but Gohan considered that spending the night with a girl shouldn't be worse than what he'd done with Sharp either way. In his mother's mind, it was still the most terrible explanation for his night out though.

She gazed at him with trembling lips and Gohan knew that was the moment when anger would give way to tears. He was proved right when she dropped on her knees and started sobbing. "How can you do this to me? You didn't even call me. You didn't even care for my permission. I wish your father were here."

An unexpected weariness overwhelmed Gohan at the sight. He'd seen it too many times. He couldn't even bring himself to bend as to console her. He just stood numb in front of her. Would things really be different if Goku had been around? Sharp had hinted it would. It didn't matter either way since he was gone with no will of return.

A slight move caught Gohan's eyes and he found out Goten was shyly standing on the doorstep of the house. The kid looked uncomfortable and uncertain as he was watching his crying mother kneeling on the ground. It was enough to have Gohan connect back to reality. He became aware of how heartless he was acting while watching coldly Chichi sob at his feet. Goten shouldn't see his mother cry that way. He shouldn't see his brother so unresponsive to her tears. It was wrong. Gohan had to take care of them, especially Goten. He kneeled in front of his mother and hugged her slowly. "I'm sorry mom. I've been too careless. I should have warned you. We just watched movies during the whole night and I fell asleep. We did nothing wrong, don't worry. I won't do it anymore," he murmured softly.

She was still sobbing but she'd stopped whining. She calmed down little by little as he patted her shoulders with gentle gestures. She eventually rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "You're not the same anymore. I can feel you're changing since you're living in the City, Gohan. Don't do anything stupid. Remember your father is watching you every moment. I want him to be proud of you," she whispered with a trembling voice.

She pointed at the sky while speaking and Gohan couldn't help but to look up. The thought that his father could watch him felt awkward even though Gohan had no doubt Goku wouldn't give them the slightest glance. The teenager had come to that conclusion years ago. He was even pretty sure that his father had never heard of Goten's birth. Sometimes Gohan was mad at this thought but he was unable to bear a real grudge against his father. Goku had given them all someone like him could give and Gohan still loved him deeply for that.

As soon as she regained her composure, Chichi went back to her usual self. She was still upset talking of imposing some stricter rules on Gohan. She hinted at the possibility of him quitting his job at Barney's and leaving Bulma's house as to come back home every night.

In the fog of his constant headache and need for sleep, Gohan hardly considered her ideas. He kept pretending to listen to her meekly until she ended her lecture by claiming she had big news. They were having dinner then. Gohan frowned and gave her a questioning gaze. Only then, he realized that she was beaming in a way belying all the dire retaliation she was threatening him with.

"I had a call from you school yesterday. They intend to have you take the final exam at the end of the year. They say it's pointless for you to wait one more year in high school," she announced.

Gohan blinked. _Pointless_. Chichi's black orbs were now shining in pride and Goten couldn't help but grin as well although he didn't grasp the reason of his mother's joy. Gohan gave her a small smile back. He liked her so much when she was in that mood.

"Are you happy? I knew it already but I wanted it to be a surprise for you," he replied. Truth was he hadn't expected the school to call Chichi so quickly and he'd hoped until the end that the teachers might give up to their project.

She stared at him with loving eyes and grabbed his hand gently. "Gohan, you're such nice kid and so brilliant too. You know I'm happy and proud to have you as a son. Too bad you're as oblivious as your father sometimes."

"Yeah, Dad…" Gohan sighed.

She had a slight frown. "Yet, that also mean you'll have to work hard from now on. No more night over at your friend's."

He shook his head. "Nope, Mum. I promise." _No more fun, huh._ His lies came out so easily it was getting somewhat frightening but he didn't mind. Peace was back in the family and seeing Chichi and Goten sharing a cheerful dinner with him was priceless.

Gohan wondered if the school had told her about the money the exam might cost but Chichi didn't mention anything that kind. He would have to take care of that matter but meanwhile he should be more careful about his mother's concern. Otherwise she might poke her nose in his life and it would end up blowing up his face.

The next week felt endless. Not only was it the last week before vacation but it was also supposed to be the last days of Videl's punishment. It was getting harder and harder for Gohan to spend entire days by her side all by feigning mere friendship. Although Sharp had told him that their attraction hadn't gone unnoticed from Erasa and him, Gohan kept holding back any meaningful gesture. He kept in mind that if anyone came to find out what was going on, the Champion would hear about it and would stomp in Gohan's way. Gohan wasn't sure he would be able to keep a cool head if it occurred.

Yet, pretending was still a torture, not to mention Videl had a very busy weak preventing them from having any moment on their own. It felt like fate had decided to keep them apart.

The day Videl had her baseball training, Gohan decided to linger at school after his classes hoping that the coach would be sick like the previous week. He went to his usual bench behind the gym. He had no doubt Videl would join him there if she had any opportunity to do so.

He'd taken the book the intendant had asked him to read and got absorbed in it soon enough. The book was huge and Gohan had been scared in anticipation as he'd found out it was about old trains in old times. A boring topic if truth to be told. Then, Gohan had realized that no matter how common and uninteresting the characters sounded at first sight, each of them happened to be somehow a potential nasty murderer (*). The story was getting creepier with each chapter and Gohan couldn't help but feel familiar with the underlying instincts it was about.

He was snatched out of his reading by drops of rain landing on his head. He looked up and checked his watch. He found out Videl might no longer show up. The coach was certainly back. He packed his stuff away and sought shelter under the edge of the roof of the gym. He stood there for a while, contemplating the drizzle turning into a downpour. He couldn't bring himself to go home though. He had to see her. Alone would be best. The need felt more and more pressing by now.

He dashed under the rain and ran straight to the baseball field. The sky had turned a dark grey promising an impending storm but he wouldn't even bother trying to shield his head from the rain. He was soaked by the time he reached the stadium.

The coach was ruthlessly yelling at some of the players wading through the mud of the field. The poor students were hardly protected by their raincoat in the colors of the team. The others teammates were meekly waiting for their turns to come while sitting on a bench with a small iron roof as a pathetic shelter. He located Videl there, sitting apart from the other at the end of the bench. Her teammates were chatting behind the coach's back while she was staring blankly at nothing in particular. She was fiddling absently with her glove, oblivious of anything going on around her.

Gohan couldn't trespass the field's limit without being noticed. He posted himself behind the fence, as close to her as possible. She was lost in her thoughts though and she didn't see him. He stood still for a moment, ignoring the water pouring over him. He had his eyes locked on her while she remained unaware of him being there. He didn't do anything to catch her attention and kept watching her.

Then all of a sudden it felt like she'd sensed his gaze on her. She went out of her trance and turned her eyes to him. She'd removed her cap and the lampposts of the field allowed Gohan to glimpse at the usual sparkles in her orbs when she saw him. She raised her eyebrows in astonishment at the sight of him standing there motionless and unaffected by the rain soaking his clothes and hair. She pressed her finger on her lips as to tell him to keep quiet.

She checked her other teammates on the bench but they were all focused on the training. She put her cap on and ran to the fence as silently as possible. She gripped the grid between Gohan and her. "Gohan! What are you doing here ? You're soaked," she exclaimed in a low voice.

He smiled at her, oblivious of the water dripping down his forehead and cheeks. He raised his hand and caught the fence in turn wrapping his fingers around hers. "When do we see each other? On Friday, right? Friday is okay, huh?" he asked at once.

She smiled back at him. "Saturday," she claimed. "You know we have a game on Saturday night so, after the game if it's good for you."

Disappointment twisted his guts but he hid it. Saturday was another day to wait.

"Will you come to see me play? Will it be possible for you?" she carried on.

"The hell, I will," he hissed with a smirk. Sure enough, even Cell reviving from ashes wouldn't prevent him from coming see Videl play.

"After the game, it might be somewhat late in the night but I can make it. We can meet. Are you sure it won't be a problem for you?" she asked again with some concern.

"What problem? I'll be there."

She tightened her fingers around his and kept still for a while. The only sound was the drumming of the raindrops on her raincoat. "Gohan, you're soaked. You'll get sick. You should go back home," she eventually stated.

He didn't reply as he was standing numb in fascination with her. She made a shy attempt to release her fingers from his as to let go of the fence but he held her back. She frowned with a disapproving smile. "You don't intend to be sick on Saturday, do you?" she protested softly.

He loosened his grip and allowed her to withdraw her hand and run back to the bench. The coach was already calling her with an upset voice as she was nowhere to be found.

He kept watching her run away and join her team in the distance. Only when she was a small figure in the middle of the huge lawn he let go of the fence and walked back to the building where his locker was to get his things back and go home.

...

"What the fuck happened to you, Gohan? You look like you took a shower and forgot to take off your clothes," Sharp mocked loudly as Gohan stepped down the corridor to his locker.

Sharp was just done with his support class and he was packing his things in his locker next to Gohan's.

"It's raining," Gohan claimed absently.

"What a scoop," Sharp grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

Gohan posted himself in front of his locker and pondered for a minute. "I think - I should change my clothes."

Sharp gave him a suspicious stare as he noticed his friend's brain was somehow slower than usual. "Did you smoke something special, Gohan?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, I was just – Would you have a sweater for me?"

Sharp took a towel out of his locker and threw it to his friend. "Worst time to get sick, man. You know what's on on Saturday, don't you?"

Gohan was trying to dry his mane with the towel. He paused at the question and stared at Sharp in disbelief. He wondered whether he'd been so obvious again as to have Sharp guess he'd just fixed a date with Videl.

"You know there is a game on Saturday night. We play these bastards of Star High School," Sharp added.

"Huh. Yeah, I know that," Gohan replied while stripping off his soaked sweater.

Sharp took out a dry sweater and snapped his locker close. The corridor was deserted at this hour and the sound echoed loudly. "So, will you come see that game? Because we won't have a better opportunity to get Joon."

Gohan flinched and frowned.

"I have a plan during the game but if you can't tag along, I can do it on my own," Sharp resumed.

Gohan pondered about the suggestion while slipping in Sharp's sweater. Gohan was supposed to see Videl after the game so _during_ the game might do, he guessed. "Of course, I'll be there. I won't let you down."

"Are you sure? Your uncle looked pissed on Sunday. Don't get into trouble with him," Sharp insisted.

"My uncle?" Gohan repeated as he pictured Vegeta's scornful look. The Saiyan would be the last to blame him for going into a fight, no matter how lame it was. As long as it was about honor. Gohan had a weak smile. "Don't worry about him. You can count on me."

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**

 _(*) The book Gohan is reading is "The Beast Within" aka "The Beast in Man" by Emile Zola (1891)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Holà. Thank you everybody. Thank you Kalebxdd._

 _Note: I had a problem when I last updated that story but it was due to the website so there was nothing I could do about it. I can just pray that it won't happen again._

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Gohan was dumbfounded by the impressive crowd attending the game. Satan High School and Star High School were like long-time feuding brothers and all the students seemed to regard this old rivalry as an important matter, even those who didn't care about baseball. With the impending vacation also boosting the audience's excitement, the atmosphere was downright electric.

Sitting in the least crowded part of the stands Gohan was carefully scanning the playing field in an attempt to locate Videl. Sharp had just joined him with soda cans while Erasa was assigned on the ground with the players as a member of the school's band.

Actually, Sharp had planned his move pretty well. With the girls focused on their own business, the game happened to be the best moment for the boys to have their way with Joon because, even though Sharp was intent on getting his revenge, he was still uncomfortable with the girls' disapproval and so was Gohan, as a matter of fact. Thus, both boys had silently agreed that the girls shouldn't hear anything about their plot.

The music the school's band was playing was covered by a sudden roar of the audience as people stood up in one go in order to welcome the teams showing up on the field. Gohan and Sharp got up as well in an attempt to catch sight of Videl.

The players of Satan High School walked in a row to the middle of the field and lined up in their red and white uniforms. Star High School's team did the same until the opponents stood face to face. The coaches and headmasters of both schools posted themselves side by side at the end of each line. Ignoring the audience's restlessness the players stood still while waiting for the band to stop playing. Gohan could hardly glimpse at Videl because of the unruly crowd and her taller teammates shielding his view. In the distance he had even less chance of her noticing him.

As the music died out the audience calmed down and sat down again at last. Both teams took one step closer to each other and shook hands before heading to their benches. Satan High School's headmaster took the microphone and gave the stadium a short speech of welcome to Star's High School all by reminding that the event that was to take place was basically only a baseball game and shouldn't turn into anything else no matter who'd lose and who'd win. After that, the signal was given for the game to start.

Gohan sat back only then. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Videl during her walk to her team's bench. He focused back on Sharp sipping his soda quietly. "So? Do you still intend to go after Joon tonight?" Gohan asked.

Oddly enough he'd hoped that his friend would have changed his mind. Gohan didn't really feel like fighting tonight. He was mostly looking forward to the end of the game and his date with Videl and he couldn't force his mind to care for anything else.

"Of course, I am. I'll never have a better chance," Sharp replied. He leaned closer to Gohan and lowered his voice as to prevent anyone from hearing him. "Joon got a girl in Star High School. They won't go public during a game like this one but I'm pretty sure they might disappear to have a quickie at some point. That means we'll be able to nail Joon while everyone is watching the game. That way, we won't be disturbed and everyone will think Joon was beaten by one of the bastards of Star High School. See, everyone will believe it was a supporters' fight."

Gohan had a thoughtful nod. He realized how good Sharp had been at polishing his plan. He'd likely mulled over it for a long time. That was why he'd waited in the first place. Still Gohan suspected what mattered the most to his friend was the certainty that he wouldn't be interrupted this time. If anything, it was a sign of the deep resentment Sharp was nurturing. Joon and his friends had surprised him three-on-one, while Sharp was drunk and they had hurt him badly. The situation infuriated Sharp but it wasn't only about keeping score. He just couldn't bear with the idea that they would believe he was some usual target who would just suffer in silence.

Gohan could sense his friend's bubbling impatience as the game kept going with regular burst of screams erupting from either side of the stands, depending on the action.

Gohan knew nothing about baseball and Sharp had to tell him about the basic rules. Although the half Saiyan didn't grasp the whole explanation, he deepened his focus on the game as soon as Videl started to play. He did his best to follow and support her every move.

Little by little, Gohan got hooked by the game as the crowd was turning even more restless. Even Sharp was occasionally jumping on his feet to salute a pitch and Gohan couldn't help but hold his breath each time Videl was involved in the action. After a while, a whistle claimed the end of the first run and the players went back to their benches while the school's band resumed the music as entertainment during the break.

"Okay, let's go," Sharp snorted while grabbing Gohan's wrist.

Gohan was caught off guard by that sudden signal and he was slow to react.

"Hurry up, he's just left," Sharp grunted as he pried his arm even harsher.

Gohan didn't resist further and he followed his friend. He figured out that unbeknownst to him, Sharp had kept an eye on Joon sitting somewhere in the crowd the whole time. Gohan hadn't even located the guy.

Sharp guided him to the exit and they walked around the stadium. Behind its enclosure a group of small buildings were used for equipment storage, locker rooms and maintenance rooms. They were all clumped with an interlacement of paths running between them and forming a little maze.

Like Sharp had foreseen the place was deserted and still. They could only hear the rumor of the crowd gathered inside the stadium and the music coming to its last notes as the break was almost over. A loud clamor echoed as to claim the resumption of the game.

Sharp entered the small labyrinth without a second thought. He looked like he knew the way by heart and Gohan kept walking in his wake without a word. They ended up reaching a grassy intersection. It was wider than the ones they had passed before and it would provide enough space for a good fight, but it was very isolated and the prospect of anyone coming around – including Joon – seemed close to none.

"Now, we just have to wait for him," Sharp claimed as he halted.

Gohan studied the place with skepticism. A scrawny tree had been able to grow in a corner despite the lack of light but else, it was only the muddy junction of four tracks coming out of the surrounding maze of buildings. "Are you sure he'll come that way?" Gohan asked with some disbelief.

Sharp smirked and walked to the tree. He pulled a backpack out of its hollow trunk and brandished it towards his friend. "Sure he will. Look at that," he sneered while zipping the bag open.

Beer cans fell one by one on the ground and rolled to Gohan's feet. He watched them in amazement and picked one of them. "What about his friends?" he added while opening the beer.

"Well, they might show up as well sooner or later," Sharp replied.

He sat down back against one of the walls and started rolling a cigarette. Gohan settled down with his back against the opposite wall so that they would spot anyone heading in their direction.

"Let me tell you how we're gonna do it," Sharp resumed still focused on his makeshift job. "Joon belongs to me. You're just allowed to watch and if anyone shows up, just give the alarm."

He stared at Gohan with a spark in his eyes and smirked at the prospect. "Yet, if his friends poke their heads before I'm done, huh, things might turn into a bloody mess. Three against two, do you think you can handle it?"

Gohan took a few sips of beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, repressing a burp. "Of course, I can," he replied calmly.

Sharp narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "You know Gohan, you're freaky sometimes. I mean, you're a wreck in sport. You're exhausted at the slightest effort and you're no good on a playing field or on a fighting ring. Yet, you almost knocked down the Champion and I have to admit that you impressed me the other night when you won the race."

"Question of motivation, I guess," Gohan mumbled absently with a shrug.

Sharp still look skeptical though. "You have to know that I won't blame you if you were to run away. Actually I would even feel relieved because these guys aren't the soft type. I wouldn't like them to beat you to a pulp. So, if you don't feel like fighting them, no need to play hero," he added hesitantly.

"Don't worry about me. I'm really not the type to play hero," Gohan answered with a bitter smile.

They sat silently facing each other for a good while, listening carefully to every sound around them. They could hear the cheers of the crowd in the distance each time an action was to take place on the field and Gohan wondered if Videl was winning the game.

The heavy white sky gradually lost its brightness, as the sun hidden behind the clouds was slowly creeping along the horizon. Daylight was almost gone when Joon's footsteps echoed at last from one of the paths. Without a word, Gohan and Sharp stood up at the same time and waited.

Joon came out into the intersection and froze at once when he saw Sharp.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Sharp asked while brandishing the half empty backpack.

Joon didn't answer. He glimpsed at Gohan and scanned the place as to check out if there was anyone else with them. Then, he turned his attention back to Sharp. "I see you brought your blankie once again," Joon pointed out with sarcasm.

As a reply, Sharp hurled the bag over him. Joon dodged it at the last minute and the metallic cans caused a dull sound when the load landed on the ground. As if taking it for a signal Sharp bounced on Joon and punched him in the face.

Respecting Sharp's will, Gohan didn't react. He stood motionless, leaning against the wall and watched the fight. Sure enough, it was nothing near the clashes of his father's battles.

There were no impressive bursts of energy or devastating explosions. It was just the expression of a fierce rage being unleashed. The strengths of both fighters were quite the same but Sharp's fury made a difference. Gohan could tell Sharp had bottled up his feelings. They had gnawed at his guts for weeks and now that his anger was breaking free the result was a ruthless violence. Joon had been caught off guard and Sharp was quickly able to get the upper hand. He wouldn't give a second thought and he would show no mercy as he took advantage of his opponent's slightest mistakes.

As Gohan was contemplating the show a strong and unexpected pleasure tickled his guts. He wouldn't even wonder how came that he could let a man beat another man so relentlessly without attempting to stop him. How was it that this sight would leave him unresponsive and would even please him to no end? He simply ignored that disturbing questioning of his mind and kept watching and enjoying the fight, uncaring for Joon's nose turning into a bloody mess.

He was snatched out of his contemplation by one of Joon's friends coming out of the path next to him. The boy hadn't seen Gohan and ran past him obliviously. The Saiyan grabbed the back of his jacket at once and slammed him into the wall head first. There was a dull sound and his body went limp at once. Gohan had just enough time to turn around, elbowing the next one showing up through the same way. The second boy collapsed as well.

Gohan glanced back at Joon and Sharp. They were focused on their own fight and thanks to twilight, they hadn't figured out what had happened.

Gohan had kept his strength at bay while knocking out Joon's friends and he had also used their surprise to make things simpler. Thus, he felt somewhat frustrated by the shortness of his help. He couldn't prevent himself from hoping that Sharp might need him to give a hand with Joon but he realized that it was useless. Joon was writhing on the ground while Sharp kept kicking him. Gohan couldn't bring himself to stop him at first, but after a moment he ended up grabbing his friend's arm. "He got it, Sharp."

Sharp stopped hitting his opponent and stared hatefully at the body moaning at his feet. He was panting and a vein was throbbing on his quivering neck. He snorted in disdain and reached out for the bag of cans. Gohan and he picked up all the beers scattered on the ground and they left the place in a hurry.

Sharp was laughing as they ran back to the entrance of the stands. Yet, as they come closer to the stadium they could hear the music claiming the end of the game. They gave up to the idea of entering the stadium which was about to pour out an unruly crowd and headed to a bench nearby instead. As they were sitting in the shadow each of them opened a can of beer while waiting for the audience to come out. Sharp was still sneering, a satisfied smirk stretching his lips.

"They won't rat on us, will they?" Gohan asked while lighting up a cigarette.

"Why would they?" Sharp shrugged. "After what I did to him, Joon will keep his big mouth shut, believe me. I'm not even sure he'll try to get his revenge. Either way, I'll be waiting for him."

Gohan nodded thoughtfully. He should have pondered about the possibility of Joon denouncing them before getting into this mess, because if Chichi was to be summoned by the school, he would have serious troubles. Yet, he figured out that Joon's friends had likely no time to recognize him. Furthermore, he would be able to deny any part in the fight considering everything had taken place in a half-light. Joon's friends had certainly no will to let everyone know they'd been beaten by a goofy nerd either way. Especially two against one. Gohan knew these guys' way of thinking because it was the same as Sharp and that was the reason why Sharp was so adamant they wouldn't talk. They would just blame some unknown students of Star High School, pretending they wouldn't be able to recognize them because of the night. With that, the matter would be closed.

Sharp's voice brought him back to reality. "You knocked down two guys on your own," he pointed out.

"Element of surprise," Gohan replied with a shrug.

Sharp squinted at him with some disbelief. "You're really freaky, huh? I have to thank you anyway. Not many people would think to help me."

They were interrupted by the hubbub of the audience rushing out through the entrance of the bleachers. The crowd scattered on the lawns and in the alleys of the campus half singing, half yelling. Their shouts let Sharp and Gohan know that Satan High School had lost. "Too bad," Sharp mumbled under his breath.

For a while, they watched the cheerful supporters of Star High School mocking Satan High School. Sharp sighed and grabbed the bag of beers while getting up. "Well, I'll go see if I can find Aya somewhere," he claimed stretching. "Call you later."

He greeted Gohan and walked away, melting down into the crowd. Gohan finished his cigarette before leaving as well. He had to join Videl but he was hesitant as where to head.

By the time he found the right way to the locker rooms the place was almost deserted. As he entered the building he stumbled across a loud group of Star High School's supporters cheering up two of their players like they were heroes of the night, but they didn't pay any mind to him and when they were gone, Gohan found himself alone in the quiet hall, trying to figure out where he might find Videl. Stairs were leading up while a door was marked "Coaches", and another led to the toilet. Right and left of the entrance were two big swinging doors opening on the locker room "men" and "women".

Gohan was hesitant. He couldn't decently poke his head in the women's locker room as to check out whether Videl was still in there. However, his reflection was interrupted by a sudden burst of voice in the girls' locker rooms. Satan High School's coach flung the swinging doors open and stomped out in anger. "Just think about what I told you, Videl!" he yelled. Gohan froze but the coach ignored him and stepped out of the building, slamming the door in the process. After that, the silence fell back into place.

Gohan stared at the swinging door giving access to the girls' locker room expecting Videl to show up any moment. It took hardly five minutes before she actually pushed the door open with a weary gesture. Her eyes widened when she saw him and the usual spark lit up her orbs. She stood still for a moment, still holding the door.

He felt an odd mix of shyness and numbness as he was watching her with some fascination. She was wearing a white and red outfit in the team's color. Her braided hair was framing her face below her cap and her ebony locks were enhancing the blue of her eyes in a disturbing manner.

She smiled at last and walked to him. She posted herself right in front of him and dropped her bag at once. Then, without saying a word, she took his face between her hands and pressed her lips on his. He responded to her move by grabbing her neck eagerly and pulling her closer.

He nibbled her lips and quickly deepened the kiss tangling their tongues with greed. He'd been waiting for so long, it felt like he was about to die at the powerful feelings overwhelming him. For a while, nothing existed around them but at some point he landed back on Earth as Videl broke the kiss. She rested her forehead against his collarbone with a sigh and he couldn't help but try to extend the touch by nestling his nose in her hair.

"The way we lost was so pathetic," she whispered.

"Was it that bad?" he asked absently.

Her body had a slight jerk as she choke. "The coach is mad. We've been training hard for three months and we didn't stop in the last week. I missed a beginner's ball."

"How could you do that?" he replied in a playful disapproval.

She looked up at him, forcing him to let go of her hair. The spark in her eyes had turned somewhat mischievous. "You know why I missed this ball. You know why I missed all the balls I messed up. It's all because of you."

"Is it?" he asked in disbelief.

The sound of a door slamming upstairs interrupted them. They were startled and parted hastily in wariness of being caught. No one showed up though.

"We shouldn't stay here. Take me somewhere else," Videl murmured while grabbing her bag.

He smiled at the prospect and he took her hand as to drag her out of the building. The campus was much quieter now and they had no trouble finding a deserted place to fly off. Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist and rocketed to the sky.

Despite her questioning, he wouldn't tell her where he was heading until they reached the roof of one of the higher building in town. Gohan knew the place from one of his gloomy missions and he remembered the breathtaking view it offered.

Videl gaped while contemplating the lights of the city spreading at her feet like a million scattered fireflies. She stood numb at the sight. Gohan stepped behind her and snaked his arms around her shoulders. "I missed you," he whispered.

She glimpsed at him and took his hand as to go sit down under the porch of the small building giving access to the stairs. She used her bag as a pillow and settled down to face the amazing panorama with Gohan right next to her.

Gohan needed more touch and he leaned on her in order to resume their previous kiss. It seemed that the more he had of her, the more he needed. He kissed her for a long time but longing for more, he ran his lips down her neck and into her hair as a way to become soaked with her scent. She closed her eyes and let him have his way, stroking his hair lovingly in the process.

Gohan soon realized that it was nothing near enough. His whole being was calling for more. His hand explored her curves. He enjoyed her body's reaction at his touch and he liked everything he found. He wasn't familiar with a female's body – at least with a real one – and he found out it was much more exhilarating than what he'd figured out. Or maybe was it special to Videl's body? Yet, his boldness wouldn't soothe his hunger. Once again, it would only fuel it and make his body burn from inside. After a short struggle with Videl's jacket, he slipped his hand underneath her shirt. She had a slight start at the touch. She was stuck against the wall with no possibility for any backlash but she didn't withstand his move. Her skin shivered under his hand as if begging for more and he kissed her again.

His own body was getting insistent as his pants were getting downright tight. He decided to check how Videl's pants were doing and he started fumbling with her waistband. She broke the kiss while trying to grab his wrist. "Gohan," she murmured.

He hardly heard her as he positioned himself on top of her. She was almost lying on the ground by then. He had the feeling he was on fire. His cock wouldn't leave him alone a split second. It was almost painful. He grabbed the waistband to unknot it but Videl pushed him away and grabbed his arm at last. "Gohan, please," she hissed.

He didn't hear her at first. Something in his mind was dangerously drifting away. Fortunately, she rested her hands on each side of his face as to get his attention and her touch dragged him back to reality. "Stop," she just claimed.

He blinked and loosened his grip. He felt utterly confused but he was even more lost at her sorry eyes. She looked away from him and let go of his face as she sat up. "Just, huh. Not yet. Not like that," she grumbled in embarrassment.

He could sense a kind of shame and disappointment in her voice and he had a pang at her tone. He wondered if he had hurt her. He'd been too eager and he certainly messed up. Or maybe Videl didn't like him _that_ much. "Excuse me," he whispered sheepishly.

She raised her head. Her cheeks were blushed and for some reason looking him straight in the eyes seemed an incredible effort. "I'm sorry too, Gohan. I – Huh, I'm not... I mean I'd love to do that with you but – I'm…Later will be best. If you don't mind."

He'd never seen her so shy about something before. Videl would rather die than admit that something could be out of her control or her knowledge and yet, right now she looked so lost and vulnerable that it was heart wrenching. It was like touching her soul. Gohan remembered what Sharp had told him and forced a smile on his face.

He pulled her closer to him and embraced her gently. "Don't worry," he murmured. She reciprocated the hug and sighed in relief.

"I can still kiss you, though, can't I?" Gohan asked in concern after a while.

She chuckled and looked up at him. "I sure hope you will, moron."

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello. Once again, thanks for all the support._

 _We're getting into the second half of this story. Time to slide down the hill._

 _My restless writing didn't kill_ _**Kalebxdd** yet so he still walks next to me._

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Gohan contemplated the green countryside through the window. The rain had been pouring for days and it didn't help cheer up his mood. Vacation had started a week ago and he'd been stuck at home since then. He had no reason to go to the city, or at least no reason his mother would consider as relevant.

He'd suggested doing overtime at Barney's but she had flat out refused. She'd reminded him that first and foremost, he had to work. If he wanted to pass the final exam a year ahead of kids his age, if he wanted his mother to be proud of him, if he wanted his father - wherever he was - to be proud of him, if he wanted to get into a brilliant academic cycle as to become someone important, if he really wanted all these things, that was what needed to be done: Stay home and work hard.

Did he really want all these things? He couldn't say but he knew for sure that he craved to see Videl and he was even missing Sharp.

Gohan shifted on his chair as he felt numb after hours of stillness. For the first time in his life, he was considering making a decision nobody would expect him to make - A decision that would have nothing to do with being strong or serious or helpful.

His eyes drifted absently over the books he was supposed to read and before he knew it, his gaze was glued back to the damn window in front of him. He was mesmerized by it and he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to open it and just fly away.

He reached out slowly and let his palm hang over the handle.

He'd called Videl as to let her know with a heavy heart that he wouldn't be in town before the next week end. He'd been glad to still have his "job" at Barney's as an excuse then. Dende had been kind enough to bless him with Barney but the little God seemed fed up with Gohan's lies and Videl had replied with some despair that she wouldn't be in town during the weekend since her father had decided to take her to their country home for some days then.

Since that talk Gohan's mood had been as bleak and grey as Mount Paozu. He had tried all his liar's skills in order to find a proper tale to escape the house but Chichi had been unusually adamant. Gohan ended up suspecting that his night at Sharp's had somehow dented her trust in him which meant he would never be able to coax her. He felt trapped in his own home and even training with Goten couldn't cheer him up.

A sudden knock at the door of his room got him startled and he lowered his hand still hanging over the handle. His mother entered and walked to him. "Gohan, you have mail," she chanted.

She put down a pink envelope on the desk. "Are you hiding something from me? Do you have a secret crush maybe?" she asked with some mischievousness in the voice.

"A secret crush? Mum, I'm not a kid anymore," Gohan choked.

"No matter how you wanna call it… Well, as long as your grades keep going that way, I guess it had to happen. You're such a brilliant boy."

Gohan rolled his eyes and repressed a sigh. His mother was giving him the cheesiest look he'd ever seen and he felt annoyed. Furthermore, she wouldn't bring herself to leave the room expecting him to open the mail. She certainly hoped that she would be able to take a glimpse at the letter. Gohan slipped the envelope into his drawer and snapped it close to let her know it wouldn't happen. Chichi looked somewhat disappointed at his move but she exited the room nevertheless.

He listened to her steps down the stairs and when he was sure that she wasn't about to come back he pulled the mail out of the drawer with a trembling hand. This could only be from Videl. Why a pink envelope though? She was smart enough to know that it wouldn't go unnoticed by his mother.

He ripped it open with excitement but his blood froze at the content. No letter, it was a new picture. His fingers clenched at once on the cliché, crumpling it slightly in the process. M had a sense of humor. Above all, he liked to remind Gohan that he knew all his little secrets.

Gohan gritted his teeth and couldn't prevent himself from punching his desk. The shock had some of the books and equipment crumbled down to the ground.

"Gohan? Is everything alright?" Chichi's voice asked from downstairs.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry, Mum," he shouted back absently.

He sighed in weariness before studying the picture. The man looked like the typical TV host. His hair was dyed very likely in order to hide his real age and his complexion was somewhat too perfect to be true. His elaborate haircut topped it all. This time the target was easy to remember.

Gohan pocketed the picture and walked to his bed. He didn't even bother picking up all the things he'd knocked over and dropped on the mattress. Crossing his hands under his head he peered at the ceiling for a moment. He hated the idea that M was able to somehow use Videl to send him a message, but this new mission actually happened to be a welcome opportunity to get out of his boredom and to pass the time until his next date with her. He was wondering how he'd been able to bear with the lonely life at Mount Paozu all these years.

He could no longer find any interest in the daily routine here. Wandering the same places he knew by heart - same forests, same rivers, same meadows – with so little to do in addition was something that left him hollow. He loved his house, he loved Chichi and he loved Goten even more, but it was like he couldn't find his place back among them. It was sort of like slipping into an old outfit that had become too tight for him. And yet, he had only been gone for three months. Three months out of seventeen years of life wasn't much but the gap felt huge. He had the feeling that he was to die out of boredom before the end of the holidays and this mission with this TV host, or whoever it was, might somehow save his life.

It didn't solve his main problem though. He still had to make up an excuse to steal away from Mount Paozu. He hadn't been able to convince Chichi so far and truth was he was running out of imagination to figure out a good reason to go to Satan City. He was definitely clueless about the best way to make it.

As if reminding him that a solution urged to be found, the muffled buzz of his phone echoed from the hideout in Gohan's wardrobe. He had no doubt it was M and he had no will to stand up and get the message. He just closed his eyes and slowly sank into a sleep filled with unreachable figures which always ended up looking like Videl.

The appointment was set the following week at 9:30 pm. Gohan had checked the address. It was a select golf club. Considering the hour and the season, things might certainly not take place outdoor. The target would be more likely dining in the club's restaurant. Gohan liked it better. A huge green devoid of any proper trees was the worst place to be on the lookout for a prey, not to mention he would also have to run away unnoticed when the job would be done. Getting the target indoor was definitely a better prospect even though he might need more time to study the place. This wouldn't be a problem and when he would be over with that mission he might even be able to show up unexpected at Videl's. She should be back in town by then.

Everything had to take place in its own time though. He had to get out of the house first. He tried harder to coax his mother but the day before the appointment, he was still bargaining with her. "Mum, I worked hard the whole week. Won't you let me go see Sharp tomorrow night?" he begged once again during the diner.

He was sitting at the table while Chichi was standing and towering over him with a sure face. She glared at him but kept still. He couldn't get why she was so adamant. He'd acted as the perfect son and the serious student the whole week and it was generally enough to have her admit that he had the right to unwind. Most of the time Gohan knew how to crack her resolutions and, except maybe for Goten, he was the best when it was about dealing with her stubbornness.

She closed her eyes with an irritated sigh. "Goten sweetheart, if you're done with your dinner you can leave the table. No need to clean up, just go straight to take your bath," she said softly.

The boy blinked out of surprise. He'd hoped that his mother had forgotten him and that he would be allowed to hear what the argument was about. Yet, his mother's suggestion hinted that he wouldn't witness the talk to come and it somehow worried him. He glanced at his older brother with a second thought but ended up doing as he was told.

Gohan was toying with his food, head down. He looked up at Chichi only when he heard the door of the bathroom closed. "It's not fair, Mum," he insisted, his voice both pleading and annoyed.

Chichi folded her arms and something flared in her black eyes. "Stop that show, Gohan. I called your friend's mother."

Gohan swallowed hard but he was able to keep an unaffected face. How the hell could Chichi get Maya's number? She might be bluffing.

"I'm not the idiot you think I am," she resumed. "After your night out, my trust in you has decreased drastically, so I did my little investigation and I called Mrs Misk to check out that you spent that night at your friend's like you said you did."

"Did you do that?" Gohan hissed with a hint of disbelief.

"I am your mother and you're not quite an adult, Gohan. You're clueless about the world and I have to protect you. I called Mrs Misk about your plan to go visit your friend tomorrow too."

Gohan gritted his teeth. He felt anger bubbling in his veins. If truth to be told, it had been a very long time since anyone had wondered whether he was still a kid or an adult. In his memories, the last person caring for the difference had been his father and even so, it had been before he decided to stay in the other world and let Gohan keep going on alone with his mother. Thus, Gohan had stopped bothering about that question as well, so hearing his mother pointing out that he wasn't a true grown-up as to claim her right to make the decision in his place sounded somewhat hollow and irritating. He repressed a sigh. "So what? What did she say?"

As a matter of fact, Gohan hadn't even called Sharp to let him know he had to serve as an alibi. Either way, Maya wasn't very privy of her son's life and it was likely that she had gladly confirmed Gohan's visit rather than confessing that she was oblivious of what was going on in her own home. She cared so little about Sharp anyway that she might pretend to know about Gohan's visit. Well, Gohan had to admit that it was a lot of "maybe".

Chichi's voice was hushed and cold when she resumed and he felt concerned at once. "Gohan, she's never heard of you visiting her son, especially tomorrow night because the whole family is on a ride for a special occasion."

Shit. Gohan hadn't figured out a single instant that Sharp's messy family could be on a ride together even for a special occasion. Everything was lost. Worst than lost, he would stand no chance whatsoever to be able to leave Mount Paozu until the end of the holidays.

He jumped when she slammed her fist on the table causing the dishes to rattle at the blow. "Gohan! You lied to me! You never lied to me before! Never! What's wrong? Is it about that girl, whoever she is?"

Gohan leaned back against the back of his chair, baffled by his mother's sudden rage. She looked up at the ceiling, clasping her hands under her chin as if to implore Kami. "What happens to my little boy? Goku, why are not you here?" She whined.

Gohan sighed and lowered his head. He picked up his fork and resumed toying with the food on his plate.

"Will you tell me what you intended to do in Satan City, then?" Chichi asked with a threatening finger pointing at him.

"Nothing. I wasn't going to do anything special. I just needed some air," he mumbled under his breath.

"Some air? Now this is something new. You've been living here for seventeen years and you never needed "air" so far. You're lying to me again, Gohan. I feel it. Tell me the truth, who is this girl who sends you letters? You don't want me to search your room for her letter, do you?" Chichi exclaimed.

Gohan threw his fork in his plate out of irritation and looked up at once. He glared back at his mother without a second thought. "Don't you dare," he hissed.

"When it's about your sake, nothing stops me. You should know that by the time. And stop glaring at me like we were about to step in a fighting ring. You were the one lying to me in the first place," Chichi retorted while raising her chin defiantly.

For the first time in his life, Gohan almost hated his mother. Everything he'd done, he'd always done it to protect her, to make her feel less helpless, to save her pride. He'd done all he could to allow her raising her children on her own and, above all, he'd given all he had to make her proud of her sons. In return, she was now treating him like a brainless, unruly brat. He stood up at once and rushed upstairs without a word.

"As long as you won't tell me the truth, you won't set a toe out of this house anymore," she yelled, her voice vibrating in frustration at his sudden decision to break off their talk.

He didn't answer and strode straight to his room, flashing past his brother sheepishly standing on the doorstep of the bathroom in an attempt to catch snatches of the fight going on.

"I'm also going to call Bulma and things might change when you'll go back to school!" Chichi added in a shrill shout.

As a reply, Gohan slammed the door of his room.

When he was alone in his bedroom, he couldn't help but punch the post of his wardrobe out of anger. The wood cracked in a creak and the cabinet collapsed on one side. Gohan felt like slapping himself. Why hadn't he called Sharp in the first place? Sharp would have helped him and they would have figured out something together, no doubt. Gohan was smarter in normal times but Chichi also used to be less suspicious. He couldn't understand that his night at Sharp's had affected her so much. He had thought that, once her tears had dried up, she had moved on and she'd been content enough with his outstanding grades. Any mother would have been content with that. Maya would for sure have felt blessed with that.

He dropped on his bed and considered the situation. At first, he'd had a sole problem: being on time at the right place. Now he had a second one: having his mother cool down. He couldn't imagine a split second to go back to his former life in Mount Paozu which meant flying back every evening, spending each night with his books and going to bed at nightfall. Thinking about it, he would even miss his sparring session with Vegeta. Above all, it would imply that he wouldn't be able to meet Videl after school although she was now free again after two endless weeks of waiting. The prospect of such life seemed unbearable. Chichi might be stubborn but there had to be a solution. His brain was blank though. He just felt exhausted.

Unfortunately, sleep didn't help boost his imagination and the next day happened to be even bleaker than the previous ones. Chichi and he would hardly talk to each other except for the very necessary words. Goten tried to cheer up the atmosphere in a touching way, but it was a lost cause. Meanwhile, as the afternoon was nearing its end, time to leave was getting closer and closer while Gohan was still clueless about what to do.

He was sitting at his desk and nervously drumming his pencil on his notebook with his eyes glued to his clock. He'd been doing that for an hour, pondering over and over about the issue. It would take two hours and a half to reach the Golf Club near Satan City. Then he would need some more time to study the place. He didn't want to improvise anymore like he did at the police station. If anything, his little talk with M had definitely opened his eyes about the downside of rashness.

He let go of his pencil, got up and opened the window near his bed. He sat on the ledge with his legs hanging outside, paying no mind to the gusts of wind ruffling his locks. He took his cigarettes and the picture of the target out of his pocket. He stuck a cigarette between his lips and lit it.

He'd never smoked at home. First because his mother would have found out at once, but he'd also thought that it would be a very bad example for Goten if he was caught. Yet, he was mad at Chichi right now. He was still furious at her for hinting that he was a bad son needing to be watched. Did she really want to be proved right? He could do that for her too. He could be a mess, so hopeless that her mother had to check his room and call his friends' parents as to know what he was up to. Actually the job he was doing for M was already a good start for that so Gohan wouldn't have a hard time playing the role. As long as he would be able to keep Videl and his life at Satan High School, it would do.

He looked down at the picture of the "TV host" as he was now used to call him. The guy might certainly not be a TV host but he looked somehow familiar and Gohan was pretty sure he'd seen him either on TV or in a newspaper, so he might be someone working in the media world either way. Or maybe he was a politician, or some actor. Deep down his mind Gohan didn't really care and he didn't feel like dwelling on such question. Actually he rather felt like having some action and this mood was the best help to go fulfill one of M's contract. After that, he would go to Videl's. This prospect sounded much more thrilling than brooding about his mother's fits, alone in Mount Paozu.

There was a shy knock on the door. He pocketed the picture and threw the cigarette away in an instant. He jumped back into his room and closed the windows before mumbling an invitation to come in. An hesitant Goten showed up wiggling in the doorstep. The sight of his kid's sheepish face wrenched Gohan's heart.

"Would you come for a walk with me? I'm done with my homework and I'm bored," Goten asked in a low voice.

Gohan sat on the bed and motioned for him to come closer. Goten did as he was told and posted himself in front of his older brother. "I think I caught a cold and I don't feel very well," Gohan explained in a gentle voice. "I'm going to take some rest but why don't you go finish the hut we started?"

"It's no fun without you," the boy pouted. He paused and looked up at Gohan in concern. "Are you still mad?"

Gohan smiled and patted Goten's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I'm not mad at you Goten. I had an argument with Mum but there is nothing for you to worry about."

Goten nodded meekly while mulling over his brother's explanation. "Yet, since you're going to school, you're always gone and I'm alone all the time," he mumbled.

Gohan sighed. "When I was your age, I had no sibling to play with either. You're big enough to take care of yourself, Goten. I promise you that we'll finish your hut when I feel better,"

Goten frowned in disappointment and lowered his head. "You had no sibling but you had Dad," he pointed out.

Gohan bit his lips at the boy's words. Gohan knew that Goten didn't mean to complain. He was just a child trying to figure out a grown-up reasoning. Gohan wondered if his brother thought a lot of his missing father. Goten hardly spoke of him and when he did it was mostly because Chichi or Gohan had mentioned Goku first. Otherwise Goten seemed quite oblivious of the hole his father had left in the family. As a matter of fact Gohan wouldn't be able to say which of them had the saddest childhood. He ran his hand through the boy's hair. "Come on Goten. Go tell mom I'm having a nap. We'll take care of your hut another day," he resumed in a soft voice. Goten didn't argue further. He exited the room with a heavy heart, leaving his brother alone.

Gohan kept still for a while. He knew it was now time. He took his equipment out of their hideout underneath a floorboard and packed them. Then, he stuffed pillows under the sheets of his bed in an attempt to form a figure under the blankets and contemplated the result with some skepticism. Chichi wouldn't be fooled for a long time. She would find out that he was gone, but the later, the better. Rather oddly, Gohan didn't feel concerned at her reaction. Her tears, her yells, her habit to refer to his so dead and so perfect father – so… absent too – all this mess didn't matter anymore to him. He opened the window and sneaked out, closing the shutters the best he could once outside.

He scrutinized the cloudy horizon and prayed that the rain wouldn't start on his way. Angry guts of wind shook the bare branches of the trees. He pulled up his hood with a thrill and flew off, heading straight to Satan City without a second thought and without a single glance back at his home. He'd lived sheer happiness in that place, but right now it only looked like a grim prison to him.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks a lot for all the reviews and support._

 _ **Kalebxdd** beta read this chapter as always. He also added his own touch here and there._

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Gohan reached the golf course ahead of schedule. The sky was already tinged with shadows stretching out over the massive clouds and while the temperature wasn't as cold as in Mount Paozu, the wind was harsh all the same.

For a while, Gohan floated high in the sky as to study the disposition of the few buildings composing the Golf Club. They were clustered at the entrance of a gigantic deserted meadow Gohan assumed to be the green.

The buildings were pretty small except for one Gohan pinpointed as the club's restaurant. It was a one-storey old style house. Its U-shape was forming a gravelled courtyard used as a parking lot while countless tracks were running from the area and throughout the green. The back of the house was flanked by a huge conservatory opening on a terrace overlooking a vast garden. Said garden was actually a neat lawn sprinkled with trimmed bushes and groves outlining a maze of paths. A bandstand was standing in the middle of the greenery but it looked unused by this time of the year and next to it, Gohan made out a tiny building likely used as a shelter for the gardening equipment. It was dark and still and whatever it really was, it was doubtlessly unoccupied.

Gohan landed silently on its roof. The spot seemed perfect. The place was looking onto the conservatory while the weak light allowed watching without being seen. The windowpanes of the glasshouse were flawlessly clean and the light inside was bright so Gohan had a clear view of everything going on there.

He cleaned away the rotten leaves strewing the ground with the tip of his foot and crouched. Taking his binoculars out of his backpack, he watched what was happening indoors. Waiters in uniform were busy setting tables scattered in the room while a small platform had been put up right in the middle. Technicians were plugging and tuning the sound system, certainly in wait for some musicians to show up there.

Gohan lowered his binoculars and pondered about the possibilities. He had two options, front or back. At the front of the building, the parking lot would be the best place to study each guest one by one at their arrival. Spotting the target would be easier and the area might also be less crowded which would make aiming less tricky. Yet, the obvious downside of this option was that Gohan wouldn't have a lookout as unnoticed as the roof he was standing on. The main house had no storey so he would have to stand closer to his target and he would be more exposed. That was all the crappier considering there were security guards lurking around. He dismissed this option and decided he would stay on the roof of the gardener's building. Locating the target among the guests would be more complicated and the accuracy of the fire would be more demanding if he wanted to avoid hurting anyone, but the risk of being seen or chased was close to zero and since his misfortune at the police station it had become his priority concern.

He laid face down and used his backpack as a pillow, leaning his elbows on it as to resume his watch through the binoculars. The staff of the club kept setting up everything in the dining room for a while until the first guests showed up. They were scarce at first, all wearing tuxedos and evening dresses. Quite oddly none of them would sit up though. Gohan felt upset at the sight. He liked them better quiet and sitting so that he wouldn't miss his target. Someone started playing piano in the distance.

Gohan sighed. He pulled the picture out of his pocket and rested it in front of him. He studied the face one more time. If truth to be told, the guy looked like a liar. Even his teeth were too white and shiny to be true. This man was fake, no doubt.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by voices echoing in the garden all around him. He pressed his lips nervously and his eyes drifted away from the picture. He took a cautious glance down only to realize with some horror that bodyguards had joined the security staff of the golf. Gohan could say they were bodyguards due to that special mortician's outfits they were wearing. They were patrolling the garden, grumbling in their earplugs, searching the bushes with their flashlights. Gohan glimpsed the butt of a gun on the belt of one of them and an alarm flashed in his head. These guys were professionals, nothing near the paunchy security guards of the golf equipped with worn out walkie-talkies.

From experience, Gohan knew about gauging and recognizing bodyguards. Some of them were the deterrent type. They were hired for the show at a cheap price and although they looked like badasses, they were hardly able to call the cops if anything went wrong. Then, there were the real professionals. They wouldn't always look strong but they were a true problem. They had the puzzling ability to anticipate any evil intentions and they'd remember and recognize any face no matter the circumstances. They were also quick and smart, guessing almost any trick to harm their client. Gohan figured out with some concern that the guys roaming the garden just below his hideout were the second category.

As if to prove him right, countless lanterns were switched on at once in the garden bathing the place in an unexpected light. The guests in the restaurant blurted a clamor of amazement as they believed the staff had intended to please them with the poetic sight of the garden in autumn clothes. However, Gohan knew without the slightest doubt that the bodyguards had indeed demanded the illumination for security reasons. He laid flat on the roof, keeping still while listening to their steps walking away on the gravel paths.

He was now surrounded by powerful spotlights pointing at the walls of the gardeners' building. Maybe the TV host wasn't exactly a TV host after all. Or maybe, he was but he'd received some serious threat and he'd decided to be very cautious. Maybe Gohan should just check out who his targets were.

Despite the lights, Gohan was still able to stay in the shade of the roof, provided he remained close to its center. As long as he didn't stand up, no one would see him.

He resumed his watch through the binoculars. More guests had showed up along with the bodyguards. Yet, much to Gohan's despair no one would sit up. People were wandering around forming a moving sea of heads shielding his view. If the target was to appear right now, aiming would be impossible. He gave a weak grunt of frustration.

Then, the crowd cooled down and a rumor echoed followed by applause. It seemed someone important had just arrived and Gohan prayed it was his target. He couldn't see anything at first since people eagerly gathered around the mysterious guest.

Gohan lowered his binoculars in annoyance. He had to be patient. The cheer and excitement would calm down either way and then people would end up sitting at the deserted tables. After a while, a woman with grey hair wearing a long dress went up on the platform and took the microphone as to ask everyone to sit down. Her voice was gentle and nobody seemed to mind her invitation until bodyguards helped the mysterious guest climbing up the platform as to join the hostess. The TV host surged out of his escort's shield causing Gohan's lips to twist in an unwilling smirk. There he was at last. Best of all, the guy was about to take the best place for the show, right in the open on the stage.

As he saw him for real, Gohan was sure he'd seen him somewhere already. Considering the warm welcome people had given him, he was doubtlessly someone famous. He greeted the hostess with a kiss and she grinned in delight while giving him the microphone and whispering words at his ear. He wrapped a friendly arm around her waist and started his speech. Gohan frowned. The woman was damn too close. He had to wait again.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate my birthday tonight," the man said.

Gohan could hear his words pretty clearly thanks to the microphone. The guy was at ease speaking to the crowd and if anything, it was a sign that he was indeed a showman. Now if he could let go of the woman, he would be really great. Gohan packed his binoculars in his bag and zipped it off as to get ready to steal away. Given the bodyguards and the lights in the garden, he would have to make it quick and take advantage of the element of surprise as much as possible. Still laying face down and leaning on his elbows, he clasped his hand and pointed his index finger toward his target as if it were a gun.

" ... I'm all the more delighted to be here with you ... and with all my family ...," the guy kept claiming at the microphone.

At last, he released the woman and she took a step back as he reached out for the steps of the platform, inviting someone to join him. That stance was perfect. He was alone with his arm spread, ready to receive the blow. An energy beam formed at Gohan's fingertip and whizzed away at once. At this moment Gohan's blood froze. Maya and Sharp had just surged out of the group of bodyguards helping them to get on the small stage and something flashed in Gohan's brain. He knew this guy because he was at the Ceremony of the Savior just like he was on some pictures in Sharp's living room. Because that guy was nothing near a goddam TV host. He was Sharp's stepfather, also known as candidate for the mayor's replacement.

Gohan had an unwilling hiss while focusing as much as he could in order to call back or reroute the energy he'd just send away. It was already too late though. His efforts only dissipated the flow and, while fully concentrated the beam was supposed to cause a tiny hole in the windowpane then in the target's head, it blew up all of the windows and ended up exploding at the foot of the platform instead.

The glass crumbling down caused a crystalline sound immediately covered by a deafening deflagration as the energy beam blasted the front of the stage. After that, shrill screams of panic echoed and chaos followed. The crowd was running in circle in complete panic, seeking shelter yet not knowing where the danger was coming from. Gohan sat up in shock and fell clumsily backwards on his elbows. He was stunned at what had just happened and he sat numb at the hell he'd just caused.

He waited for the smoke shielding the view to fade away and only then, he could make out the sight hiding behind. On the stage, the TV host looked dazed, his face filthy with ashes. Gohan's eyes roamed frantically in search for Sharp. Relief washed over him as he located him struggling the weight of a bodyguard who'd slammed him to the ground as to protect him. Maya was by his side as well. They all looked bewildered and disbelieving but alive nevertheless.

Little flames were licking the floor of the stage and someone of the club's staff came running with a fire extinguisher to take them out. Some of the guests hadn't understood the attack was over and they were still uttering insane howls of fear which made the sight even gloomier.

Gohan's mouth was ajar in astonishment. He spotted a motionless body laying on the ground and wondered quite stupidly if he'd hurt someone.

He had no time to dwell on the question as powerful spotlights were all of a sudden pointed to the roof where he was. All the lights instantly converged on him and he needed to raise his forearm as to protect his eyes.

"Don't move! Get down from there!" a threatening voice ordered.

Gohan didn't move. He couldn't see the guys surrounding the gardener's building and they could hardly make out his figure in the distance. Furthermore, there was no access to the roof, so no one would be able to come closer to him for now which meant he had a little time to ponder about his next move. First, he could fly away. Flying was like telling his name though. Now if he climbed down the roof he would be recognized no doubt. Maya and Sharp would identify him and if not for them, the bodyguards would keep his face in mind either way. What the hell would he say to Sharp? Another option was to play it quick and knock out the guys trying to catch him. He could do that too. He had no will to hurt anyone, but just like the previous time at the police station, he didn't have much of a choice, it seemed.

The top of a ladder stuck out at the edge of the roof.

"We're going to pick you up. We all have guns down there so don't do anything foolish," the voice claimed.

Before he could make a move, Gohan heard what sounded like a chain of impacts and the flashlights pointing at him went off one by one. Silence and darkness fell below him. In the conservatory the guests' agitation was subsiding little by little as no one there was privy of what was going on in the garden. Gohan crawled cautiously on all four to the edge of the roof as to gauge the situation. He was startled by Vegeta's figure floating up to him, his arms quietly crossed over his chest. Gohan's eyes widened in disbelief as he watched the Saiyan landing on the roof next to him. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he stammered.

Vegeta cocked his head and just glared at him. Gohan frowned and poked his head above the edge of the roof as to figure out what the Saiyan had just done. The bodyguards' bodies were scattered on the floor, all of them unconscious. There were at least a dozen of them. "What did you do to them?" Gohan hissed.

Instead of answering, Vegeta stared at the conservatory. The target was still sitting on the edge of the platform. He was busy arguing with the bodyguards around him. "You missed him," Vegeta pointed out.

Gohan frowned at the realization that Vegeta knew exactly the reasons why he was here. "He… He's my friend's stepfather."

Vegeta looked down at him with a mix of astonishment and disappointment. He stretched out his arm slowly and focused back to the platform. A beam of energy flashed from his palm under Gohan's stunned gaze and headed straight to the target's forehead. The man fell stone dead causing a new wave of panic. People turned restless, yelling in fear and stress while the bodyguard jumped to the ground in anticipation of a new attack.

Still kneeling, Gohan was numb in disbelief. He gaped, unable to voice anything. Sharp was gone at least. He might have been evacuated at some point. Maya was still there though, screaming in terror while facing her husband's corpse. The bodyguards were trying to drag her away but she was withdrawing the move in despair. Her escort had unsheathed their guns as they'd understood, yet a bit too late, that the situation wasn't safe despite what their coworker had claimed a moment ago.

Vegeta turned to Gohan with a disturbing smirk. "We shouldn't hang around," he stated. He grabbed Gohan's arm and blasted off to the sky. Gohan was caught off guard by the move and he tried to resist at first. Maya's voice was echoing in the crisp night like a personal call to him. It felt like he had to turn back. Vegeta's grip was firm though and after a while, Gohan regained his wits and followed him of his own free will.

They kept silent until they reached the city and stopped on a deserted roof. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Gohan rushed to the nearest wall and retched up. His whole body was trembling and he felt like his heart was close to blow out. His brain was still overwhelmed by vivid pictures of the nightmare that had taken place right before him. When his stomach calmed down, he slid to the floor and sat down. He felt drained of any stamina. He wiped his mouth and looked up at Vegeta. "Why did you do that?" he muttered.

The Saiyan stepped closer to him. "Why didn't you do it?" he shrugged.

"I told you, this guy was my best friend's stepfather. You're a true freak," Gohan spat with a frown. Now that his bewilderment was fading away, anger was kindling in his gut.

Vegeta looked amused at the reply. He cocked his head. "And the others?"

"What others?" Gohan grumbled in annoyance.

"The other people you killed. How many did you kill by the way?" Vegeta insisted

Gohan gritted his teeth. "I don't know, that's not the point. How long have you known I was doing this?"

Vegeta looked away in boredom and studied the lights of the city. "Who cares?"

Gohan was pissed but he found out that unbeknownst to him, tears had welled in his eyes. He sniffed and wiped them brutally with his sleeves. "Are you gonna tell Bulma or my mom?"

"Who do you take me for? I have no will to cope with these goddamn women," the Saiyan huffed as if Gohan's question was the utmost stupidity.

Although Gohan was relieved by the reply, he lowered his head in weariness. "I know I should quit doing that. Can't even say why I keep going on," he mumbled.

Vegeta looked back at him. "The first time I killed I was, huh, six or seven I think. I don't even remember who it was," he told.

Gohan frowned in silence as it was the first time he heard Vegeta mentioning anything about his former life. He believed the Saiyan would say more but Vegeta just sighed. "Saiyans are violent people. They just love blood. Even your father. He's still very Saiyan in his own way," he ended up concluding.

"Killing people is wrong," Gohan retorted.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "Is it? Then, why are you doing it?"

Gohan bit his lips while searching the best answer. He had no time to figure out anything as Vegeta resumed. "You might have some persistent Saiyan genes, I guess. We have a hard time dealing with inaction and human civilities sometimes. At least, I have."

"Not me. I'm not like that," Gohan objected nervously.

Vegeta shrugged uncaringly. As he headed to the edge of the roof in order to fly away, Gohan called him back. "Why did you kill him?" he asked, his voice vibrating with anger and grief.

Vegeta gave him an unaffected glance over his shoulder. "I assume I wanted to prevent you from getting into trouble with your boss. Besides… I have to admit the opportunity was too tempting." There was some glad mischief in his eyes as he spoke and Gohan frowned in puzzlement. Vegeta smirked at him and rocketed to the sky.

Gohan put his head in his hands. His ears and his brain were still resounding with Maya's howl. She had such a peculiar voice, he might never forget that moment. Furthermore, Gohan was somehow disturbed by Vegeta's composure at killing Sharp's stepfather in his place. It had been almost a natural move for him and he'd felt an obvious pleasure while acting. Gohan had known him for a long time and he'd already seen that side of Vegeta but he'd thought that this part of him had died out when he'd decided to stay on Earth with Bulma. Gohan had been sure that he'd changed once and for all, but evil was still lurking somewhere in the Saiyan's mind, it seemed.

Gohan wasn't like that though. Damn, he'd saved Earth with his father's help and he'd sacrificed a lot for everyone's sake. What his father had taught him had nothing to do with Vegeta and his crappy theory about genes.

And yet, he felt so bad. He thought of Sharp, of that body laying near the platform and of the incredible mess in the dining room. Everything he'd once known was getting blurry and what he'd always hold for light was getting darker and darker. It felt like night was falling on his soul and he was letting it happen, just waiting for darkness to become total. He wiped his eyes again.

He felt so cold and so lonely all of a sudden. He craved to see Videl. He longed for her warmth, her scent and the softness of her voice like a much needed light. He struggled to his feet and flew away towards her place.

He was relieved as he found out light was on in her room. He floated down to her window and knocked gently. She was wearing pajamas, reading a book while sitting cross-legged on her bed. She lifted her head and her eyes widened as she saw his face behind the windowpane. She jumped on her feet and dashed to the window as to open it. "Gohan? What… what are you doing here?" she asked with a delighted smile.

He didn't bother answering and jumped inside as to hug her as soon as he was able to touch her. She almost stumbled backward but he was holding her tight, enjoying her touch and scent like it was his last day on Earth.

She was taken aback by his eagerness but she didn't withdraw. She wrapped her arms around him instead and pressed him even closer. She could say something was wrong though. His whole body was tense and trembling but it didn't feel right to put it on the account of his emotion to see her after such a long time apart. "Gohan? Are you all right?" she whispered while forcing him to face her.

She was shocked at the hopelessness shining in his eyes. He didn't say a word and kissed her carefully. She closed her eyes and shivered as she'd been dreaming of that moment for days. She kissed him back and got carried away by the exhilarating feelings overwhelming her. The bliss was so intense it drowned her every thoughts and her question slipped out of her mind. She pressed her lips against his and deepened the kiss, allowing her demanding tongue to venture further in search for his.

He lifted her up, without breaking their kiss and she snaked her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed, oblivious of the open window and the breeze sneaking into the room. He laid her down on her back and leaned over her while kissing her further. Some fire had ignited in his body and it felt incredibly good, burning away his nagging helplessness after the disaster he'd just gone through.

Her touch, her overwhelming scent and the taste of her tongue fueled his inner heat, making it more powerful. He craved for more but he was wary of rushing her like he'd done the previous time. He toyed with the hem of her shirt, longing to rip it apart but unwilling to trespass that boundary without permission. Then, before he knew it, the fabric was gone and he found out that Videl had pulled it up to breast level. Her perfect belly was exposed and her skin looked so attractive he couldn't fight the urge to taste it. He ran his lips along her mesmerizing abs and she blurted out a shy gasp. It sounded so much like an encouragement that he decided to lift the fabric further as to reach her breast. She had a slight backlash at her sudden nudity but she eventually grabbed his hair and guided his lips higher on her body. He felt both impressed and blissful at the sight of her breast but something in the back of his mind told him to soften his gesture. He repressed his greediness while keeping exploring and tasting that new territory.

His need for more was getting more pressing and driving him insane. As he was crawling over her, Videl couldn't ignore his hardness any longer and he wondered whether she might allow him any relief. If she did, he didn't want it to be a one-sided thing though and he craved for her pleasure as much as for his.

She was panting from his attention on her breast but all of a sudden, she pulled him backwards, forcing him to kneel in front of her. She sat up as well and took off his jacket with feverish gestures. He joined her move by stripping off his sweater while she almost tore his shirt apart. When he was bare-chested, she slowly ran her trembling hands on his torso. He kept quiet, watching her shiny orbs studying his body. He felt incredibly hot and her slight touch was like an insane tease for the fire flaring up his gut.

Her fingers reached his belt and she had a second thought. He forced himself to stay still and not to unbuckle it for her. He closed his eyes in wait for whatever was to come next, blood hammering his temple mercilessly. Then, he felt her shy move on the buckle, and little by little his pants gripping his groin loosened.

He opened his eyes and stared down at her. She was giving him a hesitant gaze while facing his boxers. He captured her face with his both hands and leaned on her until their lips met again. He pushed her back until she was laying down again underneath his body. Then, letting go of her, he took off his jeans and boxer on his own. She kept kissing him and caressing his cheek the whole time, glancing at his acting once in a while.

When he was naked, it felt like his urge was growing even more. He grabbed the waistband of her pajamas and waited for her signal to take it down. She got the message at once and guided his hands to get rid of the last garment she had on.

By the time he was done with her pants, she had rolled aside as to reach out the lamp and switch it off. He didn't mind the darkness though. The moon was bathing the room with a bluish light making out her curves in an amazing way. Besides what he needed right now wasn't sight; it was touch.

He crawled back on her and gave her another deep kiss while caressing her breast. He could hear her panting and sighing although she was careful not to be loud. He ran his hand along her ribcage and down to her thigh. He parted her legs slowly. He could sense that she was tense although she was trying to hide it.

He stopped moving and stared at her face. Her eyes were closed as if searching for peace. He found her breathtaking with the blue light highlighting her features. "I love you, Videl. Let me show you how much I do," he murmured in an attempt to reassure her. She opened her eyes and gazed at him, her blue orbs sparkling in the dimness. Her lips stretched into a weak smile and she nodded. He kissed her cheeks all by positioning himself. She grabbed his shoulder and pressed herself closer to him.

He hoped he would be able to enter her easily. He was acting blind in an unknown area after all. His concern faded away very soon. He had to force his way a bit and he did it as cautiously as possible. If truth to be told, it was hard not to lose control as the feeling was exhilarating. He couldn't prevent a weak grunt though.

When he started to move, the bliss became overwhelming and his attempts to keep gentle were getting harder and harder. Then, after a while Videl moved along with him and she blurted out some gasp of delight. That was enough to let go and Gohan felt carried away by the stunning pleasure.

As he reached his climax, he had to grit his teeth as to avoid yelling his satisfaction and waking up the Champion sleeping somewhere in the house.

He rolled over on the bed and laid still for a while. He had a hard time catching his breath and he was feeling dizzy. Videl nestling her nose in his neck had him connect eventually back to reality. He pressed her against his body with a sigh of relief.

He would never be able to let go of her, he knew. He would never get enough of her and if she ever left him behind, his world might just turn to dust.

She crawled out of his grip after a while and sat up. He looked up at her naked body in the moonlight. This was a picture to remember. For some reasons, Sharp's talk surged up in his mind and Gohan figured out he hadn't cared for any caution about birth control. Furthermore, he couldn't help but wonder if he had hurt Videl at some point. "Are you OK?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Never been so fine."

With that, she stood up, closed the window and headed the bathroom with Gohan's eyes locked on her every move. When she was gone, the room went back to silence. He nearly fell asleep while waiting for her.

He hardly heard her when she came back and sneaked into the sheets. She pressed herself against him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a half-sleep. "How come you were able to come, Gohan? I had the feeling something wrong had happened when I saw you," she whispered in his ear.

Her question dragged him out of his drowsiness as it revived the memory of the hell at the golf club. A lump formed in his throat chasing away all the bliss of the moment. "Let me sleep with you for a while," he begged in a sigh while hugging her tighter.

She bit her lips and stroked his hair as a reply. More secrets, she thought but then, she found out Gohan was already back to sleep.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	22. Chapter 22

_That story feels endless... Anyway, thanks to anyone still on board._

 _ _Thanks to **Kalebxdd** for beta reading.__

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Gohan woke up with Videl shaking his shoulder forcefully. "Gohan, good God, wake up," she whispered, an obvious panic tinging her voice.

Even before he opened his eyes he reached out and tried to hug her. She didn't let him have his way though and she pushed him back while jumping out of bed. "My Dad's gonna find us," she hissed in alarm.

Hercule's voice calling his daughter eventually dragged Gohan out of his drowsiness and he sat up in a jump, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He found out with some disappointment that Videl had slipped back in her pajamas. "We overslept, you have to leave! Hurry," she insisted in wariness.

"Videl? I can't believe you're not up yet! You know we have to go," Hercule exclaimed from behind the door. Both teenagers froze and stared at each other with bated breath.

"Videl! What are you up to? I'm coming in," the Champion added, annoyed at her lack of reply.

The door opened much to Gohan's horror but at the last minute, Videl blocked it with her foot. "Dad! I'm getting dressed!" She yelled in shock.

"Oh well, sorry, but it's getting late, Videl. I told you to go to bed earlier," the man muttered from the other side of the door.

Motioning Gohan to move on, Videl leaned her back against the door as a means in case her father would try to come in again. The urgency of the situation hit him at last and he untangled himself out of the sheets as to stand up. Videl blushed at his nakedness. She was hesitant to look away though and Gohan couldn't help a smile at her reaction. He dressed up and came closer to her as he was buttoning up his pants. "It's not like nothing happened last night, huh?" he murmured playfully.

She punched his arm in retaliation for mocking her embarrassment. He repressed a chuckle and she nodded toward the window all by pressing a finger on his lips in order to silence him. He wouldn't bring himself to hurry though and as he was done with his pants, he still took the time to kiss her lips ignoring her finger stuck between them in the process. Only then, he grabbed his bag and jacket and flew away.

The morning was almost at an end already. The day was sunny for once, yet the cold was seriously biting as the winter was getting closer. Painful twists in his stomach reminded Gohan that he hadn't eaten anything since lunch the previous day, not to mention he'd lost a part of said lunch somewhere on a roof last night. Thus, he headed to Barney's with his stomach rumbling all the way.

When he entered the cafeteria, the place was quite deserted. Barney was absently drying dishes behind his counter while listening to the news. The sole customer had just paid his bill, and he went out just as Gohan came in. The bartender's face brightened at the sight of his new guest. "Gohan, what a nice surprise. Do you have some business in town today?" he asked with a knowing wink.

Gohan shrugged with a shy smile but he deemed it better not to answer. "I'm hungry. Serve me whatever you can in exchange for that price," he asked while resting a handful of bills and a few coins on the counter. He hadn't been careful enough to take money when he'd left Mount Paozu the day before and he figured out he hadn't much in his pocket.

Barney studied the cash in disbelief. "Crap. Best is I give you credit boy, or you might starve to death," he sighed.

Gohan gave him a thankful grin. The sunny weather and the night with Videl had cheered up his mood and Barney's kindness brightened it a little bit more. The bartender disappeared back in the kitchen as to fix him something.

While waiting for his meal, Gohan focused on the television's endless chat. His smile dropped at once as he recognized the conservatory and its scattered windowpanes. The remains of the devastated restaurant were displayed on the screen while a voice was telling how the mayor's most serious competitor for his re-election had been awfully murdered during a dinner, with his family and about fifty people as witnesses. The police was investigating and wouldn't make any comments or draw any conclusions for now.

A picture of Sharp's stepfather showed up on the screen as the journalist summed up his biography as an influential businessman, self-made man and newly politician. As a conclusion, the reporter briefly mentioned the rumor of his implication in some illegal arms business. The journalist eventually mentioned that the victim left behind a wife and two children - two and seventeen years old.

Gohan blinked as a stone dropped in his gut. He hadn't even remembered the guy's name, he realized. Why the hell did Vegeta kill him? Gohan thought about Sharp and he wondered how bad he felt about his stepfather's death. It was always hard to tell with Sharp. He'd never talked much about Maya's husband but Gohan knew that the man had somehow raised him, so Sharp couldn't be totally unaffected.

Barney came back and put down a steaming feast on the counter. Seeing his guest engrossed in the TV news, the older man looked up at the screen. "Such a mess. The guy didn't look very clean though. The saddest thing is that three other people died during the attack – innocent people who hadn't done any harm – and they would hardly mention them," Barney commented.

Gohan's shocked gaze turned slowly to the bartender. He hadn't heard of this detail and it was actually nothing near a detail to him. He could keep believing that Vegeta was the only one responsible for the death of his best friend's stepfather, but he had no excuse for the other people's death. He was the one killing them.

He gritted his teeth and kept quiet as he started eating his meal halfheartedly. He would be able to revive these people thanks to Shenron. That thought faintly eased up his nerves. He would just… stop all that crap and bring all these innocent people back to life. It sounded like an outstanding idea and yet, it wasn't enough to soothe the strong dejection slowly overwhelming him. The solution seemed so easy and so difficult at the same time. He doubted he would really be able to make it.

The food had no savor as he ate, absently answering Barney's small talk. Some clients showed up for lunch and the cafeteria filled up little by little, making the bartender eventually too busy to care for Gohan.

Gohan got startled by his phone vibrating in his pocket. However, it was M's phone and he didn't even bother pulling it out. Chichi came back to his mind. He should turn back home now, but the last thing he felt like was dealing with his mother's fit. He was pretty sure that she would lock him up for good this time, cutting off any opportunity to ever leave Mount Paozu again. She might even decide to have him back to home teaching and he would never see Videl again. He should as well stay in town for a while. Holidays would come to an end in a few days, so he still had some time to ponder about his situation. Maybe Bulma would help him calm his mother.

Pushing away his empty plate, he stretched and took out a cigarette. For some reason, he remembered his first encounter with Videl then. _"It's forbidden to smoke in here, it is a public area."_ He had a faint smile and stifled the flame flaring out of his lighter. Barney's bar wasn't the select type and the people attending it weren't very fussy about rules when not downright transgressive. Either way, Gohan got up and exited the bar with his coffee in one hand as to smoke outside. He decided to sit at one of the tables Barney had settled down there.

It was cold and the chairs were wet, but the place was deserted and the sun was still a nice companion. It was enough peace for Gohan to ponder seriously about what he was going to do next. He took out his phone and found out that M had left several messages. It was to be expected but Gohan's heart skipped a beat all the same.

First of all, he was taken aback to see that a pay was waiting for him. He decided without a second thought that he wouldn't pick it up. He didn't deserve it, even though the money wouldn't interest the real killer and even though the mission had happened to cost Gohan a dear price.

In the second message, M claimed that he would wait for him tonight in the same bar as last time. Gohan dropped the phone carelessly on the table. Screw M. As Gohan told Vegeta, he wasn't like that. He didn't want to do that job any longer. It was just ruining everything around him. He was getting estranged from his mother and he wasn't even sure when he would be able to go back to Mount Paozu. He'd also certainly messed up Sharp's life and he felt awfully bad for that. Most of all, if Videl was to hear about his business, he hadn't the slightest doubt that he would lose her and Videl was all he still had left. She was the only one still untouched by all that crap. So, M could die. Gohan wouldn't go see him and he wouldn't listen to his fake advices for that sneak had been the one putting Gohan in the messy situation he was by now.

Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his other phone, the one he used in his normal life. He picked up at once without giving it a single thought.

"Gohan? Erasa on the phone," a voice claimed on the line.

"Ho, hi Erasa," he replied while trying to put some cheers in his greeting.

"Did you hear the news? God, did you hear about Sharp's stepdad? I can't believe such horrible thing," she exclaimed.

He pressed his lips in nervousness. "I… I saw that, yeah."

"Listen, Gohan. I'm stuck out of town at my grandmother's place until this weekend. I tried to reach Sharp, but he wouldn't answer my call, that bastard. Did you talk to him maybe?" she asked.

Gohan clenched his fist unwillingly at the question. No. He hadn't even thought about calling Sharp. Sure, he wasn't very accustomed to using his new phone, but he knew it hadn't been the real reason why he hadn't tried to reach Sharp. Truth was obviously that he was in no hurry to face his friend and see for himself the aftermath of that night at the golf club. "I just saw the news. I didn't call him yet," he lied with a sigh.

"Actually, I don't think he will answer his phone at all. It might be best if you go and see him. You know, just to make sure he's all right?" Erasa's stern voice resumed.

Gohan exhaled the last puff of his cigarette and threw the butt in his coffee. The idea bothered him. If he had to be honest, it even scared him to no end. "Erasa, I… Do you think it's a good idea right now? I mean…"

"Gohan," she cut off in a weak voice, something between a whisper and a sob. However, she kept still after that. He could feel her emotion even in her silence. She resumed though, "Please. I know he won't talk to anyone. He'll just… Just lock himself at home, behaving as if nothing happened. He likes acting like a badass but… You're the only one he might let in. Please, give it a try."

Everything she was saying made sense to Gohan. Furthermore, her shaking voice betrayed her pain and her concern for Sharp. It was something he couldn't withstand. "Okay, don't worry, Erasa. If you think it can help him, I'll go and see him, provided he lets me in."

"Would you do that for me? Thank you so much, Gohan. I'm sort of trapped at my grandmother's with my whole family around, see what I mean?" She forced a chuckle and Gohan smiled.

"I see exactly what you mean," he said softly, "I'll take care of Sharp."

"Thank you. Call me if anything's wrong," she ended in relief.

When he hung up, Gohan cursed himself for caving in. He stared in dejection at the filthy butt of his cigarette floating in the remnant of his coffee. It reflected somehow the way he felt. Worn out and messed up.

Maybe Sharp wouldn't be home or maybe he wouldn't be willing to see Gohan, after all. Yes, if he was lucky enough, things would turn out that way. Meanwhile Gohan had made a promise though and he'd decided that he would do his best to keep his word from now on, so he went on his way to Sharp's.

By the time he reached the gate of his friend's house, threatening clouds had shielded the sun. People were gathered right in front of Sharp's place and Gohan quickly figured out that they were reporters on the hunt for some information. The teenager made his way through the crowd to the intercom while ignoring the questioning gazes on him. He pressed the button and waited with bated breath. The device remained silent for a while and he found himself praying that no one would answer. Considering the journalists all around, it would make sense. Thus, he would be able to leave that madness behind and tell Erasa that he couldn't see Sharp. The family was mourning either way and Gohan wasn't even sure he was supposed to show up uninvited right now.

Just when he was about to give up and walk away, a voice crackled through the line. "Mr. Gohan, come in through the smaller door."

Gohan recognized Jasper's formal wording. He studied the wall running around the property and spotted a pedestrian gate a few meters away. As he walked to it, a slight buzz let him know that it had been opened. He gave a hesitant glance at the journalists. They were looking at him suspiciously in return while trying to figure out who he might be and whether it might be useful to take a picture of him or talk to him. Yet, they didn't do anything in the end although Gohan had feared that some of them would attempt to enter the property with him.

As he stepped into the garden, the gate got locked again with a click. The wind rose and swept his hair. He stood still for a moment, gathering some strength for what was to come next. Then he walked up the path to the front door. A knot formed in his gut as the picture of Maya screaming in horror at the sight of her dead husband popped up in his brain. Nobody could suspect that Gohan had anything to do with that drama, but as he got closer to the house, the lie he had been telling himself since the day before was cracking. Vegeta hadn't been the only one causing the target's death. The Saiyan wouldn't have been there if it hadn't been for Gohan in the first place. Vegeta would never have done what he'd done if it hadn't been for Gohan either. As a matter of fact, if it hadn't been for Gohan nothing would have happened.

Jasper opened the door and the half-Saiyan stepped in shyly, still hoping somehow that the butler would tell him Sharp couldn't see him right now. Kami had no intention to make things easy for him though.

Jasper looked weary and sad. "How is it going here?" Gohan asked in a low voice.

The older man gave a deep sigh and shrugged in resignation. Yet, he didn't utter any comment about the situation as he'd probably been taught at butler school. He merely stretched out as to invite Gohan to come in.

The teenager entered the living room and stumbled across Sharp carrying a toddler in his arms. The sight took Gohan aback as it was the exact opposite of the Sharp he knew. The kid was a tiny girl with curly hair as blonde as Gohan's friend's. Her cheeks were smeared with tears and what seemed like jam while her nose was running in a filthy and very childlike manner. Sharp gave Gohan a half smile. "It's cool of you to come visit me. It might change from all these gloomy faces," he greeted.

Then, he focused on the butler standing behind Gohan. "Where the hell is that stupid nanny? She won't stop asking for my mother and she needs to have her diaper changed," he growled.

"I'll get the nanny," Jasper whispered.

When he was gone, Gohan stepped to Sharp, eyes locked on his face in an attempt to decipher his true feelings beyond his usual harshness. As he came closer, the little girl clung forcefully to Sharp's neck in fear of that unknown visitor.

"It's my sister," Sharp explained as if Gohan could miss that point. Truth was Sharp looked somehow embarrassed to be seen in a situation so different from his usual self.

"Does she ... understand what's going on?" Gohan asked hesitantly.

Sharp shrugged. "She's hardly two, dude. The only thing she gets is that everything around is a complete mess and her mother isn't there."

Gohan nodded. Nestled in crook of her brother's neck, the girl was now staring at the newcomer with her big blue-green eyes. She was obviously torn between curiousness and wariness. Meeting her for the first time was the last thing Gohan needed today. She looked utterly lost, clutching to her brother like a castaway to a shipwreck, and from now on, thanks to Gohan, she would have no father anymore. Gohan lowered his head and rubbed his eyelids in an attempt to keep his composure.

"What the f… were you doing? She's wandering around, alone and bare feet not to mention she found the jam pot on her way and she almost emptied it," Sharp snapped all of a sudden.

Gohan was snatched out of his meditation. He'd never heard his friend speaking in such a ruthless tone. A young woman came running to them in panic. "I… I didn't realize she was awake from her nap… I… I was by your mother's side," she stammered in reply while taking the child from Sharp.

"You're paid to take care of my sister, not of my mother," he growled.

As the nanny took the girl away, Sharp wiped his hands absently on his T-shirt and motioned for Gohan to follow him. "Jasp! Bring us a good whiskey!" he commanded.

"Seriously, Mr James," the butler rolled his eyes with a disapproving frown.

"No one will drink it anymore either way and we don't want it to get wasted, do we?" Sharp pointed out.

As a reply, the older man merely sighed in weariness while Sharp dragged Gohan to his room.

Through the large window bays Gohan noticed that the sky had turned darker while the thunder kept rumbling closer. It wasn't raining yet, but the wind was raging behind the windowpanes and shaking forcefully the shrubs in the garden. Sharp switched on the lights and headed to his hi-fi system as to put on some music. Gohan couldn't help but notice a neat black suit hanging on a coat hanger – the typical outfit for a funeral, he knew.

"This album is the best," Sharp commented about the music.

"Sure thing," Gohan sighed although he was clueless about the artist Sharp was talking about.

Someone knocked quietly at the door. Sharp opened it an inch and grumbled something Gohan didn't hear to whomever was standing there. When he closed the door Sharp turned to his guest and brandished a bottle of a prestigious whiskey. "Jasp can really be cool sometimes," he sneered, "he's totally tight-up most of the times but once in a while, he's the best." With that, he walked into the next room, where his "office" was, and Gohan heard him rummage in his fridge.

Sharp came back with three glasses, one of them full of ice cubes. Sitting on the bed, he poured the whiskey with caution in the empty glasses. Gohan sat beside him and studied him in unease for a while. Sharp seemed willing to talk about anything but his stepdad, and yet Gohan felt a dull need to know the consequences of his acts, no matter how scaring it felt. "How is Maya doing?" he ended up asking.

"Maya takes pills and sleeps, so I guess she's doing pretty fine for now. Don't worry though, she took care to go see her lawyer before swallowing any crap," Sharp shrugged.

He handed Gohan a glass of whiskey with a smirk. "What about you, man? I thought your mother locked you up somewhere in a cave in Mount Whatever. Did you eventually escape?"

Gohan flinched. Sharp had meant his question as a joke but unbeknown to him his words sounded awfully true considering Gohan had plainly and simply ran away from home. The half-Saiyan didn't feel like talking about himself though. "I was allowed to come downtown for the day," he replied instead.

"Good. I wouldn't like your uncle to turn up here again. This guy looks freaky. Is he watching you in your father's stead?"

Gohan had a bitter smile at the suggestion. He remembered the way Vegeta had finished his dirty job the night before. "Far from it." Truth to be told, Vegeta was quite the opposite of a guardian and if Goku had ever needed to entrust anyone with his father's duty, he would certainly not have picked out his Saiyan fellow. Either way, Goku hadn't bothered asking anyone to look after his son in his place. The idea hadn't even crossed his mind. Gohan had to make it through on his own and he did it the best he could.

That wasn't the point though. Right now the point was Sharp and the way he was feeling after his stepdad's death and since he wasn't going to tackle the topic anytime soon, Gohan brought himself to go straight to the point. "Was it what your stepfather did for you? Watching you like a father?" he resumed.

Sharp had a slight frown. "My stepdad? Is that what you want to talk about? I guess Erasa called you, didn't she? She left me something like a thousand messages," he grunted while pulling out his tobacco pouch.

True enough, Erasa had called Gohan and asked him to make sure Sharp was doing fine, but Gohan had also realized that he needed to know for himself how his friend felt about the assassination. He needed to understand how much he had screwed up all by hoping that his friend hadn't cared that much for that mysterious stepdad. Deep down, Gohan hoped that Sharp would tell him that his stepfather had been a true asshole, confirming that M had made the right choice when he picked out his picture. Gohan couldn't help but have a doubt though. "I didn't come for Erasa, Sharp, but I saw the wreck after the attack on TV and I heard you witnessed it all. Might have been a damn firework, right?"

"Don't tell me. It's been a complete chaos and I have to admit that I've been scared to death," Sharp said, running his tongue over the cigarette paper. "Don't tell anyone though or I might kill you," he added after a while.

Gohan nodded and his eyes drifted to the windowpane. The garden was a gloomy sight as a pouring rain was slowly starting its drumming on the greenery. No doubt Sharp had been scared to death. Gohan himself had been scared to death when he'd glimpsed his friend showing up between the bodyguards. Gohan could have wounded him - or even worse - and he had felt like waiting an eternity until the smoke shielding his view on Sharp cleared away. Damn, his heart had stopped beating at that moment. This night had definitely been a sheer hell and Gohan wasn't willing to do such crap again anytime soon.

"I don't even know how they killed him," Sharp stated while lighting up his cigarette. "Damn, you should have seen his head with a tiny hole in it. I heard the cops didn't even find the bullet. These idiots didn't find anything at all anyway."

Gohan turned back to Sharp, interested to know whether the police had figured out anything.

Sharp was staring at his glass, stirring it absently as to mix the ice and the drink. "They say there was a guy on the roof. Maybe there were one or two more guys. Well, no matter how many guys, they knocked down a bunch of bodyguards all by themselves and no one saw them clearly. Now, the police say they might be martial artists. Huh, fuck it. Truth is the cameras didn't record anything suspicious and nobody even knows how they got there. The police is hinting that they might have threaded their way among the guests."

"They'll find them," Gohan stated in a soothing voice despite his strong disbelief.

"You don't need to say that. I'm sure they won't. It would be too good," Sharp shrugged while looking away. After a short silence, he added. "My stepdad… Well, you know he wasn't a bad guy. He didn't deserve that."

Gohan felt his guts twisting at Sharp's words. He pulled out a cigarette and realized that his hands were shaking.

Sharp poured him more whiskey without asking his opinion. "The funeral is in two days, do you think you could attend it?" he asked out of the blue.

The half-Saiyan raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "I… Do you think it would be a good thing?" he stammered in a mumble.

Sharp sighed. "It will be downright gloomy and boring and – My father will be there but I would like it better if you were here too. If your mother agrees, that is."

Gohan gazed absently at nothing in particular for a moment as he was pondering about the offer. Chichi wouldn't be a problem since Gohan didn't mind her opinion very much as of late but Gohan felt awful at the prospect of attending a target's funeral. It was like mocking the dead and his family and yet, he was aware that it was something important for Sharp. "I.. I have no suit," Gohan pointed out as if it could be enough of an excuse to refuse.

Sharp burst out laughing. "Help yourself, then. I have enough to attend the whole town's funerals," he offered while pointing at his closet door.

Gohan couldn't bring himself to laugh though. He was staring at the garden through the bay window. The small trees were twisting in the wind as the raging rain – almost a hail by now -was trying to rip off the last leaves left on the branches. Lightning flashed once in a while bathing the place in an eerie bluish glow. "You're my only friend, so there is no way I'll let you down. I'll be there," Gohan eventually replied.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello. Thanks all the feedbacks._

 _Thanks **Kalebxdd** for beta reading._

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

It was late afternoon by the time Gohan left Sharp. Jasper had claimed that his friend had to pick up his father at the airport. Sharp and him had already knocked down a fair part of that outstanding whiskey then, but Sharp was still clear enough to remind Gohan that he had to pick out a suit in his closet for the funeral.

Thus, Gohan found himself standing stupidly in the street, burdened with a suit Jasp had carefully wrapped on a hanger. At first, he thought of going back to Mount Paozu. It was what he should do. He could picture his mother wringing her hands in concern while trying to figure out where he was, with whom and what he was up to. She was probably imagining the worst possibilities and as a matter of fact, she wasn't totally wrong. Yet, although the plan sounded quite wise, Gohan couldn't bring himself to turn back home. He wasn't in condition to face Chichi either way. It wasn't only about the whiskey – he wasn't exactly drunk – but his talk with Sharp had fuelled his painful guilt. He was feeling very down, miserable and angry and the last thing he needed was to deal with one of his mother's terrible fits.

He considered going to the Capsule instead. He would be able to sneak into the Namekians' former house and Bulma wouldn't even figure out. He might stumble across Vegeta though. The damn Saiyan would sense Gohan's ki and the boy had no will to face his knowing eyes. He discarded that idea too.

He shifted on his legs, still standing on the sidewalk in front of Sharp's home. The place had been deserted by the journalists due to the storm and although the rain had stopped the air was still crisp and icy.

Running out of ideas, Gohan sighed and pulled out his phone. He read the message M had sent him to give him the name of a bar, somewhere in the filthy neighborhood of the train station. As a last resort he headed for that address.

As he'd expected, the place was dirty. It was reeking of grease and beer. Some drunkards were talking loudly while clutching at the counter as their sole means to avoid falling flat on the ground. The bartender was a fat man scrutinizing each client in order to spot any troublemakers and prevent them from messing up. He took some time before paying Gohan any mind as the teenager was standing apart at the bar. Yet, the man eventually walked to him and asked him what he wanted. "I'm looking for Cell," Gohan muttered.

The guy looked up in disbelief. "He had to go, my boy. _It's been a while now_. He left something for you though," he grunted.

Gohan remained unaffected at the obvious annoyance of the bartender. The man pulled out an envelope and rested it on the counter. Gohan grabbed it and walked out the stinky bar without granting the fat man a single word. He headed straight for the train station. He was still holding the suit hanging on its hanger, which gave him an odd look in such place, but he didn't give a damn.

As he was walking, a voice deep down his mind was claiming that he wasn't doing the right thing. He should leave the money behind. Taking it was stooping a bit lower if it was still possible after what he'd done so far. Yet, although he'd denied it during his talk with Vegeta, he'd stopped listening to this voice a long time ago.

He entered the train station and went to the left-luggage lockers. Taking a key out of the envelope, he spotted its number and used it in the proper lock. He found a thicker envelope inside the locker. He picked it up and sat on a bench nearby.

Putting down his suit, he pulled a roll of bills out of the second envelope. In normal times, he wasn't that rash when it was about checking his pay. He would look for a place apart and he would never display the money so openly. Yet, his talk with Sharp and the alcohol they had knocked down had made him somehow weary and dejected and he couldn't bring himself to care.

The scarce guys hanging around in that place at this hour were scumbags and they seemed to be able to sniff a coin for kilometers around. It wasn't long before one of them walked to Gohan with bright eyes. "Well kiddo, that looks like a lot of dough for a boy like you," he pointed out while eying Gohan's pay.

When Gohan looked up at him, the guy triggered a flick knife and the blade surged out of his clenched fist. Gohan stared at him unaffected. Apart from his knife, the man was nothing near frightening. He was skinny and he didn't look in great shape. Gohan didn't even move. He raised his ki and the sudden flare of energy was enough to blow away the lame thief. The guy fell back on his butt with a disbelieving grunt. "You ... what are you? How did you do that? Hey, man you're not normal," he spat in fear.

Gohan was still sitting motionless and glaring at him, the notes in his hands.

"Freak," the guy grumbled while struggling to his feet. He ran away and when he was far enough, he yelled once again "Freak!"

Gohan didn't react and went back to his counting. He found out with some surprise that this time he'd been paid too much. He sighed and rubbed his head in exhaustion. He gave up any attempt to understand M's game. He pocketed the bundle, grabbed his suit, and exited the station.

The sun had long given up its fight to pierce the thick clouds and its light was slowly giving way to the darkness of night. The street lamps were turned on just as Gohan entered a small hotel a few blocks away.

In the hallway a woman with a sure face was standing behind the counter. Her hair was pulled in a greyish ponytail – or in her case more like a rat tail. She didn't bother smiling at him as she studied him in wariness.

"I need a room for two or three days. Do you have one?" Gohan asked.

In reply, she just kept her piercing eyes locked on him. He sighed and put down a few notes on the counter. She counted them mentally without a single move and looked up back at him. "Are you alone, kid? You look somewhat young."

Gohan had no will to bargain and he added a bill.

She huffed in frustration, but she eventually grabbed one of the keys hanging on the wall behind her and rested it on the counter for Gohan. "No hookers here, boy. Is thatclear?" she grunted.

"Clear enough. This is no place to have fun. Got it," Gohan muttered while grasping the keys.

The room was far from being worth the money Gohan had given to the vixen at the reception desk. The carpet was dirty and the bathroom's cleanliness was also questionable, not to mention the bed looked like it was about to crumble down any moment. Gohan didn't care though. The most important thing was that no one would ever dare think he would be hiding in such nasty place.

He locked the door and hung Sharp's suit on a hook. He figured out that his appointment with M was supposed to take place exactly now. May M choke on his damn cigar.

Gohan laid himself on the bed and he decided he would rather call Videl than muse about M. She answered at the first ring and the sound of her voice warmed him up instantly.

"Gohan? Did you see the news?" she asked on the go.

He closed his eyes in weariness. "I saw. I went to see Sharp. He's doing fine as far as I could tell."

"Are you sure? I'm worried for him. He could be a time bomb," Videl pointed out in suspicion.

Gohan rubbed his eyelids at the thought of Sharp blowing up unexpectedly. "He asked me to attend the funeral the day after tomorrow. Will you be there too?"

"Yeah, I'll go with my dad. He knew Sharp's stepdad."

Gohan sighed. The prospect of having Videl by his side then was somehow comforting even if the Champion would prevent them from being too close.

"Will you be able to come back?" Videl resumed.

Gohan realized that she believed he was at home in Mount Paozu by now. "Don't worry, it won't be a problem."

"And… what about tomorrow?" she asked hesitantly. "Like tomorrow afternoon. My father has to see the mayor and it might last the whole afternoon. Do you think… that you could come to my place then? Your mother will never agree, will she?"

Her voice was tinged with a slight disappointment at her own statement and Gohan had a silent smile. "What time?" he just answered.

She didn't reply at first and Gohan could tell she'd been caught off guard by his answer. "At two? What do you think?" she offered shyly.

"I'll be there."

"But Gohan, how do you –"

"I'll be there," he cut off.

Videl seemed to give up asking for explanations but then, she carried on. "Gohan, what happened to you last night? You looked ... so ... disturbed."

"Don't worry about that. Just a fight with my mother that turned out harsher than usual," he told on a casual tone.

"Really? So…Nothing serious, then?" She insisted.

"Nothing serious," he repeated in a whisper. He was aware that she didn't truly buy his answer. Once again, it was strange and disturbing how easily she would read his mind. They hadn't known each other for a long time and yet, she was more gifted than his mother or anyone else when it was about guessing his lies. "See you tomorrow, Videl," he said at last as he was getting uncomfortable at her silence on the phone.

As he hung up, he could picture her frown and her icy, suspicious eyes and the thought stung his guts. Yet, even though she would torment him with her restless questioning and suspicion, he needed her all the same. He needed to hear her, see her, touch her like his life depended on it. If he had any choice, he would tell her the whole truth. Fact was he hated lying to her but he wouldn't be able to keep her if he didn't. The part of him she cherished was the exact same part that was slowly drowning into darkness. The hero she loved was about to fade away, but she was the only one still able to keep its last sparkle alive.

Hearing her voice had soothed his sadness and he slipped into a peaceful drowsiness, fully dressed on the lame bed of his filthy room.

He felt much better the next day as he showed up at Videl's window. She welcomed him with a grin and that usual sparkle in her eyes. He jumped down into her room as soon as she opened the window. "Is your father gone?" he asked at once in wariness.

"Don't worry. The maid has a day off too so we're all alone," she replied by wrapping her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back by kissing her. She kissed him back for a while but then, she pulled away from him. "So, tell me why you were so sad last night."

He repressed a sigh. He should have known better. She wouldn't give up her questioning. "I told you. Nothing. Just an argument with my Mum," he mumbled while trying to press his lips back on hers.

Yet, she dodged his touch as a way to let him know that she was expecting true answers. "What about?" she carried on.

Gohan scowled. He dropped down his bag and took off his jacket wordlessly and when he looked up back at her, he found her standing with her arms crossed in wait for further explanation. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a light blue sweater matching the color of her eyes and no matter her slight frown, she looked amazing.

He stepped to her until he stood so close to her he almost touched her. He was towering over her while giving her a dark gaze but she wouldn't budge, her iron eyes locked on his. He felt like smirking at her defiance but instead of that, he returned the stern stare all by slipping slowly his hand under her sweater. She half blinked at the touch but she didn't react to his move.

"All this isn't very important," he whispered as he ran the finger of his free hand along her cheek.

"Tell me then. It's important to me," she insisted. She was unresponsive to his acting, but she didn't push Gohan away either.

He leaned on her as if on the verge of kissing her but he interrupted his move just before their lips met. "What can I tell you? Don't you ever argue with your Dad?"

"I want to know," she repeated. This time her voice was softer and somewhat hesitant and he kissed her in reply, teasing her tongue with his. He sensed her struggle with the desire to kiss him back and nibbled her upper lip while his hand kept caressing her skin under the sweater. She flinched and he took one more step closer to her, causing their bodies to touch and having her slowly back up. Her icy eyes closed as she savored his taste and he knew he'd defeated her stubbornness.

She was soon blocked against the wall behind her. He broke the kiss and gazed at her blissful features. She had her arms pressed against the wall in a defenseless stance and the sight kindles Gohan's lust a little more. "You always want to know everything," he replied while placing one of his legs between hers.

The hand roaming her skin under the sweater ran down her spine and she arched slightly at the move. He pressed himself against her and she stiffened. As he rubbed his leg against her groin, she bit her lip. Considering that reaction as an agreement, he lifted her skirt and slipped his free hand into her panties. She gave a slight jump but didn't protest.

He kept the rubbing motion with his leg while studying the change in her features and the flush on her pale skin as she obviously enjoyed his ministrations. Withdrawing his other hand from under her sweater, he grabbed her chin and forced her to face him. She was shy at looking at him but her embarrassment was belied by the flame in her eyes and it caused his own lust to flare up. He kissed her just at the moment his fingers slid inside her. She suppressed a grunt and the move seemed to drag her out of her numbness all of a sudden. She snaked her arm around his neck and tried to hoist herself up as to allow him to go deeper. He grabbed her waist in order to give her some support in search for the best position. She guided his movements with a slight swing of her hips while blurting blunter moans.

He nestled his nose into her hair, enjoying her scent and each vibration her increasing pleasure sent through her. Then, she suddenly had a loud scream while her body felt like pierced by pure energy. He hugged her tighter by kissing her head until she calmed down. He withdrew his fingers very gently and took down her panties in a calm and slow motion.

She stared at him the whole time and as he looked up at her, he found out that her eyes had turned a dark blue. There was no more shyness and no more embarrassment in her orbs, just something dark and wild. The panties fell to the ground.

Gohan felt awfully hard. His lust hadn't stop growing since that minute when he'd noticed her outfit and it was becoming somewhat painful now. He took a deep breath as to keep control of the eagerness seizing him.

Videl ran her hand along his chest down to his belt and unbuckled it in a skillful gesture. She undid the buttons of his pants one by one, brushing each time his hardness through the fabric. He had to take another breath, only deeper this time.

She loosened the pants and slipped her hand into his boxers. She did it slowly as to tease him and when she wrapped her palm around his cock he couldn't help a groan. She start moving up and down but she still wouldn't hurry and he had the feeling she would drive him crazy. He was surprised to get somewhat harder, which he hadn't believed was possible. He let her have her way for a while but he knew he was about to lose control and as he felt that he could no longer take it, he lifted her up and slammed her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around her hips at once and positioned herself to allow him inside.

He entered her with caution but he found out her body wasn't as reluctant as the first time. It was actually rather welcoming ant the feeling was exhilarating. She had a hoarse sigh when he was fully in. He stayed motionless a moment, savoring the pleasure and allowing Videl to adjust to the position. He also needed his heart to cool down until he regained some control. The last thing he wanted was the end to come too quickly. He wanted the pleasure to last as long as possible.

He started some slow motions. He'd closed his eyes in order to enjoy everything his senses could give him, the touch but also the scent and sound of Videl. Her moans were echoing in rhythm with his moves. Listening to them, he could figure out the best way to pleasure her. Little by little he felt more confident about the demands of Videl's body and he allowed himself a quicker and harder pace. He was amazed at the bliss and the eagerness she expressed. He hadn't felt anything like that the first time. Her groans grew louder until her body stiffened again. She shouted his name and something broke down in his guts. He couldn't hold on any longer and he released himself violently in a breathless gasp.

Videl pulled his head closer to her and rested his forehead in the crook of her neck, running her nose through his hair. They kept still for a moment while trying to regain their wits. He put her down on her two legs with care after a while and she gave him a forceful hug before heading for the bathroom.

He put his boxers back in place and dropped on the bed. He felt drained and oddly peaceful, his mind blank and his eyes locked on the ceiling. Videl came back and walked silently to him. "Do you want to take a shower?" she offered in a whisper.

He dragged her to him and kissed her. She muffled a chuckle and shifted away as he stood up as to head for the bathroom in turn. He had sweated and he had been wearing the same clothes for two days. He would have to go buy some new ones. He hadn't thought about that detail when he'd left Mount Paozu but truth was he hadn't planned things to turn out the way they had either.

The shower was a great help to end relaxing his body and mind and as he came back into Videl's room, he hadn't felt so great in a very long time.

Videl was sitting on the bed and staring at him in a way he disliked though. It was enough to bring him back to wariness. "Are you going to tell me, now?" she asked in a harsh voice he hadn't expected.

He gave a deep sigh and shook his head in helplessness.

"Let me help you, then," she resumed. "For example, what the hell are you doing with _this_?" she asked by throwing the binoculars on the bed.

Gohan gaped in shock. He had deemed it wiser to avoid leaving any belonging in the filthy hotel room, so his backpack contained everything he had brought from Mount Paozu. He raised his eyebrows, speechless.

She glared at him. "No clue? Let's try something else, then. What about that?" she carried on while hurling the roll of bills at him. Some of the notes flew away and whirled down at Gohan's feet.

He gritted his teeth. "I worked. This is my pay. So, you searched my bag, huh?" he grunted.

"Exactly. I did. What job?" she spat, "Why don't you want to answer my questions? You show up out of the blue in the dead of the night with tears in your eyes but you won't tell me why. You just come, cry and sleep in my arms but you won't say a word. Does my opinion even matters at this point?"

Gohan picked up the notes and the roll and pocketed them while trying hard to ignore Videl's fierce glare. Then, he brought himself to look up at her. "Videl ... I can't tell you everything ... For the moment, I mean," he stammered in a muffled voice.

She stood up and walked straight to him. Grabbing his head with both hands, she forced him to look her straight in the eyes. "Why not? Why do I need to rip out your secrets one by one?"

She was both infuriated and deeply sad at his refusal to open up. He didn't let her in into his life and it hurt her more than she could tell. His head slipped between Videl's palms as he leaned forward and gave her a peck. "Don't be mad at me," he whispered, "Trust me, I beg you. Without you... I care about you."

She sighed, still staring at him with her big aquamarine eyes. "I do care about you too, Gohan. That's why I feel concerned."

Her voice had turned softer and Gohan dared hugging her tightly. "I promise that one day I'll be able to tell you everything," he mumbled in her ear.

"You promise?" she insisted, with a hint of mistrust in her voice.

"I promise." Gohan repeated.

He wondered whether he would ever be able to keep that promise. He might more likely break his word again. It had become a religion to him as of late. Yet, right now, Videl's disapproving gaze just reminded him how scared he was of losing her and how much his lies were needed to protect them.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey, thanks for the support. Thanks Kalebxdd for being my beta on this._

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

The rain wasn't pouring for once but the funeral was still a gloomy day. Despite his utter unease in his unusual outfit, Gohan was relieved that Sharp's suit allowed him to go unnoticed among the guests. The crowd was much bigger than he had expected and he needed some time before locating Videl. She was standing a few rows away from him, next to her father. He couldn't help but notice that black fitted her well. She was wearing a short dress and boots and before Gohan knew it his eyes were sliding down her legs. He interrupted his ogling just as his mind was trying to figure out what she might wear underneath the dress.

"Gohan, so you came too?" a shy voice exclaimed behind him.

As he turned around he found himself facing Erasa. She snaked her arm around his and gave him a weak smile. He hadn't expected to meet her there. "I was able to convince my mother to let me back home a day earlier," she explained. "Are you alone as well?"

"Yeah. Actually, if it hadn't been for Sharp, I wouldn't be there. Except for you and Videl, I don't know anyone."

The blonde girl looked at him up and down and raised an impressed eyebrow. "Huh. I know that suit. It fits you very well," she noted with mischievousness. "So, your mother eventually let you out. I thought she was kind of –"

"I fixed it up with her," Gohan cut off as he gazed away in an attempt to locate Sharp.

There were a lot of people. Gohan hated overcrowded places. He wondered for a moment why Sharp had asked him to be there since he was to have so many people around.

Gohan froze as he eventually spotted Maya. The woman looked like she'd aged ten years and it was enough to have a stone drop into the young man's guts. Someone was supporting her in a friendly manner and Sharp was standing next to her with a bored-to-death face as they were waiting for the ceremony to begin. A man looking like a second Sharp twenty years older was talking in his ear. His father, Gohan assumed.

The ceremony started at last and it quickly appeared as some boring speeches chaining up endlessly. Gohan did his best not to listen as he was trying hard to shield his mind from all the emotions expressed by the audience around him. Instead he decided to focus on Videl. She hadn't noticed him but the sadness on her face kept reminding him of the reason why they were gathered there and Gohan opted eventually for gazing at the floor. Reality caught up with him again when he realized that Erasa was quietly sobbing beside him. She would wipe her eyes without a sound from time to time, but silent tears kept running down her cheeks and she couldn't prevent some sniff. The sound was too much. Gohan couldn't take it any longer and he felt a pressing urge to run away. Who would care either way? No one, starting with the deceased, a guy he'd never met. Almost never, at least. "I need to go out. I'll be outside," he whispered in Erasa's ear.

As he turned away to make his way to the exit, she held him back. "Wait for me. I'm coming too."

When they surged out the building, they were greeted by a cool breeze and it felt like a much needed breath of fresh air in comparison with the suffocating atmosphere inside. An impressive hearse was parked in the driveway with funeral staff waiting nearby. Gohan also recognized some of the bodyguards in their usual dark suits. They matched the settings very well for once.

Erasa and he walked further into the small garden surrounding the building. They reached a bench allowing them to keep an eye on the exit. Erasa wiped away the remnants of raindrops with a tissue as to prevent her skirt from getting damp.

Gohan felt sick and oppressed. He sat down nervously in an attempt to calm down and Erasa took place next to him. She pulled out her cigarettes and offered one to Gohan. They lit up their cigarettes in a single movement and started smoking without a word and without looking at each other. They were both lost in their own thoughts for a moment.

"I hate burials," Erasa stated after a few puffs.

"Me too," Gohan mumbled.

"Yet, we have to stay for Sharp. I know it makes a difference for him. His stepdad was a nice guy. He's always been there for him since Sharp was a kid," she added.

"Was he?" Gohan replied absently. He had no will to hear about that guy and he hoped Erasa wouldn't carry on.

She resumed though. "Yeah, he was a cool man. I remember him – Well, at a time when there was trouble he was there, and he was up to the situation."

Gohan gazed at her. She was staring blankly at nothing in particular and he figured out that she might be talking of the unwanted pregnancy Sharp had confessed. Gohan wasn't supposed to know about it, so he kept silent. He was still thinking that if M had asked him to get rid of Sharp's dad, the man might not have been as great as Erasa believed.

She took out her handkerchief and wiped new tears forming on her lashes. "I wonder what will happen with Sharp now. Maya is so…"

"So what?" Gohan cut off nervously, "She's his mother. What does it matter that her husband is dead?"

Erasa looked up at Gohan and wiped her nose. "You don't know Maya," she said with a shrug. "Sharp has been her ball and chain all his life. The only thing that saved him was that his stepdad wanted a real family of his own because he'd missed one his whole life, but Maya would have been too glad to send Sharp away and have him locked up in an expensive school until he'd be old enough to be kicked out."

Gohan looked down with a frown. He had known nothing about that. As a matter of fact, he had known nothing at all. He liked to call Sharp his best friend, but truth was he hadn't known much about his family let alone his step dad. Yet, M had pointed him as a target and Gohan had caused his death. Just like all the other guys he'd killed, Gohan hadn't really known whether the man truly deserved to die and he hadn't known about the consequences of his death for people around him. He hadn't because he had chosen to stop asking questions.

Things were so simple. Just believe that M knew better. M knew who the good guys were and who the bad ones were. He had the list of all the people the Earth needed to get rid of. Gohan had heard that Sharp's stepdad had some illegal arms business but was it enough to decide a man's death? Did M really know better?

When it had been about Cell, Gohan hadn't needed to think much. The option was clear: that monster or thousands of innocent lives. It had been a sort of self-defense. Yet, the business with M was something much more twisted. Gohan had known it from the very beginning, but with each kill, he'd felt like sinking down beyond the point of no return and now his main feeling was that it would be useless and painful to look back.

Erasa had stopped speaking. She kept smoking, her gaze absent and lost, unaffected by the gusts of wind and the droplets in the air. Gohan glanced at her in hope she might tell him more about Maya's possible plans for Sharp. Only now, did he find out that Sharp and him might be torn apart if his mother decided to change schools. Sharp loved to act brainless and his grades were so low that anyone would consider her move as a caring mother's decision if she sent him far away in another expensive boarding school. Gohan hated the prospect though. He cared for Sharp and it made him even more aware of everything he'd missed all these years spent apart of other people.

The teenagers' meditations were interrupted by the flow of guests pouring out of the building as the ceremony was coming to an end. People had dejected faces, mumbling and whispering with their heads down.

As soon as they showed up, Erasa got rid of her cigarette in a swift gesture. She stood up and smoothed her skirt. "We have to go greet the family," she claimed.

Gohan threw his butt away as well and nodded while following suit. Uncertain of what he was supposed to do, he just mimicked Erasa's exact behavior. They stood in line with the other guests parading past Maya, Sharp and another guy, which happened to be the deceased's brother. The blonde little girl was missing. Gohan assumed she was too young to attend her father's funeral.

Then, it was their turns to express their sympathy. Erasa muffled another sob as she hugged Sharp forcefully. He stood still, while brushing her hair with the tips of his fingers, hesitant to hug her back in public. Gohan could see Sharp was affected and hiding his feelings. As he watched them, Gohan remembered what Erasa had told him and he figured out that mourning for the guy who had helped them " _in a time when there were troubles_ " somehow revived the personal wounds they shared. Erasa finally let go of Sharp and walked away to Maya, giving way to Gohan.

He felt awfully bad while facing Sharp. He had no clue about what to do or what to say, so he just stared back at his friend's dark eyes. Gohan could read the deep pain in Sharp's black orbs and it felt like a reflection of his own ugliness and guilt. Sharp gave him a half-smile and leaned forward to him. "Try to stick around. Please, don't leave me alone with these whiners. There will be a brunch after all that mess," he whispered.

Gohan nodded absently without giving it much thought. A bunch of guests was standing in line behind him, pressing him to move on and Gohan had to step further wordlessly. As he paused in front of Maya, she didn't seem to recognize him. He had to admit he had also a hard time recognizing her. Her features were tense and weary while her gaze was absent. He mumbled some awkward words of sympathy. They were hollow and untrue but he knew she wouldn't remember them either way. She blinked at him in reply, obviously wondering who he was. The sight of that vixen defeated by grief and concern was quite depressing and Gohan didn't linger further by the family's side.

Yet, he found out that Erasa had gotten lost in the crowd. He searched among the guests but he couldn't find her or even Videl. After a while, he decided to leave the gloomy place behind.

He took a long walk through the streets, unwilling to fly for now. He had no clue where to head and he ended up standing at the hotel's entrance. He walked past the reception desk without giving any mind to the vixen's prying eyes and went up straight to his room. As soon as he stepped in, he got rid of the jacket of the suit and swung it on the bed carelessly.

As he was unbuttoning the first button of the shirt with great relief, his eyes met the phone he'd left on the bedside table. It was M's phone and it was flashing restlessly as to let him know new messages were waiting for him.

Gohan sat down on the bed in slow motion at a fair distance from the bedside table, as if the phone was about to blow him in the face any moment. He couldn't unlock his eyes from the device though. He had ignored M's last appointment but he knew it wouldn't be enough to have the guy leave him alone and M had naturally tried again to get in touch with him. It was no surprise as a matter of fact, but it was disturbing all the same. Gohan had sworn he would quit their business and yet, he had to face the fact that he hadn't been strong enough to get rid of M's phone. It would have been a good thing to do though. Better have the device out of his life rather than watching his flashing in puzzlement.

But the phone was still there, a few inches away from him. It was only a tiny box of thin metal, not even a sophisticated model. A single punch would have smashed it to pieces. It would be a simple gesture and it would be done in the blink of an eye, but still Gohan didn't do it.

He gazed away with a sigh and took his cigarettes out of his pocket. He lit one up and lowered his head in dejection. He thought back of the funeral, of Erasa's words, of Maya's face. They all pictured the aftermath of what he'd been asked to do for three years – or rather, of what he'd accepted to do for three years. Each time he'd killed a man, he might have triggered the very same situation. Gohan wasn't a killer though. No matter what Vegeta had slyly hinted, he wasn't that because he took no pleasure in taking lives. No. Absolutely none. So, things were easy, he just had to – well just get rid of this phone one way or another.

He was startled by a snap behind him. He turned around and saw Vegeta kicking the window open in annoyance. The Saiyan jumped inside the room with a bored look.

"Vegeta? Don't you ever use doors?" Gohan hissed in irritation as he thought of the harpy downstairs and the way she would react at the sight of the damage. In reply, Vegeta glared at him wordlessly while dusting himself.

Gohan stood up and walked to the window as to check it out. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

The Saiyan huffed at that. "I can ask you the same question. Thanks to your bullshit, your mother turned up at my home and made a mess of it."

Gohan frowned. He'd been oblivious of Chichi, truth to be told. He should have called her at least so she wouldn't have worried too much, but the idea hadn't even crossed his mind. He'd been too obsessed with the recent events for that.

Vegeta looked down at the cigarette and Gohan saw a hint of disapproval in his features. The teenager didn't mind though and he kept studying the damaged window frame while trying to figure out whether he would be able to fix it up and avoid further bargaining with the hotelkeeper.

"So. Are you going back home now?" Vegeta resumed.

"Does my mother know where I am?" Gohan asked without looking up at him.

Vegeta sighed as his eyes wandered on the filthy room. "No. The less I see her, the better I feel, but I promised Bulma that I would find you. Now that I did, what about you going back to your home?"

"I don't know. Why do you mind in the first place?" Gohan shrugged.

Vegeta's face blushed in anger. "I mind because your crap ends up messing with my own life. What do you think? I couldn't care less about your troubles!" he barked.

Gohan raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Do you? Well, I remember you stepped in when I was about to get caught," he pointed out.

Vegeta blinked at the statement. "Sure but I did it for fun. I was also there when you screwed up at the police station. I would have dealt with the witness better than you did by the way."

Gohan gritted his teeth while listening to Vegeta's irking comments. "Whatever. It won't happen again either way. I stopped all that shit," he growled.

Vegeta squinted at him. "Really? If you say so, but for God's sake, I want to be rid of your mother. Take her away from my home or it'll end badly, I swear." With that, he headed back to the window. Gohan opened it wide in a hurry as to prevent any other damage and the Saiyan took off through it.

Gohan watched him fly away. At that moment, he hated Vegeta. It was like he was always showing up at the worst time, surprising the teenager in the crappiest situations. He'd caught him killing – killing in a messy way furthermore - and now he was there again hinting that Gohan was something of a disappointing son to his mother. Not that Vegeta had any concern for Chichi, but it was just ... the damn Saiyan always happened to be there in those moments like a crow mocking a wounded man and Gohan felt like throwing stones at him. Not to mention the freaking guy had killed Sharp's stepdad without a second thought. Gohan definitely denied anything in common with him. Vegeta and his father might be the same race, but that didn't mean Gohan had to be like him.

He took a last drag on his cigarette and threw the butt out. Then, he tried to close the window the best he could. He needed to force his move so that the window ended fitting back into its frame. The result was lame and it wouldn't last long but for now the delusion was enough. Gohan felt drained. He laid down on the bed while deciding that he would eventually have to go see Chichi. Later.

His attention was caught again by the constant flashing of the phone on the bedside table. He grabbed it at once, dropped it in the drawer and slammed the drawer close in annoyance.

He remembered that he'd promised to Sharp that he would attend the brunch after the ceremony. Actually, he'd just given a nod and he felt like he had no longer any strength to fake mourning right now. He was just filled with a huge weariness.

He thought about calling Videl instead but sleep caught him before he brought himself to pick up his phone. He was awakened by a harsh knock on his door. When he opened his eyes, he felt somehow sick and stressed. He had a strong knot in the guts and he knew he just had a terrible nightmare although he couldn't remember the dream. The knock on his door echoed again.

He ran his hand through his hair and over his face. The light of the day had dimmed and shadows had sneaked into the room, making the place even more cramped and bleak. Gohan struggled to his feet and half opened the door in wariness. He expected his guest to be the vixen of the reception desk but he found himself face to face with Bulma instead. She was standing in the doorway, with her arms folded and a stern face.

Deep down his mind, he felt like closing the door at once, yet he just stepped away from it and walked back to the bed while stretching out.

"Vegeta told me where you were," she claimed upon stepping into the room.

"He can't hide anything from you," Gohan grumbled.

"Don't worry about Vegeta. Crap, this place is awful," she replied.

"Yeah, but it's quiet. Well, it was," Gohan shrugged, sitting back on the bed.

Bulma studied the room in disbelief while closing the door behind her.

Willing to avoid her gaze, Gohan looked down at the ground. "I was told my Mum is at your place," he said softly.

"Yes, why? Are you concerned about her?" she retorted.

Gohan scowled at the sarcasm. Bulma leaned her back against the door and stared at him for a while. She sighed and resumed with a gentler voice. "Gohan, what are you up to? Are you in trouble?"

He didn't answer and kept his eyes glued to the ground.

"Is it about a girlfriend?" she asked again.

At that question, he couldn't help but look up at her and his bewildered face was enough of an answer for Bulma. She repressed a faint smile and Gohan could even read some relief on her features. She cleared her throat and stepped to him. "Listen, I know Chichi can, well, overreact to simple things sometimes. I remember the way she could act with your father once in a while, but I talked to her. As long as you keep getting good grades, she'll agree to give you more freedom. You should come home and apologize now."

Gohan stared at Bulma in disbelief, but he felt like doing exactly what she suggested. He was tired of running away -whatever it was he was running from - and he craved to go back to a more normal life and easier things. He wanted to go back to Mount Paozu, away from everything that reminded him of what had happened and from what he had done. He wanted to finish Goten's hut before winter prevented them from doing so. He was craving for all the things that caused him to leave. The school was to start again in two days and he had no will to spend the end of his vacation in this dingy hotel, brooding over guilt and regrets. "She's downright mad at me, aren't she?"

Bulma shrugged. "I can't deny it. She is, but she'll be even happier to have you back. Your little runaway forced her to question some things. Apologize once and for all, and go back home quietly."

Gohan bowed his head and pondered about her offer, but Bulma knew better. His sheepish look hadn't gone unnoticed from her. Goku had the very same face when he turned back to Mount Paozu after challenging his wife's decision. "Pack your things. I'll be waiting for you downstairs," she stated.

She exited the room and he hadn't even the mind to protest. He stood up and started filling his bag with all the stuff scattered in the room. When he was done, he checked out the small wardrobe and the drawers. As he opened the drawer of the bedside table, he stumbled across the blinking phone. He paused for a moment and stared hesitantly at the restless light flashing to claim messages. He eventually grabbed the device and stuck it hastily in his backpack before leaving the room.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey there. Thanks for your patience. Thanks for the support. Thanks to **Kalebxdd** for editing this chapter again._

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

As vacation was over, fall started its decline. Nights were icy and days had turned a biting cold. Through the windows of the changing room, Videl could see a layer of frost had formed in the corners of the pane where the drops of rain had accumulated. She shivered in anticipation at the prospect of leaving the overheated room to cross the campus. She pulled on her woolen sweater and buttoned her jacket before wrapping a huge scarf around her neck.

Grabbing her gym bag, she made her way out of the building and paused. She could hear the voice of the coach still yelling at her teammates in the distance. She had faked a cold in order to skip the end of the training session. Her coach was tough but she'd been able to coax him and he'd released her.

The crisp air was stinging her eyes and nose. The light of the day was already fading and the streetlamps had been turned on throughout the campus. Videl checked her watch. Gohan should be gone by now.

Ever since they'd been back to school three days before, she'd done her best to avoid him and the few times she'd met him, she'd acted like they were mere friends. It was hard to keep such distance, but she was angry and most of all, she was stubborn.

Other than at school, she hadn't seen Gohan since that day before the funeral when she'd found the binoculars and the money in his backpack. She had glimpsed at him among the crowd at the funeral, but with her father around, she hadn't been able to talk to him. After that, he'd been suddenly gone. She'd tried to call him later that day but he hadn't answered and she'd been so uncertain about what to say to him that she hadn't left any message.

After the funeral had been over, she'd eventually landed at Erasa's place as to keep her company in her parents' empty house. Both girls had been drinking more than they should but even so, Videl hadn't confessed any of her suspicions about Gohan to her friend. What suspicions anyway? What did she exactly suspect him of? Videl couldn't even say what it was about and it was even more frustrating. Hell, he was hiding something from her, but she had no clue what it could be. Yet, whatever it was, Videl knew it made Gohan miserable and that was enough to have her hell-bent on discovering his damn secret.

However, despite her attempts to contact him, Gohan hadn't given her any sign of life until they were back at school. His silence had driven her crazy. She wouldn't be content with that. He would only give her a small piece of himself while she wanted him whole, so no matter the way, she had to find out what was going on.

She scanned the quiet shadows of the park. At this late hour, the place was still and deserted. Cold and darkness had chased away all the students usually hanging around. Everyone was either back home or attending their last classes or training sessions and in case Gohan had intended to show up uninvited after her baseball training, he wouldn't expect her to leave so soon. According to her plans, she had very little chance to stumble across anyone.

She eventually brought herself to walk down the steps of the porch and made her way through the silent park.

Deep down her mind, she wasn't proud of what she was about to do, but that foolish situation with Gohan was getting on her nerves. Ignoring his sad and sheepish glances, dodging any of his pathetic attempts to get in touch with her and avoiding at all cost to find herself face to face with him was something she could no longer take. She was struggling her urge to hold him tight more often than not while memories of his hand in her hair or his touch on her skin would surge up in her mind each time she looked at him. That sly game had to end but it meant for her to know what he was hiding.

She entered the second year's building and the door slamming close behind her echoed in the deserted hallway. As expected, there was no one around. She walked down the corridor in a slow pace while checking the name on each locker. She stepped past her own locker and kept going on until she spotted Gohan's name. She paused and gave a last glance over her shoulder.

As Videl and her friends had started attending Satan High School, Sharp hadn't needed more than two months to figure out how to open anyone's locker. He was always ahead when it was about messing around. The thought made Videl sad. Sharp hadn't showed up at school after vacation and everyone was wondering if he would ever be back. Gohan seemed especially concerned about the question. Videl felt bad as well at the idea of Sharp quitting their school. He'd been her friend for many years and she knew things wouldn't be the same without him. No one had been able to reach him on the phone so far, but Erasa had promised that she would find out what was going on.

Videl was relieved to note that there was no padlock on Gohan's locker. She had dreaded that Sharp might have told him about his trick to open the lockers' doors, causing Gohan to take some caution about his own. It didn't seem to be the case though. Gohan was so oblivious either way. Who would be wicked enough to force his locker open, after all?

Videl was aware of how inglorious her intentions were, yet it was actually the exact reflection of Gohan's behavior. She'd had mulled over the possibility of tailing him but since he could fly, any attempt to track him would be foolish. Now, she had no other choice but do things otherwise.

She took out a magnet and a long nail and handled the tiny code wheel of the locker's door. After a moment, a click echoed and the door cracked open silently.

She opened it wider in a slow motion as if a monster was about to jump out of the closet. As a matter of fact, the content was nothing else than a backpack, a pair of sneakers and a stack of magazines and notebooks. She gave the pile of papers a quick glimpse and left them aside. As far as she could see in the twilight, there were mostly textbooks and magazines about motors. She turned her attention to the backpack. Pulling it out of the locker, she rested it on the ground and unzipped it.

As soon as she opened the bag, Gohan's scent overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes and paused as to get used to that cruel reminder of how sorely she missed him. She had to act fast though and she forced herself to search thoroughly the content of the bag. The result was disappointing - towel, sports clothes, keychain. She sighed and put everything back in order.

As she was about to stick the backpack back in the locker, a tiny red light flashed somewhere in the shadows of the closet. Videl's eyes widened and she leaned over as to figure out where it came from. After a few seconds, the light appeared again. It was dim and obviously screened by something. She thrust her hand inside the locker and fumbled with caution.

She almost yelped in victory when her hand stumbled across a small device hidden in one of the sneakers. She seized it and took it out. It was a phone. Gohan had claimed that his mother had taken his phone. One more lie. Why ?

A dull rage seized her and she clenched her fingers on the phone. She dropped the backpack on the floor and browsed the phone. Only then did she realize that it looked nothing like Gohan's usual phone. It was an old model. Maybe it was a sort of emergency phone he'd borrowed from someone.

As she was about to handle it, she had a second thought. She was about to nose into Gohan's privacy without his permission and it sounded somewhat dirty. She nibbled her thumbnail in embarrassment, her eyes mesmerized by the flashing red light claiming unread messages. He did lie to her. He'd been disloyal and thinking about it, that called for disloyalty. She unlocked the screen.

Two text-messages were waiting to be read and the phone displayed part of the latest one. Maybe Gohan had seen the messages and he hadn't deemed necessary to read them in full. Videl didn't want him to find out her stalking, so she'll have to be content with doing the same thing and leaving the messages unread.

Thus, she read what she could of the latest message. It had been received two days ago and it was fixing an appointment. She had a pang at that. A date? She closed her eyes for a moment to prevent her mind from drawing any rash and painful conclusion. She took a deep breath as to keep her composure and looked back at the few words displayed on the screen. Wednesday. 7 pm. Cigar bar. That last mention soothed somewhat her wariness. How could a romantic date be fixed in such a place? The picture of a sexy girl with a cigar stuck between her lips popped up in her mind, but she shrugged it off with an amused pout. Wednesday was today though. She checked her watch once again. It was past 6.30 pm. Her heart raced as she figured out that she could go to that mysterious appointment and discovered some interesting things about Gohan's secret. She couldn't help an excited chuckle while putting the phone and the rest back in place.

Fortunately, there weren't many bars where cigars could be smoked in Satan City. Videl's GPS said there were two of them. She studied both possibilities carefully. One of the bars was in a very expensive district and she assumed Gohan wouldn't go to a place where the glass of beer was charged at the price of gold. She was only relying on her instinct but she decided to rather try her luck with the other address. She prayed to be right as she was well-aware that Gohan hadn't been the one choosing the place.

She had to cross the city to reach the damn bar, though. She speeded the best she could all by cursing the dense traffic in her way. When she eventually parked, the time was past five minutes and she sprinted through the streets all her way to the bar, as if her life depended on it. When she reached it at last, the night had fallen and the cold had turned harsher while an icy mist was forming in the air.

As she swung the varnished wooden door open, everyone in the bar stilled at once. All the clients had interrupted their talks and turned to her in disapproval while the barman standing behind the impressive counter gave her a wary stare. She stood numb for an instant. Her hasty entrance hadn't gone unnoticed in such hushed place and she was aware that her look mismatched the atmosphere as well.

She closed the door in a quiet gesture and stood still while studying the customers in unease. Most of them were men wearing stern suits and chatting in low voices in the midst of a cloud of smoke. She couldn't see Gohan but most of the tables were out of her sight, and some of them were even in private cubicles.

"Miss? Do you need something?" the barman called, suspicion tinging his voice.

"I ... I'm looking for someone," Videl mumbled. She didn't leave time for any reply and sneaked inside the bar to explore the rest of the place. The barman hailed her again but she just quickened her pace. She was obviously unwanted in such place and the staff seemed to fear she would disturb the customers. Yet, she was able to walk around the whole room before the barman caught up with her. Just when he grabbed her shoulder from behind, her eyes met a staircase leading to an upper store. She felt dejected at the prospect that Gohan might be up there and she would miss him.

"Miss, you can't wander around like that. Here's a private club," the waiter claimed while trying to drag her back to the entrance. Videl tried to get rid of him as to run upstairs but she failed. "Gohan!" she called in last resort.

"Miss, I'll have to call the police," the waiter hissed in annoyance.

Customers were getting restless, some of them glancing at her in irritation. A second waiter showed up and helped his coworker pushing Videl to the exit. Once again, she made a weak attempt to resist while yelling Gohan's name for a last time.

A client in a light grey suit had walked closer and was watching them with a thoughtful smile. He took a drag of his cigar and exhaled the thick smoke casually as he seemed to enjoy the show. Neither Videl, nor the waiters gave him any mind until he stepped in, causing Videl and the waiters to freeze. "Let Miss Satan sit at my table. I'm sure she'll behave," he claimed.

The second waiters frowned in disbelief. "Do you know her, sir? Are you sure it will be alright?"

The man gave a quiet nod. Both waiters let go of Videl at once. She smoothed her coat in annoyance all by studying the man in wariness. He was of a certain age and his suit was without a doubt a very expansive one, tailored in a fine fabric. She was pretty sure she'd never seen him before. "Do I know you?"

He gave her a bright grin while stretching out his hand to a table as a wordless invitation to join him there. She had a second thought but followed him nevertheless. Could this man know Gohan? Or maybe, he'd just recognized her and wanted to pay her a drink. Videl was quite famous and strangers would sometimes address her as if they knew her.

She sat down quietly, her eyes locked on her unknown host as she undid her coat and loosened her scarf.

"What do you want to drink?" the guy asked in a friendly voice.

"Huh… Whatever," she stammered in unease. Truth was she was already regretting to be there. She shouldn't have accepted the man's offer. It all resulted in an awkward situation and she hadn't come here for such shit. "I don't have much time," she resumed.

"I'm sure you'll grant me five minutes," he replied with surprising confidence. He hailed the waiter and commanded a cocktail for her.

Videl was staring at him in suspicion. He was acting as if he'd known her for a long time and she found it annoying. "You didn't tell me your name," she pointed out.

"My name is Cell," the man replied in the quietest manner.

Videl's couldn't help but gap at his answer.

He chuckled and smiled at her. "Well, we don't choose our names, do we? That's why some would call me M instead, because Cell is too much of bad memories. Your father knows that too well, huh?"

His voice was calm and serious and Videl had a hard time guessing if he was telling the truth or trying to fool her. Yet, as he worded the story, it sounded strangely likely.

The waiter rested a glass in front of Videl and she realized that she was indeed thirsty. She took a sip of the drink at once. She repressed a wince by finding out there was alcohol in the cocktail. She frowned in distrust. Nobody had missed that she was underage for such drink and she hadn't even asked for alcohol. The situation was getting too weird for her taste. She rested the glass back on the table and stood up. "Listen, Mr Cell, or M, or whatever your name is. You're very nice and all but I came here to meet a friend. He's obviously not here, so I'll have to go now," she claimed in a dry voice.

He looked up at her with the same amused smile. "You know, Miss Satan, I happen to be waiting for a friend too and just like yours, he didn't show up, so I thought you could help me because it might be the same…"

Videl's eyes widened in bewilderment and she sat back in a very slow motion. She kept staring at the man facing her and giving her a quiet mischievous smile. "Do you know Gohan? Were you the person he was supposed to join tonight?" she breathed in disbelief.

"I'm afraid I am this person but as you can see… he didn't come," the man sighed, lifting his hands in helplessness. "Maybe you could remind him how cruel it is to be oblivious of old friends," he added.

Videl was still puzzled. "Who the hell are you?" she whispered.

M's eyebrows raised in surprise. "So, he didn't tell you about me. He's always so secretive, isn't he?"

Videl's numbness was giving way to overexcitement as she felt she was facing the key of Gohan's secrets. She hadn't hoped for so much when she turned up into that bar. She eased off at the thought. "Yeah, he is indeed secretive. Maybe you could explain to me what all this is about. How do you know him anyway?"

M struggled to light up his cold cigar. As he exhaled the smoke at last, he resumed with a shrug. "I don't remember exactly how we met. It was a long time ago, but regardless I immediately noticed his… specific potential. See what I mean?"

Videl was unsure if this guy could be talking about Gohan's might but he'd happened to know a lot from the beginning. "Maybe," she mumbled in caution while taking a new sip of her drink, her eyes still locked on him.

"So, I thought that Gohan could do great service. Have you ever thought of that yourself?" M carried on.

Of course she had. Gohan was a real hero. If he wanted, he could be like her and help the police fixing so many things. That was what she would do if she had half of his powers. She was trying her best to fight crimes already but she could do so little in comparison with him. The speech of this man sounded familiar to her and she wanted to know more.

"And that's what he does for me." M claimed.

She waited for the rest but her host remained still. "What does he do?" she asked after a while.

He squinted at her. Gentleness and amusement no longer shone through his face. He looked mostly wary and enigmatic by now. "What I'm telling you has to stay strictly confidential, Miss Satan. I only confess it to you because it seems you're taking an important place in Gohan's life."

Videl almost choked at the statement. She felt both flattered to be considered an important person in Gohan's life, and embarrassed to hear it worded so boldly by a man she'd never seen before. Her confusion was rewarded with M's smile. "You can count on me," she murmured eventually, her heart racing at the prospect of hearing at last about Gohan's secret.

He leaned toward her and lowered his voice although nobody would be able to hear them with the soft music playing around and the nearest clients far from their table. "Gohan works for me – or should I say for the Western State," he whispered.

Videl righted herself at once and blinked in an attempt to figure out if he was joking. His face was stern as he sat back on his chair and his eyes were still locked on her while he was watching for her reaction.

"Are you kidding me?" she breathed with a disbelieving frown. "For the Western State? Like… Like a special agent you see in movies?"

He gave an unaffected nod. "Do you think this kind of man doesn't exist?"

Videl looked down at her drink. Sure, governments had to have some special agents or whatever these people were named, but what that guy was telling sounded quite extraordinary. Thinking about it, Gohan was quite extraordinary as well, she couldn't deny it, and supposing a government had found out his potential, they would likely want to have him as an agent. Hadn't it been what she had herself hoped when she'd figured out what Gohan was capable of? She'd dreamed about him joining her to fight crime.

M shifted and dropped the ashes of his cigar in the ashtray. "See, Miss Satan, Gohan can't decently tell you what he does for me. I hope you can understand that. I know you didn't turn up in this place by sheer chance and I know you can be very... tenacious when it comes to discovering a secret."

She had a thrill and looked up at him. She could swear he'd understood the nasty way she'd learned about their appointment. He stared back at her with some disapproving amusement and she had the unpleasant feeling to stand naked in front of him. She blushed slightly both from anger and shame.

He resumed before she could utter a word though. "It might surprise you but I've been a teenager in love as well, even if that was ages ago, and I still have some blurry memories of that time. Please, Miss Satan, be kind and stop tormenting Gohan like you do. It's no good for anyone starting with Gohan."

She felt totally confused by his speech. On one hand, he could be right and she should trust him for Gohan's sake but on the other hand, his tale sounded quite unbelievable and it only called for further investigation. She took a few more sips of her drink while pondering about both options.

Yet, he didn't leave her more time to muse and stood up while stubbing out his cigar. "Pass him my message and think about what I said to you. I decided to trust you by disclosing my relationship with Gohan. You're not stupid, and I'm sure you'll make the right choice."

He smoothed his jacket and grabbed his coat before greeting her with a faint bow. She watched him in bewilderment as he walked out, leaving her speechless.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey. Thanks for everything. **Kalebxdd** edited this chapter as usual._

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

Videl felt lost as she stepped out of the bar. She didn't even notice the icy cold of the night and she walked back to her craft with an unbuttoned coat, still mulling over the incredible story she'd just been told. M's speech had sounded insane and something in her brain kept screaming it was only a tale, but even so she couldn't help a second thought. M's explanation matched her clues. The binoculars, the money, the hidden phone, all these things were the expected equipment of a secret agent. Another detail bothered her as well. She'd tried all her skills at having Gohan confess his secrets and she'd always failed. Neither her gentleness, nor her coldness, nor her anger had been able to coax him and she tended to see that persistent silence as a secret agent's watchword.

Thinking about the issue other way round, she wondered why this guy, M, would have lied to her. What would be the point? She was pretty sure he wasn't one of Gohan's relatives and yet, he knew Gohan very well. He was also well informed about her, it seemed. So, what could be his relationship with Gohan if he'd lied? Furthermore, why had he come to her if it had only been about serving her with lies? He could have let the waiters kick her out of the bar and she would never have connected him to Gohan. With some hindsight, she realized that he'd tested her before disclosing his secret. He'd also given a reason as to why he would tell her the truth, explaining that her relationship with Gohan was making it hard for him to keep his secret. As stunning as it stood, the whole story did make sense. _Do you think secret agents don't exist?_ Did Videl think that secret agents were only made up for movie scripts? Of course not. Politics were so complicated. Each state had to have secret agents - The Western state as well as the others. Why not, after all?

She still couldn't make her mind though. The best way to clear it up was to go see Gohan. Now. She wouldn't be able to wait the next day. She urged to tell him about this strange guy and his even stranger story. Moreover, it might also be the perfect opportunity to patch up with him and stop her painful game of coldness. However, she couldn't call him since his mother had taken his phone away.

A gust of wind swept her locks, dragging her out of her meditations. She shuddered at the cold. She was standing next to her craft, shifting from foot to foot in uncertainty while her open coat left her exposed to the icy air. She stopped thinking and jumped into her craft all by trying to remember the way to the Capsule.

On her way, she called her father and made up a story about Erasa as to claim she would be home later than usual. She also sent her friend a message to ensure everything would be all right if her dad cared to check out where she was. Even so she was pretty sure Hercule wouldn't do such thing. He trusted her blindly and until this moment, he'd always been proven right. She'd never lied to him that way before, she realized with some shame. Regardless she needed to see Gohan and know the truth.

The Capsule was located in West City and she had to fly about half an hour before she could reach it from Satan City. Actually, as Videl stood at the Briefs' gate, she figured out it was almost nine p.m. It was pretty late to show up uninvited and she had a second thought, wondering how the heiress would react at her unexpected visit. She recalled that Bulma Briefs had sounded rather nice the first time she had come, and she rang the bell with closed eyes. After a moment, the intercom crackled and a woman's voice echoed. "Yes?"

"Good evening ... Sorry to bother you. I'm Videl, I'm Gohan's classmate," Videl uttered in unease. She paused and bit her lips. "I… I need to see him about something we're working on…"

Silence answered her while the camera above the intercom pointed at her. What a lame excuse. Videl felt like her brain had turned to mush and she prayed that Bulma Briefs wouldn't ask further questions.

The woman's voice resumed. "I'm in my lab right now. Just walk around the house. Gohan is in one of the buildings in the garden. You'll find it easily. It's the only one with lights on."

The gate was unlocked in a buzz and Videl pushed it open. She stepped cautiously into the garden. The place was dimly lit by scarce lamps along the paths running throughout the greenery. Following the instructions she had been given, she walked around the main house along a side alley. She froze as her way came out into a garden so huge it looked more like and endless meadow lined up with woods. A few odd-looking houses were scattered between trees and lawns and just like Videl had been told, a single one had lights on. The whole place was bathed in the moonlight, making the sight somewhat eerie. Videl knew Bulma Briefs's fame as a rich and weird woman, but she hadn't expected Gohan to live in such a strange setting.

She walked to the house and knocked at the door. After what seemed an eternity, the door opened on Gohan's figure. Videl tensed as if she had been expecting to see someone else. The moonlight was pouring on his face, somehow changing his features but it was still him.

"Videl? What are you doing here?" he breathed with a concerned frown.

She looked up at him as he was standing still, uncaring for the harsh cold. For some reason she felt impressed and she had to swallow down her nervousness. "We need to talk. Can I come in?" she asked while trying to sound as confident as possible.

He clumsily stepped aside. "Sure," he murmured apologetically. She noted he looked stunned. He hadn't expected her to show up at his place out of the blue.

She took a few steps inside and paused. Her gaze wandered on the big room Bulma had furnished for him. One side was a kitchen bounded by a counter. It didn't seem to be used a lot. The other half of the room was dedicated to sleep and work. A mess of notebooks was piled up on a large desk while stacks of books and magazines were scattered on the ground. Videl suspected that Gohan was studying much more than demanded by the school. A bed wider than average was stuck in a recess in the back of the room.

She scrutinized all the details that were pointing at Gohan as inhabitant of the place. Pictures pinned to the wall, clothes folded on a shelf, a jacket hanging on a hook, his scent floating in the air... She felt like she was grazing a part of his personality she'd never had the opportunity to glimpse before.

He faced her in silence as he was waiting patiently for her to end her examination and talk. He was too bewildered to speak first either way. She noted he was wearing a sports outfit, the kind that would be used for fighting. His hair was shaggy and his top was stained with sweat indicating that he'd likely just came out of a workout. Her eyes slipped down the curves of his chest bulging under the light fabric.

As she wouldn't bring herself to speak, he rubbed his head in embarrassment. Truth was Videl felt oddly shy now that he was standing right in front of her and she was hesitant about the best way to say what she had to say. She had also noticed that he hadn't made any attempt to touch her or to kiss her so far. He knew she was mad at him since the funeral and he deemed wiser to keep his distance. If anything, his shyness was the sign of the hold she had on him and it felt somehow blissful to realize that she had control for once. It cheered her up and she eventually looked him right in the eyes. "I talked to M," she claimed in a quiet voice.

He paled. "You… what? How?" he stammered in shock.

She tilted her head. "Hm. At least, you don't deny you know him. That's a good start. You work for that guy, don't you?"

His fingertips started a nervous drumming on the side of his leg. Videl was much too calm considering the magnitude of her confession and he didn't like it. He was wondering if her fury wasn't actually ready to erupt anytime. He looked down and closed his eyes as if expecting a blow. "I do. I guess he told you what it's all about," he mumbled.

She sensed the pain and the sadness in his voice and she realized how hard his double life had to be, forcing him to hide his true self and keeping him endlessly apart from the others. Yet, he had no choice in that game. As demanding as it was, secret was necessary. Videl felt heartbroken at his silent dismay. She felt weary to pretend she didn't care for him and she could live without him. She walked closer to him and grabbed his head between her hands before pressing gently her lips on his.

Gohan knew at that very moment that whatever M had told her, he'd lied. He couldn't say if he felt relieved or disappointed, but Videl's lips on his chased that question out of his mind soon enough. He hugged her tightly and returned the kiss feverishly. He'd missed her so much.

She broke the kiss and nestled her nose in his neck with closed eyes. "Don't worry. I know now why you had to lie to me and hide things from me. I'm no longer mad at you," she murmured.

"Is it true? You… You're not angry anymore?" he asked in unease while trying to figure out what M could have said to her.

She looked up at him with a smile and pulled away from him with a nod. She was hot now and she undid her scarf. She took her time to take off her coat as well, savoring his sheepish gaze at her.

She turned to him with a smirk and walked back to him until they were very close. She pointed a finger at his abdomen, pushing him backwards and forcing him to step back with every step she took. "No. Not angry anymore… Rather…"

He stumbled on the bed behind him and sat unwilingly on the mattress.

"Rather ... How to put it? Proud?" she whispered in his ear while sitting astride his lap.

Her move made him hot at once. He could no longer focus on her words and he tried to catch her lips between his. She leaned back as to dodge his touch though. She gave him a taunting smirk while her palms were slowly running down his abs to the waistband of his pants. He was caught off guard as her hands slipped further underneath the fabric until they reached his cock and wrapped around it. "Is it true, then? Are you really working for the Western State?"

He jumped as he felt her hand starting a slow up-and-down move. His train of thought was getting somehow hectic and he swore he would confess anything to have her carry on. "Huh, so he told you…" he panted in unease.

"Yes, he did. Are you surprised?" she resumed, her hands still at work.

He closed his eyes. The talk was bothering him as much because of the matter it was about than because of the matter it was postponing. "I never thought he would come to that," Gohan gasped.

Videl ended his agony with a deep kiss. He slipped his hand under her sweater in search for her soft warm skin while she kept handling him. Eagerness soon flared up in his mind. He'd missed her sorely and he'd suffered from her coldness. His need for her had become oppressive lately.

One of his feverish hands crawled to his pants in an attempt to undo them and let her know he wanted more, but she caught the hurried hand and chased it away. She stood up, stopping what she was doing, and stripped off her own clothes. She took her time, certainly in hope to drive him crazy. Each time he would try to reach out to her, she would pushed him back with a mocking smile.

When she climbed back onto his laps, she only had her large sweater on. She plunged her hand back into his pants and this time, she released his manhood from the garment. He grabbed her bare hips under the fluffy wool and lifted her while kissing her. As their tongues started a wild dance, he entered her. Her body arched and she wrapped her arms around his neck as to press him even closer to her. Her breathing grew louder as he quickened his pace. She surrendered any control, allowing his firm grip on her hips to guide her every move.

She whispered his name and he felt overwhelmed by an ecstatic trance. He'd like that moment to last. He could sense her climax slowly creeping up her spine as her nails sank in the muscles below the nape of his neck. When she finally cringed with a barely restrained moan, he grabbed her head and pulled it to the crook of his neck. He wasn't long to come as well with a grunt of satisfaction.

They stood still for a while, embracing each other and savoring everything they had missed. Videl eventually rolled over as to lay back down on the bed. He leaned over her and watched her face with his head resting on his palm. He couldn't help but remember that all that bliss could be taken away from him any moment. Everything Videl gave to him, she could take it back provided she had a good reason. She'd just denied him any attention for three days and it had been a pain bigger than any blow Gohan had ever received in his fights. He couldn't picture the hell his life would be if such agony had to last a lifetime.

"I have to go home, special agent Son," she chuckled softly, her fingers caressing his cheek.

"Don't call me that... It's not like that," he sighed while brushing locks away from her forehead.

"It's not? Will you tell me what it's like one day, then?"

She had asked her questions with shiny eyes, like a kid trying to figure out a wonderful and thrilling world and his guts twisted in pain.

"One day, maybe, we might talk about it," he breathed out before kissing her forehead.

She chuckled again and struggled out of his embrace as to get up. "You sound like it's a chore for you but you should keep in mind you're doing it for people's sake. It should be the only thing that matters," she cheered him.

He watched her get dressed in a hurry, chatting and smiling while he laid motionless, his head supported by his palm. He hadn't seen her in such good mood in a long time and it felt so good to have her that way. When she was done, she pecked his lips a last time and wrapped her huge scarf around her neck.

He walked her to the door and he stood on the doorway for a while, unaffected by the icy cold. He couldn't unlock his eyes from her until she melted down into the bluish night. As she was out of sight, he sighed and realized that he hadn't even asked her how she'd met M.

Actually, he assumed Videl hadn't stumbled across M by accident. M had rather posted himself on her way. M. His certainties and his stubbornness. It was time to settle this matter once and for all. Gohan had waited too long already.

As he went back to school the next day, he wasn't surprised to find a new message setting a new appointment. Gohan wasn't stupid and he knew M. The guy had fixed up things with Videl by saying exactly what she'd craved to hear and it had been a great relief for Gohan. Yet, that filthy trick had also been a way to remind Gohan that M could undo everything he'd done for him and there was no way Gohan would let him believe that Videl could be used as a stake of his silly game. There was no way Gohan would let M believe he had control on his life. This would never happen and Gohan needed to spell it for M. He wasn't a killer, let alone a mercenary. He'd been fooled but that time was over.

When he left the school as to head for the cigar bar, the night was slowly falling and as he flew off silently, he couldn't help but glimpse at the huge lamps of the stadium where Videl was training. The cold was hard and strengthened by a merciless, aggressive wind.

The warmth of the bar overwhelmed him as soon as he opened the door. The barman behind the counter barely looked up at him. Gohan crossed the room without a second thought to walk directly to the usual table where M was quietly reading a newspaper hiding his frame.

Gohan sat down wordlessly and hailed a waiter as to order a whiskey. M stood still and Gohan wondered if he had even noticed him as he seemed engulfed into his reading. "There I am. We have to talk," the teenager finally claimed.

M lowered his newspaper as if checking out who had just talked to him. "Hey. Good evening, Gohan. I'd lost hope of seeing you again."

"I'm here now," Gohan repeated with a scowl.

M smiled. He shook his head as he folded his newspaper with care. "I see. It seems some messengers work better than others."

"I told you to stay away from Videl," Gohan grunted.

"And I did, my boy. I always stay away from people. You're the one getting close to them," the older man replied, a smile still dancing on his lips.

The talk was already getting on Gohan's nerves. "If you ever…"

His mumbling was interrupted by the waiter bringing the whiskey. Gohan kept silent while he was served with his drink. Sitting opposite from him, M rested his clasped hands on the table in a patient, caring posture. As soon as the waiter was gone Gohan resumed in a threatening tone. "If you ever talk to her again - even once, do you hear me?- I'll find you and I'll have you regret the day we met."

M nodded quietly and sighed. He grabbed his own glass and took a sip. "I have no doubt, you'll do."

Gohan sipped his drink in turn in an attempt to soothe his growing anger. He lit a cigarette and averted his eyes from M's satisfied face as the urge to beat him to a pulp got more pressing.

"I admit your last contract was somewhat harder than it should have been," M resumed. "You're angry and I get that. We agreed that you were almost a man and I forgot 'almost' wasn't 'fully', my fault."

"Shut the fuck up," Gohan snapped. M raised an eyebrow at his unusual harshness. Gohan carried on though. "You're a scumbag. Whoever you really are and whatever people you're working for, that's exactly what you are. A fucking bastard."

M looked down at his fingers and shrugged. "Might be. Maybe you're right… Yet, I never killed anyone if you're asking."

The reply was enough to have Gohan's anger overflow his self-control. He snatched M's shirt and pulled him closer to him over the table, his burning black orbs locked on the faded blue eyes of M. "And this makes things even worse. You're not only an asshole. You're also a coward," Gohan spat.

M hadn't tried to resist Gohan's move and he wouldn't even struggle his grip. He was just gazing back at him with unreadable face. The waiter came running in panic as to help his customer and avoid any mess in the bar, but M raised a hand in order to let him know everything was fine. Gohan loosened his fist slowly and M sat back in his chair while smoothing his classy shirt.

Gohan was faintly trembling. He felt wary at the prospect of losing control. M's stoic attitude and the scared eyes of the waiter reminded him where he was. He had to cool down. He drank the rest of his glass in one go and ordered a second whiskey to the bewildered waiter still standing a few meters away. The man was hesitant to obey, but M gave him a small nod and he walked away as to get Gohan's drink.

"You need a break. You deserve it. That's why you had some extra on your last pay," M claimed in a stern voice.

Gohan choked. "A break? Fuck, you definitely missed the point. I don't work for you anymore. I'm done with that shit. It's over!"

M had a slight disbelieving frown. "Really? Are you sure of that?"

"I am. Just leave me alone or it will end badly. You know better than anyone what I'm capable of when I get mad, huh?" Gohan growled in exasperation.

M nodded but skepticism still shone in his eyes and the urge to slap him overwhelmed Gohan once again. M had some nerves to believe he would keep going on after what happened with Sharp's stepfather. Gohan could no longer bear with the older man's irking insistence. He stood up suddenly and dropped his cigarette into M's glass. "I won't work for you anymore and for your own sake, you'd better avoid stalking Videl or anyone else in my family," he mumbled in a threatening voice.

M pouted in disapproval. "I wouldn't do such things, you know that. It's not my way, boy," he protested.

"I hope so," Gohan replied. With that he caught his jacket and walked away in annoyance.

"It's not my way, and I don't need it anyway," M added in a low voice. Yet, Gohan was already too far away to hear his words.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey, there. Thanks for still being there, especially to **Kalebxdd** for beta'ing again._

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

"Tell me about these trains. What do you think?" the intendant asked.

"The book (*) wasn't bad," Gohan mumbled.

The older man raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Not bad? Come on, Mr Son. I'm sure you know more than two words. Try harder. What did you like the most in the book? The trains? Or the people working on them?"

Gohan shrugged. "These people were all monsters."

"Monsters?" the intendant repeated thoughtfully. "Yet, they have two arms and two legs just like us as far as I remember."

Gohan repressed a sigh. "Sir… I mean, they're all murderers. All of them. Some of them fail to kill, others are successful, but in the end none have a second thought at their dirty plan. It's somewhat… creepy."

The intendant nodded in support. "That's true. However, even though they're acting like monsters, they all have human reasons for their deeds. Money, revenge, love, all these reasons makes sense in a human mind, right?"

Gohan gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I don't understand that book, Sir. Real people aren't like that," he cut off.

The older man grabbed a pen and started toying with it. "Maybe not, Gohan. However the characters are all placed in specific situations. Most of them have rough lives with little hope of things getting better, and all they have left is their desires, their dreams. They're only humans and it turns them into 'beasts'. The book was basically meant as a criticism of the society of that time, but it's also exploring human darkness, do you understand?"

Gohan nodded meekly. He hadn't liked the book nonetheless. At first, he'd been hooked by the plot but as the story went on, some things had happened to have a bitter, familiar aftertaste.

The intendant sighed and eventually took the book away. Just like Gohan had dreaded, he pulled out a new one out of his drawer. The teenager was relieved to find out that it was much thinner than the previous one, though.

"This one will please you, it's easier to read and it's about real animals this time. Or sort of," the intendant claimed while pushing the novel over the desk.

Gohan grabbed the book with a weary gesture and stuffed it into his bag. Everything was silent for a while as the older man went back to flipping through his student's file. "Sport is getting somewhat better. Nothing amazing but we'll have to live with that. Regardless, it's time to start working on the third year's lessons."

Gohan looked up at him in concern and the intendant gave him a comforting smile in return. "I hope it doesn't scare you. It means some more work but nothing you can't handle, right?"

"Sure," Gohan murmured with a frown.

"Good. We'll review all the details during our meeting with your mother later this afternoon."

"Later this afternoon?" Gohan repeated in disbelief.

"Yes. She has an appointment with the headmaster this afternoon. Didn't she tell you anything? You're expected at the headmaster's office at five."

Gohan bit his lip while the intendant focused on his pad, scribbling something on it. The teenager's mouth had turned dry and his heart was beating up to his ears. "Are you… Did you tell her about the cost?" he asked hesitantly.

"Let the adults handle this matter and don't worry, boy," the older man replied in a flat voice. He hadn't even raised his eyes from his papers. Gohan mulled wordlessly over the mess he was in while watching the man finish his noting.

The intendant ended up closing the file and looking up at Gohan. "If we're done, you can go," he said with a kind smile.

Gohan stood up absently. He was bothered by the fact that Chichi had an appointment with the headmaster and she hadn't let him know. Not to mention, they were going to talk about money. Gohan shivered at the thought. Just as he was grabbing the handle of the door, he paused and turned back to the intendant though. "Sir… I needed to ask you something… Do you know if James Sharpener will be back soon?"

The older man sighed and took off his glasses as to stare at Gohan. "I can't tell you anything. Just don't worry about him."

Gohan gave a meek nod and left the office. As she saw him, the secretary looked down at her list and called the next student. Gohan paid her little mind. He exited the building and walked through the campus back to his classroom. Ignoring the cold, wet wind sweeping the alleys, he kept thinking about Chichi. She'd be there in less than two hours and she hadn't told him. Why was that?

When he'd turned back to the Capsule after Bulma had picked him up in his dingy hideout, he'd found his mother acting in a way he'd never experienced before. She had just kept silent, her gaze both burning and icy. It had been totally puzzling and freaky and Gohan would have actually liked it better to have her scream and wring her hands, all while summoning her dead husband as usual. Yet, considering what Vegeta had told Gohan, she might have played that part already while waiting for her son. Either way, as Gohan showed up at last, there were no more tears and no more yells, just a cold, hard look. She had pressed a trembling hand on her lips when she'd found him safe and sound and standing in front of her, but it had been the only sign of her emotion as if she'd been preventing herself from expressing anything else. Apart from that, Gohan had been greeted by a frozen disapproving silence that lasted until they were back to Mount Paozu.

However, later that night, as Goten had been asleep, away from the Capsule, time for questions had come. By then, Gohan had been able to polish his lies carefully. He couldn't afford the slightest mistake. Assuming that Vegeta hadn't told anything to anyone, he'd explained that he had run away as to go out with some friends and that he'd heard of the killing of Sharp's father-in-law the very same night. Gohan had wanted to support his friend for Sharp had been deeply shocked, but he'd feared Chichi would be mad about his runaway and wouldn't let him attend the funeral. Thus, he had decided to stay in town for a few days.

Which friends? Where had he slept? With what money? Why didn't he call? Chichi had questioned him relentlessly and Gohan had faced the storm the best he could, aware that his mother's mistrust was on alert about every response. As a matter of fact, she had turned out as formidable as Videl the moment she had decided to doubt his every word. In addition to Gohan's misfortune she'd found the phone he'd bought and she'd taken it away. What was the point of having such a toy if he wasn't even able to use it to call her when needed?

At the end of the talk, she sounded deeply frustrated and angry and Gohan had been uncertain if she'd bought his story. He'd felt really down seeing her like that. What he had wanted first and foremost had been for her to be happy - or at least, the least unhappy as possible in her life as a widow and single mother. He would have liked her to never worry about the morrow and just to be proud of him. Yet, he realized what was happening was the exact opposite of that. She'd become wary of him, scared that he might make the wrong decisions, and now she was about to be told that her son's success had a cost far beyond her means.

Gohan couldn't focus on the class. He was fidgeting in his chair while thinking about his mother. She hadn't told him anything about her appointment with the headmaster. Maybe she'd intended to take him by surprise or maybe she'd wanted to teach him a lesson about secrets.

Actually, she'd cooled down a lot after she'd heard that Gohan had indeed attended the funeral of Sharp's stepfather. How she knew about it, Gohan couldn't say, but she knew. She'd also been able to check out that he'd slept at the hotel. Alone. Truth to be told, Gohan wouldn't be surprised to hear she had paid a visit to the vixen there as to make a scandal about the very young customers the cunt accepted without bothering to call the police.

As things stood, Gohan's tale had been close enough to the truth so that all the details Chichi could check out matched his lie and her fury had gradually faded. She was still watchful though and Gohan knew he had to be cautious.

He drummed his pencil nervously on his notebook while giving the clock a begging gaze. The second hand looked especially lazy though. He sat back into his chair with a sigh and his eyes fell on Sharp's empty desk. They had been back to school for more than ten days now and he was still missing. Nobody had been able to reach him on the phone. At first, everyone had thought he needed a break to recover from the shock. Not only was he mourning his step-father, but he had also witnessed a terrible attack where he could have got hurt, after all. Truth was his best friend had nearly killed him. Gohan's heart was still racing at the painful memories.

Now, Gohan couldn't help but remember Erasa's confession back at the funeral. Maya's dream was to get rid of her son, and since Vegeta had killed her husband thanks to Gohan, she was now free to have her way.

Gohan's decisions meant only disasters for anyone he loved.

Erasa had promised to get more information about Sharp, claiming that her parents were somehow Maya's acquaintance. Considering what had happened between Erasa and Sharp and given Maya's nature, Gohan could hardly picture the sort of relationship the two families still had, but regardless, Erasa hadn't been able to learn anything.

Gohan was still urging to know what was going on though and he had decided to try his luck by showing up at Sharp's place. He'd found the house closed and seemingly deserted. He'd rung the bell in vain and he had even flown over the gate as to reach the garden next to Sharp's room, but all the shutters had been tightly closed denying him the slightest glimpse inside. As a last resort, he'd asked the intendant about Sharp but then again, he hadn't learned anything.

The prospect that he might never see Sharp again was getting more and more likely and it triggered Gohan's deep dejection. Videl was as hopeless as him. They weren't even granted a goodbye. As a matter of fact, the last time Gohan had spoken to Sharp, he'd made a promise he hadn't kept. Sharp had tried to tell him he needed him by his side as he'd asked him to attend the brunch after the burial and Gohan had failed him. That was it.

Erasa was trying to keep their spirits up. She refused to give up to the hope of seeing Sharp again as long as they wouldn't get reliable news. She liked to plan all the things they would do with him when he would be back, and she would try to figure out what he would have said or done, if he had been by their side. Even so, Gohan had noticed that she was doing all these things less and less and Videl and him could sense her underlying dismay behind her forced good mood.

Gohan jumped to his feet at the first note of the bell claiming the end of the class. He paid no mind to the teacher's bewildered gaze and picked up his belongings in a hurry. He packed them carelessly in his bag and jumped over his desk as to dash out of the classroom. Videl gave him a puzzled glance. "I have to go to the headmaster. Nothing serious. See you later," he mumbled at her as he ran past her.

She kept watching him in disbelief as he rushed through the door, slaloming skillfully between the other students. He ran all the way down the corridor, then in the icy rain across the campus and up to the headmaster's office.

His mother was already sitting in the waiting room when he stepped in. True to her usual self, she was sitting straight in her chair with some old-fashioned dignity. He found out she had picked up one of her favorite dresses. He couldn't miss that her clothes looked somewhat offbeat in Satan City, like an exotic folklore, but he didn't care. She was beautiful to him and her dress reminded him of good memories. She turned to him and he looked back at her hesitantly, standing on the doorstep, panting and dripping with rain. He felt relieved by the loving smile she addressed him. "There you are," she just stated with a soft voice.

"Hi, Mum."

Regardless of the secretary, he laid a gentle kiss on her head. He hadn't controlled his move and truth was he hadn't kissed her so willingly for years, but at this very moment, it had been an instinctive impulse and he could read her delight in her eyes. He sat down next to her.

"I've already met the headmaster, but he also wanted to meet us together. He'll be there in a minute," she claimed.

Gohan gulped down. "You ... You've already seen him?" he repeated with bated breath. He tried to figure out what they might have talked about without him around. Money? _Let the adults handle this matter._ The intendant's words came back to Gohan's mind. The teenager had been asked not to worry about money. As a matter of fact, Gohan was only the student in this business and in a normal world a seventeen-year-old wouldn't be asked to pay for his school. He wouldn't be asked to kill people either. He should have known better. No one would ever consider that money issues were any of his concern.

Before he could mull further over the situation, the headmaster showed up and invited them into his office. Gohan and Chichi followed him and settled in front of him.

"Congratulations Mr. Son, starting next week, your classes will be doubled with some of the third year's classes," he claimed with a broad smile.

Gohan stiffened and gave his mother a worried glance.

"Your intendant will help you since you'll have to work on your own a lot, but I'm sure you'll make it. You're used to working on your own, after all," the headmaster carried on.

Chichi was over the moon at the speech. Being addressed as an official candidate for the final exam, Gohan understood that his mother had already signed up to pay for the damn exam. The headmaster kept on gloating about having such a brilliant student in his school and Chichi turned pink in pride.

Yet, Gohan wondered what his mother had in mind for finding the money. Maybe she had decided to ask her father or Bulma. She'd do anything for her son's glory, he knew.

The headmaster eventually stood up as to end their interview. "It's the first time we dare sending a second year to the final exam, you know. Even at Star High School, they never attempted such a feat. You know Star High School, Mrs Son? It's a competitor of our school, but still an excellent one. If Gohan makes it, be sure he'll have all doors open in the most renowned universities."

Chichi hadn't said a word and she was about to faint in happiness. "Do you hear that, Gohan? You have to pass that exam," she whispered in a trembling voice.

"Yes mum," he replied meekly.

As they stepped out of the building, Chichi paused all of a sudden. She stood still, ignoring the harsh wind and the wicked rain pouring on them. Gohan looked at her as to understand what was going on. Nothing was going on though. Her eyes were just locked on him, shiny with love and pride. She hugged him forcefully. He was caught off guard by her move and he repressed a backlash. Yet, he let her have his way all by checking the campus in fear somebody would see them. "Mum…" he objected weakly after a while.

She pulled back and studied his face as if she was seeing him for the first time. "I can't believe what you are becoming," she murmured. She interrupted her train of thought and bit her lips. He could see she was fighting her tears. She averted her eyes in an attempt to regain her composure. "Well," she resumed, "I can't stay very long. I have to fly back to Mount Paozu, but I still have time for a cup of tea. What do you think?"

"Sure. Let's go. We're getting soaked," he accepted with a nod.

There was a cafeteria on the campus. Actually it was quite small and crowded most of the time but at this hour the students were busy in class so the place was quiet for once. They settled themselves as comfortably as possible in the plastic chairs, each one with a freeze-dried tea in a plastic cup. The taste was quite awful but it was enough to provide them some warmness.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Gohan asked.

Chichi had a small smirk. "Do you really think I share everything with you, Gohan?"

Gohan repressed his urge to insist as he was feeling he wasn't exactly allowed to question his mother or hint she could be accountable to him. He still felt annoyed at the thought that no one had asked his opinion about the cost. He didn't even know the exact price of this madness. He grabbed his mother's hand in a gentle gesture. "I'm no fool, Mum. I know this exam will be expensive. How are we going to pay?"

She looked up at him and gave him a kind smile. Taking her hand out of his grip, she pushed away a lock dangling on his forehead. " _We_ will not pay. _I_ will pay. You already help me a lot with your job. I have a solution. I always had a solution for your education."

Gohan froze and frowned, trying to figure out what that solution might be. An idea popped up in his mind and his frown went deeper. "You can't be talking about the dress," he grunted.

Chichi blinked slowly. She only had one thing left from her mother and that sole thing was also the symbol of her bound to Goku's life. The dress she had worn as a bride. It was an old dress cut in a precious cloth, by a renowned tailor, and embroidered with pearls and silver threads. Gohan knew this dress had gone through generations of mothers and daughters. It was a true family treasure.

"You… You didn't sell the dress, did you?" he uttered with bated breath.

Her eyes shifted away from his. "I only pawned it. We no longer have daughters in the family either way," she mumbled causing his heart to wrench.

She kept still for a moment, looking away through the windowpane, but she ended up turning back to him. "We still have a year to find the money and get it back," she resumed with a weak smile.

"Sure thing," Gohan replied. Yet, the only thing he was sure of was that Chichi would never be able to find enough money to repay the pawn shop before a year. He also couldn't help but point out that she'd chosen to get less money in a pawn shop with the fake hope of getting her dress back rather than selling it once and for all for a fair price. The detail made things all the more painful.

Gohan stared down at his untouched tea. He felt so dejected. He'd screwed up. If he had been smarter he would have anticipated that money trouble and he would have been able to take care of the expenses for the exam. Then he would have spared Chichi the sacrifice of her dress. Yet, instead of that, Gohan had spent his time moping about his need for freedom and he hadn't seen anything coming.

Chichi grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at her. She gave him a comforting grin. "Don't be sad, Gohan. I'm so proud of you. You're priceless to me. Just pass this exam."

He forced a smile upon his face in return. "I won't disappoint you, Mum. You can trust me."

"I know I can," she agreed with a nod. She gave a concerned glance at her watch. "I have to go now, though."

He dropped her at the airport and she rushed to the boarding gate as the loudspeaker was claiming an impending departure. Standing behind the security line, Gohan watched her run away. Yet, at some point, she froze and whirled around as to come back in his direction. She threw something at him from afar. He caught the item in flight while staring at her sending him a distant kiss. Then, she made her way back to the boarding area and disappeared in the crowd.

He looked down at the thing she'd given him and found out it was his phone. The battery was almost dead. Gohan turned on the screen. There were many missed calls and messages. He was able to read Sharp's name just before the device ran out of energy.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**

 _(*) Same book again: Emile Zola, The beast within aka The Beast in Man, 1890_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hi there. Thanks for all the nice things._

 _ _Anonymous guest : Thank you for the nice review. Unfortunately, I know too well that my big flaw stands in the repetition of expressions or an excessive use of the same words again and again. As you've understood it, it's due to my lack of tools to word my ideas and translation is even trickier than free writing on that matter. I also know how much repetitions spoils the reading and I'm sorry for that. However, I promise I do my best to improve myself. Now, I think I will never dare to use again the expressions you mentioned :) Thanks for reminding me to be more careful. __

__And **Kalebxdd** edited this chapter again. Happy B-day to him by the way.__

 _ _Let's go,__

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Back at the Capsule, Gohan went straight to his room in order to get his charger. However, no matter how frantically he searched his mess he couldn't find the precious wire and after a while, he sat on his bed with a sigh, the quiet phone still stuck in his grip. He threw it away on the mattress out of dejection and gave up any further attempt to revive the battery.

As his eyes met the clock, he realized it was the official time to "go to work". Although Bulma was trying hard to hide it, he had noticed that she was somehow watching him since his runaway. He also had no doubt the genius had figured out what was going on between Videl and him, and what Videl had come for the night she had showed up uninvited. Gohan knew Bulma didn't mind his romance with his schoolmate, but she wouldn't let him skip his "duty at Barney's" so easily, so he had to be careful and keep pretending he had a job for now.

He fixed a sandwich and left the house dressed in warm clothes. The weather had become somewhat polar lately. Winter was promising hell this year. He slipped in a woolen hat and ascended quietly into the icy air while still eating his sandwich.

He couldn't miss Vegeta's aura down in the gravity room and stared down at the place for a while. He'd hardly spoken with the Saiyan since Vegeta had turned up in the hotel room. Gohan wondered if he was disappointed about him quitting his job with M. It seemed Vegeta had spied on him on some missions and when they had talked on the roof of the building after the killing of Sharp's stepfather, Gohan had felt that the former Prince was somehow envying his job. The way he had killed Sharp's stepfather had been so natural and so mindless that Gohan had pinpointed the Saiyan taste for blood and violence Vegeta had mentioned afterwards. With such a freaky side, he would likely be too glad to do Gohan's job. Something might always prevent him from doing so though. Vegeta would certainly be much too reluctant to go back to the very same mercenary's status he had while working under Freeza's orders, even though M would never be able to tie him down like Freeza did.

That thought had Gohan connect the dots. The Saiyan saw him exactly like the young man he had himself been in Freeza's army. Vegeta had been the lizard's puppet but he hadn't obeyed him only out of need to survive. He'd also nurtured a personal fascination for fight, blood and death. Now he certainly believed that Gohan was acting the same. While pretending to obey M out of need for money, he would actually satisfy his darkest instincts. Yet, Vegeta was sick. Gohan wasn't like that.

Floating above the Gravity Room, Gohan gulped down the last bite of his sandwich and decided to forget about the freaky Saiyan. He would check Sharp's place first and if he didn't find anything new there, he'd try his luck at Videl's. As a last resort he would pay a visit to Barney while waiting for a decent hour to head back to the Capsule.

He was surprised to find out from afar that the lantern at the entrance of Sharp's villa was on. His heart skipped a beat and he quickened his flight as to reach the place. It was pretty late for an unexpected visit but Gohan couldn't care less. Anything but this scary silence from Sharp. He pressed the bell and waited with bated breath. The intercom crackled and Gohan took a deep breath as to stammer some lame excuse about showing up so late uninvited. He didn't have time to utter a word though for the gate cracked open with a buzz.

He walked up the main alley, a thin layer of frost crunching at each step. The garden was quiet and hardly blessed with the faint light of the moon struggling with thick clouds crowding the sky. No one had cared to maintain the small park and the sight was somewhat sad compared with what it used to be. The poor lawn was crowded with rotten fallen leaves while the paths were weed-infested.

The freezing cold had Gohan hurry up the stairs to the front door. It was already open, a rectangle of light with Sharp's figure leaning against the doorframe. As Gohan came closer he made out his friend's smirk as nonchalant as ever.

"So you're back," Gohan exclaimed in relief.

"Didn't you get my messages?" Sharp replied.

"My phone is dead for now. Why didn't you answer Erasa's calls?" Gohan retorted as he reached the door.

"I was too far away," Sharp muttered while clearing Gohan's way inside.

Gohan closed the door and followed him. He didn't miss that Sharp was reeking of beer but he didn't mind until they stood at the entrance to the living room. "The hell. Isn't Jasper around?" he grumbled.

It wasn't a real question. The mess in the room was shocking. Clothes were scattered around along with empty bottles and food scraps. The chaos was cluttering each piece of the furniture including the marvelous velvet sofa and the precious carpets were strewn with empty food packings and greasy crumbs.

"I'm on my own," Sharp replied quietly. He spotted a pack of cigarette somewhere among the mess and took one out of it.

"I guessed you were," Gohan murmured in bewilderment. His gaze wandered on the wrecked living room and little by little, the joy of seeing his friend again gave way to concern.

Sharp cleared up an armchair by simply ditching away all the things resting on it, and sat down with a sigh of ease. "Make yourself at home," he suggested to Gohan while stretching his hand at the sofa.

Gohan did as he was told, carefully pushing away a pile of stinking clothes. Sharp had grabbed a pack of beer under his seat, and he swung one to his guest.

"Where were you all that time?" Gohan asked while catching the can in flight.

"With my Dad. Dear Mum wrapped me up quick and well and packed me into my father's suitcase, heading halfway around the Earth," he explained. Despite his harsh tone, Sharp did his best to look unaffected by his fate. He smirked at Gohan and added. "See, she no longer needs the money my dad gives for me since she is about to inherit a fair pack of dough plus my sister's part on top of it."

Gohan couldn't help but try to object. "You're sort of harsh with her. I found her pretty disturbed by your stepfather's death, so maybe she just needed some rest and that was why she asked your father to take care of you," he offered sheepishly.

Sharp leaned forward and reach out Gohan's hair as to rub his head playfully, ignoring his guest's disapproving grunt. "You're a nice guy, Gohan. You don't even suspect evil does exist," he mocked.

Gohan slapped his friend's hand away in annoyance, "Damn, let go of me, Sharp," he growled.

Sharp stopped laughing and calmed down. He took a sip of his beer, a smile lingering on his lips.

"So, if you're supposed to be with your father what are you doing there, then?" Gohan resumed while trying to flatten his hair back on his head.

"Huh. I ran away. My father is such a loser, you have no idea. He is a master at playing guitar but concerning anything else, he just sucks. He had to go on tour and he left me with his current bitch. You know, the type of girl ready to open up their legs provided you're able you play three guitar chords and you stop washing yourself," Sharp shrugged.

"You ran away?" Gohan exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah... I'm a runaway. Well, as a matter of fact you can only keep calling me that for the next two hours," Sharp said with a glance at his watch.

Gohan frowned at the statement. Sharp smirked and leaned closer to him as to show him his watch. "I'm eighteen tomorrow," he explained.

Gohan raised his eyebrows in realization. "Huh, you're of age, then?"

Sharp chuckled. "Exactly that, my man! And that means I can stay wherever I want whenever I want." Sharp's voice was tinged with delight, but Gohan couldn't share his joy. He took out a cigarette and sipped his beer thoughtfully. "So, what do you plan to do? Going back to school?" he asked.

Sharp burst out laughing. He had a hard time regaining his composure, almost weeping with mirth while Gohan wasn't even able to smile. "I plan to do a lot of things but school isn't part of it, believe me," Sharps sighed. "Maybe, I'll go on a trip around the world or something like that."

Gohan gave him a disappointed stare. "And Maya? What will she think of that? Do you have money at least?" he asked.

"Maya won't think anything at all. She'll just be glad to be rid of me. She's somewhere on a beach catching some tan for now. I'm not even sure if she knows about me running away from my dad's place."

Gohan shrugged in resignation and sat back into the soft sofa while lighting his cigarette.

Sharp cleared his throat and resumed. "Then, about the money. Well, we have to go to the lawyer tomorrow. It's about my stepfather's legacy. I'm pretty sure he left a little something for me. He was a cool guy."

Gohan rolled his eyes with a frown. "A little something, huh? So, truth is you don't have a single zeni ahead and you're not even sure you'll get anything from your stepfather but still, you gloat about crazy plans implying quitting school and avoiding work. Great. " Gohan groaned.

Sharp's smile dropped. "I'll have something," he insisted.

Gohan stared at his friend through the smoke swirling in the air. Sharp had never lacked anything. Better than that, he'd never had the opportunity to truly want anything. He didn't suspect what it was. His mother never had to pawn anything to pay for his education. He'd never heard her muffled sobs at night while she was hiding in her empty kitchen. Sharp had no idea whatsoever about money. Yet, Gohan was aware that any attempt of explaining was useless at this point. Sharp had to make his own experiences.

Gohan closed his eyes as he felt slightly numb with alcohol. "Did you call Erasa?" he asked as to change the subject.

"What for?" Sharp's voice replied.

Gohan frowned and opened his eyes. "To comfort her. Goddamit, Sharp you've been there for what? Three days, four days? We were worried sick about you and you didn't even care to let us know. Especially Erasa," he hissed.

"Hey, I left you a message, Gohan," Sharp retorted.

"And I didn't get it, while Erasa left you at least ten messages and you did get them, didn't you? What are you exactly doing here while hiding in this empty house? Getting wasted and ordering pizzas? With what money, by the way?" Gohan exclaimed.

"You're not lecturing me, are you? The money is dough I won at the motorbikes races and some I have stolen from my dad. Then, Erasa ... Well, Erasa is doing well. I was going to call her anyway."

"Bullshit," Gohan mumbled.

Sharp's good mood had somewhat faded away and his friend suspected some bother underlying his apparent casualness. The blond teenager sipped his beer thoughtfully for a while. "Tomorrow is Saturday," he stated in a low voice, "do you think you could come with me to the lawyer?"

Gohan gave a deep sigh. He had no will to let Sharp down, but he was somehow upset at his selfish carelessness. "I will if you promise to call Erasa."

Sharp gave him a hesitant glance and drank the rest of his can before giving his reply. "Deal," he claimed while wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

Gohan smiled at him. Yet, all of a sudden something caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he could glimpse the gap between the drawn curtains. The night was troubled by a weak glow shining through the windowpane.

Gohan's heart raced. He jumped to his feet and snatched the curtains open. Both friends were taken aback by the breathtaking view of the garden as the first snow of the year had started to fall thoroughly, the trees and lawns already coated in white.

Sharp was numb at the sight. He stood up slowly in awe.

The flakes swirling behind the window revived their children's souls in a blink. Gohan opened the bay window without a second thought and the two teenagers rushed outside in one move. They stood still for an instant, nose up to the sky, enjoying the strange sensation of the light, cold touch of the snow pouring on them and turning the sad garden into a surreal landscape. A first handful of snow was rubbed in Sharp's face and in no time, both friends were heckling like kids and howling like wolves at the moon.

Sharp was pretty drunk already and he eventually collapsed on the ground, unable to struggle back to his feet. Gohan needed to drag him back inside while his friend tried to convince him how fun it would be to go run a motorcycle race in a snowstorm. Gohan gave up any bargaining. As a reply, he just guided him to his bedroom and dropped him down on his mattress.

Ignoring Sharp's weak grunt of protest, Gohan covered him carefully as he noticed that the heater hadn't been turned on. Just when he was about to switch the light off, Sharp grabbed his sleeve. "The lawyer's at three tomorrow," he sputtered out in a mumble.

"I'll be there," Gohan replied in a comforting whisper.

He turned off the light and headed back to the door. He turned around to his friend though. "By the way, happy Birthday, Sharp."

.

Sharp was already dozing though and his only reply to Gohan's congratulation was a slight snore. Gohan couldn't help but feel happy to have him back and true to his usual self. He left the house after a last concerned glance at the wretched living room.

Instead of turning back home, he went to Videl's. He found her already asleep but he drummed at her window until she cracked it open with sleepy annoyed eyes. Her mood cheered up as Gohan entered her room claiming that Sharp was back though. Gohan told her about Sharp's news and they had a long talk about him. They agreed that none of them would call Erasa since Sharp was supposed to do it himself. It was almost dawn when Gohan left Videl with the promise to meet her at Barney's the next night.

Gohan had learned his lesson well and he called his mother as to ask her official permission to stay at Satan City on the Saturday. Their short meeting at the school had reminded him how good it felt to have her happy and relaxed and he didn't want to fight with her anymore, so he complied with her rule wholeheartedly. When he told her it was about giving his friend Sharp a hand as he was back in town, she had no reluctance to allow him to stay away for one more day. Gohan didn't specify what sort of hand he would have to give and she certainly pictured out it was about moving some furniture. He knew she wouldn't understand Sharp's need to have Gohan by his side during an appointment with a lawyer.

As she heard about him staying in Satan City, Bulma invited Gohan to have lunch with her family before joining Sharp and he accepted gladly. Yet, just when he was about to sit down at the table, he was puzzled to find out that a plate had been set for Vegeta as well. The Saiyan's usual schedule was far from human's habits and he would hardly ever eat with his wife and son. "Does Vegeta eat with us?" Gohan asked without giving it a thought.

"I sometimes do as a matter of fact," the Saiyan's cold voice replied behind his back

Vegeta had entered the room without Gohan noticing and he was obviously annoyed at the teenager's remark.

"Huh, I didn't mean to… It's just that you usually…" Gohan stuttered in embarrassment.

"Does it bother you?" Vegeta shot back, glaring at him.

"Don't worry, Gohan. Vegeta is as grumpy as ever when it's time to eat," Bulma joked while putting down the dishes on the table. With that, she sat down and grinned at her guest. "So? What are you up to today?"

Gohan took place next to her and cleared his throat. "Huh… I promised my friend Sharp to go with him see the lawyer about…"

"Ho, isn't he the boy whose father has been awfully murdered?" Bulma interrupted him.

Gohan flinched at her question. He gave Vegeta a swift glance only to find out that the Saiyan was watching him with great interest. "Actually, it was his stepfather," Gohan corrected in a toneless voice.

"Was he? TV said your friend was his son though," Bulma pointed out.

"Because he'd been raised by the guy, so they were like father and son," Gohan said, emphasizing the words "father" and "son" and staring at their effect on Vegeta.

The Saiyan was unfazed and returned the gaze quietly. He swallowed his mouthful and took a sip of water casually. "Do they know who did the killing?" he asked in a fake innocent tone.

"I don't think they have a clue," Gohan growled in annoyance.

"I'm sure they'll end up catching that bastard," Bulma claimed.

Gohan blinked at her. He couldn't say if she really believed her own words or if she was trying to comfort him. Either way, her statement twisted his guts while in front of him, Vegeta kept eating with a puzzling calm. He looked as unconcerned as that night when he'd done the job Gohan had refused to achieve.

"Why does your friend ask you to go with him to the lawyer by the way?" Bulma carried on after she scolded Trunks about his filthy manners.

"Huh," Gohan sighed, "it's quite complicated. His mother is… somehow special and well, he doesn't feel quite comfortable to face her there."

"Lucky for him, he can rely on you, huh?" Vegeta pointed out mischievously.

Gohan's stomach clenched at the statement and he lowered his head by pretending to focus on his plate. Bulma raised an eyebrow and gave her husband a suspicious gaze. His interest for Gohan's friend was unlike his usual self. Yet, the Saiyan kept eating with an unaffected face, seemingly oblivious of her disbelief.

Vegeta made it spoiling Gohan's appetite. The teenager wondered why the Saiyan enjoyed teasing his guilt so much while himself wouldn't give a damn about the killing. Gohan eventually left the Capsule earlier than he had planned to cut off the former Prince's crappy hints.

When he pressed Sharp's bell, he prayed that his friend was already out of bed. He hadn't been in the best condition when Gohan had left him the night before. The gate buzzed open soon enough though. As Gohan reached to main door, he was surprised to find Jasper standing at the entrance.

"Good afternoon, Mr Son," the butler greeted him as solemn as ever.

"Hey, Jasper. Glad to see you back," Gohan replied.

"Thank you for the kind word. James told me about your coming. Come in, it's cold outside,"

Gohan crossed the hallway and was dumbfounded to find out the living room had been entirely cleaned out. Jasper must have been working on it the whole morning.

"James is in the kitchen, attempting to eat something," Jasper claimed behind Gohan's back.

Gohan shifted in unease. "And what about Maya – Mrs Misk. Is she there too?" he asked hesitantly.

A spark of amusement seemed to flash in the butler's eye at the question, but he remained stoical. "Mrs Misk is out, having lunch with her lawyer."

"Loading her gun!" Sharp's voice shouted from the kitchen. The blond teenager showed up shirtless in sweatpants with a glass of a weird concoction in his hand.

"You're going to get cold," Jasper couldn't help but notice.

Sharp ignored his statement and gave Gohan a weak smile. "Glad to see you Gohan. I have to admit my brain is somewhat upside down, right now."

"I guess it is," Gohan replied smiling back at his friend.

Sharp swallowed his drink in one go much to Gohan and Jasper's bewilderment. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a grimace stretching his features. "Shall we go?" he just concluded in a hoarse voice.

"Did you call Erasa?" Gohan asked in return.

"I'll do it afterwards."

Gohan pouted in disbelief.

"Afterwards. I swear," Sharp insisted. He grabbed a T-shirt and a sweater from the coat rack and pulled them on.

"James, you can't go to the lawyer dressed like that," Jasper choked.

"Of course, I can, Jasp. Who cares anyway?"

The butler gaped in indignation. "Well… James… You weren't raised that way. Your mother…"

"My mother didn't raise me at all, Jasper. She is just scared because the lawyer asked me to come as well and all she cares about is knowing what I'll get from Preston. She won't even notice what I'm wearing." Sharp objected matter-of-factly while slipping in his jacket and grabbing the car keys.

Jasper kept grumbling in disagreement but Sharp had stopped listening and he just motioned for Gohan to follow him.

Gohan had never set a foot in a lawyer's office, but he figured out the atmosphere suited talks about money and death. Sharp made quite an impression with his shabby sweat suit. Gohan was grateful that his friend would divert attention away from his own jeans though.

Just like Sharp had predicted it in the car, Maya was already there. She was sitting in the waiting room, stiff and icy as hell, dressed in a black suit somewhat too sexy for the circumstances. A man in a grey suit was sitting next to her, and Gohan recognized Sharp's description of her lawyer. She glanced scornfully at her son's outfit, but she didn't make a move. "Well, you're on time. What a surprise," she stated as a greeting.

"The true surprise would have been you not to be," Sharp replied in sarcasm as he bent down to kiss her.

She repressed a cringe at his touch but she returned a swift kiss on his cheek. She pulled away a lock of his too long hair falling on his forehead. "Couldn't you make an effort, James?" she sighed, clearly referring to his look.

He gave her a mocking smirk and took a seat next to her. Gohan stepped forward as to shake her hand.

"Good afternoon, Gohan. It's somewhat weird to have you here with us. James's idea, I presume," she commented.

Gohan didn't know what to answer, but he figured out she didn't await any answer either way. He sat awkwardly next to Sharp after greeting Maya's lawyer with a brief nod. Misk's lawyer showed up just at that moment.

"James! Boy, you're so big. Almost a man by now," he exclaimed with a delighted smile at Sharp.

"You say the same thing every time you see me," Sharp pointed out.

The lawyer paid no mind to his reply as he was saluting Maya and her lawyer. Then, seeing everyone was there, he whirled around as to lead his guests to his office. They followed him and took place around his huge desk. He focused on the papers scattered in front of him and ended up watching them with a stern face.

"Poor Preston," he sighed. "Well, I asked you to come because you're all mentioned on his will. James, I saw that you are of age today, congratulations. Maya, you're representing your daughter Indie."

"What?" Maya hissed with a start.

The lawyer gave her an unaffected gaze. "You're only there to represent your daughter's rights, Maya."

"Are you saying that my client has no personal benefit in the will?" Maya's lawyer exclaimed in disbelief.

His colleague had a sarcastic smirk. "Got it. That's exactly what I am saying."

Sharp pressed his hand over his mouth. Gohan couldn't tell whether it was as a sign of his bewilderment or as a shield for his smile. The second option sounded the likeliest.

"Maya, remember you already got some pretty fee out of life insurances and the benefit of your prenuptial agreement including a house and an apartment," the lawyer pointed out in a comforting voice.

Maya didn't seem to remember anything though. She sat straight and pale, teeth clenched. The lawyer paid no longer mind to her and pulled the will out of his brief.

"Every possession that won't be passed down to Maya through the prenuptial agreement will be shared out in equal parts between the two children, James and Indie."

Maya repressed a yelp. "No! Impossible! James isn't his son!" she yelled out of anger.

"It's his will, Maya. I wrote it myself from his dictation," the lawyer retorted coldly.

She turned wide angry eyes to Sharp. "Are you happy? You're robbing your sister, James!" she spat.

"Huh, huh, there's a condition though. Maya will you stop fussing and wait for us to be done, please?" the lawyer cut off in annoyance.

"A condition?" Sharp groaned.

"Yes, you will inherit, provided you finish your high school and pass the final exam before the age of 20. In the meantime, I'll take care of Satan High School's expenses and you will have the use of the house, but any other costs will be up to you," the lawyer explained.

Sharp's face twisted in disbelief. "This can't be!" he shouted, "He would never have done that to me. He'd always told me he'd made it through without school!"

Maya giggled nervously as her son gripped his head in despair. "And what if he fails?" she asked with obvious amusement.

"If he hasn't passed the final exam on his 20th birthday, everything will be passed down to Indie," the lawyer claimed.

Maya couldn't help but chuckle. "He's already one year late. Everything's not lost." She leaned aside to her son. "I told you to work at school," she hissed bitterly.

Sharp glared at her and stood up suddenly out of irritation. "Who owns the House in Satan City?"

"It's yours and your sister's for now, but you're the only one allowed to use it," the lawyer replied.

Sharp turned to his mother and squinted at her. "Got it, Mum? Take a hotel room because for once I'm the one to ditch you."

His mother waved her hand as to let him know she couldn't care less. Sharp huffed and exited the room in an angry tread. Gohan followed him suit all by wondering why the hell he'd accepted to go to this appointment with Sharp.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	29. Chapter 29

_Hey. Thanks for everything._

 _ **Kalebxdd** beta this chapter again._

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

Videl's eyes were wide open. She was lying face down on Gohan's body, her chin resting on her clenched fists. In the dim light of the bedroom, her orbs looked like furtive sparkles flashing in the shadows. He made out the delicate curve of her cheeks while her shoulders were drowned in the black pool of her loose hair framing her face and rushing down between her breasts. She smiled at him as he was studying her wordlessly with his hands stuck behind his head. "Erasa is worried," she whispered.

He was slow to drag himself out of his silent contemplation. He just had a faint frown at her statement.

"About Sharp," she added as if he needed clarification.

Gohan didn't need clarification though. It had been two weeks since the meeting with the lawyer and although the interview had hardly lasted twenty minutes, Gohan could say it had turned Sharp upside down.

First and foremost, he had been taken aback by the fact that his stepfather had been willing to give him as much as his sister. His generous gesture had been a token of the love the man had for Sharp as well as a cruel reminder of the loss his death meant to the young man.

Gohan hadn't figured out how fake Sharp had been acting so far, pretending to be barely affected by his step-father's death and claiming that he cared for no one and no one cared for him. Yet, truth happened to be somewhat different and Gohan realized that Sharp's bond with his stepfather had been like an untold meeting between a fatherless son and a sonless father. Or at least, it had been untold until Preston Misk decided to give Sharp the same share as his own child.

Yet, the condition coming with the legacy had crushed Sharp's wild dream of a carefree life and reality had hit him hard, leaving him moneyless and urging him to succeed in a matter where he'd always taken great care to fail. To top it all, his father had been mad at the way he had treated his girlfriend when he'd run away and he had claimed Sharp would no longer get a single zeni from him. The girl happened to be a notch above the "current bitch" Sharp had believed she was. Coming of age was definitely trickier than he had planned too.

Since the appointment at the lawyer's firm, the young man had locked himself into his house where he spent his days moping on the unfairness of his situation. He was hell bent on refusing to give in to his step-father's demand, proclaiming he would never set a foot back at Satan High School again. Whenever Gohan went to see him, he felt like his friend was just sinking deeper into useless resentment and bitterness. Grief and hate were somehow consuming him little by little and Gohan could hardly stand seeing him like that.

The house was a mess again as Maya had commanded Jasper to leave the place hardly an hour after the talk with the lawyer. The butler had been nice enough to leave a neat home and a full fridge, but his efforts were quickly lost.

Erasa was used to visiting Sharp as often as possible. Videl and Gohan wouldn't dare to ask her what she'd seen or found in the house, but they didn't miss that her usual cheer was slowly dying out.

"Talk to him. He must come back to school," Videl resumed in a low voice.

Gohan sighed. "I'll do what I can," he promised while brushing away Videl's locks dangling over his face.

"Try your best," she insisted. She placed a kiss on his lips and slipped out of the bed. As she stood up her nudity was showed off by the twilight and Gohan locked his eyes on her curves at once. She shivered at the coolness of the room away from Gohan's warmth and she grabbed a sweatshirt of her baseball team. Oblivious of Gohan's lustful gaze, she pulled the sweater on and grasped a bottle of water. As she was taking long sips from it, he couldn't help but keep watching her bare legs in hunger.

"Do you still work for M?" she asked all of a sudden.

He was caught off guard by the question and looked up at her face in bewilderment. They hadn't mentioned M again since the day Videl had met him and Gohan had believed quite stupidly that she would just forget about him. "I'm on a break. Sort of," he grumbled.

"On a break? So, you have 'breaks'? Like ordinary workers?" she exclaimed with sparks of curiosity shining in her eyes.

She came back to the bed and crawled to him over the mattress. Her face expressed a childish excitement. She stuck her chin in her palm and looked him straight in the eyes with a smirk. "What kind of things are you asked to do? Setting bugs? Sneaking into high security places?"

"You know I can't tell you anything," he replied warily.

She tilted her head, a twisted smile still on her lips. "Do you think they would hire me? Would M accept me in his team?"

He was shocked at the suggestion. "Stop your silliness. You would hate it," he growled in a harsher voice than he had intended.

Her smile faded and her features turned concerned at his obvious annoyance. She sat up and knelt next to him with a sigh. "Don't be so loud. My father's gonna hear you."

"Sorry," he whispered apologetically. He reached out for her hip and slid his arm underneath the sweater and around her waist. Pulling her closer to him, he nudged his face into the fabric in order to enjoy her scent while his hand was running along her naked back.

She didn't withstand his attention but she didn't respond to his touch either. He was always hungry for her body and it was like he could never get enough. At first Videl had wondered if all the boys were like that. She lacked experience to find an answer though, so she ultimately decided to ask Erasa. She had to bear with the usual giggling, but at Videl's insistence Erasa admitted that Gohan's needs might be above average. She also suggested that it might be because he was soooo in love, concluding that it was soooo romantic. Everything always ended up being romantic in Erasa's mind.

"You never get enough, don't you?" Videl murmured in Gohan's ear.

He mumbled something in protest and tried to pull her even closer to him, but she backed away, forcing him to look up at her. "Teach me how to fly," she claimed.

"What?" he exclaimed in confusion. He let go of her and hoisted himself on his elbows.

"If you can do it, I can do it too, right? Teach me how to fly," she repeated in a firm voice.

He raised a hopeless eyebrow. "What for?"

She shrugged with a smile. "Just the same reasons as you. It's very useful especially to fight. I'm sure I can make it."

He rubbed the back of his head and looked thoughtful for an instant. "Huh… Well… If you want."

Videl's face brightened and he smiled back at her. He tried to hug her back in order to kiss her, but she blocked his move by covering his mouth with her hand. "Now," she decided.

He frowned in disbelief and pulled away from her. "Videl, it's dark outside. And it's freezing too," he uttered like she'd just say something insane.

"Exactly. That's why no one will bother us. Besides, you don't look like you want to sleep, huh?" she replied mischievously. She released herself from his grip and sneaked out of the bed while savoring Gohan's defeated face.

She didn't wait for him to agree to her offer and started to dress up. "How long will I need?"

"I don't know. It depends on your abilities," he sighed as he was watching her tempting body disappear little by little underneath the clothes. He brought himself to get up only when she was almost fully dressed.

As soon as she was ready with her warm coat and hat on, she cracked the window wide open. She climbed up the ledge and stood carefully on it with her hands clutching the frame. She faced the icy silent night for a while. A round moon was shining in the cloudless sky and casting a bluish glow on the thin layer of snow still covering the ground up and there. Just beneath Videl, the scrawny branches of the garden's tree seemed to reach out for her. She closed her eyes. "I go first," she said quietly.

With that, she dropped herself forward despite Gohan's panic-stricken hiss behind her.

"Videl!" he exclaimed, trying hard not to scream in fear of waking Satan up. He dived through the window and grabbed her waist as her face was a few inches off the ground. She suppressed a little cry and laughed.

"Are you crazy?" he exclaimed, "You could have…"

"I knew you would catch me in time," she interrupted him. "I know I can trust you."

Her voice sounded bittersweet. He couldn't see her face though, so he was uncertain of the meaning of her words.

She turned to him and watched him with a stern face. "I can trust you, can't I Gohan?" she repeated.

He had a slight frown. He disliked the way she was asking the question and he wondered if she was still suspecting something about him. He was also still upset at her reckless move though. She'd scared him. "Would you throw yourself out of the window if you had any doubt about it?" he retorted.

Videl just shrugged with a wicked smile and he was defeated by the sparkles in her orbs again. He ascended in the sky allowing her to contemplate the breathtaking sight of the sleeping town as he was heading away from it.

As they started the training, Videl's skill impressed him plain and simple. Her frame was small and slender and yet, she was surprisingly strong - Not only in a physical way but also in a mental way. She happened to be an outstanding student when it came to mastering her _ki_. After two hours of harsh workout, he was taken aback to see her feet leaving the ground.

He had to admit he hadn't liked her idea of an improvised flying lesson in the middle of the night in the first place. He had been so well in the cozy warmth of her bed with her naked body close at hand. However, finding himself in the snowy fields away from the town under a round, quiet moon, Gohan was overwhelmed by a feeling of freedom he had long forgotten. It was like an old instinct sleeping in the depth of his mind and awakening little by little.

Videl fell on her knees, her forehead damp with sweat. The faint levitation had been exciting but exhausting as well. She looked up at him and spread her arms wide with a proud beam. "I did it!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

She had hardly taken off a few inches but Gohan was still stunned that she'd been able to do it so quickly. He smiled back at her and caught her hand to help her up. "Congratulations, Ms Satan. You're very strong."

"Did you doubt it?" she asked playfully while struggling to her feet.

"Of course not," he replied meekly.

As she was still holding his hand as a support to stand up, she pulled him forward unexpectedly, dragging him to the ground. She rolled over him in a blink and he found her straddling him and blocking his throat with her forearm. "And now? Are you still doubting of me?" she asked with a devilish smirk.

The sparkles in her eyes were more vivid than ever. Gohan's smile widened and he raised his free hand to brush her hair. She caught his wrist and stopped his move. "No, no. You can do better than that, Mr Golden Ninja. Just admit that you doubted me and beg for my mercy. Then, I might spare your life," she chuckled.

"Huh, really?" he asked in amused disbelief.

"Beg for forgiveness and I'll think about what I am to do with you," she hissed.

Before she knew it, he released his wrist and seized her waist to shove her away from him. He miscalculated her weight though. She was so light that she was literally flung away. She landed on the frozen ground with a muffled growl.

"Videl!" he exclaimed in panic as he jumped to his feet and rushed to her. He found her lying on her back, holding her head with a grimace of pain.

"Wow ... I'm so ... So sorry ... Videl, it was a bad idea," he stammered in confusion while kneeling next to her.

She sat up slowly, moaning with her palms still gripping her bruised skull. He rested a hesitant hand on her shoulder as comfort and tried to meet her eyes. "Are you Okay? Tell me how you feel?"

As a reply, she threw a punch at him. He blocked it effortlessly. "Videl!" he protested in disapproval.

She didn't answer though. She chained the blows ignoring his plea to stop. He dodged her every hit until he realized she was actually laughing all by attacking him further with all her strength. Playing her game, he let her keep going on even though he was too afraid to fight her back.

She tried all her tricks on him, but she found herself unable to touch him. She eventually went out of breath and stopped the spar. He folded his arms patiently and waited with a smile to see if she was really done. She happened to be definitely exhausted this time.

"It's not fair," she panted, "how does it come you're so good? I don't even see you spar very often."

He had an elusive shrug.

"Sometimes I really wonder if you're not stronger than my Dad, you know," she added.

"Who knows?" he chuckled.

She stared at him with a stern face and brushed away a few locks stuck to her sweaty forehead. "Have you ever taken part in a martial arts tournament?"

"I have, but it was a long time ago when my father was still alive and nothing really good came out of it."

She tilted her head and squinted at him. "Such tournament is to take place next spring. It's a world tournament. If you sign up for it, I'll do too. What do you think?" she offered.

The only tournament Gohan had actually being part of had been the Cell Games and it was still a bitter memory to say the least. Furthermore, he considered tournaments as gatherings of morons fighting for glory, very much like Satan. He pressed his lips together and looked away. "I'm not interested in those kind of things," he said in a quiet voice.

Videl stepped to him and embraced him gently. "It's a waste but I might find a way to coax you," she whispered in his ear.

He ran his hand in her hair and rested his nose on the top of her head. "We should rather go back home now. It's freezing."

…

He kept his promise to Videl the next day and went to Sharp's place. He couldn't help his growing reluctance at visiting his friend. Each time he found him a little more depressed and bitter and it was a hard sight to endure especially as Gohan wouldn't forget that he had triggered all that mess. Actually Vegeta was to blame too, but the Saiyan didn't really count. He was a true killer, taking life away without a second thought or even without any thought at all. Gohan was human though. He couldn't pretend that death was nothing.

He dialed the code of the gate and made his way along the frosted alley. Gohan was also bothered at the prospect of pleading a cause that wasn't exactly his. Videl had asked him to convince Sharp to go back to school, but he had actually no will to force his friend's choice. Sharp was lucky enough to be free – a thing Gohan envied him a lot for – and he shouldn't do something if he didn't feel like doing it. After all, Sharp was accountable to no one. He might feel lonely and unhappy but he had a choice and Gohan didn't like the idea of stealing that choice from him.

Gohan had often felt lonely and unhappy, but he'd never had a choice. He always had to cope with something. He'd had to face the death of his father, to deal with the misery of his mother, the education of his brother and at any time, he'd had to meet the expectations of everyone around, even though he hadn't asked for such attention.

He remembered his encounter with Piccolo. The Namek was dear to his heart today and he didn't regret the year he'd spent with him, but Gohan also remembered how scared he'd been at the time he'd been confided to him. He'd been hardly more than a toddler then. Who had cared for his opinion? He'd felt so lonely and lost, snatched away from his mother's warmth with everyone looking at him and simply expecting _the best_. After that, he had no choice but feel responsible for the other's life. He did in the fight against Cell like he'd always done in all the battles his father had dragged him in. He had always followed Goku without a second thought, because he'd always thought there was nothing else to do. He'd been so young then, how could he say no? What kid wouldn't have walked in his father's wake while being supported by a crowd of worshippers simply expecting the very best of him? Now, he was supposed to go through the final exam with the third year students. Couldn't he make things normally for once and enjoy his two last years at school? Yet, the spotlights were on him again. His mother and teachers were simply expecting the best and as usual Gohan's opinion wouldn't make any difference. If he passed the exam, he would attend university away from Videl and his friends, but it wouldn't matter because he would have been up to everyone's hopes. There was no freedom in being the best.

Sharp wasn't cursed with that at least. No one expected anything from him and the only stake of his choice was his own life. Thus Gohan thought it was his to decide if he wanted to go back to school and to get the damn money even though Gohan had to admit that for now Sharp's decision was mostly inspired by depression rather than by reflection.

The front door was unlocked as often. Gohan gave a slight formal knock before entering the house. "It's me," he claimed while stepping into the hallway.

He poked his head into the living room. The place was unsurprisingly wrecked again. As expected it was also deserted. It was much too early in the morning and Sharp wasn't used to get out of bed before noon.

Gohan took off his hat and unbuttoned his coat. He took note of the cold in the room and turned on the heater before heading for Sharp's room. The house was utterly silent. "Sharp?" Gohan called out with the hope of getting at least a sleepy growl, but he wasn't granted the slightest reply.

He opened the bedroom's door. It was dark but he made out the sleeper's form beneath the blanket. "Sharp!" Gohan called in a louder voice as he walked closer to the bed.

Just when he realized there were two people in the bed, Erasa's yelp reached his ears. She snatched the blanket over her head, hiding herself in sheer panic and Gohan had just enough time to glimpse at her blonde hair. Sharp woke up in a jerk and sat up with a dazed frown upon his face. "Fuck, Gohan! Where do you think you are?" he grunted in a voice still hoarse with sleep.

Gohan was numb in astonishment. "Sorry ... the door ... you left it ...," he stuttered.

"Just get the fuck out of here!" Sharp barked by throwing a pillow to his face.

Gohan hurried out in the blink of an eye. He had the feeling that all his blood had rushed to his cheeks. He made his way to the kitchen through the living room all by trying to drain his mind of any thought, as if he could force his brain to erase what he'd just seen.

The kitchen was about as messy as the living room. He opened the fridge in order to review its content. One of Sharp's most pressing urge was to keep it full. The weather was too cold for motorbikes' races and Sharp was broke. He should have taken a job but it was nothing natural to him. Gohan even wondered if his friend actually knew what a job was. Meanwhile, Videl, Erasa and Gohan were paying his bills at the local grocery. Gohan considered the little food still left in the fridge with a sigh.

"Gohan," a shy voice called behind his back.

He turned around and found Erasa slipping in her coat.

He felt awkward at once, but noted that her cheeks were flushed as well. "Erasa. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" he stuttered.

She raised her hand to have him stop his apology. "It's not what you think," she uttered hesitantly.

"I don't think anything. I didn't see anything either by the way," he cut off in embarrassment. He had no desire to talk further about this weird situation.

She gave him a shy smile and adjusted her hair. "All right. So there's nothing to tell Videl, OK?"

He ran his finger over his lip to mime a zipper. She chuckled and knotted her scarf. "I'm late. My Dad's gonna kill me. Bye Gohan."

"See you on Monday, Erasa," he greeted her back.

She exited the kitchen and he heard the main door slam shut.

After a while, Sharp showed up in the kitchen's doorframe. He was unshaven and still looked sleepy. He sat wordlessly at the table, staring blankly as Gohan turned on the coffee maker.

"You have nothing left to eat," Gohan informed him.

"Again?" Sharp muttered in annoyance.

"Again. I'll go to the grocery store."

Sharp gave him a wary look. "You think I don't care, do you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan replied, somewhat confused by the statement.

"You think I don't care that I live at your expenses? That I don't mind depending on you like a brainless kid?"

Gohan sighed and rested the coffee can as he was about to pour two cups. "That's not the problem, Sharp. The problem is that you need to move on."

"Do you think I should go back to school?"

Gohan hadn't expected to be asked the question so directly. He craved to tell Sharp to do whatever he wanted to do, whatever his heart told him to do. Moreover, Sharp was so late at school that Gohan wasn't even sure that he would make it passing the final exam within the two coming years, even by working hard.

Gohan tilted his head and looked him right in the eyes. "Yes. That's what I think," he lied. "You should go back to school. Once you have your exam, you'll be able to do whatever you want and you won't have to worry about anything or anyone."

Sharp rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That's true… Whatever I want… You know I start to think about it seriously."

"Huh. If you start thinking, now." Gohan said with a playful smile. He served him his coffee and took a cup for himself.

"In the meantime, I'll have to fill my fridge by myself," Sharp pointed out.

"It's called working," Gohan said.

"I know, I know" Sharp whined before sipping his coffee.

Gohan sighed as he was reminded the brutal way his friend's life had been turned upside down within the last month. He felt a sudden urge to leave the place and fly back to Mount Paozu. He longed to steal away from Sharp's concern and his workout with Videl the night before had left him with a need for physical efforts and outdoor activities. He drank his coffee in one go. "Don't worry for now. We'll take care of your fridge."

Yet, as Gohan exited the house, he realized that his offer for help might be somewhat rash considering he was himself running out of money.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	30. Chapter 30

_Hey. Thanks for all the supporting things. We're starting the long slide down to the finale -_

 _ **Kalebxdd** is still around so far and he edited this chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter 30**

A nice warmth greeted Videl as she entered the bar. She checked her watch and found out that she was somewhat early to her appointment.

She picked a table and sat down while ordering a hot chocolate. Through the window next to her, the early night of winter was falling on the town despite the streetlights hopelessly trying to fight the darkness. The damp, icy air promised snow again. She rubbed her frozen hands and wrapped them around her hot cup in an attempt to warm them up.

She was just done with another training session with Gohan and this time she'd been able to fly a short time at a fair height. As a matter of fact, she had nearly crashed herself at some point and her flight hadn't lasted very long, but that was still more than what she had hoped for in such short lapse of time. Gohan himself seemed impressed. She was frozen to the bones and drained of any stamina, but most of all she was happy and proud and she couldn't think about anything else than her feat.

However, as exciting as the sessions with Gohan were, they also left her with a weird feeling. The more she trained with him, the more doubts and questions popped up in her mind. She had done her best to ignore them so far, but she had also been aware that they would eventually surge up in due time. There was still something unreachable in Gohan – something elusive and blurry she couldn't grasp.

His skills and strength were for example something puzzling. Videl had seen many fights and she was the World Champion's daughter, and yet she'd never met someone with abilities similar to Gohan's. His potential seemed endless. It was so extraordinary that it sounded barely human and it fascinated her as much as it disturbed her. If she hadn't liked Gohan like she did, she might even have been freaked out.

Now, her need to know was toying with her nerves again.

Since Gohan had told her he'd taken part in a tournament along with his father, she had done some investigations. She had figured out that her own father had met Gohan's father. Hercule told her that the guy had been a World Champion before him. In a way it was nothing surprising considering Gohan's skills, but she found it strange that Gohan had never mentioned it. Actually, Gohan never mentioned anything about his father, as if keeping a shameful family secret. Videl hadn't missed that the loss of this mysterious father was a touchy, hurting topic for him, so she had held back any questioning about him, but either way, even having a former Champion as a father couldn't explain why Gohan was so strong. Not to mention his incredible ability to raise his level of energy to the point of changing the color of his hair.

There were so many questions. One day, she'd have to get to the bottom of things, but truth was she was somehow frightened of what was to discover. She felt good with him and she feared that clearing up his mystery might change their relationship.

She had dreamily stuck her spoon in her mouth while mulling over her doubts. Her meditation was suddenly interrupted by a man sitting opposite of her and startling her. "Good evening, Miss Satan. Ho, sorry. Did I scare you?" he greeted her.

She blinked and pulled the spoon out of her mouth. "Not at all. Are you Detective Gawin?"

He nodded. "It's me. First of all, thank you for coming. My approach isn't very ... let's say official." He turned to the waiter and hailed him for a coffee.

Videl stared at him hesitantly. He looked in his late twenties, but she suspected that he wasn't that young. He was unshaven and his hair was somewhat too long. His whole outfit was the casual type.

He struggled with his thick coat as he took it off, uncovering a rock band's sweatshirt underneath. As a matter of fact, he was far from the type of guy Videl had pictured on the phone. His eyes were a faded blue-green and their weariness mismatched the rest of his cool look. "Don't take it bad, but I'd like to see your badge, if you don't mind." Videl said.

He had a nervous smile. "Huh, yes. Of course, of course. No offense."

Videl felt that he was used to such request. He searched frantically the pockets of his jeans and handed her a worn out card claiming he was a cop. The card said he was supposed to work in the Western Capital though. Videl had never seen a cop like him in Satan City, that was for sure. "So, you're coming from the capital?" she pointed out.

"Huh… Yes, but I'm working in Satan City for now… I'm used to move a lot, but as things stand, I might stay there for a while."

His explanations were confusing and confused. He spoke fast and shifted a lot on his seat. Despite the badge, Videl was still wondering if he was really a cop.

He lit a cigarette and carried on while ignoring her shock at his gesture. "Actually, I'm working on a special case and as I told you, our meeting is nothing 'official'." At the last word, he made the symbol of quotation marks with his fingers, but the waiter bringing his coffee prevented him from speaking further.

"Sir, smoking is forbidden," the man growled with a hint of indignation in his voice.

Gawin pulled his professional card out of his pocket and showed it to him. "Don't worry, I'm a cop. I'll pay the fine, no problem."

Videl and the waiter glanced at each other in disbelief. The waiter was adamant though. "Sir, it doesn't work like that. You have to put it out."

Gawin sighed and stubbed out his cigarette in the saucer of his cup before handing it to him. The waiter took it with a disapproving pout and walked away.

The detective stared at him in annoyance for a while, but he eventually turned back to Videl. She'd witnessed the whole talk in bewilderment, but then again, he ignored her puzzled face. "As I told you, I didn't want to meet you at the police station. Too much paperwork, too many cops everywhere… I hate cops," he resumed.

"Aren't you a cop yourself?" Videl cut off as she was still doubting whether he was really what he claimed to be.

He raised his eyebrows at the question. "Absolutely, I am. I just can't stand the other cops, or at least most of them. Whatever…" He grabbed his bag and pulled out a huge file. He rested it down on the table in a thud. "I know my colleagues of Satan City have already talked to you about our killer…"

He broke off and struggled with the clasp of the file. The folder was reluctant to get unbuckled and he needed a minute to defeat it, earning a gashed finger in the process. He cursed under his breath and resumed. "You know what guy I'm talking about. The one killing some big shots of the criminal world and leaving a crazy mess behind."

Videl nodded. She had been slow to remember the case, but it came back to her mind eventually. She also figured out that she was indeed facing a true cop, because he couldn't know about her brief interview at the police station a few months ago if he hadn't been part of the police. "The man they thought might be a martial artist," she added.

Gawin gazed at her while licking absently his bleeding finger. "Oh, but he is. Trust me on that point."

Videl frowned as she found his statement oddly confident. He smiled at her. "I've been tracking him down for a while and I learned some things about him. Some of my theories about him were proved right lately," he stated.

He put on glasses he had fished out of his bag. He aged ten years just with that while Videl found him even stranger with his neglected outfit clashing with the stern glasses. He ran his hands through his hair to pull his long locks backwards and flipped through the file. Videl kept watching him in puzzlement as he lit up absently another cigarette while browsing the documents. Yet, she dismissed the idea of lecturing him about smoking and just gave a heavy sigh, failing at getting his attention.

"He didn't strike only in Satan City. In fact, according to my work, we can count 32 victims. 32 contracts that is," he resumed still focused on his reading.

"It sounds precise. How are you sure he killed them all?" Videl asked.

Gawin looked up at her with a knowing smirk and she noticed that a vivid light had kindled in his orbs. She understood with unease that her question had turned on some kind of obsession.

He breathed out a cloud of smoke. "He has a signature, you know."

He opened his hand and started to count each finger. "Rule number one, no weapon. Rule number two, no witness. Rule number three, no harm save for the target. Rule number four, said target is always a well-known scumbag."

"Oh. He's a sort of righter of wrong, then?" Videl pointed out.

"Some would say that, but he's just a killer to me. I don't care for the rest," the cop shrugged.

"So, what can I do to help you? Even though he's a martial arts master, I have no clue about his identity," Videl resumed.

Gawin bit his lips and looked down back at his file. "Maybe not. Actually, he's somehow running out of breath. See, he tends to break his own rules lately."

"Does he?" Videl asked while resting her face into her palms. She had found little interest in that story so far but for some reasons, as that odd cop spoke further, she started feeling thrilled by it

He looked up back at her. His smirk was gone. "First, we have a witness. A colleague of mine. Did you know the guy was bold enough to come and kill a suspect during his questioning in the central police station? I have to admit he got some nerves… Satan City's cops are mad like hell now, but they're still unable to get the slightest fucking clue about him."

Videl gaped. "I didn't know he did that. And he was still able to run away?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Gawin mimicked a magician's gesture having an object disappear. "Poof. Gone. Baffling, isn't it?"

"If there was a witness, someone might have given alert rather quickly, and in a police station there had to be a lot of people ready to chase him. Not to mention, they knew how he looked like at the time. How could he escape?" Videl insisted.

"In all logic, he couldn't, but logic isn't enough with him. Concerning his look, all we know is that he is a man. With black hair. That's it," Gawin replied.

Videl frowned and stirred absently her chocolate while musing on the police's incompetence.

"He's not a ghost, though. We're quite relieved on that point," the detective joked. "No, he's a human being and he's not flawless. Moreover, he screwed up seriously on his last contract and he got almost caught. It was the murder of the businessman Preston Misk. I guess you heard about it."

Videl was startled by the name of Sharp's stepfather. "Do you mean that the bastard also killed M. Misk?" she hissed, her attention fully focused on his every words now.

"That's my opinion, at least. "

"What do you mean, your opinion?"

The cop frowned in annoyance and looked away. "Well, let's say the officers in charge of the case don't share my point of view and I somehow had to step in uninvited in their investigation," he explained.

He sighed and stubbed out his cigarette in the plate underneath the flowerpot standing on the table. His gesture was strangely careful and he crushed down every particle of embers before turning his eyes back to Videl.

"Which is why our interview isn't very 'official'," Videl stated by making the sign of quotation marks.

"They are fucking blind," he growled.

"And you are fucking self-confident," she added sharply. However, deep down her mind she prayed that this cop was good enough to allow the arrest of the murderer of Sharp's stepfather, especially considering Satan City's police had been so bad so far.

The cop squinted at her but he didn't look offended by her reply. "My colleagues can be narrow-minded sometimes and when it happens, you know in anticipation that the case will never be cleared. They deem Preston Misk was too much of a respectable man to be targeted by our killer, but truth is Misk wasn't exactly what he pretended to be. Unfortunately, no one will have the balls to admit it openly."

Videl repressed a frown and took a few sip of her chocolate to hide her annoyance. She wondered if Gawin was aware that she was connected to Misk as his stepson's friend. Either way, she assumed that he couldn't care less. She decided to forget about his accusations on Misk and suck it up. After all, she'd never known exactly what Sharp's stepfather had been up to and she liked it better to keep listening to Gawin.

The cop called the waiter for a second coffee. The waiter's eyes widened in irritation at the sight of the butt next to flowerpot but he did not comment.

"I still don't know what happened to our killer in the case of Preston Misk. Was he caught off guard by something? Was he in a bad day? Either way, he screwed up the whole thing. Innocent people were injured, even killed and yet, I still know it was him," Gawin resumed.

"Why are you so sure?" Videl asked.

The man raised his bloody finger in a knowing expression. "There was no gun. Misk's head wasn't blown up by a gun. The local cops messed up the crime scene and they like it better to say the bullet couldn't be found, but I know it's bullshit. There were no bullet."

"Huh, this laser-beam crap, again?" Videl scoffed.

Gawin nodded with the utmost seriousness. "Exactly. But I know what it's about, now."

Videl gazed at him in disbelief.

He went back to his constant shifting and flipped through his file again. "Coming to Satan City had me think about something. First, the guy has a confusing way of showing up and vanishing at will. Somehow, he flies away as soon as you want to catch him. I've been working on that issue for years with no result but it was the key, plain and simple. The guy flies away not only figuratively, but also literally."

The waiter brought his coffee and Gawin kept silent for a while. Sitting in front of him, Videl was feeling discomfort overwhelming her as she was expecting his further explanation.

He resumed when the waiter was gone. "Another thing is our witness wasn't able to say much about his face because the guy was wearing a black rag on his nose and chin. Do you know what it reminded me of?"

"No," Videl breathed out as her nerves were tensing.

He took a picture of the golden ninja out of his folder and brandished it at Videl's eyes level. Gohan was flying above the fire with the two little girls clinging to him. The black cheche was hiding the lower part of his face. Gawin waited for her comment.

Her heart skipped a beat and a lump formed in her throat. It felt like her blood had stopped running in her veins all of a sudden.

"You went very close to him and you're the only one who did," the cop finally resumed.

Videl couldn't unlock her eyes from the picture, but she was unable to utter a single word.

Gawin took the picture back and looked down at it. "True enough, he has blond hair, while my client got black hair, but I bet they know each other pretty well, because let's face it, there can't be many of their kind, isn't it?"

Videl blinked at his statement. Her mouth was dry. Gohan was black-haired. Except when he raised his energy level, he was black-haired. Her mind was screaming that sentence but her brain refused to process the information.

Gawin was looking straight into her eyes and she was aware that he was reading her dismay and her disbelief on her stunned face. "But…how… this one saved girls from fire while… the other one… They have nothing in common, it's obvious," she stammered in confusion.

"Not so obvious in my mind. As you said earlier, both of them can be seen as righters of wrongs," Gawin replied quietly.

She could no longer bear with the faded blue-green of his eyes locked on her and she looked down back at her cup. She was in shock and her hands were slightly trembling.

"Miss Satan, I need you to tell me if you know that Golden Ninja. Do you have a way to contact him, maybe? I'm sure he knows something," Gawin's calm voice resumed.

"No," she replied somewhat too quickly.

He tilted his head at her reply and she realized that she wasn't acting natural. She had to soothe her nerves or he would turn suspicious. She took a deep breath and looked up back at him. "I don't know who he is, or how to reach him. He just shows up and vanishes, as you say. I know nothing more."

He kept still and silent for a moment, hoping for another answer, but Videl just stared back at him quietly until she read disappointment and resignation on his face.

"Too bad… But… you might meet him again, right? Then, I'll ask you to think about me," he sighed while packing his file back. He took a crumpled business card out of his pocket and slid it to her over the table. "We must catch that guy, Ms Satan. You can call me night and day."

She caught the card with her fingertips and slipped it under her palm. Gawin was no longer looking at her. He put off his glasses and stood up in order to struggle back into his coat. Spotting his move, the waiter showed up with the bill.

"I take it, Ms Satan," the cop claimed.

He put a note on the table and turned to the waiter. He waved a paper under his nose. "My fine. See, I told you. I always have one ahead," Gawin said. Using the table as a support, he signed it hastily and stuffed it into his pocket while the waiter rolled his eyes behind his back.

Gawin grasped the strap of his bag and leaned a last time toward Videl still sitting on her chair. "Night and day, remember," he repeated before walking away.

When he was gone Videl kept sitting alone. She felt unable to get up as if someone had just punched her right in the stomach. Her eyes were blankly locked on the empty dirty cups while her brain remained deaf to the rumor and talks of the other customers around. The only thing she could hear was her heartbeat echoing in her skull.

As she was trying to sort out the cop's speech, some words kept replaying in her mind. _One is blond while the other one is black-haired, but both of them are in a way some righters of wrong._ Her train of thought had frozen at the sight of the picture of the Golden Ninja but it was slowly moving on again.

Gohan could be the killer. He worked for M and he wouldn't tell her what sort of job it was about. She had pictured that he might set bugs or steal some well-guarded secrets, but truth was his abilities were beyond such missions. He was killing, of course. He was the killer.

Unnoticed from her, her fingers tightened around the cop's card curling it into a ball. She was trembling more and more, unable to say whether it was out of anger, dread or sadness. She closed her eyes and was surprised when two tears rolled down on her cheeks. She wiped them dryly.

She slowly put on her coat and made her way through the crowd and out of the bar to head straight for the Capsule.

A shy snow started to fall when she landed at the Briefs' place. She walked to the doorbell and pressed the button without a second thought. She was seething and she could hardly wait to see Gohan and talk to him. She could have called him but supposing he had answered his phone, it would have been much too frustrating. She urged for a true explanation and she knew seeing him would tell her as much as hearing his words.

She was startled by Bulma Briefs' voice chanting through the intercom. "Good evening, Miss Videl. Come in. He's in the main house tonight."

Videl raised an eyebrow at the weird greeting but the gate opened before she could word any answer. As she stepped into the garden, she felt all her confidence slowly crumbling down. If Gohan was with the Briefs family, she wouldn't have any opportunity to talk to him in private no matter how much she craved to do it, and she couldn't question it publicly either. The thought was frustrating.

Bulma Briefs was waiting for her in the hallway, a wide grin upon her face. "Good evening, dear. I'm Bulma. We never had the opportunity to get to know each other, did we? Please come in and take a seat. Gohan won't be long."

Videl hadn't expected such familiarity coming from the Heiress of the Capsule. "Good evening…I didn't mean to bother you," she stammered in embarrassment.

Bulma chuckled and snaked her arm around Videl's while dragging her throughout the house. "Gosh, there is no bothering here. Just come in and seat down. I made tea; do you want some? Gohan should be almost done by now. He's training with Vegeta – Vegeta is my husband by the way,"

She guided her guest to the kitchen where a steaming teapot was resting on the table along with an impressive meal. Bulma explained that the food was for the two fighters when they'd care to leave their dear training room. Videl mentally noted that Gohan had never mentioned the training room he had at disposal at the Briefs', let alone the fact that he had a sparring partner. She sat down meekly opposite of Bulma and let the older woman keep on chatting endlessly. It seemed she would never bring herself to shut up.

Yet, after a while, she interrupted herself as Gohan showed up with a man Videl had never seen before. The young girl remembered only at that moment some of the articles she'd gone through about Bulma Briefs' family. The genius of Capsule Corp. was supposed to have a husband, but no one could specify who he was. Videl realized she was facing the so-called mystery in the flesh and, moreover, he happened to be a fighter used to training with Gohan. She couldn't help but watch him carefully.

Gohan and him were wearing sweat-soaked shirts and Videl didn't miss Vegeta's muscular frame which was as impressive as Gohan's. Seeing them side by side, she was hit by the thought that they looked somewhat alike.

"Videl? Hey, what are you doing there?" Gohan asked with a smile.

She didn't answer, unable to unlock her eyes from Vegeta. The Saiyan had ignored her so far but he eventually gazed back at her and the coldness in his eyes froze her to the bones, causing her to look away at once. An idea had just popped up in her mind. Gawin had said there couldn't be many of Gohan's kind but she pictured for the first time that there could be more than a single one.

"Are you ok Videl?" Gohan insisted.

Meeting his frowning eyes, she deciphered the kind concern floating in his familiar black orbs. How could he be a killer? How could she deny him the benefit of the doubt? She felt confused and somewhat ashamed all of a sudden. "I wanted… I have to tell you about ... I have a baseball training tomorrow, so we won't be able to see each other after school," she stammered.

She couldn't help another glance at Vegeta. He'd taken place at the table and he'd started his meal, apparently totally oblivious of their talk.

"Huh, okay," Gohan nodded, although he was obviously wondering why she'd made her way up to the Capsule only to let him know such meaningless news. "Do you want to eat with us, maybe?" he offered, his cheerful mood surfacing back as he hoped that she might actually spend some time with him after the dinner.

"No. It's nice but I have to go home now," she replied all while giving Vegeta another peek.

Meeting Vegeta had definitely changed her mind about questioning Gohan. She'd never met the guy in any tournament, even a minor one, and yet he trained with Gohan. He also had a personal sparring room in his home, which hinted that he was very keen on fighting. All this sounded so much like Gohan.

Even though Gohan was blessed with a supernatural strength and an ability to fly, he might not be the only one after all. Thinking about it, Videl herself was almost able to fly by the way. So what connection did it leave between the killer and Gohan? A black piece of clothes? The color of their hair? It was somewhat light to throw accusations at his face, wasn't it? How could she claim to love him and believe so easily that he was able to harm anyone?

She was deeply confused and restless when she left the Capsule, and the only thing she could keep in mind was Vegeta's cold gaze. A killer's gaze.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	31. Chapter 31

_Holà. Thanks for all the nice support. This story is so long, it's going to kill me. Anyway, I'm grateful to **Kalebxdd** to keep editing my texts. Have fun._

* * *

 ** **Chapter 31****

When Videl was gone, Bulma claimed she had some work to do in her lab and she also left the two Saiyans behind. Gohan had no other choice than eating in silence with Vegeta. He had gone accustomed to the older male's brooding and distant temperament - which was the exact opposite of Bulma's constant need to talk - and although Vegeta's company wasn't exactly providing the warmth of a family meal at Mount Paozu, Gohan had come to enjoy it as well.

Their sparring sessions had become more frequent as of late. Truth was that Gohan had grown more and more restless. His workouts with Videl often left him with a furious urge for a true fight where no blows would be hold back and when it came to that, Vegeta was always there for him.

Like the Saiyan had claimed before, he wasn't his father and he wasn't even Piccolo. He didn't give a damn about hurting Gohan, and stopping a session was always a disappointment to him. As a matter of fact, the younger male was always the one calling for the end of the spar as Vegeta would never give up a fight, even though he hadn't the upper hand and even though it was supposed to be only training.

In these moments, Gohan recognized the brutality of the alien warrior he'd met as a child. Vegeta was as merciless with himself as he was with the others. His blows were hard to take, but he would never complain about the ruthlessness aimed at him.

Sparring with him was nothing near training with Goku or Piccolo, but Gohan had to admit that he was starting to appreciate this kind of oblivion. If he had to be honest, he was somehow getting addicted to that sort of fight. It was a growing and disturbing addiction.

Whenever he stayed at Mount Paozu, Gohan had also gone back to training Goten. He'd taught him how to fly. The boy was already able to turn super with a baffling ease and he was displaying some liking and gift for fight, much to Gohan's delight.

Sitting opposite of Gohan, Vegeta was absently rubbing his knuckles. They were sore from their fight and the younger man didn't miss the detail. "Got hurt?" he asked teasingly.

He expected the Saiyan to get upset at the question and to spit some bitter reply, but Vegeta did none of that. He gazed down at the back of his hand and studied the bruised knuckles while flexing his fist. "I didn't _get hurt._ You _did_ hurt me," he corrected with a smile. "You're quite fierce lately. Your blows are no longer as kind as they used to be."

"Do you think I push it too far?" Gohan asked with a hesitant frown, although he doubted that was what Vegeta meant.

The Saiyan had a scornful chuckle. "I hope you're kidding, boy. Nah. Quite the opposite, I just thought you're starting to warm up."

Gohan blinked in confusion. He was unsure of what he should reply to that. Yet, Vegeta tilted his head and resumed. "By the way, you got some mail. I picked it up for you."

He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and slid it slowly over the table to his young guest. Gohan stopped chewing his food and looked down at the letter. It was nothing more than an ordinary white envelope with his name handwritten with care on it. Gohan swallowed painfully and stood still.

Vegeta's eyes were patiently locked on him. "Don't you open it?" the Saiyan asked in a taunting tone.

Gohan didn't reply. He couldn't look away from the harmless paper. He had a very bad feeling about its content.

"I found it strange that you keep pretending to work as a waiter. I thought it had just been a cover for your other job, so I thought you would stop your show when you quit," Vegeta pointed out.

Gohan flinched and looked up at him. Vegeta was absolutely right even though Gohan had always kept that obviousness out of his mind. Since he was no longer working for M, he should have told his mother that he no longer worked at Barney's, especially considering that he no longer had any income to match his lie. He'd always thought he had time to deal with that issue, but with Sharp's grocery bills, he would run out of cash sooner than he'd expected. He would be stuck then and yet, he couldn't bring himself to give up to his fake job at Barney's.

Gohan's trembling fingertips grabbed the envelope and dragged it to him. Instead of opening the mail, he just flattened his hand on it though. He could feel Vegeta's careful gaze on him.

The Saiyan broke the silence. "If you need money, I can get some for you. Bulma won't know anything," he claimed.

Gohan had a start and looked up at him with a shocked frown. Vegeta's orbs were quiet and shining. He nodded to confirm his offer.

"I don't need your mercy," Gohan snarled.

Vegeta smirked, as if the younger male had just given the answer he'd expected. "No. Of course not. That's not what you need."

The Saiyan's tranquility was unsettling and Gohan was growing tense. "What do you mean? Why do you care for me in the first place?" he growled.

"It's not like that. I don't really care for you, but we're the last two of our race, so I know you better than I'd like to," Vegeta shrugged, his smirk still upon his face.

"No matter the genes, I've already told you I'm not a killer. Nor a bloodthirsty psycho like you," Gohan hissed.

Vegeta repressed a sigh and pushed his empty plate away. "I stopped being that a long time ago as well. I left this life behind even though I miss it sometimes," he said while getting up.

Gohan huffed. "And yet, the other night…" He broke off as he remembered Sharp's stepfather crumbling down among his bodyguards.

"You're right," the Saiyan admitted with a thoughtful frown. "For some reason, I found it natural to finish your nasty job. It was like a call and it reminded me who I was."

"A monster?" Gohan cut off bitterly.

He had expected Vegeta to get angry at his words, but the Saiyan just stared at him with eyes shining in amusement. "What about you? Do you know who you are, kid?" he chuckled.

With that, he exited the kitchen while ignoring Gohan's glare.

The younger man remained alone brooding over his troubles. He cleared the table with a sigh and when it was clean, he sat back in front of the white envelope. He studied it for a moment. He could trash it or tear it up, but he decided to open it instead. Unsurprisingly, he found a picture.

He hardly took a look at it but kept it in his pocket all night and even the next day at school. He didn't know why he did such a stupid thing. It felt like the photo was burning him through his clothes while he only craved to forget about it, and as a matter of fact, he wouldn't have felt tenser if he'd kept a time bomb on him. He had to get rid of it. He was going to do it. Not right now, of course not in the bin of the classroom, but he would.

He met Videl's eyes during the class. She was giving him concerned side glances and he figured out she might sense his nervousness. That was bad. He didn't want her to question him again.

He was upset at M's boldness. Sending him a picture with the hope he would do the job was crazy. Gohan had been clear enough the last time they had met. He'd even been on the verge of losing his nerve, and M knew too well how dreadful Gohan's anger was. Thus, Gohan had really believed that M would have known better than to bother him again. The picture had to be a test. Seeing that Gohan wouldn't take the contract, M would definitely leave him alone. Or so Gohan hoped. Otherwise, the young man would have to carry out his threats and show him for real what it cost to lurk around him and his family.

However, the picture wasn't the only thing bothering Gohan. He had to admit that Vegeta's speech had also troubled him. First the words had angered him. Gohan had hated the Saiyan for believing he was so easy to figure out, not to mention the former Prince had sounded so pleased with himself as he played know-it-all. It had been somewhat humiliating. Vegeta was an idiot though. He'd never focused on anything else than himself. What did he know about things that weren't related to fight or strength? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He'd never given the slightest damn about Gohan's life since the fight against Cell anyway and if it hadn't been for Gohan settling down at the Capsule, they might as well have never seen each other again.

Yet, after a while, Gohan's wrath at the Saiyan had given way to a sort of unease. The younger boy had wondered why he'd been so deeply affected by Vegeta's talk. Could it be because it sounded somehow right? Was Gohan's choice to kill people so predictable to the Saiyan? As a matter of fact, since he'd been hired by M, Gohan had never pondered seriously about another way to make money. Moreover, although he was no longer supposed to work for M, he would still pretend to work for Barney. He hadn't even destroyed the phone. So, maybe things weren't exactly as clear as he claimed and he wasn't as free as he would like to be.

Even though he denied Vegeta's speech, Gohan could actually feel a shadow hanging over him. It was like a night ready to fall as soon as he would let his guard down. He'd been oblivious of this lurking darkness until he went to school and met his friends, but now he could see it. He'd become aware of the light fading away in his soul, and now that he enjoyed Videl's brightness he no longer wanted to keep waiting for that night to fall and devour him whole. He wanted to fight it back.

The bell claiming the end of the class dragged him out of his bleak meditation. He hadn't heard a thing of the lesson and he was taken aback as he found out the teacher had covered the blackboard with symbols of all kind.

Sharp had just said something but Gohan hadn't a clue about what it was. He felt as if he just woke up.

"Lunchtime, I'm starving," Sharp chanted cheerfully while packing roughly his books away.

"Huh, fuck. I got a class with the third year in ten minutes," Gohan sighed. He'd forgotten that boring detail.

"Won't you join us for lunch, then?" Videl asked as she posted herself before his desk.

She sounded disappointed and he gave her a sorry smile while shaking his head. "No time. I'll just have a quick sandwich."

She pressed her lips together in a sad pout, but made no comment.

Gohan had eventually explained to his friend that the school planned to have him sign up for the final exam at the end of the year. Erasa had obviously found it "great". Things that weren't romantic were generally great in her mind. She took as much pride in his genius as the adults. Videl however had immediately grasped what that madness would imply. Assuming Gohan passed the exam, they would go their separate ways the following year, and until then, he would have to work twice as much as he already did and that would leave him little time to spend with her. In short, the whole thing might just tear them apart.

It had been the reason why Gohan had cursed the school's offer in the first place. Chichi had considered it as an amazing chance at once because in adults' world it sounded as such and as usual, instead of standing up, Gohan had sheepishly submitted to her will. Now, with her dress in pawn, he had no other choice than being up to her sacrifice and trust. He had to make her happy. It still didn't prevent his own quiet sadness and Videl's disappointment.

As he settled up in the third year's classroom, Gohan couldn't help but remember her troubled blue eyes and her visit the night before. His schedule was to be a chain of classes and at the end of all he wouldn't even be able to spend some time with her since she had her extra baseball training.

The thought was definitely depressing. At the end of his last class, he rushed to her and caught her sleeve as she was about to head to the baseball field. "Let me walk you to the stadium," he whispered in her ear. He let go of her as soon as he'd worded his offer.

They had to act distant in public. Except for Sharp and Erasa, Videl wanted their romance to stay a secret. She had claimed that if her father was to learn about them, she would lose a lot of freedom and tranquility. Yet, besides being a very fussy father, Satan was also famous and so was Videl, meaning the Champion had very easy means to know about her life. It was the reason why Videl wanted to avoid anyone at school hearing of her relationship with Gohan.

She gave Gohan a wary peek and quickened her pace. "Walking me to the stadium? Huh, don't bother. I'm already late. We'll see each other tomorrow anyway," she replied with embarrassment.

The answer froze him to the bones but he didn't dare insist. "Okay then. Tomorrow after class, we could have a little workout, right?" he mumbled hesitantly

She nodded with and ran down the corridor to her locker. The school's bell echoed to let the last class' students know that they had to hurry up.

He watched her from afar. She flung her school bag in her locker and grabbed her gym bag before rushing out of the building. He felt that something was wrong. They hadn't really had a chance to talk during the whole day, but he'd caught her glancing at him in concern. She'd also been somewhat distant. It all felt as if she had something to tell him but couldn't bring herself to spell it out.

He walked to his locker in a weary tread. As he thrusted his hands in his pockets, his fingers brushed the small photo. He'd been able to get it out of his mind for the whole afternoon and the contact was like a burning reminder chasing away his questioning about Videl.

He took the picture out and studied it for the first time. The guy was an Eastern man with a black shaggy mane streaked with a few silver threads. His face wasn't old though. He had very slanted eyes and they were like huge black pupils with no white at all. His features were very bony and he had a small goatee and a mustache the Eastern monks' way. His thin lips were stretched into a broad grin hiding his teeth. It was an icy smile, chilling whoever it was aimed at. Gohan frowned. He had the strange feeling of a mighty evil shining through that man.

As he absently opened his locker, he was greeted with some of his stuff tumbling down to the floor. He sighed while looking down at the books and clothes scattered at his feet. His timing had been so rushed today that he hardly had time to pile up his things properly and he'd shut the door too hastily before his last class.

He bent down and picked up his belongings wearily until his eyes met M's phone. The device had been resting for days in the shadow of his locker, under a mass of other useless things. The phone was off. The young man seized it with his hand slightly trembling. _It's off_. It was totally harmless. Even if there were some messages waiting for Gohan, he would never know about them. The device might even have gone damaged in the fall. That way, it would never torment Gohan again.

The young man brought himself to put his stuff back into the locker, but he kept a firm grip on the phone all along. For some reasons, he just couldn't loosen his fingers clutched on the tiny metal box. His mind told him that phone was a problem he had to deal with and hiding it back into the depth of the locker wasn't a solution.

He put on his coat and got warmly dressed with hat and scarf in anticipation of the biting cold of the night outside. Then, slipping the phone into his pocket, he headed slowly for the exit.

However, just as he was about to step down the porch of the building, he paused. He stood there, regardless of the icy mist of the night, musing about the phone again. Maybe it was indeed broken and his only option would be to trash it. If it weren't broken though… Maybe he could sell it. Why not? He needed money. No one would give a dear price for it, but considering Gohan's situation, it might be helpful nevertheless.

He took the device and studied it. It was nothing near the latest model, but with some luck he could get about 20 zenis for it. He pressed the "on" button without a second thought. The screen glowed and went back to a dimmer light while the data loaded. Unbeknown to him, Gohan had bated breath. "Welcome" the phone greeted him, as if they were friends. Then, the homepage showed up. There was no message.

An unexpected relief washed over Gohan, along with a faint disappointment. He checked out the commands and figured everything was working perfectly. He would be able to sell it after all. He pocketed it again, but didn't bother turning it out.

He walked down the alleyways of the campus, but instead of heading for the exit, he found himself making his way to the library. He had a second thought, but ended up stepping into the building.

The heat inside was almost suffocating. As usual, the place was quiet. Some students were sitting at a table somewhere behind the shelves of books and their scarce whispers were the only sound echoing in the room along with the humming of the photocopiers and printers.

The librarian was a blonde woman taking regular breaks to smoke on the back porch. She was sitting at her desk, hooked by whatever was displayed on her computer screen. Gohan scanned the room, but didn't spot anyone familiar. There was actually anyone save for the group of students hidden by the shelves.

Gohan walked closer to the librarian and waited for her to grant him some attention. She eventually looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Gohan gave her a hesitant smile. "Good evening. I'm… I'm trying to figure out who this man could be. Maybe you can help me?" he asked while taking M's picture out of his pocket.

She frowned in puzzlement. Gohan was aware that his request sounded somewhat weird and he couldn't help but rub the back of his head out of embarrassment. His smile went wider and pleading.

The woman grabbed the picture wordlessly and studied it with care while absently brushing one of her eyebrows. "I know," she claimed at last.

Gohan's stomach twisted, as she frantically tapped on her keyboard. Then, she turned the screen his way. "Melvil Zhang. He was charged for the murder a senator and his entire family five years ago, but he was proved non guilty after all. He wrote a book about his story."

Gohan raised his eyebrows and leaned down closer to the screen. It was displaying the picture of the same guy as M's photo, except that he was unshaven and handcuffed, standing between two police officers. He still had the same chilling gaze though.

"Thank you. Are the computers available?" Gohan mumbled.

"At this hour? Make yourself at home, no one will bother you," the librarian replied in sarcasm before turning her screen back to her and resuming her task.

Gohan took his picture back, and went to settle down in the computers room. Collecting information about Melvin Zhang happened to be easy. His story seemed to be world renown. The net told Gohan how Zhang was arrested at the crime scene after the bloody murder of a popular senator, his wife and their four children - the eldest one being hardly twelve, how impossible it had turned to check out Zhang's real identity, how he'd been released after an epic trial. The guy's story was a great controversy. Some would claim he was a cruel murderer hired by influential mafias, while others saw him as the epitome of appearance-based prejudice and miscarriage of justice. However, Gohan had never heard of him in Mount Paozu.

Gohan noted that Zhang was used to wearing a jacket with the badge of a martial arts school sewed on his arm. His biography didn't mention his fighting skills but it wasn't surprising considering only experts would recognize the badge.

When Gohan eventually turned off the computer, two things kept looping in his mind. The gloomy picture of the murdered family bathing in a pool of blood, and Zhang's chilling eyes. Evil's eyes.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	32. Chapter 32

_Hey there, thank you for your support. **Kalebxdd** still there as beta._

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

Videl was sitting on a bench in the deserted hallway leading to the locker rooms, her useless gym bag resting next to her. She felt bad. The excuse she'd made up to show up uninvited at the Capsule the night before was totally pathetic. Actually as pathetic as she was. She constantly blamed Gohan for hiding secrets from her while claiming he should trust her, but there she was, unable to tell him about the doubts plaguing her thoughts since her talk with Gawin.

She just couldn't make up her mind.

Sometimes, she felt ashamed to suspect Gohan of doing anything wrong. Goddamit, he'd saved her life. Twice. She couldn't ignore that fact. Moreover, he hadn't only saved her own life, but he'd also saved the kids trapped by the fire, and the hostage at the bank. She'd always seen him as a hero. That was what she called him. A fucking hero. This side of him had been what had her fall for him in the first place. His deep kindness, his natural protective tendency and his amazing modesty as he declined any credit for his actions. These treats had been the reasons why she'd come to him and she couldn't forget that point and think of him as a cold killer just because of the theories of a half fucked-up cop that wouldn't even get his colleague's approval. Furthermore, meeting Vegeta had opened her mind to the fact that Gohan might not be _that_ specialafter all. She'd never heard of the Capsule Heiress' husband before, so maybe there were a lot of people with abilities as extraordinary as Gohan's and she just didn't know of them. She hadn't missed that Vegeta and Gohan were somehow alike and it might be the explanation as why the humble Son family from such a backwater as plot 38 had this unexpected connection with the sparkling Briefs Family from the Western Capital.

Yet, some other times, Videl couldn't help but wonder what sort of job M was entrusting Gohan with. Nagging doubts were now haunting her about that "secret services" shit and she actually cursed herself for buying the tale so easily. She had wanted to believe it. It had been a convenient explanation because in her mind Gohan would only serve a right cause, but after her talk with fucking detective Gawin she couldn't prevent questions from surging up in her brain. She remembered for example how annoyed Gohan had sounded when she'd hinted that she'd like to work for M as well. Most of all, she remembered how upset and lost he'd been when he'd showed up in her room the first time they'd slept together. With some hindsight, she'd figured out it had been the exact night when Preston Misk had been murdered. So… Did Gohan kill people for M? And if he did, was it possible that he'd… killed Sharp's stepfather? As a matter of fact, she hardly dared uttering that last question.

She sighed in indecision. Gawin had a point though. Gohan had to know something about the murderer. Still, she couldn't bring herself to talk to him about it. She dreaded the answers to her questions and she dreaded his lies too.

She grabbed her bag and stood up. She peered at her watch and deemed that Gohan was certainly gone now, so she wouldn't stumble across him on her way home and he wouldn't wonder why she would leave her so-called unplanned training so early.

As she stepped out of the building, an icy mist was covering the campus and the lampposts were hardly able to cast some hazy light on the alleyways. Videl pulled up her scarf over her nose and headed for the exit of the school. At some point a familiar figure caught her attention on the porch of the library's building. "Gohan!" she called without giving it much thought.

She bit her lip at once, remembering that she was supposed to be training with the baseball team. Fortunately, Gohan didn't hear her and vanished through the door.

She found it weird to find him still there. Did he plan to wait for her? He might as well intend to work, plain and simple. A nerd like him… However, for some reason, her guts told her otherwise. She made her way to the library entrance and paused just before the door. Through the window she could see Gohan talking to the librarian. Videl couldn't hear the words, but the woman turned her computer screen his way. A picture was displayed on it, but Videl couldn't see what it was since Gohan leaned down closer to it.

She had to step back to hide in the shadows when he straightened himself. She heard him speak further to the librarian, then everything went back to quietness. Videl waited a few seconds, and took another careful look through the windowpane. Gohan was gone.

She cracked the door open with care and checked out that he was no longer around. The librarian watched her do. "Looking for something?" the woman eventually asked.

Videl felt awkward. "Uh ... Gohan Son. He's in second year, tall…"

"I know who he is," the librarian cut off, "Unlike you, he's a regular guest here."

Videl gave her an apologetic smile in reply.

The woman sighed. "He's in the computer room. You can go in. The books won't bite you, you know," she said in sarcasm.

"Thank you," Videl whispered despite her annoyance.

Instead of going to the computer room, she picked up a lonely table hidden behind a row of shelves and sat down there. The gaps between the books allowed her a view on the access to the computer room. Taking a random book, Videl feigned reading it while watching out nervously for her friend's exit.

As time passed, she felt awfully stupid. What did she think he was doing? Fucking research for a fucking assignment, what else? He wouldn't even be able to go on any subversive site since the library's computers had ultra-secure access. He could only do research, research and more research. She repressed a sigh and considered just standing up and going straight to see him and talk. She could make up a story about the training ending earlier than scheduled and she would tell him about Gawin's suppositions. It sounded so easier than spying grossly on him. So much more normal.

Yet, she'd understood for a long time that Gohan didn't work that way. He wasn't the easy and normal type. He answered questions by other questions, or he lied, or he kept still. She'd never got any answers by asking him. All the answers she had eventually gotten had been ripped off of him, like a piece of himself. The golden ninja, the existence of M, she had learned about them by trickery.

She'd seen it as a lack of trust at first and it had been hurting. Thinking about it, she could have dropped that complicated boy, but against all odds, the more secretive he was, the more infatuated she became with him. It was like she had to win him, particle by particle, and only when she would know his every secret, he would be hers. Meanwhile, she had to play that twisted game of hide and seek in which roles could somehow get switched. Over time she'd also figured out that his little secrets weren't meant as a lack of trust but as a will to protect her. That realization left her even more confused and willing to learn everything that was to learn. She had to know.

That was the reason why she kept hiding stupidly behind a thick book of marine biology while waiting for him to leave the library. The heat of the quiet place was lulling her into a faint drowsiness and she was caught off guard as Gohan eventually exited the computer room. Her eyes followed his figure through the shelves until he was out of sight.

An odd lump had formed in her throat and her heart was beating at a frantic pace. She mused over the best move. Dropping her book, she stood up and opted for a visit to the computer room. The place was deserted. She absently ran a hand over the devices until she found out which one was still warm from just being turned off. She sat down in front of the station and started the computer. She realized only at that moment that she was almost suffocating since she hadn't even bothered taking off her coat. She got rid of it and wiped her moist forehead with a sigh.

When the computer was ready at last, she opened the browser and went through the history of the last visited pages. Melvil Zhang's odd face popped up at once. Videl raised her eyebrows at the sight. She'd heard of Zhang's story before and she knew the man's life. She wondered why Gohan would be interested in him, but as she checked all the sites Gohan had visited, Melvil Zhang was everywhere.

She chewed her lips thoughtfully. The badge of a Martial Art school on Zhang's jacket hadn't gone unnoticed by Videl. She'd also heard rumors of him participating in some tournaments before. It was a worthy lead to make a personal connection between him and Gohan. Maybe they knew each other. Maybe, Gohan had attended the same school. For some reason, she was suddenly sure that Zhang was a key to Gohan's locked door. If she could meet him, she might learn some interesting things about her boyfriend. Her instinct told her so and her instinct was often right. She had to find her way to this guy.

Zhang didn't live in Satan City though. He actually didn't even live in the Western State. He was an Eastern man. Yet, Videl turned out to be lucky. A movie about his story was about to come out and its preview was scheduled the following week in Satan City with Zhang as guest star.

Her father's assistant had no trouble organizing an interview for Videl. The official excuse for the meeting was her intention to write an article for the school's paper. Melvil Zhang let her know he was glad to meet Satan's daughter and an appointment was fixed two days later on Saturday, in the early evening.

Videl could hardly wait. Although she might be disappointed by her talk with Zhang, she couldn't prevent an insane hope from flaring up in her mind. She couldn't help but believe that Zhang would help her unveil at last Gohan's irking secret and thus, she had decided that it would be best to avoid any serious talk with him before her meeting with Zhang. She knew she needed to corner Gohan and with Zhang's possible confessions, she would be able to cut out his slightest attempts of lies.

Her mind was bubbling with a million theories about Zhang. He might know Gohan. More likely, given his age, he might know Vegeta. Or maybe, he was an acquaintance of Gohan's father. Did they have the same Master? Zhang was an Eastern man, so he might as well be a childhood friend of Gohan's father. Did he only know about Gohan's extraordinary abilities? Did he have the same potential, maybe? Videl felt like her brain was about to blow up while waiting for the day of the meeting.

Zhang was staying in a modern, luxurious hotel of Satan City. It was a gleaming building towering over the town. The higher you went up the floors, the more breathtaking the view was and the more inflated the bill grew. Looking at the panorama of the city through the bay window of the elevator taking her to Zhang's suite, Videl noted that the man looked definitely like the wealthy type.

The dark sky hinted that the night was about to fall, but it was actually hard to say because the daylight had never really broken through the massive clouds since sunrise. An icy rain was pouring, blurring the horizon and covering the city with a strange varnish. It was so cold that the wet ground was frozen and glistening. The glimmers of the streets and buildings faded into the gloom as the elevator ascended to the highest floor.

The cabin eventually came to a stop and Videl stepped out into the quiet corridor. She got startled by two bulky men dressed in classy suits standing unexpectedly in her way. Although they gave her broad grins, she couldn't help a backlash as one of them addressed her. "Good evening. Are you Miss Satan?" he asked with a slick voice.

He was wearing sunglasses despite the dim light and Videl didn't miss the automatic weapon stuck in his belt underneath the jacket. A thrill ran down her spine. She knew these weapons too well. They weren't bodyguards' weapons. They were weapons for hostage takers or other scumbags, designed to kill as many people as possible as quickly as possible. She blinked and absently displayed the badge she had been given at the reception desk after she had agreed to show her ID.

Her father's assistant had told her that Zhang had close protection due to serious threat looming over him. Given his background, it was nothing surprising, but Videl hadn't expected such madness. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

The guy took the badge and studied it carefully, before staring at Videl for a long time. The second man next to him kept giving her his best grin, but the sight was definitely freaking.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Zhang. I'm the daughter of Hercule Satan," Videl explained although the men certainly already knew that.

The bodyguard eventually nodded and gave her the badge back. "Welcome, Miss Satan. Please, follow me."

He walked up the corridor and Videl stepped behind him. The second guy made his way in her wake, making sure to stay close enough to her.

They entered a hallway arranged into a sort of waiting room with sofas and chairs. Three other men and a woman were quietly sitting and waiting for God knew what. They all had suits on and Videl suspected they also had guns.

When she came in, the woman stood up and came to her. "Good evening, Miss Satan. I'm Mr. Zhang's assistant, Liu," she greeted the newcomer. The hostess had her hair neatly done. Her tight jacket hardly concealed her weapon stuck in her belt.

"Good evening," Videl replied warily. The room wasn't very wide and with all these armed people giving her fake smiles and surrounding her, the atmosphere was starting to get on her nerves.

"Allow me to check you out. It's only safety routine. Would you put your arms up, please?" Liu carried on.

Videl raised her eyebrows in puzzlement but did as she was told nevertheless. She was taken aback that such drastic caution was imposed on her, a seventeen-year old schoolgirl, Hercule Satan's daughter on top of it. She made no comment though and let the woman run carefully a metal detector around her body. When she was done, the assistant asked Videl to empty her pockets and she also took a closer look at the content of her bag. The whole proceeding was insane.

The woman eventually declared Videl was clear and the teenager was at last allowed to enter Zhang's suite. Acting like a true teahouse keeper, Zhang's assistant guided Videl into a huge, modern living room. "Mr Zhang won't be long, Ms Satan. Please make yourself home," Liu claimed while beckoning at the bar and the sofa. With that, she gave her a last formal smile and strode back to the hallway.

Videl stood still in the vast room. She was somewhat numb at the thrilling welcome. Regaining her composure, she studied the place. It was the perfect reflection of the hotel's standing. Lavish, cold, impersonal. She was starting to think that organizing that meeting had actually been a bad idea. All this was nothing like Gohan. She tried to remember why she'd believed that Zhang could somehow be connected to her boyfriend or his family in the first place. Once again, she'd acted on sheer instinct and she was now stuck in a dead end lead and cornered in an utterly embarrassing situation.

She hadn't the slightest clue what she was to ask Zhang. She still had to mention Gohan one way or another, but she couldn't afford the bluntness of hinting she had only come on that purpose. Zhang wouldn't like it, that was for sure. He wasn't the type to let her question him as if she were a cop. Videl would have to figure out a smart way to scan his possible knowledge about the Son family. If he had any knowledge about them, that was. Still, the best part would be to leave this place and these people behind.

She sat down awkwardly on the couch and clasped her fingers in nervousness. She was facing a large double door she assumed to open on the bedroom. She pictured it as a huge and luxurious bedroom. She couldn't take her eyes off of that door as she realized Zhang might show up that way.

As a matter of fact, the door cracked open after a while. However, instead of Zhang, a young woman stepped in and closed the door behind her. Videl stared at her with widened eyes. The newcomer was wearing a short fur jacket opening on a tight and very short dress. She had scandalous thigh boots with crazy heels, which made her much look like a giant in comparison with Videl. Her black eyes fell on the young girl sitting on the coach. She stepped wordlessly to the sofa, walking like a cat aiming casually at its prey.

However, she paused before reaching Videl and leaned down over the coffee table. She opened a wooden box resting there and took a bunch of cash out of it. She pocketed the money and gazed back at Videl. "Are you waiting for Melvil?" She asked coldly.

Videl craved to say that she had actually changed her mind and that she would rather turn back home, but she just nodded. The young woman had a smug smirk and lit up a cigarette. With a closer look, Videl figured out that the "woman" was actually about her own age.

"He won't be long," the young woman claimed. Then, she exited nonchalantly the room to the hallway.

Videl found herself alone again in the quiet living room. As her numbness faded, her brain tried to figure out what had just happened and who the girl might have been. Videl truly didn't want to know. She had been hardly eighteen. She could be Zhang's daughter picking up her pocket money. That was a comforting tale provided Videl could force her mind to forget that Zhang wasn't supposed to have children.

Unease was becoming overwhelming and Videl cursed herself as much as she cursed Zhang. She would have liked it better if he had refused their interview instead of receiving her that way with guns and call-girls. Really. What the heck had gone through her head that night at the library when she'd convinced herself that Zhang could be the key of Gohan's mystery?

Her meditations were interrupted by the bedroom's door opening again. Zhang showed up in person this time. Videl couldn't help but cringe. His host was wearing a damn _dressing gown_. What was this supposed to hint? In other circumstances, she would have slapped him for such rudeness. Who did he think he was? Yet, the real question was, who did _she_ think he was?

She repressed an irritated sigh and stared at him. He looked exactly like the pictures she'd seen of him. He gave her the same chilling grin and walked over to her, a drink in his hand. His dressing gown was a silky, elegant one, but it was still a very inappropriate outfit. "Ms Satan. I'm so sorry you had to wait for me. I was… busy," he claimed as he stretched out his hand to her.

His voice was surprisingly soft. Videl shook his hand. She felt herself flushing while preventing her mind from picturing what he meant by "busy". "It's all right. Thank you for meeting me. I didn't mean to… bother you," she replied. She was struggling to keep a tone as polite as possible.

"You don't bother me. I'm not the type to let anyone bother me," he hissed softly. Then frowning in annoyance, he resumed. "Didn't anyone offer you something to drink? Tell me what you want."

He walked to the bar and opened its door, revealing a row of bottles.

"Nothing, thanks."

His smile dropped and he locked cold eyes on her. "Tell me what you want," he repeated as if he hadn't heard her.

Videl's mouth turned oddly dry. She longed to be done with that man already. "Huh… some fruit juice will do," she stammered awkwardly.

"I knew you wanted something," he claimed, smiling again.

Videl flinched. A weird dread had seized her. It was odd because she was usually quite fearless. Besides, there was nothing to fear there. Nothing bad could happen in that lavish hotel room, right? However, for some reasons, the picture of the senator's murdered family soaked in their own blood popped up in her mind. Zhang had been proved not guilty, she berated herself. No one had ever been able to say what had been on in that damn house, and Zhang had been proved not guilty because there were so many possible explanations that no one could say for sure that he had something to do with that ominous crime. Even the rumor claiming he was a merciless assassin hadn't been enough to forge a belief strong enough to sentence him as a killer. Yet, at this very moment, Videl was overwhelmed with that certainty the jury had missed so much during Zhang's trial. He'd killed them, she knew. The kids too. And it felt like their ghosts were standing right next to him as a warning for anyone around him. The realization froze her to the bones.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to put on something more suitable. After that, we'll be able to talk," he claimed in the same soft thrilling voice while handing her glass to her.

He went back to the bedroom, leaving her behind still and numb. When he was gone, Videl put down her untouched drink and took a deep breath. She was in a shitty situation and she needed to tame her boiling nerves. She turned to the giant bay window opening on the panorama of the city. She studied the soothing lights piercing through the icy mist outside and waited. The silence was almost total. She couldn't even hear the henchmen's voices in the hallway. Maybe they were still too.

All of a sudden the quietness was broken by the muffled thud of something hitting the ground in the bedroom. Videl interrupted her contemplation and her eyes shifted to the double door. She paid attention to any other noise. A louder shock echoed followed by a hushed yelp. This time, she stopped thinking and dashed into the bedroom.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**

 _Huh, yeah, I know, pathetic cliffhangers. I hate it myself but it's for the chapters balance's sake. Hold on your grunt of frustration. I do my best to publish next chapter as soon as possible._


	33. Chapter 33

_Hey. Sorry this update wasn't as quick as I hoped. **Kalebxdd** edited the chapter again._

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

Gohan had miserably screwed up.

Never before had he set his heart on a mission as much as he had on this one. It hadn't even been about M, or about the money Gohan had come to need desperately though. It had truly been because of that strong feeling that the world would be much safer once rid of a scumbag like Zhang. And yet, for some reason, Gohan had made unforgivable mistakes.

First of all, the girl had caught him off guard.

He had thoroughly checked each window though, and the task had been a quick job to say the least. Each room of the suite had a large window and bright lights on, contrasting with the twilight of the sky and offering an amazing view on anything going on inside, and with nobody watching out for any danger coming from outside at this height, Gohan had ample time to take a close look at Zhang's company. He hadn't missed the bodyguards by the way, and moreover, he hadn't missed that they stood more as possible killers than as classical bodyguards.

Thus, after casing the place, he'd decided he would break in through the bathroom which was his best chance to avoid stumbling across anyone. The window there was also the smallest one and it would prevent him from catching anyone's attention by forcing it open.

He floated for a while outside the windowpane. The bathroom was deserted but he could hear noise coming from the nearby bedroom. When everything went quiet, he gave the window a slight shove and cracked it open effortlessly. He sneaked silently through the frame and inside the bathroom. According to the hotel's standard, the room was huge and tiled with glistening marble. He fixed the window the best he could so that it looked closed and wouldn't let the cold in.

Yet, as he took some cautious step on the shining floor, he was caught off guard by the door flung open. The girl stormed into the bathroom with a cheerful chuckle and switched the light on, leaving Gohan just enough time to jump into the shower.

Lucky for him, she didn't notice the move and she posted herself in front of the sink. She was talking with Zhang in a foreign language all by studying her face in the mirror. Once in a while Zhang's voice answered her through the bedroom's open door, but Gohan didn't get a word of their discussion.

He was standing stiff with his back pressed against the tiled wall of the shower, hardly hidden behind a frosted glass door. He cursed himself for failing to spot the girl. There were many people around Zhang, and he'd stupidly missed the call-girl. Having her wandering around completely naked added to his utter nervousness. She picked up her clothes scattered on the ground and Gohan prayed that she would just dress herself and leave. However, she froze at some point. Raising her arm, she sniffed her armpit and scrunched her nose. "Melvil, I have time for a quick shower, right?" she claimed.

Gohan's heart skipped a beat as she reached out for the shower's door.

"No way," Zhang's voice growled at last. "Just get out already. I have someone waiting for me in the living room."

The girl paused and sighed with a pout. She didn't argue though. She just slipped on her dress and panties and exited the bathroom, switching off the light in the process. Gohan took a deep breath as quietly as possible.

He stepped out of the shower and made his way to the door the girl had left ajar. Taking a peek through the gap, he found out she had left and Zhang was alone in the bedroom. He was adjusting a silky dressing gown, a cigarillo stuck between his lips and a drink in one hand. Remembering he had said someone was waiting for him in the living room, Gohan decided it was best to postpone the killing. He didn't want anyone to figure out his prey's death before he was gone and far away, so he kept still as Zhang stubbed out his butt and exited the bedroom.

As soon as his target was out, Gohan tiptoed up to the wall next to the bedroom's closed door. He planned to wait there until Zhang would be done and back. The spot where he was standing would allow Gohan to take him aback from behind when he would return. For some reason, seeing the guy in the flesh had strengthened the young man's will to do his job quickly and neatly, even though he secretly hoped that Zhang would still have time to be scared. This man's aura was definitely dripping with cruelty and evil.

Yet, Gohan's second surprise had been Zhang himself.

As he came back to his bedroom and closed the door, Gohan showed up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders in the blink of an eye. In normal times, his targets were always numb at his unexpected, quick acting. They were slow to react as their careless minds needed some time to grasp Gohan's intentions. Zhang wasn't a usual target though. He was definitely on his guard. Gohan should have counted on it given the cautions the guy took for his personal safety. Zhang was also a martial artist and even though he was nothing near Gohan's skills, he still had reflexes. Gohan should have anticipated that fact too, but he only figured it out when Zhang slammed his elbow into his abdomen instead of stupidly freezing like any other target would. The blow didn't hurt Gohan but he was so stunned by the move that Zhang had time to snatch away from his grip, dropping a statue on the thick carpet in the process.

Gohan caught up with him almost instantly. In a split second, the young man grabbed his prey's shoulders from behind again. He pressed Zhang back against him, sneaking his forearms around his throat. Zhang struggled. His moves were too confused and weak to be worrying, but he was able to punch the wall and as a last resort, he tried to yell for help. Gohan broke his neck just in time to muffle his attempt at shouting.

The third surprise was the door of the room opening behind him just at that moment.

He was holding Zhang's corpse tight in his arms and bending down to put it down silently on the ground when he heard the door cracking open. His blood froze, but he didn't interrupt his move and he laid the body down at his feet. During the brief time it lasted, there was no yelling and no gunfire, so Gohan knew that the unexpected witness behind him was none of Zhang's men – which was actually a bad thing in his mind.

The final surprise was the worst and came as a hesitant whispering voice as he was still crouching down before Zhang. "Gohan?"

He couldn't help but look over his shoulder to find Videl standing in the doorway, her eyes wide in disbelief and distraught. "Gohan? Is that you?" She repeated in a louder voice.

The sight had frozen Gohan's blood for a moment, but her voice repeating his name was enough to drag him out of his daze. He stood up and faced her. "Videl," he murmured.

He reached out for her, but she stepped back out of his touch. "Don't you…" she shouted

He instantly grabbed her arm and pressed his hand on her mouth as to silence her. "Videl, please. Hush. Don't make any noise," he whispered.

She didn't listen to him though. She tried to struggle out of his grip and he had no choice but to drag her inside the bedroom and to pin her against the wall with his hand still gagging her. Just at that moment, he heard the door of the hallway opening on the other end of the living room. He immediately kicked the bedroom's door close.

The voice of one of the henchmen said something in Zhang's Eastern language. Gohan had gritted teeth, wondering if the guy was maybe addressing Zhang. If so, he would turn suspicious by getting no answer. Meanwhile Videl was growing restless. He had her stuck against the wall with the weight of his body. "Please Videl, I beg you. If that guy finds us, he won't try to sort out things. He'll just shoot," he murmured in her ear.

Videl kept uttering muffled groans though. It was like a terrible fury had seized her and she seemed hell-bent on giving alert. Gohan pressed her face against him in order to stifle her better.

Several bodyguards were now in the living room, still arguing in their languages. Gohan had no doubt they were debating about entering the bedroom, unsure whether they would help or disturb their boss.

That threat along with the wrath Videl's body was conveying had Gohan's heart speeding up at a crazy rate, but after a moment, the henchmen eventually returned to the hallway and everything went back to quietness.

Gohan released Videl's face he had kept nestled in his sweater the whole time. He still had his hand over her mouth but her big blue eyes, filled with tears, were shooting a glare deadlier than any bullets. "Videl," he murmured once again. He didn't find the words though and he gave up to any explanation for now. "We have to get out of here," he just said.

She tried to escape his grip again, but he held her tight, taking care not to hurt her. If she stepped out of that room like she certainly intended to, she wouldn't be given a split second to explain anything. She had been supposed to be alone with Zhang and Zhang was dead. The guys in the hallway wouldn't think further.

Ignoring Videl's angry restlessness, he dragged her to the bathroom with his hand pressed on her mouth. The window in the bathroom was too narrow for the both of them to thread their way out through it. He focused for an instant, summoning energy and directing the force toward the window until the whole wall blew up into pieces. Videl's body jolted in surprise and bewilderment, but after that, she suddenly stood quiet. Gohan had no second thought and jumped out through the hole replacing the window.

Videl gripped his arms forcefully as they started their descent from a dizzying height. A freezing rain welcomed them out of the building. It felt like a slap due to the speed and the aggressive gusts of wind. Gohan's heat was hardly enough to keep her warm. He had withdrawn his hand from her mouth and she had stopped struggling his embrace, now clinging to him while taking the breathtaking sight of the city light so far below them. They were floating effortlessly above the town and knowing how much energy flying demanded, Videl became awfully aware of Gohan's power.

A shiver ran up her spine. She was still seething and she urged to get away from him. Gohan seemed to guess her thoughts and he went straight to land on the roof of a building several blocks from the hotel.

As soon as Videl's feet touched the ground, she snapped out of his grip and took a few steps away from him. "Did you kill him?" she boomed while whirling around to face him.

Her voice was vibrating with rage and he couldn't bring himself to answer. He just lowered his head instead.

"You killed that guy! You're the killer the cops are looking for, aren't you? That's what you're hiding from me. You're… a fucking killer!" she yelled, sounding as if she doubted her own words.

He was still unable to say anything. He looked up at her, hardly daring to meet her eyes. She stared at him with a mix of confusion and disbelief on her face, seemingly at loss of words as she was trying to connect the dots in her jumbled mind. "This guy," she stammered, "I talked to him and ... He just served me a drink ... And one second later, you ... Did you really kill him? Gohan, for fuck's sake, is he really dead?"

She was so frantic, Gohan knew she needed to hear it. "He is," he confirmed in a low voice.

She gaped, her eyebrows arching into a deep frown of realization. "How can you do that?" she snapped after a pause. "How can you just… tell me he _is_ dead all by looking me straight in the eyes? The cop said 32 victims ... Did you kill 32 people? Did you, Gohan? Did you do it the same cold way you just… killed Zhang?" Uttering that truth was somehow too much and her voice broke off and turned into sobs. Her whole body was trembling and she dropped to her knees on the half soaked, half frozen asphalt.

He rushed to her and kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders in order to embrace her in comfort, but she backed away forcefully. "Don't touch me," she roared, "You're… a monster! Just a monster!"

The word hurt him hard and he raised his hand in helplessness, giving up to her touch. "Videl," he mumbled in a pleading whisper.

She gazed away from him. Despite her effort to restrain her cries, tears kept rolling down her cheeks as she was still kneeling on the damp ground soaking her pants.

Gohan felt awfully lost. He had to say something. He had to explain himself. If he stood the slightest chance to be forgiven, he had to speak. His voice sounded oddly low when he brought himself to do so. "I did it. I killed Zhang. I killed all the people you're mentioning, but, Videl, they were the monsters, believe me. You must believe me. I had to kill them like I had to kill Cell because that's what I do. I kill evil people."

Videl flinched at his speech and her eyes drifted back straight to him. "Kill Cell?" she whispered in disbelief.

He sighed and let his arm dangle on each side of his body. "You heard it well. I did kill Cell. I fought that freak along with my father. Cell killed my father and in return I killed Cell."

Something flared up in Videl's blue orbs and without him expecting it, she slapped him. "Liar! Won't you stop that sick game?"

Gohan closed his eyes in weariness as he felt her anger grow. She struggled to her feet. "Lying again and again to save your pathetic ass," she shouted. There was as much pain as fury in her voice and at some point she raised her hand to hit him again.

He blocked her move this time though. "Videl, please," he sighed. "That's the truth. I killed Cell, just like I killed a lot of other bastards, just like I killed Zhang," he insisted.

Yet, instead of listening to him, she tried to kick him. He dodged her leg and stood up back on his legs while she threw a punch at him. He caught her wrist and kept it trapped into his grip with the hope that she would stop lashing at him. It wasn't enough to calm her down though.

"Since I met you, your every words were lies," she spat while trying to loosen his finger around her wrist with the help of her free hand.

He grabbed her second wrist to have her stop her struggle. "Videl, listen to me," he begged, "I… I was going to tell you. I'll tell you everything you wanna know, I promise. I… I just couldn't figure out how to do it."

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! I don't want to listen to you anymore. Let me go!" she screamed while fighting out of his grasp.

He couldn't let go of her though. Not like that. She had to hear it all, she had to understand. He forced her back to her knees. "Listen to me, I beg you, Videl. I was so scared of losing you..."

"And you were so right! If I had suspected what you really were, I would never have allowed you anywhere near me," she hissed.

"Don't say that!" he exclaimed in deep shock. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to embrace her again but she pushed him back forcefully. That move eventually broke his will and he let go of her. As soon as she was free of him, she stood up and walked away.

She soon realized that she couldn't leave the roof the same way she'd reached it and she headed to the door leading inside the building. Yet, the frost and the rust had sealed the lock and despite her effort, she couldn't open it.

Gohan sadly watched her from afar until she turned to him. "Gohan! Come and open that damn door for me!" she called him.

He was still kneeling motionless, his defeated arms dangling on each side of his body. He knew that as soon as the door would be unlocked, she would run away from him forever.

"Gohan!" she called again.

She was now trembling with no coat on and soaked with the freezing rain which was turning to snowflakes. He got up, but didn't make any further move to her. "Listen to me Videl. Give me at least a chance to explain," he asked in an oddly calm voice.

"It's no use, Gohan. I don't believe you any longer. You told too many lies. Let me go, now," she retorted.

He walked to her in a determined step and posted himself just in front of her. "No. Not before you hear me," he replied resolutely.

She widened her eyes in disbelief. He looked so strong-willed and yet so desperate too. She realized how deeply she still loved him and it ached all the more. It was a confusing feeling in her mind, but anger was quick to flare back up and to burn it all. She leaned her back against the reluctant door and wiped the tears still rolling on her cheeks. With a frustrated sigh, she let him know that she was waiting for his last plea.

He stepped closer to her and raised his energy level as to warm her up. Then, he looked down at her and took a deep breath. "You know your father didn't kill Cell," he whispered softly.

"What a start, and you expect me to believe you?" she huffed.

"You know it's the truth, Videl. I'm not the only liar around you. Cell wasn't human and he couldn't be killed by a human."

"What are you trying to tell me?" She frowned.

Gohan's eyes turned somehow fearful, but he kept going on. "I'm not exactly... totally human."

Videl felt a stone drop into her guts. Her legs felt weak all of a sudden and she pressed her back even harder on the door for support. Gohan was studying her face with concern, searching for her thoughts in her features. He slowly lifted his hand and pushed aside one of her soaked locks sticking to her wet cheek. She let him do but turned her head away.

"My mother is human, but my father... He belonged to another race. This race no longer exists, but it was a race of very powerful warriors... Maybe too powerful. They were mighty and cruel, but my father wasn't like them. He always protected the Earth and he gave everything for this planet that had welcomed him. Cell eventually killed him." Gohan carried on although she had stopped looking at him.

"And you killed Cell, right? Gohan, how old were you then? Nine years old?" Videl pointed out sarcastically.

Gohan had a weary sigh. "True. I was only nine. I was four when people decided it was time for me to learn the most dreadful fighting tricks and to take over from my father."

Videl couldn't help but gaze back at him. She was scowling and he couldn't say if it was because she didn't believe a word of what he was saying, or if it was because she found it rough to impose such a life on a four-year-old. He wasn't willing to know right now, though.

He ran his trembling fingertips along her cheeks. He didn't dare to touch her frankly although he was dying to do so. He stopped and sighed again. "I decided to be M's killer for two reasons - at least, I think. First, after my father's death, we needed money. My mother was pregnant when he died and we didn't have much. Then, it also seemed to me that it was the right thing to do, to keep killing harmful people, the same way I had killed Cell and others before him. It was what my dad had spent his life doing."

As he was speaking, his voice was growing lower and Videl sensed how painful it was for him to tell so much. It felt like he'd never worded these things before. He paused and his eyes drifted absently to the sight of the city lights around them. "I wanted to stop it all," he finally murmured. "I wanted to... live a normal life. With you. With Sharp and Erasa. Just... go to school, take my exams... Being a normal student. I think it's not possible. Maybe I'm not meant to live a quiet life."

His last words were swept away by a sudden gust of wind enveloping them and throwing a myriad of snowflakes in their faces. Videl closed her eyes as to protect herself and shivered again in the bitter cold. When the whirlwind died out, she cracked her eyelids open and found Gohan's black orbs staring straight at her. He looked unaffected by the freezing, wet breeze. The only thing he seemed to care for was her attention.

"It's like a shadow following me, Videl," he resumed, "It's trying to take me, to turn me into a brutal warrior like my ancestors were, and without you, I know these darkness will end up taking me away." With that, he kept still and lowered his head as if the speech had exhausted him.

Videl was still questioning his sincerity though. He'd been too good at soothing her doubts so far and she couldn't forgive him so easily. "That's bullshit," she mumbled coldly. "What's real is that you killed Sharp's stepfather, and then you came crawling into my bed for comfort. How dark does that sound to you?"

Anger was still echoing in her every word. This memory in particular, the realization that she had brought him an unwilling solace after he had shot Preston Misk prevented her from feeling any form of pity or compassion for him.

"I didn't kill Sharp's stepfather. I would never have done that," he exclaimed at once.

"You didn't? Why should I believe that?" she groaned. She studied his frightened face and decided he looked much too guilty to be trusted. She pushed him away, as she also found out that he was now much too close to her for her liking. "Now, if you're done, would you mind opening that fucking door?" she hissed.

Yet, instead of doing as he was told, he hugged her all of a sudden. "Videl, please," he breathed out. She struggled weakly but his grip was hopelessly stubborn. His touch, his warmth, his intoxicating scent brought back vivid memory in Videl's mind and she couldn't help sobs to tighten her throat again. She became aware of the cost of losing him. She loved him so much, and deep down, she somehow cursed herself for having chased such a dreadful truth. Yet, now that the truth was plain to see, she could no longer ignore it and his pathetic explanations couldn't make a difference.

"Let go of me, Gohan," she whispered.

He released her reluctantly, still seeking a hope of forgiveness in the blue of her eyes, but she turned away from him.

"If you don't open that door now, I swear I'm jumping from the roof," she growled.

He wrapped a trembling hand around the door handle and pulled it faintly. The lock caved in instantly and the door opened. Videl sneaked through the gap and disappeared wordlessly into the darkness of the stairwell. He listened to her footsteps until their echo dyed out.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	34. Chapter 34

_Hi there. Thanks a lot for all the support. I wish you a happy new year in anticipation - I hope no one is superstitious about it._

 _ **Kalebxdd** is still my patient beta._

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

It had kept snowing the whole weekend and Mount Paozu was coated in a dazzling white when Gohan left on Monday morning. He felt both a flaring hope and a deep fear at the prospect of going back to school and facing Videl. She'd thrown harsh words at his face and they had looped in his mind since that dreadful night, leaving him sleepless and freaking out. The mere memory of her speech was knotting his guts with the dread that she would never forgive him, but he was also secretly scared at the thought that she could be right about him.

He kept wondering if she could possibly stay away from him forever and he was conflicted about the answers. Some time, he just knew that he'd lost her once and for all and some other time he couldn't help but think that she'd only expressed her anger and confusion and that time would be enough to have her cool down.

Another question surging up in his mind once in a while was whether she would rattle on him, but as a matter of fact, he didn't really care. His first, nagging concern only revolved around her forgiveness.

He knew she had an inflexible nature and he'd spent the weekend seeking for the best way to coax her despite all the lies he'd told her, because she'd been right on that point, he'd become a liar. He'd never worded it this way before, but it was what he'd been for the past three years. A lie with legs. He would lie to anyone, anytime, without giving it much thought. It had turned into a natural thing like a necessary protection for him as well as for the others. Lying had become a habit so deeply rooted into his mind that he wasn't even sure he could still figure out what he really thought and what he really felt, as if his true self didn't really mattered. When he'd started school, he'd donned the costume of the polite, normal student with no problem and no anger whatsoever and it had stuck so well to his skin that he'd come to forget that it wasn't exactly him. Videl had known at first sight that it wasn't the real Gohan. She'd understood that he was actually hidden under all these layers of varnish and she had scratched. She had scratched until finding his chore. She'd forced the truth out of him and he'd never been as bare as he'd been with her, but as a result…

He was losing her. She'd called him a monster and maybe she was right. He'd thought about it a lot and he had realized he'd been drifting all these years. It had been a slow but relentless drifting. He'd almost defeated Vegeta. He'd also fought Freezer and he had killed Cell, but these fights were meant for protection. When there had no longer been any need for protection, he'd kept killing for retribution – although he hated to admit it - and he had to face the fact that he'd come to enjoy it. He'd fooled himself by thinking he was still somehow a hero, but he was no such thing. He was just an assassin, settling another's accounts and granting no mercy to his prey - A dreadful weapon indeed - and Videl would never love an assassin. Yet, the assassin was a costume as well as the student, made of pieces of his true self patched up together, and Gohan knew he could change. Then, Videl might take him back.

The snow in Satan City was nothing near the bright white coat of the countryside he had flown over. It was a grey mud growing into puddles of dirty water up and there. Only the lawns of the campus and the roofs of some buildings were still a shining white. The sky was crowded with thick clouds casting a bleak glow. Gohan made his way to the building where his classes were to be held with a heavy tread.

He didn't notice the special atmosphere in the school, nor the unusual excitement of the students chatting in the corridors. He walked with his head low and slumped into his seat as soon as he reached his desk. He couldn't help a glance at Videl's place two rows ahead. It was empty for now.

Only at that moment, did he realize the restlessness of the other students. "What the hell is on?" he muttered as Sharps showed up.

"God, Gohan, I can't believe you're asking this… You're really freaking," Sharp grumbled while sitting down next to him.

Gohan frowned in puzzlement and Sharp stared back at him with a kind of weariness floating in his eyes. "Can't you… I don't know… Just buy a TV or connect yourself once in a while? Videl has been under arrest since yesterday!" he hissed.

"What?" Gohan gaped in astonishment.

"The police is questioning her about Zhang's death. Know that guy? He was charged for a murder and wrote a book about it? Fuck, Gohan! Everybody gets crazy about the news! Thinking Videl is supposed to be your girlfriend, I feel like shooting you," Sharp sighed in defeat.

Gohan had frozen. He had spent his Sunday moping, but he'd missed a point. Videl had been the last person seeing Zhang alive and she had vanished after his murder, so it was logical for the cops to consider her as the first suspect, or at best a helpful witness.

"Everyone sits down, now. Quiet!" the voice of the teacher boomed all of a sudden as he entered the room.

The students were slow to obey and sit still, but silence eventually fell on the room.

"I'm well aware that most of you have good reasons to be upset and concerned, but for now, I want you to do your best to focus on my class," the man resumed while walking through the students, picking up some phones impatient teenagers had tried to hide to follow Videl's misfortune.

The teacher walked back to his desk and locked the phones in his drawer before turning to the students with stern eyes. "Now is time for the war of 50," he claimed by snapping his book open.

Gohan was sitting stiff in his chair, unable to listen to anything about the damn war. He was obsessed with the idea of joining Videl. The thought that she could be locked up in a stinking cell in his place was unbearable. He was also wondering why no one had come for him yet although the police was questioning her since the day before. To him, it could only be the sign that Videl hadn't told anyone about him. Despite the way he had hurt her, she still chose to be somehow loyal to him and it drove Gohan even crazier.

He leaned toward Sharp. "Where is she now?" he whispered.

"At the central police station, I guess. What does it matter anyway?" Sharp shrugged in reply.

Gohan assumed the central police station was the building where he'd killed the guy during the Savior's ball. The place had looked like the location of the most important police units where the biggest cases were investigated.

Gohan stood up abruptly, scratching loudly his chair on the ground and breaking off the quietness of the class. The teacher interrupted himself and gave him a puzzled gaze.

"Sir, I need to go to the medical bay," Gohan claimed. Leaving no time for an answer, he rushed to the door and exited the room, despite the teacher's objections.

He ran as fast as he reasonably could to get out of the building and sought a deserted place in the campus before taking off. He went back to running as soon as his feet were back to the ground, a block away from the police station. He recognized the entrance he'd watched endlessly a few weeks before. A small crowd was gathered outside the front door. The people were restless and trying to glance inside the station and Gohan pinpointed them as eager journalists waiting for more news from Videl. He had already seen some of them besieging Sharp's house after Preston Misk's death.

Gohan had no second thought fighting his way through them and he was successful to sneak inside the police station behind a cop's back. Storming through the main door, he found himself in a wide hall and stopped dead. He stood there panting for an instant, trying to figure out where to head and what to do now.

Against all odds, he found Videl standing a few meters from him at the reception desk. She was holding a cardboard box and next to her, her father was talking to a policeman. Hercule was standing with his back to Gohan but Videl was turned in his direction and she saw him at once.

Her blue eyes widened at the sight. She had a pout, but she made no move to go to him. He didn't dare to walk closer either. He felt confused as he realized the police was releasing her.

Some people were wandering around them, but nobody was paying them any mind, or took note of their silent interaction. Videl's mouth formed words without sound. She wanted to tell him something but he was too numb to read on her lips, although she repeated the message. Hercules eventually leaned to her. "Come on, honey. We're going home now," he announced with relief in his voice.

Satan was too focused on his daughter to notice Gohan. He guided her on her way to the exit, oblivious of the two teenagers' eyes locked on each other. Gohan even had to step back as the Champion and his daughter almost bumped into him. Videl seized the opportunity to shove him. "Get the fuck out of here," she grumbled before walking further in her father's wake.

Satan hadn't seen anything, eager to deal with the reporters waiting behind the door. Dazzling flashes were triggered as soon as the Champion cracked the door open. Gohan heard his loud cheerful voice claiming that Videl was clear and somehow a collateral damage in Zhang's case.

The door closed and Gohan lost sight of Videl now standing on the sidewalk next to her father.

So, she hadn't confessed anything about him. Gohan had no idea what sort of bullshit she had sold to the cops, but it wasn't about him. If anything, her behavior was an obvious sign that she didn't want him to be caught. Gohan couldn't say if her decision made him happy or sad though.

"Can I help you, young man?" a voice asked, snatching him out of his musing.

Unnoticed from him, a man had come closer and was now standing right in front of him. Except for the gun in his belt and the badge pinned on his filthy sweater, he looked nothing like a cop. He actually looked rather weird with too long hair and unshaven beard. His faded blue-green eyes were studying Gohan in suspicion though. "I…Huh… I think I'm at the wrong place," the young man stammered.

"Wrong place to do what?" the cops insisted coldly.

"Wrong place to lodge a complaint for… Someone stole my bike."

The man folded his arms and gave Gohan a skeptical gaze. "Your bike, huh? We don't investigate robbery here, go to your usual police station," he finally replied.

Gohan nodded and stammered embarrassed thanks, but he could still feel the cop's wary eyes locked on him as he turned around and walked out the hall. He was almost relieved to bump into an amazing crowd when he exited the police station. People were now swarming the sidewalk. Fans had joined the reporters and they were all eagerly trying to catch a glimpse of the Champion and his daughter. Gohan was hardly able to make out Satan's unlikely mane among them. He deemed it wiser to stay unnoticed and returned to the school.

When he was back to his desk, Sharp tried to question him about his run away from the History class. He hadn't bought the medical reasons Gohan had given the teacher and wanted to know what he had been up to. Gohan insisted he had only felt bad though.

The news of Videl's release had gone public by then, but the general cheer couldn't soothe his bitterness. He couldn't figure out why Videl hadn't just denounced him. She'd said he was a monster. She'd also said that she would never have fallen for him if she'd known who he really was and these words had hurt him badly. Denouncing him would have been a logical move and yet, she hadn't told anything. In a way, he would have liked it better if she had. Then, he might have had an opportunity to pay his debt implying a hope of forgiveness. However, she had denied him that possibility. Furthermore, her angry eyes when she'd seen him at the police station and her annoyed voice as she'd ordered him to get away had made it clear that she was definitely mad at him. What the hell was he supposed to do to be forgiven? Should he surrender to regain her interest?

"Man, you're still moping. I thought you'd be at least happy," Sharp mumbled.

Gohan slowly looked up at him. They were now eating, seating opposite of each other. Sharp stared back at him with a slight frown. Gohan expected sarcasm from his friend, but Sharp kept silent with his spoon hanging over his yogurt while scrutinizing his friend with a hint of concern. His eyes drifted down to Gohan's untouched dish, and he sighed. Yet, he didn't bring himself to speak and just resumed his own meal. Gohan was inwardly grateful to him for repressing any comment or any question.

Erasa was missing that day, so Gohan and Sharp had found themselves eating alone. Since the fight with Joon, Sharp no longer had as many friends as he used to. Gohan suspected that the guys Sharp had been hanging around with had grown estranged from him after they had figured out that Sharp had come to enjoy his company. Gohan was aware that he wasn't very popular in the school. Most students considered him as a conceited genius while those who would have gladly befriended him were wary of Sharp by his side. Sharp and him were actually an odd match and it somehow left them apart. They mainly had interactions with the other students through Videl and Erasa, so when the girls were away both boys were alone.

"Are you done?" Sharp asked by throwing his empty yoghurt pot on his tray.

Gohan nodded and pushed his full plate away.

"Then, let's go out. I need a cigarette."

Gohan absently followed his friend up to their usual spot behind the gym. It was still cold, but a dull sun had somehow been able to break through the clouds. Its light caused the thick snow covering the lawns to glimmer and it resulted into a dazzling brightness.

Sharp cleared the snow off the bench and sat down to start rolling a cigarette. Gohan leaned his back against the wall of the building in front of him and watched him do silently. When he was done, Sharp eventually looked up at him and lit his stick. "So?" he asked while puffing out the smoke.

Gohan knew exactly what the question meant. _So_. A single word to ask _Are you sad? Did you have a fight with Videl?_ However, Gohan didn't feel like explaining anything and he just shrugged.

"I won't even ask you what happened, I know the mess already, but you could at least be happy to see her free," Sharp grumbled.

"Her release was to be expected. She's innocent after all," Gohan growled.

Sharp arched his eyebrows into a frown. He looked somewhat shocked, and Gohan became aware that his tone had hinted he didn't care. He wanted to add something, but nothing came to his mind.

"Fuck, Gohan, you and I do know she's innocent. Still, you realize that cops don't exactly work that way… Anyway…That story is weird," he sighed in annoyance.

Gohan bit his lips and kept silent. Sharp didn't unlock his eyes from him though. He tilted his head, likely expecting an answer that didn't come. "It can't be that bad, I mean between Videl and you. I'm sure you'll fix it. You match too well, believe me," he eventually claimed.

"You think so?" Gohan whispered in dejection.

"I know it. She can be somewhat hotheaded, but she'll come down. Just give her a week."

Gohan nodded but he wasn't as optimistic as Sharp. Sharp didn't have a clue anyway. He was living in a normal world and he had no chance to suspect the whereabouts of Videl's resentment.

Sharp had been back to school for over two weeks and Gohan was helping him catching up with the classes. He wasn't doing bad so far, even though Gohan still doubted he would ever be up to the exam of next year. Gohan had never seen Erasa at Sharp's again. He'd been dying to ask his friend about his relationship with their blonde friend, but just like Sharp had sensed Gohan's will to have him stay out of his business, Gohan had felt Sharp wasn't willing to tell him about his business with Erasa - If there was any business to talk about at all.

Videl was back at school the next day. Her cold glare and the way she ignored Gohan's begging glance were obvious sign that she had definitely made the decision to break up. The final blow was that she wouldn't even keep faking they were simple friends like they always have pretended when at school.

Erasa was still sick and missing and Videl didn't hesitate to break what had been their routine since the first day of school by eating her lunch apart from Gohan and Sharp. Sharp stood naturally by Gohan's side. He was confident that everything would be back to normal soon enough. That drama would at worst last a week.

At the end of the afternoon, Gohan couldn't take it anymore though. The day had been awful and there was no way he would be able to stand Videl's attitude for the rest of the year. The grief was a constant pain. Yet, it was an unfamiliar aching, nothing near physical pain, more like the feeling that tomorrow would be of no use. Things couldn't end that way.

Videl had spit all her anger and he could understand why she was mad at him and why she had felt like rejecting him in the first place. She was hurt, but he couldn't believe that leaving him behind made her feel better. Certainly, he wasn't an angel, but he wasn't a monster either. Anyway, he was ready to be whatever she wanted him to be. He just had to know what it was. Another thing was that she hadn't denounced him and that fact looked like a sparkle of hope. He might still stand a chance to get her back. Either way, he had to fight back. He couldn't just give up. He'd never given up even in situations far more hopeless.

Their last class ended quite late that day and Gohan knew Videl had her baseball training. He rushed to the stadium in order to wait for her at the entrance of the locker room's building. He posted himself on the porch. The thick night allowed him to melt in the shadows as the only light was a lantern hanging above the door and casting a weak glow. He went unnoticed by the base-ball players walking by him to join the entrance. Videl was the last one to show up. She ran to the door without noticing him, but she froze her hand on the doorknob when he called her name.

"Videl," he said while grabbing gently her wrist as to prevent her from opening the door.

She frowned but didn't try to pull away from his touch, or to enter the building. "What do you want?" she asked in a voice he had expected dryer.

"You didn't tell them anything, did you? Didn't tell the police about me," he whispered in a tone close to disapproval.

"You know I didn't. If I had, we wouldn't be talking about it right now," she growled.

He sighed and withdrew his hand from her wrist. "Thank you, but… why did you do that?"

She let go of the doorknob and turned to him. Despite the twilight, he caught a hint of confusion in her eyes. It was swift though and Gohan wondered if he'd seen well in the dim light as she was back to her hard glare and fuel mood in a split second.

"Why I didn't tell anything? Because I'm certainly the most stupid person in the world, I guess. I don't want to hear about it anymore," she snapped.

"Videl, I –"

"Shut up, Gohan. You're gonna lie again," she cut off.

"You have to believe me, Videl. I've never been as true as I was that night," he objected sadly.

"You mean when you said you killed Cell at the age of nine, for example? The only things I can believe about you are the things I can see with my own eyes and what I saw that night was you killing Zhang," she retorted.

The words hit him hard and he ran short of argument. He lowered his head ruefully. At some point he sensed her making a faint move toward him, yet after a silent while, she just opened the door and disappeared inside the building. She had spoken quickly, with harshness and annoyance, as if she were in a hurry to get rid of that moment with him and that thought was enough to have Gohan's heart shatter in pieces.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	35. Chapter 35

_Hi. It's been a while, but we're eventually nearing the end._

 _Thanks a lot for all the nice things._

 _ **Kalebxdd** edited this chapter again._

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

"Hey! Videl! Viiiidddeeelll!" a chorus of voices called in unison.

Videl interrupted her absent staring through the window. She was at Barney's with some friends, including of course Sharp and Erasa. They had decided to have a drink together and it had in fact turned out to be more than a single drink, which had resulted in the students growing loud and restless with Barney watching them from afar.

Gazing back at her companions, Videl realized someone had just said something to her but she'd been lost in her thoughts and she hadn't heard what it was. Her friends laughed at her, mocking her for her puzzled face.

Sharp snaked his arm over her shoulders and pressed her roughly against him. "Don't make fun of poor Videl. She got a hard time. Figure out she is heartbroken," he claimed in a voice faking compassion and reeking of alcohol.

The whole group giggled while Videl nudged Sharp's ribs in order to have him let go of her. "Shut up," she grumbled.

"But… Who? Who is the heartbreaker? Oh, Videl, tell us! Please!" a brunette sitting at the other end of the table exclaimed.

"It's nobody. Can't you see Sharp is wasted?" Videl snapped while taking a sip of her drink in an attempt to keep her composure.

The teenagers wouldn't buy her answers though. A boy next to the brunette stood up. "If Videl doesn't want to tell us, then we'll have to take guesses and Sharp will be our judge. What about that?" he offered in a chuckle.

Everyone agreed loudly, oblivious of Videl's glare. Sharp had a silly smile of delight at such attention. Videl leaned closer to him. "One word. Hear me well, Sharp. A single word and I swear I choke you to death," she murmured coldly in his ear.

He narrowed his eyes and stared at her, his moronic smile turning into a smirk. "What's the point of hiding it now that it's over, Videl? Your father won't be able to prevent anything any longer, right?" he mumbled in return.

Videl gritted her teeth at that. "No kidding, I'll beat you to a pulp if you say anything," she hissed.

Yet, Sharp just snickered at her threat. He crossed his arms and looked back at the group. "So? Who wants to take a first guess?" he asked.

"This game isn't exactly fun," Erasa complained in an obvious attempt to help her embarrassed friend. Her remark was rewarded with disapproving pouts and mockeries though. Feeling that the group wouldn't consider her opinion, she just bit her lips wordlessly with an apologetic glance at Videl.

A first name was suggested and welcomed with roar of laughter for the boy in question was a very unlikely match for Videl. Videl's blood was boiling in her veins and she glared daggers at her friends. However, her attitude wouldn't stop their silly game. She knew she should leave, but she was afraid to leave Sharp unguarded. He was pretty drunk and she knew that in such state, he could turn quite unpredictable and creative in what to say and do. As long as he would have Videl by his side, he might at least hesitate to spill the beans. Or so, she hoped.

"My turn! I know, I know!" the brunette exclaimed all of a sudden. She was a second year as well but from another class. She stood up in excitement while all the others stilled at once and turned to her with bated breath. A lump formed in Videl's throat and she almost choked on her beer.

The girl raised a knowing index up in the air as to focus everyone's attention. "Gohan Son," she claimed quietly.

The teenagers mulled wordlessly over her suggestion. Getting no reaction, the brunette carried on. "First, that would be the reason why Sharps is so well-informed. Then, I noticed that they used to have lunch together before, but now, they hardly talk to each other."

"Wow. That snooty nerd? I don't buy it," one of the boys objected.

"Beside, he's not athletic at all. Definitely not Videl's type," another girl added.

"Not to mention that he is a true bookworm. Does he even know what a naked girl looks like?" another boy chortled.

The debate about Gohan went on, spiced up with gross jokes and crude assumptions. The group had grown totally oblivious of Videl staring at them in shock, her cheeks pink with embarrassment and anger. After a short while, she couldn't take it any longer. Before she knew it, she jumped to her feet and threw her beer over the audience. Cries expressing a mix of surprise, disgust and amusement echoed and all the eyes turned to her in disapproval.

"You, dirty assholes!" Videl yelled in a voice vibrating with fury.

With that, she grabbed her stuff and dashed angrily to the exit of the bar. She did her best to ignore their sarcastic replies, but she couldn't prevent herself from hearing them ask Sharp for more details as she walked out of Barney's and she was relieved when the snap of the door closing behind her back cut off the echoes of their talk. She stood still on the sidewalk for a while, savouring the stillness of the night until the biting cold had her shiver. She slipped hastily in her coat and buttoned it with tembling, nervous fingers.

The moon was round and with no clouds shielding it, it was able to cast a light even brighter than the streetlamps. When she was done knotting her scarf, Videl stepped away from Barney's place.

She was still shaking and her eyes were watering, but it wasn't only out of rage. A mix of confusing feelings was overwhelming her. She decided to walk home with the hope that the quiet cold night might help her sort things out and calm down. Yet, after a few steps, she was caught off guard by a voice calling her.

"Videl!" It was Erasa. She was out of Barney's and rushing up to join her. Videl paused to wait for her.

"Don't be mad at him. He didn't mean to… You know how he is," the blonde girl sighed in an apologetic voice.

She was talking about Sharp of course. At that moment, Videl hated him and she truly felt like punching him. However, as usual, Erasa's sorry eyes were enough to have her melti down. Yes, Videl knew exactly how Sharp was. He liked to be blunt and loud, and he liked to be right. He hated things to be left untold, at least things about other people than him because when it was about him he liked it better when things stayed unsaid. In that case, the surface was enough for him.

Videl repressed her bitterness for Erasa's sake though. "Don't worry Erasa. I guess he's somehow right, it doesn't matter that much now if people hear of Gohan and me. Just, don't let them say bullshit about us."

Erasa's face eased off. "You know you can rely on me to stand up for you, Videl. How do you feel? Are you okay?"

Videl forced a weak smile. "I feel like killing Sharp, but otherwise, I'll make it."

Erasa looked at her with sadness and nodded before running back to Barney's. Videl resumed her tired walk. She couldn't help but wonder if Sharp had really been that drunk when he had started his stupid game, or if he had somehow done it to piss her off, as a sort of revenge for Gohan. Sharp was a moron. Videl had no doubt that he was clueless about her reasons for leaving Gohan. If he'd known, he would have shut his damn mouth.

Either way, she was mad at the dirty way her relationship with Gohan had been exposed. Not to mention the dumb remarks she'd heard about him. Every word had been hurting and unfair and she realized that no one knew Gohan like she did. The icy night cooled down her temper with each step and her fury soon turned into a mere irritation. As another feeling took over in her mind, the tears she'd fought all the time rolled down her cheeks.

In fact, she didn't give a damn if people knew about her relationship with Gohan. She couldn't care less. However, hearing such a disgusting depiction of his personality had upset her to no end. Videl had been deeply offended by the mocking words. She missed him sorely. So sorely, she knew now that resentment wouldn't be enough to chase him out of her life and mind. Even though she'd been hell bent on never talking to him again after she'd found out who he really was, things had turned out much easier said than done. She'd understood it at the police station.

When the cops had turned up at her home in the middle of the night, she'd panicked. They'd come about a man's death. A murder. And Videl was truth and righteousness. Lady Justice. What should she do?

"It's formal process, Miss Satan. We don't believe a split second you're guilty of anything, so don't worry. Just come with us, tell us the whole story and you'll be back home in no time," the cops had said as they had handcuffed her.

They had sounded so calm and so confident about her telling them everything about the murderer, it had been somehow freaky.

They hadn't even planned to lock her up in a cell. She had been led in an office with a cup of tea and biscuits and a cop had seated opposite of her in wait for her explanations about Zhang's death. Things could have been indeed as simple as that. She had two words to utter and it would all be over. Only two words. Gohan Son.

And yet, her lips remained unexpectedly sealed.

She had called him a monster, she'd looked at him like a monster too, and as things stood, it might be very simple to get rid of that monster. It would only take two words. She just had to tell the cop these two words and things would definitely be settled. From his prison, Gohan would no longer be able to hurt anyone, neither her, nor anyone else. So why couldn't she utter a single word? Her mind was blank while all she could do was stare absently at the detective sitting stiff in his chair in front of her.

Seeing her unable to talk, the cop had finally asked questions. Videl could only nod or shake her head.

"You saw the killer, didn't you, Miss Satan?" he insisted

She couldn't say how many times he asked that damn question, and she was somehow willing to say yes, to yell it, but she kept her mouth shut more surely than if she were dead.

Then, after a couple hours, Gawin showed up. He entered the room carelessly, a cigarette stuck between his lips, and he leaned his back against the wall behind his colleague, oblivious of the other cop's disapproving glare at the smoke. Videl tensed up as her eyes meet the faded blue-green ones.

The cop that had been questioning her glanced at Gawin over his shoulder. "I think she's in shock. She didn't say a word so far."

Gawin didn't answer and just took a drag of his cigarette with a silent nod.

"Miss Satan, were you harmed at some point? Do you want to see a doctor maybe?" the detective resumed, uttering each word as if speaking to a half-witted.

She blinked and looked up at Gawin standing wordlessly behind his coworker. "I need some sleep," she murmured.

It was past three o'clock then. She was brought to a barren cell and left alone. Unsurprisingly, she had a hard time falling asleep. She kept staring at the dark ceiling above, wondering what exactly was happening to her, but she was dozing before she could find the faintest clue.

She'd dreamt about Gohan that night. She still remembered this dream very accurately. It had felt so real that she'd sought for him in the room when she'd waken up.

In that odd dream, Gohan was standing in front of her and he was speaking. She wouldn't hear his words though. She was completely deaf. A comforting, warm aura was shining through Gohan while he kept talking. At some point, he grabbed one of her locks sticking to her cheek and put it back behind her ear. She wanted to say something, but she was unable to word a single sound. Then, he interrupted his speech and reached out for something behind her back. Glancing over her shoulder she figured out a door was gaping just behind her. It was opening onto a dark corridor, more like a hole actually. She hadn't realized that she was standing so close from that door and she felt relieved when Gohan grabbed the knob and shut the door. When he was done, he smiled softly at her and kissed her lips.

She sat up straight on the bench of the cell as soon as she woke up. She needed some time to dispel the strange feelings of her dream. Rubbing her eyelids to get used to the brightness of the neon, she was startled by Gawin's figure watching her silently on the other side of the gate. He greeted her with a gentle grin, as if he'd been a friend checking her during her sleep. She didn't return the smile and stared back at him fearlessly.

"You talk in your sleep, Videl, did you know that?" he stated by lighting up a cigarette.

She flinched. _Videl_. For some reason hearing him call her by her first name made her nervous. "Do I? So? What do I say?" she grumbled.

"Nothing important, it seems," he replied calmly. "Do you want to see a doctor?"

"Yes."

Anything but a cop questioning with Gawin's blue-green eyes locked on her. Actually, the state of shock the detective had suggested during the night had activated Videl's brain. She knew now what tale she'd tell and it was a tale without Gohan.

She played the part well enough with the doctor. He declared a post-traumatic state and gave her pills she took care not to swallow.

Back in the chair facing the detective and his men, she was even able to have her eyes water. The exhaustion, the stress and the painful memories of Gohan helped faking to be a scared and confused teenaged girl. Her father had been concerned by the fact that she hadn't been released yet and he'd sent a lawyer for her. She took it as a comforting company.

"I saw the killer," Videl sobbed. "I heard some strange noise, so I stepped into the room and I surprised him."

"Was he alone?" the detective asked.

"I think so. Zhang was already dead but I tried to prevent him from running away and we had a fight. Then… I… He must have knocked me out. I remember the window, then a shock and I blacked out. When I woke up, I was on the roof of a nearby building," she stammered.

She studied the cops' reaction through her tears. The detective and the other cops around looked half-puzzled, half-skeptical though. Gawin was among them, standing behind the detective again with his back leaned against the wall, and unlike his coworkers, his features were emotionless. "What did the killer look like?" he stepped in coldly.

"Brown hair. With a black rag hiding his mouth and nose. That's all I could see," Videl whispered.

The detective started to take notes all of a sudden, as if Gawin's question had dragged him out of his numbness.

"Did you see him… fly?" Gawin carried on.

"Fly? Like a bird, you mean? Huh, of course not," Videl mumbled.

Gawin wasn't daunted by her tone hinting his question was absurd though. He came closer to the desk and leaned slowly forward until his balled fists rested on the desk. Something disturbing was flaring in his blue-green eyes as he locked them on Videl. "We know he came out through the window and we have good reasons to think that he came in that way too. How do you do that at the 20th floor, without a balcony to help? How come you woke up on the roof of a nearby building by the way? I mean, why a roof? Why such a hard place to reach?"

The other cops grew somewhat restless, giving him disbelieving side-glances, but no one came to Videl's rescue. "I was unconscious, how should I know?" she exclaimed in a feigned sob, "He was so strong, at some point I believed he was about to kill me as well," she added in a raspy voice. She was able to cry again. She did her best to be as loud as possible and was rewarded with the cops' embarrassment. Only Gawin remained unaffected at the sight of her fake tears.

"I think we're done for today or do you intend to press charges?" the lawyer asked dryly.

At that moment, Videl knew that she'd win the game, because, of course, no one would charge her for Zhang's murder. She was the hero of the town while Zhang was an unsympathetic character whose murder was unsurprising. Nobody would mourn him anyway. The idea that Videl could have anything to do with his death was pure madness in everyone's opinion.

She wished that everything would have turned as easy as the part she'd played for the cops.

Yet, three weeks later, Videl still couldn't explain why she'd been so hell bent on protecting Gohan's secret. Before she met him, she was used to catching criminals and putting them in jail. She'd always done that, without the slightest second thought and without questioning her acting. Now, she had come to leave criminals free and best of all, she lied to protect them. What she had done that day at the police station would have sounded unthinkable six months ago.

Actually, she'd done something even worse than covering for Gohan. She'd forbidden him to surrender. When she'd seen him at the police station as she'd just been released, she'd turned frantic. She had instantly understood what he was about to do and she had decided he mustn't do it. He had no right to do it, had he? No, he hadn't. She had rejected him but she couldn't cope with the idea of losing him completely. She was aware of how contradictory it sounded but it was how she'd felt and it was driving her mad.

That evening at Barney's, Videl had once again experienced these conflicted feelings. She'd been reminded how badly she missed him, how unbearable it was to hear anyone else judging him or speaking ill of him. She didn't want to be with him anymore, but he was still hers alone.

With vacation starting ten days before, things had grown worse. Videl could see him every day at school. She could somehow keep an eye on him from afar and despite her cold demeanor it was still a form of link. Yet, due to the holidays, she hadn't heard of him for ten days. He'd gone back to his mother's and he'd totally deserted her world. It was as if he just stopped existing and it felt terrible.

She hadn't dared to question Sharp about him. Actually he seemed to hold a grudge against her about the split-up and, except tonight at Barney's, Sharp never mentioned Gohan as if he had become a quiet disagreement Videl and him should avoid to talk about for their friendship's sake. Gohan hadn't tried to call her either. She had to admit that she'd rebuffed him in a harsh way at each attempt he'd made to patch up, but still, she couldn't picture that he'd already moved on. Or maybe he had, after all.

She felt void and it somehow scared her. The vacation had her eventually figure out the real meaning of her decision to break up and it hurt so much that the talk at Barney's had felt like a ton of salt on her wound.

As she was walking in the deserted town, tears had found their way down her cheeks. She wiped them with the back of her hands and stepped up her street. She had to pull herself together and the best way to soothe the pain was to list all the reasons why she should stay away from Gohan.

First, he was a killer. He'd said that he had only killed evil people, but still he had no right to take away their lives. It wasn't him to judge who was to live and who was to die. She was still surprised that he could be smug enough to believe otherwise. On top of it, he used his inhuman might to do his nasty job. It wasn't even about a fair fight.

Then, he was also Preston Misk's murderer. This detail made Videl especially mad. Preston Misk was Sharp's stepfather, and Gohan had kept acting like Sharp's best friend even after the killing. He was deceiving Sharp while Sharp would still stand for him. Damn, he'd even attended the funeral and he had gone to the lawyer with Sharp as a support to face Maya. He also paid for Sharp's grocery bills and he helped him to study in order to get Misk's money... Videl found it definitely sickening. Gohan had said that he wasn't Preston Misk's killer, but he'd lied all along, so why would she trust him? He might as well still be hiding his darkest side, like he'd always done from the beginning.

To top it all, Gohan had cheated on her. For Videl, what he'd done was worse than dating another girl. He'd let her believe he was a hero, but he was nothing near a hero. He'd fooled her and he'd coaxed her into letting him into her bed that fateful night after the murder of Preston Misk. Slaughtering his best friend's stepfather must have somehow kindled some kind of guilt in his sick mind. Maybe he'd figured out for a moment how miserable he was. Definitely not the same Gohan she'd fallen for.

Mentally listing everything she could blame Gohan for was usually enough to have Videl stick to her decision. The feeling of hurtful void would fade a bit and her mind would be back to a strong resolution to have him out of her life. Yet, it wouldn't work tonight. The talk at Barney's had rekindled a vivid pain and brooding over Gohan's flaws wasn't making any difference. It wouldn't even anger her enough to overcome the grief.

Her house was dark and quiet and she assumed her father was already sleeping. She entered quietly and took off her shoes. As she was peeling off her coat and scarf, she thought back about another lie Gohan had said. He'd said he had killed Cell. He'd said a lot of incredible things actually, like the fact that he wasn't exactly human. It sounded so unbelievable that she hadn't paid much mind to his words, but now, for some reasons, she was remembering his odd confessions.

As a matter of fact, Gohan's might was special. Videl had been practicing martial arts since she was a child and she knew how to gauge a fighter. Gohan was definitely an outsider. His ability to fly, or the way he could summon such powerful energy that his hair and eyes would change color, were quite unique.

She sneaked into her father's office. It was actually a room he had arranged without any real need. The place was furnished with a wide desk of varnished mahogany and decorated with refined trinkets all around as to suggest – wrongly – that he was a great intellectual. Truth was Satan mostly came here to watch TV, or sip whiskeys of great brands while smoking the cigar when he had a guest he wanted to impress. To complete the show, he had all his cups and trophies standing in rows on several shelves, along with photos of him with famous personalities. Videl knew that room was also where he kept the recordings of his tournaments, including of course, that of the Cell Games.

Videl had only seen it once or twice, a long time ago. Yet, the clash between Cell and her father hadn't been filmed, and the quality of the footage was very low, so it had never sounded like anything interesting. Either way, even though she was proud of her father, Videl had grown fed up with his fame and she had stopped enjoying that story about Satan beating the Monster since the age of twelve. _You know it, Videl._

She knelt down in front of the cupboard where Hercule piled up his videos and rummaged through the tapes for a while until she got ahold of the famous fight – or at least the small part that had been filmed.

She turned on the player and the giant TV screen came to life, casting a bright glow in the dim room. The picture was bad just like Videl remembered and she turned off the sound at once, wary of its irking crackling.

The start had been hard for her father and his disciples. Hercule had told her a thousand times that he had sorely been caught off guard at his first contact with Cell, which had always been the opportunity to lecture her countless times about the importance of never underestimating an opponent. Then, this unknown fighter had come to stand up to the monster. Videl didn't know his name, but she knew somehow that her father had met him before in tournaments. Could it be Gohan's father? He looked exactly like him when he increased his energy level and his hair turned to platinum blond.

The movie became quickly quite boring, as the cameraman was unable to follow the movements of the fight properly. Videl pressed the forward button until the fighter gave up and turned to a kid. A kid. Videl's heart skipped a beat. She paused the video. There was a kid among that mess. How did that detail slip out of her mind? _You know it, Videl_.

She was dumbfounded, sitting on the ground in front of the giant picture of a blond boy. Gohan. Her brain was slow to process the sight. The remote control dropped from her hand, but she didn't even notice it. It was actually Gohan. He was younger, but it was him without any doubt. She pressed her hands over her mouth as the realization hit her like a shock wave. Did he really kill Cell?

She had to clear up that matter. She resumed the video and followed the fight nervously. Everything was like Gohan. Power, stamina, a certain sense of sacrifice. A stone had dropped into her stomach and she had to look away from the screen. _You know it Videl_. His father hadn't been the one to kill Cell. No human could have done it, it was obvious. She ran her hand over his face. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had certainly understood this truth for a long time and that was maybe the reasons why she had stopped being part of her father's worshippers for all these years.

So, Gohan was indeed a hero. A hero, and a cold-blooded killer. How was that possible? Confusion overwhelmed Videl's restless mind.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	36. Chapter 36

_Holà! Thank you for the support._

 _Beta reader: **Kalebxdd** as always._

 _Note : I noticed throughout the reviews that some of you hope for a fierce confrontation Videl/Hercule or Gohan/Hercule with muscles, ki-blast and sharp tongues. Trust blowing out like a huge firework at the fake Champion's face. I know some of you guys like these things a lot, but you won't find it in my stories._

 _First, because, concerning Videl, I always believed that she was too smart of a girl to be fooled by her father's show. I'd rather think that she chose to be oblivious of his lie out of love for him. Second, because, concerning Gohan, he had many opportunities to reveal the truth, but he always decided not to do so. I consider it as an approval of Satan's lie and it was actually a wise move from the Son family to leave the burden of fame to the Champion. So, what would be the point in throwing a fit years later?_

 _Enjoy anyway._

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

Videl had finally sunk into a deep sleep, still fully dressed on her bed. The beers she'd downed earlier at Barney's might have helped defeating the restless thoughts looping in her mind. She had no dream though, just a heavy, numbing slumber.

She was startled by the shrill beep of her phone. She forced her eyelids open in an attempt to locate the crazy device, but she felt too dazed to focus, and she finally covered her head with a pillow instead, hoping it would be enough to cut off the annoying sound.

The deafening beeps kept reaching her ears nonetheless. She growled in frustration and rolled over as to crawl to the edge of the bed and take care of the nuisance.

Her alarm clock told her it was 10:31, which she deemed much too early to let anyone bother her on a day of vacation. Her hazy mind reminded her that she'd left her phone in the pocket of her jacket lying on a chair nearby. She stretched out her arm to grab it but the beeps stopped just at that moment.

Videl dropped her arm down and pressed her forehead on the bed with a weary sigh. Yet, she hardly had a minute of peace before the phone went back to its awful beeping. This time, she was seized by concern. Whoever was calling urged her to pick up, and that meant something had to be wrong.

She reached out for the jacket again, but she miscalculated the distance to the chair and tumbled down the bed. Cursing under her breath, she crept hastily on all fours to get ahold of the phone and picked up the call while sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Miss Satan, Kami be blessed!" a panicked voice greeted her at once. "I'm the Chief of the third district. Something awful happened in a factory north of the city,"

"Something awful?" Videl growled.

The guy on the phone kept talking though. "There was a huge explosion there and everything's in flames by now. We need hands and although I know you're more into pursuing riffraff, you did well last time, so-"

"If you need me, I'm coming," Videl claimed without a second thought.

"Thank you. We try to get as many volunteers as possible. It's a complete disaster –"

"You can count on me," she insisted.

"Oh and – huh – do you believe the Golden Ninja could…well, come and help as well?"

Videl had a pang at the suggestion. The golden ninja? Gohan? Who would need Gohan in such situation? There was no one to kill and no one to fight anyway. Videl felt utterly annoyed by the cop's question. "I don't know this guy, Chief, but I seriously doubt he would come and help either way," she snapped before hanging up brutally. "Asshole," she added for herself as she stood up and caught her jacket to be on her way.

As her craft was flying north, she turned on the radio to learn more about the events. The horizon happened to be her best informant though. An impressive cloud had formed over the area where the disaster had taken place. It was the location of a recycling plant and, according to the news, one of the furnaces had blown up for some unknown reason. No one could report the extent of the damages for now, but the explosion had resulted in a rain of burning pieces and toxic stuff crashing down a village nearby and the fire had spread at an alarming pace, making the situation even more worrisome.

Videl landed as close to the burning area as the smoke allowed her to. When she climbed down her craft, she was stunned to find out there wasn't even a safety cordon. She only saw a few fire trucks and some rescuers running in circle. The place wasn't secured and no one seemed to be in charge of coordinating the staff. The firefighters were busy with the fire while first-aid workers were doing their best to pick up wounded people on their way without minding the danger.

Her sensation of chaos was proved right by the sight of an ambulance burning a hundred meters further. As she kept watching, she even spotted a group a firefighters arguing with a handful of cops and medical staff. Sirens were echoing in the distance, but it sounded like they were heading away from them.

She pondered about the best way to help, dumbfounded by the incredible mess. She finally opted for the firefighters. She felt more like taking risks and saving survivors rather than dealing with the general craziness, or taking care of injured people.

She walked to the closest trucks where a firefighter was yelling in rage. "Don't you see wind is turning? Listen to me, you bunch of morons! Wind is turning. Get these idiots away from here!"

The man roaring the orders had to be the boss and Videl decided to go see him. "Excuse me, I'm Videl Satan. I was told I could help you," she claimed, raising her voice to be heard.

The guy turned his blackened face to her and stared at her with widened, disbelieving eyes. "Well then, Videl Satan, if you want to live, just get the hell away from that area. The wind's turning," he mumbled while shoving her roughly aside.

With that, he made his way to the truck and climbed into it without paying her any mind. She stood numb for a second, but she regained her composure quickly enough to run and jump into the vehicle as it drove away.

A firefighter was standing in the back of the truck and he grabbed Videl's arm to pull her up. Although his face was filthy with smoke, the girl could see he was younger than the first one. She was grateful for his help since the driver had seemingly gone wild, making it difficult for her to hoist herself up into the truck.

As soon as she was inside, the sirens were turned on. She was startled by the sudden, deafening howl while an unexpected turn caught her off guard and caused her to crash against the truck's frame. That's when she decided it would be best to sit, just like the firefighter had just done. He was also holding a safety bar jutting out the truck's side and Videl copied his move. She took place next to her companion and he gave her a soft smile. "The boss is somewhat grumpy, but he knows the job," the firefighter shouted as to cover the sound of the sirens.

The back doors of the truck were gaping and Videl was stunned by the sight of people running all over the place. She noted with some horror that the old fireman had been right. Smoke and flames were heading the exact place the truck had just left. While some of the medical vans had followed the firefighters, some others had decided to stay where they were and she could see the black, burning fog close to reach them. "We must warn these people not to stay there, they might burn alive," she exclaimed, pointing at them with panic.

"We did it. Don't worry. They're slow to listen to us since the beginning and that's why the boss is so mad. They'll eventually figure out and leave, though," the firefighter replied, barely avoiding to be thrown out by another U-turn of the truck.

"But –" Videl stared in shock as people finally understood their mistake and started to run away in panic.

"So, you want to help us, right?" the man resumed calmly.

Videl looked up at him. He was smiling and seemed quite casual despite the stressing situation. He even looked excited as a matter of fact. Videl felt somewhat awkward at that, but she nodded.

"Take a kit then," he said by picking up a bunch of equipment hanging in a corner of the truck.

Videl carefully let go of the safety bar, now that the truck's driving had become a bit quieter. Memories of the previous fire she had fought came back to her mind and fear seized her. She remembered the moment when she'd believed she was about to die, trapped in that burning building before Gohan had showed up to release her. She'd been somewhat thoughtless to volunteer to fight fire again. Yet, she repressed her doubts. There was no way she would shrink now. Videl Satan was fearless.

She put on the fireproof suit with fluorescent strips. The firefighter helped her clasp it tightly. "My name is Iko by the way," he claimed while grabbing the harness completing the outfit.

"I'm Videl," she said with her arms up to let him harness her carefully.

"Good, Videl. Have you already done that before?" he asked, still focused on tightening the straps around her body.

"Well, yes. Sort of," she mumbled in unease.

He looked up at her with another smile. "Sort of?"

She sighed. "I entered a building on fire to save kids. Once."

He tilted his head with a slight frown of disbelief and she thought, he was about to drop her out of the tracks to go help someone else, but he ended up nodding with another comforting smile. "OK. Are you a fast runner?"

She swallowed hard. "I think so."

"Are you strong too?"

"Quite strong," she claimed in a confident voice.

His smile widened and he turned away to catch a bunch of tools. He clasped them one by one to her harness, briefing her each time about how and in what case each of them had to be used. Videl mentally noted his every word until he was done at last.

"So, here we are, Videl," he stated eventually. "Most firefighters are busy in the village nearby where there are more lives at stake. We're expecting backup but for now, we don't have many men here around the factory. There are still people stuck in there though. Our team's aim is to go get as many survivors as possible. The truck will drop us near a building partially untouched by the fire for now while the boss and another team will be in charge of controlling the fire. So, we go and pick up people from inside. Got it?"

The truck jerked and Videl nearly lost her balance. She caught the safety bar at the last minute but she realized then that her outfit was much heavier than she'd thought. She figured out why Iko had asked about her strength.

"Just follow me and do everything I tell. Are you ready, Videl?" the firefighter insisted.

She had a firm nod. "I'm ready."

He smiled again and put a helmet on her head.

She didn't feel that ready though. As Iko had kit her out with each tool, he'd listed all the standard emergencies and truth was they were all situations she had never thought about. He'd also taught her the basic behavior she was to have when facing a problem and it was all about behaviors she would never have had in normal times. Iko's speech had actually made her aware of danger, maybe somewhat too aware. She'd volunteered wholeheartedly, but now, she couldn't help but remember the damn apartment where she'd been stuck. She remembered the heat, the lack of air, the smell of fire. A lump had formed in her throat. She should have volunteered to help the cops containing people wild with panic, but the need of stopping that disaster had been stronger. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't flinch now.

Iko jumped off the truck as soon as it came to a stop and she followed him without a second thought. She was taken aback by the weight of her outfit and she nearly fell flat by landing on the ground. Iko hadn't checked her out and he was already running to the entrance of a building. Regaining her balance, she rushed in his wake and joined him in front of the door. She was already sweating due to the heat of the fire and her sprint with the heavy harness on.

The door had been damaged by the explosion and Iko kicked it out of the way. They entered the hallway and Videl was immediately hit by the hot, unbreathable air inside. Iko paused and turned to her. "Best is to go our own way. I studied the plans of that place, but I don't want you to get lost, so you'll take care of the first floor. There's a single corridor up there. Just know that fire is going on on the other end of the building for now, so, in all logical, you won't have to care for a fire fight. You'll only have to search survivors. Can you do it?"

Iko's voice was hushed by the helmet and when she tried to answer, she found herself breathless, so she just nodded. He seemed to understand her problem and he had an amused smile. She was actually amazed that he had been able to utter such a long sentence. He raised his thumb and rushed away into a corridor, leaving her on her own.

Videl peeked at the stairs in despair. Heat was killing her and her harness was growing heavier with each second while she was struggling to keep breathing. She started climbing the stairs nevertheless. Her moves were frustratingly slow despite her strength and stamina.

Her feet slammed the metallic floor of each step, but she eventually reached the first floor. The lack of air felt even more dramatic up there, but she forced herself moving on by trying to control her breathing.

The first door she opened was an empty office. She went to the second door. It was blocked. She figured out the frame had gone twisted by the blast and the heat. She pushed with all her strength, but it wouldn't bulge. She stepped back and ran shoulder first into the door, but it hardly flinched. Videl closed her eyes and wiped the sweat dripping on her forehead. Then, gathering all her rage, she tried again. This time the door caved in and she heard a scream inside.

A woman wearing a suit smeared with dust greeted her by jumping on her. "Kami be blessed! Take me out of there!" she exclaimed while hugging Videl tight.

Videl stumbled at her grip. The woman's voice sounded crazy, but she was silenced by a coughing fit quickly enough.

"Save your breath," Videl gasped while forcing her to loosen her embrace.

With no window and no electricity on, the room was drowned in thick darkness. Videl figured out the woman had gone crazy with angst, locked up in there for hours. "Are you alone?" the girls whispered.

The woman was still trying to catch her breath and, as a reply, she just pointed at the floor behind a table. Videl stepped closer to the place and made out a body lying on the ground. It was a middle-aged man, also wearing a suit. He was unconscious. Videl knelt next to him. She found out his hand was clenched on something. Looking closer, the girl realized it was an inhaler meant to fight asthma.

Her blood froze. If this man was asthmatic and still alive, he needed immediate care. She clumsily searched for his pulse in the dim light, but she was too nervous and confused and she couldn't find it. She gave up and decided to take him on her back. As she stood up, the load felt like a ton.

The woman was watching her, numb and motionless as Videl walked to the door in a faltering step. Videl felt like yelling at her to get out of the way, or to give her a hand, but she could hardly breathe. Either way, the woman seemed to connect back to reality all of a sudden and she rushed away, without waiting for them or trying to help. Videl heard the jerky sounds of her heels speeding down the stairs, and found herself on her own again.

She never knew how she made it taking the man out of the building. She nearly tumbled down the stairs more than once, but in an ultimate, almost inhuman effort she eventually reached the exit.

She dropped the body in exhaustion a few steps from the door and she greedily sucked in fresh air. Her lungs were on fire and she was coughing uncontrollably.

She fell on her knees and took off her helmet in an attempt to cool down. When her breathing was back to a more normal rate, she looked around. A deep disappointment overwhelmed her as no one was in sight. No ambulance, no medical staff, only some firefighters running away in the distance. The woman was gone and Iko had to be still inside.

Videl grabbed the walkie-talkie that was part of her outfit and set it up on the medical frequency, just like Iko had shown her before. "I have an asthmatic man in bad condition, there! I need somebody urgently!" She barked in frustration.

A crackling echoed followed by snatches of a conversation that didn't concern her, until at last a nasal voice replied her call. "Asthmatic man, where are you?"

Videl's eyes widened at the question. She mused for a while. "Huh, at the entrance of the building where the offices are! Hurry!" She eventually answered.

"We'll see what we can do," the nasal voice stated.

Videl gritted her teeth in rage. "What's that for an answer? Move, for Kami's sake!"

Yet, the nasal voice was gone and replaced by the constant crackling on the line. She turned off the device with a frustrated sigh and looked down at the man lying in front of her. Leaning over him, she pulled her ear closer to his mouth. She sensed a very weak breath and closed her eyes in relief. She loosened the guy's tie and undid the first buttons of his shirt, although she wasn't sure whether it would really help.

All of a sudden, she heard a terrible rumble and felt the earth shaking around. Looking up, she figured out one of the burning building had finally collapsed. The blast of the shock hit her face first and she had just time to raise her forearms to shield herself. Some burning fragments came crashing down around them and light ashes snowed down from the sky. Yelling voices and sirens could be heard in the distance.

When she felt safe enough, Videl turned to the building she had just left. It still looked untouched for now, and some people might probably still be in there. She grabbed her helmet without a second thought and struggled to her feet. There was still a lot to do. Putting the helmet back on her head she returned to the entrance of the building.

She didn't let the unbreathable air catch her off guard this time and she took care of saving her breath. For some reasons, the outfit also felt less heavy as she was getting used to it. She went back to the first floor while wondering where Iko was. She stepped by empty rooms and made her way further into the corridor.

As she kept walking, she neared the place where the fire was raging. She couldn't see any flames, but the heat was becoming hellish. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and along her neck. Her attention was eventually caught by regular muffled sound somewhere around her.

She tried to locate them by hitting her ax against the wall. It was a tip Iko had taught her. Her strikes were responded by others strikes, confirming people were trying to communicate and guide her. She pressed her ear against a wall while pursuing that strange talk, getting hit for hit. She eventually figured out there was an elevator and it was where the strikes were coming from. Its doors were obviously closed.

She stuck the edge of her ax into the gap between the door leafs and levered up by using all her strength. Her attempt demanded a huge effort since she had little oxygen at disposal and her muscles were already busy bearing with the weight of her outfit. She ended up hanging from the handle of the ax, but the door barely twisted and the ax snapped out of the gap causing Videl to drop painfully on the floor.

She paused for an instant, sitting on the ground while trying to regain some air and some hope. Then, standing up, she unclasped her harness. Iko had told her she should never ever do that. He'd said it was the basis of safety rules, but she needed to be free of that nagging load. She needed all her strength and stamina.

The harness hit the metallic ground with a thump. Videl immediately felt lighter. She massaged her shoulders for a minute and grabbed the ax with both hands. Her arms circled in the air and she hammered the edge back between the two door leafs. She tried to take a sort of deep, calm breath and leveraged up again, using all the energy she still had left. This time, the doors caved in. Their metal had certainly grown softer due to the heat, and Videl was able to half-open the doors.

The gap was narrow but Videl could sneak through. She took the torch fixed at her harness and poked her head and shoulders into the elevator shaft. The light allowed her to locate the cabin a little lower. Two guys in overalls had opened its access hatch and one of them had climbed onto the roof. "Help us!" He shouted.

"Are you hurt?" Videl asked in a hoarse voice.

"Nothing serious. Just prisoners here."

"How many of you are down there?" Videl asked again.

"Two."

Videl sat up and scanned the tools hanging from her harness. She had a small rope and a few spring hooks, but the elevator wasn't far anyway, so she thought it might do. The guy on the roof had a hard time helping his colleague up on the roof and Videl throw them the rope. The first man was pretty quick to join her, but his companion wasn't exactly a climber and they had to pull him up on a fair part of his way.

Videl couldn't help but note that the heat was increasing alarmingly and she grew restless. Dragging the second guy out of the elevator shaft left her gasping and drained. She glanced at the two workers she had just saved. They were dirty and one of them had an injured eyebrow, but otherwise they looked pretty good. "You know how to get out of there?" she panted at them, still kneeling on the floor.

The youngest one nodded. The other one was half choking, half coughing due to the heat burning his throat. She waved them off. The youngest one seemed reluctant to leave her behind at first, but he ended up doing as he was told.

When they were gone, Videl leaned her head against the wall in exhaustion. She was unable to catch her breath as her lungs had grown hungry for fresh air, upset at the lack of true oxygen. She had saved four people already, but she knew others might be hoping for her to find them. Even though she was uncertain of her capacity to go much further, she couldn't bring herself to go back and take some rest outside. She felt that the fire was near, so she had to hurry up and keep going on. Iko had told her that he would warn her through the walkie-talkie about any danger either way. He'd said the final evacuation order would come from him, and he hadn't given it yet, so Videl didn't want to give up.

She struggled to her staggering legs and picked up the harness. She hadn't the strength to put it back on, so she just dragged it in her wake. It was less heavy that way.

A faint creak rose gradually from the ground. Her mind was numb with the lack of air and she didn't pay it any mind at first. Yet, it quickly turned into a loud crack. She froze in alarm, unable to understand where it was coming from until she suddenly realized that the floor was slowly sagging underneath her feet.

She stared down in disbelief. The floor leaned down all of a sudden, dragging her down as she brusquely lost her balance. Her first reaction was to scream in surprise and panic, but the burning air gagged her at once. She had the feeling that her chest was on fire, but she tried to focus on a way to hold her back to something. Everything was crumbling down around her though and each time she managed to grab something, it would only slow her slide. She thought about trying to fly, but in her state it was a lost cause. She skidded down even faster as the floor turned into a giant crater of twisted metal. She bumped into a wall and lost her helmet in the shock. She could hear its disturbing noise as it rolled down to the bottom of the hole.

As Videl witnessed her helpless rush down to her likely death, a hand caught the back of her outfit.

She gasped and turned the head to her savior, expecting to find Iko. She found herself facing Gohan instead. He was filthy and sweaty, his eyes dark with concern. He ascended to avoid being caught into the subsiding of the whole floor. Videl clenched his arm without a second thought and he seized her waist with his free arm to secure his grip.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The burning air made Videl's eyes sting and her vision was blurred. She shut her eyelids in an attempt to soothe the unpleasant sensation, trusting Gohan to take them out of that hell. She needed to focus on her breathing as her lungs were craving for some true oxygen and her throat was burning with every breath she took. She could hear the disturbing cracking and rattling of the metallic floor collapsing somewhere below. The contact of Gohan's body was comforting and as she tightened her embrace, she could feel her fear fading away. He had a hand resting on her head as a shield from any fragments falling from the crackling ceiling. Despite the chaos around her, she had never felt so safe.

The floor had only partially crumbled down and the staircase and the hallway happened to stand untouched on the other end of the corridor, allowing Gohan to land at the exit of the building. He walked out through the door, still holding Videl curled up against him.

When she felt the fresh wind and the daylight caressing her skin, she opened her eyes. She was dazed for an instant, but she eventually squeezed Gohan's arm to ask him to let her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, her legs started to shake and she dropped to her knees, defeated by a sudden weakness of her muscles.

An ambulance had finally showed up and rescuers were taking care of the asthmatic man she had saved earlier. The youngest worker she had dragged out of the elevator was standing next to them and watching them while his older companion was sitting on the ground, silently sobbing with blood still dripping from his wounded eyebrow.

Firefighters were running nearby, apparently trying to deal with the fire raging on the other side of the building. Like Iko had said before, there weren't a lot of them. Videl noted that point while catching slowly her breath. She wiped her wet forehead, carelessly, sticking wild locks to her face in the process.

Gohan crouched down next to her. "Are you all right?"

She looked up at him. His face was dirty, his clothes stained and reeking of smoke. He had certainly been there for a while before he found her. As she tried to answer his question, she could only utter a hoarse growl and she needed to clear her throat. "I'm fine," she eventually whispered.

He had a slight frown. "You shouldn't be there. It's dangerous," he berated.

"And what about you?" she retorted in a challenging tone.

"As you know, I always find a way out," he shrugged.

With that, he stood up and walked back to the door, leaving her behind. She looked at him in disbelief until she couldn't help but call him back. "Gohan! For Kami's sake, are you really going back inside?"

He paused and turned to her with the hint of a smile dancing on his lips. "Are you worried about me?"

She seethed at his mocking tone, but she replied anyway. "It's dangerous, like you just said. The floor is about to crumble down! Stop playing hero!"

His smile died out and he tilted his head, giving her a dark, unreadable stare. She shivered at the sight. She hated that look of his. It was nothing near the usual good-natured Gohan. "I got something to finish," he claimed before turning back to the building and resuming his walk to the entrance.

She struggled to her feet to follow him but her legs felt so weak, she stumbled down back to her knees. "Gohan! Wait!" she yelled in a cracked voice both pleading and furious.

He didn't listen to her anymore though and he entered the burning building. _Nasty asshole_.

When he was gone, she focused back on the rescuers. They were loading the asthmatic man into their ambulance.

"Hey! Will he be Ok?" she asked them while trying again to get up on her shaky legs.

"Too late!" one of them answered while slamming shut the doors of the van. Then, in the blink of an eye, the ambulance was already driving away.

A stone dropped into Videl's stomach as the medical staff sped away to another mission. She started massaging and stretching absently her sore muscles with her eyes locked on the ambulance disappearing in the distance. The grumpy firemen's boss showed up running to her all of a sudden. "Where's Iko?" he shouted at her.

"Didn't he come out already?" she exclaimed in shock. She turned to the two workers she had saved in the elevator. "Have you seen a firefighter exiting the building since you're out?"

The youngest one shook wearily his head and leaned over his older colleague to help him get up and away from the dangerous place.

"Where the fuck is that moron?" the old firefighter mumbled while trying to hide his concern.

"Do you think something bad had happened to him?" Videl asked in alarm.

The guy had a frown. "I…Huh… No… He knows the job too well and he wasn't supposed to be in a dangerous area… Anyway, if you see him, tell him I fucking need him. Two of my men got injured and for some reasons the backup are fucking slow to come. We won't take out this fucking fire by peeing on it, for fuck's sake."

He didn't wait for Videl's answer and ran away, swearing further under his breath.

Videl stared at the building in wariness, still rubbing her legs and shoulders. She was alone now.

Iko knew the job. That simple sentence had somehow kindled a nagging concern in her mind. If it were the case, then why hadn't he dragged out any survivor yet? She was a novice and she had been able to save four people while he hadn't come back once. Maybe he just hadn't found anyone to save, or maybe…

Videl studied the building once again. The hearth of the fire was located on the other side of the factory, so she might be at least able to take a peek and check out for Iko in the safe part. She wouldn't go very far inside and this would always be more useful than staying idly out. She might as well find other people needing her help. She had to give it a try.

Taking a deep breath, she went back into the hall and took a long corridor heading away of the fire. The air was hot nevertheless and the light very dim as it only broke through scarce filthy windows. The lack of oxygen was much more bearable than it had been on the first floor though. Sounds of shocks were echoing in the distance, letting her know that the firefighters were actually working far from her, which meant that she still had some time to wander in that part of the building. She ran the tips of her fingers along the wall to guide herself in the twilight.

The corridor ended on a large double door. Opening it, she found herself in a huge shed housing a production unit. The place was crowded with endless rows of impressive machines while a grey light was cast from the sky through windowpanes piercing the high ceiling.

Videl tried to call Iko's name, but she failed at uttering anything better than a low yelp, so she decided to find him by focusing on any sound around her. Her attention was immediately caught by a faint clicking resounding in the huge space. The noise was weak and difficult to locate. She wandered between the bulky machines forming a weird maze.

Her heart skipped a beat when she glimpsed at the fluorescent stripes of a firefighter's outfit jutting out underneath one of the steel monsters. Iko was trapped there and she could see his feet sticking out of the machine. Willing to help him out of the jumble of metal, Videl rushed in his direction all by trying again to call calling his name in a hoarse voice, but her sprint was stopped by a firm grip grabbing her shoulder from behind. She repressed a yelp of surprise and as she whirled around, she found herself face to face with Gohan again. He placed his finger on his mouth and shook his head in disapproval. He had that stern face again.

"Gohan? What the hell are you doing?" she whispered in disbelief. She pointed at Iko. "He needs help."

Gohan pulled her aside with a frown. "Why did you come back?" he mumbled in annoyance.

She fought his grip forcefully. "Let go of me, I have to help him. Don't you see?" she groaned in a weird broken voice.

"No," Gohan snapped, still holding her back.

Her eyes widened in puzzlement. "Did you lose your mind?"

She broke off as she noted Iko was in fact able to move and sneak out of the place she had believed he was stuck in. He picked up his helmet resting on the ground and put it back on his head.

"Iko! Are you okay?" she exclaimed in relief. Gohan let go of her, allowing her to walk closer to the firefighter.

Iko looked up at her and grinned. "Videl? I told you to stay on the first floor. You may get lost down here."

She paused midway between Gohan and him as she was puzzled about the whereabouts of the situation. She had believed he was in danger, but he was now the one concerned about her. "I was worried about you," she explained hesitantly.

"You also took off your harness and your helmet despite my advice. That's not serious, Videl. You should have listened to me," Iko berated softly. Only then, did he realize that Gohan was standing a few steps behind her.

"Huh, you found a survivor, it seems," the firefighter added with a tilt of his head.

"Not exactly," Gohan growled. He stepped to Videl and caught her wrist softly, dragging her backwards closer to him. Then, taking a photo out of his pocket, he lifted it to eye level to compare it with Iko's face.

Oddly enough, Videl figured out the picture was actually Iko's portrait. "Gohan?" she murmured in confusion. She felt lost. Why did Gohan have a photo of Iko? Did he know him?

Gohan let go of the photo and it fell on the floor in a soft whirlwind. "You caused the explosion, just like you caused the fire in the south district some months ago, didn't you?" he asked the firefighter. Gohan's voice was tinged with repressed anger, something faint but threatening.

Videl froze at the statement. Iko didn't look shocked by Gohan's accusation though. His grin even turned into a proud beam.

"How can you know that? Have we met before?" he replied cockily.

Gohan didn't answer. His eyes slowly wandered all around the place. "Videl, how long has he been in there?"

Videl was taken aback by the question. "Huh… I don't know. I'd say an hour or so," she stammered.

Gohan abruptly pulled her closer to him, snaking his arm around her shoulders. "You've set some other ones, haven't you? Some other bombs?" he growled in a disturbing manner.

The firefighter shrugged. "I blocked the connection with the central station to delay the back-up, but even so, things were getting boring."

Before she knew it, Videl nervously caught Gohan's arm as she realized that the whole nightmare was true. And there were more bombs to come.

"I also added an accelerant to have some more fun," Iko resumed while standing up. "So, now either we all go out smooth and clean or we all die here. It's up to you to let me away, but either way, firework is to take place in less than a minute."

He peered at his watch and raised his index finger, rocking it as to mime a metronome.

"Videl, go away," Gohan commanded.

She looked up at him in fear. "What? What are you going to do?"

He gazed down at her. His eyes were darker than ever and he had that disturbing look again.

"I won't kill him. Or would you like me to do so? Or maybe you want me to save him? Tell me what you want me to do, Videl."

She flinched at the questioning. Gohan was expecting her to decide, but she felt conflicted and she hesitated for a while. "Save us all, Gohan," she begged in a trembling murmur.

He repressed a sigh, looking her straight in the eyes. "I can't. We're out of time."

The echo of Iko's footsteps rushing away interrupted their talk.

"He's running away!" Videl exclaimed in panic.

Gohan shook his head in weariness. "Too late anyway," he claimed.

He wrapped his free arm around Videl's waist and rocketed to the windowpanes of the ceiling. Creating a protective shield with his ki he broke through them and ascended in the sky. They were just past the roof when a bomb exploded in a corner of the building. The fire spread at high speed through the whole structure, triggering other explosions in its wake, like a farandole of firecrackers. The place soon turned into a giant blaze.

Videl couldn't help but scream at the sight, both in fear and anger. Gohan held her tight, curled up on her to protect her from the acrid cloud of smoke that reached them in the blink of an eye. He rose higher in the sky at full speed, willing to get away from the burning atmosphere.

Even when they were safe, none of them dared speak though. Gohan could feel Videl silently sobbing and trembling in his arms and he felt too bad and guilty himself to word anything.

He hadn't saved anyone. He was even wondering if he hadn't been the one killing everyone in a way. Had he done M's job, like he'd been supposed to do it some days ago, that damn firefighter would never have been able to cause that disaster.

Instead of killing him, Gohan had watched Iko, stalking him to figure out M's reason to wish his death. Gohan had been surprised to find out the guy was a firefighter, the type to sacrifice his life for other people's sake, and Gohan had come to the conclusion that M had intended to fool him. Gohan was supposed to kill only harmful people and there was no way a firefighter could be part of them. At that bitter statement, Gohan had stopped spying on Iko with the disturbing belief that M had tried to trick him. Since then, he'd kept wondering if it had been the first time.

Then, he had heard of the terrible fire going on in the factory in the morning news. He hadn't connected it to Iko until he had remembered that he had tailed the firefighter into the very same backwater north of Satan City the week before. From that moment, a nagging doubt had plagued him and he had needed to know.

He'd showed up in the burning area with a painful knot in his stomach. He hadn't found Iko at first, but he hadn't missed that the firefighters working there were part of his unit, so he'd kept looking for the damn guy while wondering if he could be a pyromaniac fireman.

He hadn't killed Iko when M had asked him to because he'd thought about Videl who would never love a bloodthirsty monster and because he hated the idea of proving Vegeta right. He wasn't a natural-born killer. He was only Gohan Son and he was free to decide what to do with his power. The result of his decision was quite cruel though.

The only thing he had gained was the fortune to feel the warmth of Videl's body pressed against him as they flew away from the blaze. Her slender body wrapped in her oversized fireproof suits was faintly shaking as she was meekly snuggled against him. He hadn't killed that guy and he hadn't been able to stop him from harming people, but he had at least saved Videl. He wondered if she would see how much he needed her and if she would maybe maybe forgive him.

He eventually landed in a deserted field. The plants were nothing but short grass at this time of year. Some skinny trees had grown among them and he laid Videl down at the foot of one of them. She hadn't enough strength to stand up anymore and she kneeled down in exhaustion.

He looked down at her with sadness. He knew the daze. It was probably the first time she'd ever seen things go so awfully wrong and people being so suddenly killed. She'd certainly never faced anything as disturbing as that unexplainable and strong urge for destruction flaring in Iko's eyes. She might not even have suspected such instinct could exist. She hadn't realized how unfair the world was sometime. The way she had asked him to save them all had been so naïve.

Gohan knew all this inside out already. He was familiar with unexpected death caused by a sick mind. He could especially remember the way Freezer had killed Krilin on Namek. He'd experienced many horrors since then, but that event in particular kept haunting him. He'd revived it so many times in his nightmares. He crouched down and cupped Videl's face between his hands to force her to look up at him.

Her cheeks were wet with tears mixed with filth. "Why… Why did he…"

She was stammering in shock.

"People do awful things sometimes," he replied in a gentle voice while wiping the tears.

She had a last sob and pushed his hands away with a frown. "You should have killed him after all," she growled in anger.

He had a deep sigh and let go of her. "M wanted me to. That's why I had his photo in my pocket."

Her frown grew deeper as she mulled over his statement for a while. "Is it how it works? He tells you who you should kill and -"

"I quit working for him. I had to," Gohan cut off.

She gazed at him in wariness. He hoped she understood why he'd broken his deal with M, even though he hadn't only done it for her. Most of all, he hoped she wouldn't blame him now. "I couldn't keep going on. For my own sake," he added.

Her features softened eventually and she caressed his cheek. "You were the one to kill Cell."

For some reasons, her words filled him with relief. She believed him. She admitted he'd said the truth. He bit his lips. "I did and I also killed countless other bastards along the way. And… I ended up liking it somehow. It was like the only moment when I felt alive, but that was fake. This isn't life and this isn't me. I know that now," he claimed.

As she was watching his black orbs while listening to him, she was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling that she was seeing him for the first time. The true Gohan she'd been looking for the whole time was just there in all his glory. Being so powerful and so strong had exhausted him. She'd considered his might as a blessing, but it was more like a curse. Power was devouring him and he had to fight to stay alive. It was painful and it was wearing, she could read it in his eyes, but the worst thing was the loneliness. His need to protect everyone around him had resulted in him bottling up his inner struggle. Yet, he had opened up at last. He'd come to trust her enough and to have enough faith in her strength to share his burden. She wanted nothing more than to be up to that gift.

She pressed her lips slowly on his. He flinched at her move but let her have her way. She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him gently closer in order to deepen the kiss.

He snaked his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly, almost lifting her off the ground. She embraced him back and savored his soft touch. When she broke the kiss, she figured out with some astonishment that tears had rolled down his cheeks.

He smiled down at her though. "I guess, it means you forgive me?" he murmured.

She couldn't help a chuckle. "Oh, Gohan Son, you're so smart."

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	38. Epilogue

_Here is the epilogue of that very long story. I'm aware that it's quite different from the usual fictions about High school and whatnots, because - let's face it – this story wasn't exactly about High school in itself. I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. If you're interested, see more notes at the end._

 _I have naturally to thank **Kalebxdd** for his amazing work by my side trying to improve my crunchy English. Bedankt voor alles, mijn vriend. Ik had het niet zonder jou gekund_.

 _The whole story was also meant for Ana._

 _Thank you all for the support._

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The summer sky had turned a pale pink and some misty clouds were floating around in the bright evening.

Gohan had been watching them for a while while lying in the grass with his hands crossed behind his head. He was hoping for them to take familiar forms with the help of the changing shades of the light. An animal, an object, any shape would have pleased him, and yet the clouds kept looking like basic clouds with their strange, cottony aspect. They were still fascinating though and he kept studying them dreamily, oblivious of the roar of engines and the loud voices in the distance.

He was snatched out of his contemplation by a thin paper falling down from the sky and landing on his nose. He seized the strange note and figured out it was actually a banknote. More of them poured down on him at once, causing him to sit up. As he glanced over his shoulder, he saw Sharp towering him with bundles of money in each hand. "I won loads of them," the blonde boy claimed with a triumphant smirk.

Gohan returned the smile. "Geez, I can see that. You're rich, man," he replied while picking up the notes scattered around him.

Sharp sat down cross-legged next to him with a sigh of satisfaction. "It's Videl's turn to run. Won't you go see her?" he asked.

Gohan shrugged, still smiling. "She'll win," he stated confidently. He was actually feeling good, sitting in the grass apart from the crowd and dust. He had no will to go stand up and he had no doubt about Videl's victory anyway.

Sharp unfastened his biker's outfit to breathe more easily. Although the sun was close to set, the air was still hot and he was craving for coolness after his race. He tied his hair on the back of his neck to gain some more freshness and grabbed one of the beers piled up at Gohan's feet.

"Damn, as usual that place is full of idiots," Erasa grumbled as she showed up with a frown on her face and a box of fries in her hand.

She sat down with her friends and Sharp reached out to pick up some of her fries.

"Videl is running, she's going to win," the girl claimed all by instinctively pulling her fries out of Sharp's reach.

Gohan nodded and took a beer in turn.

"By the way, Gohan, I hope your parents weren't too mad at you because of the exam," Sharp resumed.

Gohan shrugged. "Huh, I can't say they were delighted, but it was okay."

"I guess things are easier with your father finally back," Erasa added absently. She bit her lips right away, sorry for mentioning thoughtlessly Gohan's father.

Gohan didn't answer and contented himself with sipping quietly his beer, oblivious of his friend's awkwardness. His father had come back from the other world, but for them, he was just "back". Gohan couldn't disclose the exact details about Goku's story and his silence had resulted in most people believing that his father had just pathetically left his family behind for years like many fathers, more normal than Goku; did. Gohan knew that Sharp and Erasa pictured that Goku's official "death" had only been a facade to save Chichi's honor. Gohan sometimes thought that they weren't that far off. As a matter of fact, death had never been an obstacle to his father's return. Goku had decided to make it so, but it had only been a matter of will. So, all things considered, it wouldn't have been much different if he'd run away with some girl.

Gohan was happy to have him back, though. Life on Mount Paozu was a true revival, and Gohan was aware that there was no point in blaming his father either way. Goku was that way. He'd always been the same, carefree like a child, utterly unable to face anything else than fearsome monsters, let alone deal with the rough reality, but he'd saved them once again by destroying Majin Boo, and for that matter at least, he was as reliable as ever.

"You were close to pass that damn exam anyway. You'll pass next year," Erasa resumed in an attempt to dispel the discomfort she felt after mentioning Goku's return.

"I guess," Gohan replied absently.

He'd eventually missed the final exam. He had expected Chichi to be mad and hopeless, but against all odds, she'd felt rather guilty instead. She had pushed Gohan to go back to intensive training for the tournament and she was convinced that it was the reason why Gohan hadn't passed the exam.

Chichi had loved the idea of that tournament as soon as she'd heard about the money at stake, but it had basically been Videl's idea. She'd thought it would be the perfect way for Gohan to channel his devouring might. She had also pointed out that it was a more honest way to earn the money he needed. Gohan had been easy to coax and being her usual, fearless self, Videl had signed up for the Tournament as well, all by reminding him she'd promised she would. He had suspected her to believe that he wouldn't dare beat her if they were to fight the final battle.

Either way when Vegeta and his father had decided to sign up too, it had become clear that Videl and Gohan would never fight in the final battle. After that, he had to admit that the events had somehow spiraled out of control. He disliked the memory of his helplessness while Videl had been beaten to a bloody pulp, but everything was for the best now, and most importantly, his father had returned.

The exam had taken place a week before the tournament. Deep down his mind, Gohan knew he could have passed it with some true will, but he was actually delighted at the prospect of redoing a year at Satan High School. He wouldn't have to work too hard. He wouldn't have to kill anyone, either. Best of all, he wouldn't have to lie to Videl anymore. It would be a normal year of a normal student's life and it was a thing he'd always dreamed of.

As he was watching Sharp and Erasa fighting over the box of fries, he realized he was happy. It was a quiet feeling he could hardly remember from the time of his early childhood when there was no reason to worry about tomorrow or to watch out his words or acts.

"Sharp! You, bastard! You ate them all!" Erasa yelled.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I got louds of dough to buy more of them," Sharp growled by lighting a cigarette.

"Smartass, it won't do. You'll also have to come with me and face that crowd of drunk meat to buy them," Erasa spat while pointing at the shed used as a shop for food and drinks. As usual, the area was surrounded by loud and restless people promising a hard time to reach the counter.

Sharp sighed and rolled his eyes, but he finally struggled to his feet and followed her reluctantly. Gohan heard Erasa's voice complaining once again that she hated this place, the bikes, the noise and the dust. She always said that, but Gohan knew that after a fair amount of beers, she would always make a lot of unlikely friends and they would probably have trouble to convince her to go home at the end of the night. He watched his friends walking away while arguing further.

He wondered again about their relationship. He'd never met Erasa at Sharp's place again, or at least not alone with Sharp. He'd only seen some of her private stuff in Sharp's bathroom once, and Sharp was no longer dating Aya - if he had ever considered that he was "dating" her. Anyway, he'd stopped seeing her. Still, Gohan wasn't sure if it meant anything about Erasa and Sharp.

Sharp had changed a lot since the death of his stepfather. He'd providentially dug up some jewels Maya had recklessly forgotten in the house and he had sold them as well as the cars in the garage to get money and avoid work. On the other hand, he was studying much more seriously. He liked to claim that he only did it out of financial interest, but Gohan knew better. Ironically enough, Sharp had become a good student for the very same reason he'd been a bad one during all these years. It was all about pissing Maya and getting her attention. It didn't seem to work much better though. Sharp hadn't seen his mother since their last appointment at the lawyer's office and he rarely mentioned her any longer as of late. He'd stopped drinking senselessly too.

Videl's shadow towering Gohan interrupted his musing. He looked up and found her scowling, her helmet dangling from her hand.

"I lost," she mumbled in irritation while nervously brushing aside a lock sticking to her forehead. With that, she dropped the helmet and sat on the floor next to him with a sigh of frustration.

"What the hell could get in the way of the great Videl Satan - the Savior's daughter - to have her lose so pathetically?" Gohan asked with the hint of a smile twisting his lips.

"A damn puncture," she growled in a piqued voice.

He smiled at her sulking face. She was a very bad loser. He snaked his arm around her shoulders and pressed her closer to him in a comforting gesture. "All things considered, I still accept to be your boyfriend," he teased.

She freed herself from his embrace to grab a beer. "It really sucks. I can no longer run now," she hissed in annoyance while uncapping a bottle.

She took a sip and unfastened her biker's suit. Sitting behind her, Gohan watched her struggling out of the stiff fabric. One of her shoulders went uncovered in the process and he felt at once mesmerized by the sight of her tanned, flawless skin. She had short hair now. She had cut it on his advice, in anticipation of the tournament, and Gohan had a clear view on the nape of her neck and her shoulder blade making out through her top. He could never get enough of her, even after more than six months. Her personality, her body, everything she was, kept fascinating him.

She had never revealed his secret. She'd never snapped on that matter, even when that weird cop with green eyes had come back to bother her. The guy had been somewhat more insightful than the other cops and definitely more stubborn. Most of all, he'd been much closer to the truth than anyone else. He'd tried to trick Videl, but she hadn't given Gohan away. She had protected him and he knew she always would, no matter what, just like he would always protected her. As a matter of fact, Videl had been the one to opt for silence. She'd said no one needed to know.

After the disaster caused by the crazed firefighter Gohan had felt very down and lost. For the first time in his life, he'd been plagued by doubts and questions. He'd felt a deep guilt about Iko's victims and yet, he'd never felt any sorrow about dismissing M's deal. As a result, he couldn't help but come to the conclusion that he'd somehow failed. There had to be a middle way he'd missed. He'd kept wondering how he should have done things to avoid that waste of innocent lives.

It took all of Videl's time and patience to have him admit that he shouldn't be held accountable for all of the world's misery. Her logic had been something definitely new to Gohan. Ever since he'd been a four-year old toddler, no one ever had a second thought at entrusting him with the Earth's fate. Everyone had turned to him whenever chaos was looming, and he'd learned to do as expected from him. However, Videl wouldn't expect anything from him, but to be happy and live with his mistakes. He'd realized the difference it made when it had been time to fight Boo. At that point, he had no longer needed to force his anger out of him. He hadn't fought the monster to avenge her, but to keep her safe, and he'd enjoyed it. He'd felt free somehow.

As for M, he'd kept sending message and pictures until Gohan had eventually destroyed his phone out of annoyance. Oddly enough, Gohan had never felt the need to learn anything about the people on the pictures M had kept sending. He had contented himself with trashing them whenever he'd found one.

M had still the nerves to show up one day as Gohan was leaving Satan High School. The boy had found him, waiting for him across the road with a big cigar in his mouth. Gohan had walked straight to him without a second thought. As he'd stood in front of the man, he'd realized for the first time how short M actually was. He had eyed him down, calm and silent, until M had blurted a deep sigh. "Well, Gohan, are we really done?" the man had quietly asked.

"I'm done. I told you" Gohan replied.

M had shifted in unease. "I know but you don't always do as you say, so I was hoping-"

"Then, stop hoping. And stop sending me photos too," Gohan had cut off coldly.

M had raised an eyebrow, and for the first time, Gohan had seen him flinch. "Pity," was the last word M had whispered before going away.

Gohan had expected him to make other attempts to get him back. He'd especially dreaded threats, since the soft way had happened to be of no use, but he had never heard of him again. It had been like the man had never existed and Gohan never tried to find out who he really was, or the purpose he had served. He just craved for oblivion.

Yet, after the fight against Boo, Gohan had feared that Vegeta would tell his father about his killer's short career. With some hindsight, it had been something of a stupid fear, because Goku would have been the last person Vegeta would have confessed any secret. He hadn't even told Bulma, it seemed. The former Prince actually considered that killing with no regret, sometimes with delight, was something Saiyan. In his mind, Gohan had just let his Saiyan side out, and an Earthling could never understand that. He might have been partially right, but Gohan deemed the explanation somewhat too convenient. Anyway, Vegeta had ended up caving in by allowing Majin Boo to possess him. It had been the perfect excuse for indulging in the violence Humans disapproved so much. Humans like Bulma – or Videl. Sometimes, Gohan wondered if Preston Misk's assassination and all the Saiyan spying on M's missions hadn't been the sparkle igniting the darkest instincts Vegeta had been able to silence all these years.

Gohan sighed. He felt happy for now, but he was aware that this violence was still a part of him and he would still have to watch out and keep it at bay.

Videl was sitting next to him and watching the current race with binoculars. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. She looked down at him and caressed his hair gently. He savored the light touch and her faint scent while gazing up at the sky. The night was definitely slow to fall.

* * *

 _Some of you might regret that I didn't write further about the Buu Arc, but I really didn't intend to rewrite History, especially over Toryama or even over more talented writers than me._

 _I could also give more explanation about M or Gawin. I planned to do so at first, but then the length of the story went out of control and I wanted to stay focused on Gohan's character. Developing side plots about OC's would have been a tricky game I didn't feel like playing._

 _Thank you for following that awfully long story._


End file.
